Ah, Screw it All!
by Uchiha brothers lover
Summary: Naruto-the rich and popular-gets drunk and pays Sasuke-the infamous local prostitute- 3000 dollars for one night of fun. Naruto wants to forget about it, but the certain Uchiha won't let him forget. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R! NaruSasu.
1. Ordinary Day

**Well, this is my eighth fanfiction. I like to thank all my devoted readers and those of you who review. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm with Darkalbino! Lets all work together and overpower Kishimoto so we can turn Naruto into an all yaoi SasuNaru sex anime! (Crickets Chirp) ME: T – T **

**I'll never own Naruto!!!**

**10101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 1: Every Other Day 

'_Another A__? Damn, that was just a little too easy.'_

Naruto smiled smugly to himself as he clutched his latest English test. He was a natural at tests, and being fluent in the language did have its advantages.

Naruto had everything he could ever want-a strict but caring father, a cool older brother, many good friends, popularity, good grades, money, and the perfect girlfriend. Not to mention he was blessed with dashing good looks. All the girls swooned when he walked past them in the hallway; all gawking at his spiky golden locks outlining his deep azure eyes. Even his skin was a perfect sun-kissed tan.

That's right, Naruto Uzumaki was perfect. Everyone in Konoha High knew this to be true.

The bell rang signaling the end of 4th period. Naruto stuffed his test paper into his backpack and headed out towards the rendezvous point, where he met up with his friends for lunch. However, since recently, he didn't get to eat much. He stayed for only a few minutes before being pulled by his girlfriend, Sakura, into a bathroom stall or a janitor's closest to make out. A time, he often looked forward too with unbearable anticipation.

The meeting point was a bench out in the school's courtyard. Only the richest of the rich or the popular of the popular were allowed to sit on the said bench. It was where Naruto ate his lunch everyday since he arrived at Konoha High.

'_No one's here yet? Am I that earl-?'_ Naruto never got to finish his thought when something latched onto his neck from behind. Normal people would have struggled against a perpetrator, but Naruto knew who it was right away and laughed silently to himself.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you since History class! Don't you know how much I missed you?" Sakura cried as she jumped onto his back, forcing him to give her a piggyback ride.

"I can imagine a lot, right?" Naruto put his arms around Sakura's thighs and carried her willingly over to the bench where they'd await for the others. "But it couldn't have been as much as I missed you. I love you so much." Naruto whispered behind him for Sakura to hear alone.

"Oh, Naruto! That is so sweet!" Sakura giggled but soon whispered back into the blonde's ear to the point her warm breath made Naruto tremble in delight. "I love you more though, so I had to have missed you more!"

"Impossible. There is no way you love me more." ((A.N.: OMG! Just typing up this classic example of mushy stuff is making me sick!))

"Please stop or go away. I won't be able to eat if you two are doing that the whole time." A voice spoke from behind them. Naruto turned, taking Sakura with him to see Kiba as he approached them, Akamaru barking happily on top of his messy brown hair. Beside him walked the rest of the gang-Neji, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru. They were all the richest and most popular teenagers attending Konoha High.

"Yeah, that's just gross. We don't want to see that." Ino's face twisted almost like she was in pain. "Get a room already."

Sakura smirked at Ino, her best friend, in a haughty way. "You know you're just jealous." The bubblegum pink haired girl snuggled closer to Naruto, rubbing her cheek across his strong broad shoulder while fondling his chest with her left hand. "I've got the best boyfriend in all Japan and you're stuck with no one."

Ino snorted. "Oh please! It's not really official. You two haven't even had sex yet."

"As far as you know!"

"You haven't Sakura. You would have called me right afterward to give me all the amazingly juicy details if you did. Admit it!"

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of pink similar to her hair and then she held up her middle finger, ultimately telling Ino to fuck off. Ino laughed as she combed her long blonde hair effortlessly with her fingers, almost like an after thought. Before she could remark on Sakura's rather vulgar hand gesture, she was cut off by Kiba's boisterous voice. "You've never had sex before?!" his laugh rang vociferously throughout the school campus, making a few students turn to see what was going on. "Man, then why are you saying you love each other? You don't know what the other tastes like yet."

"Dude, that's like, so gross." Ino said rolling her eyes at the ragged boy next to her. It was rare for any of the others to speak. Neji tended to just listen, throwing in his few cents here and there. Calling Hinata a nervous wreck wouldn't truly describe her nature, but only skim the surface. Hinata never spoke. Whenever someone made a comment to her, she would turn as red as a beet, then hide her face under her sweatshirt. The only reason she was part of this cool crowd was because Neji was her cousin. The only time Gaara spoke was when he was threatening someone. The only time Shikamaru spoke was to complain about something. Temari usually spoke, but she was too busy checkout some guys to really know what was happening in the group lately. And Rock Lee spoke more than anyone, but he had a sore throat lately, since he got kicked in the throat at his latest Karate competition.

Suddenly, Temari rejoined into the group long enough to say to the others, "Hey look! The trash is finally being taken out."

They all knew instantly what Temari was talking about. It was the small gang made up of rejects that happen to also inhabit the same school as them. They were known as the Sons of Darkness. Shino Aburame, Haku Mimoto ((A.N: I know that it is not really Haku's last name, but he doesn't really have a last name, so I made one up.)), and Sasuke Uchiha. Why where they called the Sons of Darkness do you ask? Because they are famous or should I say infamous for their jobs they complete only in the dead of night. They each had their own nicknames too. Shino was called the 'Secret Agent', Haku was 'Hidden Mist', and Sasuke (the most infamous of them all) was 'The Geisha'.

It was obvious why they were given their nicknames. Shino never showed his face, not to anyone. It was said that Haku would suddenly show up and disappear just as quickly. And Sasuke's much too pale face, raven black hair, and his girly-curvy body gave him an elegant geisha look. This also explains their nature.

All three were prostitutes.

"Did you hear that they are going to go to the party tonight too?" Sakura murmured, her voice a bitter-edged sword of complete loathing focused completely towards the trio. No one could doubt that they were all beautiful. But that didn't make the matter better. They're still whores. Outcasts. It would be better if they were not part of their civilized society. Naruto watched as Sasuke sat underneath a tree. His friends followed him and they took their seats on either side of him.

Like every other day, Sasuke's movements were like fluid, moving in a smooth flow with unobtainable grace that only Sasuke possessed. It was such an amazing poise that it never ceased to intrigue those people around him. If there was anyone in this world that could make every man, woman, and child look at him when he walked into a room, it was Sasuke. All the more reasons he is 'The Geisha'.

Like every other day, Sasuke pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, offering anyone around him who craved a smoke. Only Haku and some other random guy took one of the sticks that he presented. Sasuke pulled one out of the pack for himself before placing the rest back into his back pocket. Over half the student population was staring at the raven in a daze as he began to play with his silver lighter. Over and under, the bright metal moved across his fingers then back again. The black orbs that were his eyes danced as they followed the little object that moved between his fingers. He stopped after a few minutes only to light his and Haku's cigarettes, and then the lighter was also hidden in his back pocket so the owner could take big huffs of his light cigarette.

And like every other day, Naruto watched him in fascination. Not because he was attracted (though he was in a way like everyone else at Konoha High), but because Sasuke had an aura around him that gave Naruto the feeling of an air of mystery. It made Naruto want to walk over and talk to him. Just to see what he is like.

But, like every other day, he did no such thing. Instead, he talked with his friends and later joined Sakura in an empty classroom and made out.


	2. Blackmail

**Just so all my loyal readers know, this fanfic has a 90 percent chance to be a pure NaruSasu. I see a lot of SasuNaru's (and all of them are hot!!!!) so mine will be a NaruSasu. (Me, personally I don't care either way. As long as it's Sasuke and Naruto having hot amazing yaoi sex, it works for me!!!) (-)**

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 2: "I What!!!!!?????"

Naruto awoke the next morning with the worst headache ever in history. It was so bad, his eyes teared up and his head felt like it was being split in half. He let out a low groan. _'Note to self: Never drink that much again.'_ His head would have felt better if someone took a sludge hammer and started hitting him over the head over and over again. Naruto wanted to get up and take some medication for his aching head, but just thinking about getting out of bed took away all of his energy.

Naruto sighed and figured it best that he tried to sleep his hangover off. The sheets shuffled as he twisted around into a more comfortable position. Laying there, he saw that some things were just not right. For one, his bed seemed a lot larger than it usually was. As he turned over, his arm stayed on mattress and didn't fall over the side. The pillow that he buried his face in smelled like starch and not of his cologne or drool. But the main reason that he felt things were different was because he felt something or someone breathing evenly on his face from the space next to him. Naruto opened his eyes slightly, and then they shot open when he caught the sight of ebony locks.

Panic for Naruto usually consisted of his brother inviting his friends over and they perform ghastly pranks on him. But this was an exception. Next to him laid Sasuke Uchiha…completely naked. Naruto looked down to see that he wasn't wearing anything either. The sheets that they both slept on were defiled with substances Naruto didn't want to think about. Some was even caked on his skin.

'_Oh my god!'_ Naruto tried to remember everything that had happened last night.

(Flashback)

Sakura couldn't come to the party. When she arrived home after school that evening, she found out that her mother was throwing her father a surprise birthday party, though his birthday wasn't for another few weeks. Sakura had to go to her father's birthday party. Neji wasn't feeling well and Hinata's father never allows her to go out without her cousin with her. Gaara and Shikamaru didn't want to go. And Ino had to baby sit her younger brother. So only Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Temari could make it. Not that they stayed together long.

Just like normal, Temari went off and did her own thing with people, leaving the three boys alone. They didn't care all that much because Naruto was still pissed that Sakura couldn't make it, Kiba saw a thin blonde girl the minute he came in and hadn't turned away from her yet, and Lee was looking for someone he was suppose to fight. It didn't matter. The gang generally goes their separate ways when they go to a drinking party (besides Naruto and Sakura).

Sure enough, over an hour into the party, Lee was passed out into a closet. He had just one drink and then he went into his violent killer mode. It took five men to barricade him in the closet where his body eventually gave out and unconscious overcame his body. Temari hadn't been seen since they had arrived at the party, and Kiba was flirting shamefully with that blonde.

Naruto, in spite of his missing girlfriend, had a really good time with everyone else. He was popular enough and good-looking enough to talk with anyone there. He didn't need anyone around to help him do so. Naruto was the life of the party.

Soon, Naruto's mind began to feel fuzzy. Bits and pieces of conversation didn't make it completely into his mind and he often forgot what he was doing or saying. If he had been more sober, he would have known that he was drunk from all the alcohol he had consumed. But he wasn't so he didn't. He was reaching out for his sixth cup when a hand firmly grasped onto his.

"You've had enough, dope." Naruto, through his drunken state, could easily see those amazing obsidian eyes burning into his. Naruto blushed a deep scarlet. If it weren't for the liquor, Naruto would have kept a more level head and fought off the blush. But no, it was there for all to see, especially Sasuke.

"Whadda you doin' 'ere?" Naruto slurred. He felt no shame at the time he spoke. Naruto didn't blink. He just continued to stare at the Uchiha in enthrallment.

Sasuke smirked like he had won some contest. "This is my friend's party. I was invited." Naruto obviously didn't remember Temari telling him that exact same thing earlier that afternoon.

"Your friend or one of your sex buddies?" Naruto said without thinking. For an instant, he realized what he had said and regretted it, but the alcohol returned and made him lose all his remorse. Sasuke didn't frown. He kept his playful smile plastered on his face. "One of my regulars."

Even drunk, Naruto didn't expect that. Finally, he blinked a few times and laughed. "Well, I can see why. You're awful pretty."

Sasuke's face twisted for a second in confusion but returned to his Noh Mask smile. "I'm surprised you looked at me all the way from your throne. Isn't a bit hard to see me from up there your highness?"

"You're mocking me." Naruto muttered crossly. It would have been more serious had he been sober.

"Yes I am." Sasuke replied without hesitation. It was like he wanted to get on Naruto's nerves. He continued leering at the blonde drunk.

"Ya shouldn't' do dat." Naruto slurred a scold. "It's not nice."

"And you'd know all about being nice now wouldn't you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Even drunk, he was surprised that anyone would talk to Naruto that way. Everyone liked him. How could Sasuke act like he hates him? "Whadda ya mean?"

Sasuke grunted. "Please. If you have to ask, then you're not ready to know."

Naruto would have been enraged at Sasuke, but again, he was too drunk to care at the moment. In his lightheaded daze, Naruto started thinking up the most random things he'd never think of considering and yet he said them out loud. "How much does this guy pay ya?"

"Pardon?"

"The guy who lives here." Naruto dumbly moved his hands above his head, indicating to the whole house. But it looked like he was lazily swatting a fly away from his face. Sasuke tried not to laugh. "How much does he pay ya?"

"Pay me?" 

"For fucking him."

Sasuke chuckled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

Sasuke eyed the blonde for a minute before answering. "Depends."

"On?"

"The services."

"Just a fuck." Naruto insisted.

"How long?"

"An hour or all night."

"Well, for an hour, it would be a hundred. All night at least five hundred." Sasuke chuckled again, "But that is only for a normal no strings attached fuck for an everyday guy. Anything else will cost more." He looked at Naruto with amused eyes. "Why, you interested dope?"

Naruto didn't need to think about what he said next. "Maybe I am."

Sasuke straightened himself up; his dark pools seemed to burn like fire. Some people whom were having conversations of their own, turned to watch the pair. Most thought Naruto must have offended Sasuke. Maybe he did. Sasuke wasn't smirking anymore. He said in a very monotone voice "I may have a special service dope, but I do have principles. That's why I'm called 'The Geisha' and not 'The Hooker'."

"You have principles?!" Naruto spoke with his eyes bugging out of his face. Naruto would have believed him more if he said he had two heads.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe they are more of guidelines than principles. More of my own guidelines that I follow."

"Well, what are they? Can't we somehow work around them?"

Sasuke held up his right hand, each finger spread out showing the number five. As he named off each of his conditions, he folded another finger into his hand back into the shape of a fist. "For **One:** I never go to a client's house. That is his or her domain where they can make all the rules. I don't like that. **Two:** I never take a client to my house. That's my domain and only I can rule there. **Three:** I consider payment like taxes. The richer you are, the more you have to pay. **Four: **If you want anything from me, I have to approve of the person. In other words, if I don't like you, you request can and will be denied. And finally **Five:** Service hours are closed from 7:00 am-6:00 pm."

Almost the instant the words fell from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto forgot them. "So…can we do it?" Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "If we must." He whispered. That was all Naruto needed to hear. He grabbed Sasuke firmly by the wrist and dragged him out of the house. "Do you even know where we are going dope or how much you're paying?"

"I'll pay ya anything you fucking want as you long as there is fucking involved!" Naruto laughed.

"Damn, you're so wasted." Sasuke muttered, but smiled.

(Flashback End)

Naruto stopped thinking. He didn't want to remember the rest. It was hard enough just remembering that little part leading up to it. Naruto didn't want to think if Sasuke was good in bed or how much he had to pay or anything. It was the biggest drunkest mistake he could ever perform. _'I had sex with Sasuke Uchiha. I lost my virginity to a prostitute and not my girlfriend whom I still love. I'm so stupid!' _

The figure next to him began to stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open beneath his long black eyelashes. Naruto would have looked away in shame, but he still couldn't believe what had happened. Sasuke looked around and saw the blonde looking at him in horror. He had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face, but it came out as a smile. Sasuke flipped over on his back and brushed his raven black hair out of his eyes with his arm. "Morning dope." Sasuke yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" Naruto said quickly.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the face and Naruto looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

Naruto began to shake in anger. He couldn't stand that Sasuke could just pretend nothing happened. It wouldn't happen that easily for Naruto on his part. But then again, Sasuke slept with more people than Naruto wanted to count. It was just another day for him, so of course it had no real impact on him. "Why did you agree to sleep with me when I was that drunk?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You made an offer I could not refuse." Sasuke sat up and look at the bedside table with a bug hunk of cash sitting upon it. "Speaking of which." Sasuke made a grab on the cash and got up to gather his clothes. Naruto got up too and began gathering his.

"How much did I pay you?" Naruto asked while he put on his shirt. Sasuke was tying his shoelaces when Naruto asked him. "Three thousand dollars."

"Three thousand!"

"Like I said, I couldn't refuse. It's enough to pay for the next three months of rent." Sasuke faced Naruto with a sincere smile on his face. "Thanks dope." Naruto met Sasuke's smile with a scowl. "I mean, I said I'd do it with the twelve hundred you originally offered, but you insisted I did such a good job I deserved a big tip."

Naruto's face turned pinker than Sakura's hair. "Y-you won't tell anyone about this will you?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Please Sasuke, don't! If Sakura finds out, she'll dump me! My popularity will go down the drain! I'll be ridiculed! I'll become the laughing stock! I'll-"

"Your suppose to be convincing me not to tell people. All you're doing is making it more tempting."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice had become squeaky in desperation. Naruto climbed back onto the messy bed and put all the weight on his knees. He clasped his hands together in a tight prayer and Sasuke was god. "Please! I'm begging you! My future depends on this!"

The other boy rolled his eyes again for the second time in less than eight hours ago for practically the exact same reasons. "Fine. Don't kill yourself dope. I'll not tell anyone-"

"Thank you! Thank you Sasuke! You won't regret this, I promise you won't-"

"Good, because I won't tell on one condition."

Naruto felt like a stone had dropped into his stomach. He could see in the raven's eyes that he was planning something bad for him. Naruto gulped. "What's your condition?"

Sasuke smiled in victory. "You have to hang out with us-Shino, Haku, and myself- from now on during lunch."

**101010110101010101010101010101010**

**End of second chapter! Wahoo! Sorry I skipped the yaoi. Naruto will get into remembering it in the next chapter. Please review!** **And I know this is selfish of me, but if any of you are good at art, could you please make an art picture dedicated to my fanfic? I'm not that great at it myself otherwise I'd do it myself. (Sweat Drops) **


	3. No Other Way

**Wow! Thank you all for the reviews! (So happy…(T-T)…) Oh, and I moved the yaoi to the next chapter. Sorry!**

**10101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 3: No Other Way

"The whole year?! Are you insane!?" Naruto screamed loudly enough to awaken everyone else staying at the hotel they were in.

"Take it or leave it dope. If you don't, I'll tell everyone."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto was at a loss. "I-I could just deny anything you say!"

Sasuke still kept on a calm and normal attitude. "It's futile Naruto. For one, even if they don't believe me, rumors will still be flying about you. Besides, I have proof that we stayed here together."

Naruto gritted his teeth together. He didn't believe Sasuke could prove anything. "Oh with what? The money?" Naruto felt his face curve up into a sinister smile. This he had in the bag. "I could say you must have saved up your money. Your kind can make lots of cash if they have standards like you do."

Sasuke wasn't fazed. "No. Even better. It is a legal documentation stating that we were here-two in fact- and you cannot deny it when I show everyone." Naruto stared hard at Sasuke. Was he serious? It had to be a joke. Naruto laughed in disbelief, but it soon died when the truth was seen plain on the raven's face. _'Just how could he-?'_

"This hotel keeps records Naruto. Before they give you your key, they make sure all the participants for that room sign off in their guest book to prevent lawsuits. If I ever need proof, they'll give a copy of that record were we both signed for this room." Sasuke chuckled almost as soft as a breeze. "Of course, your signature is very sloppy. You cannot write drunk."

"What's the other one then?"

"That, you'll find out on your own in a few weeks time."

"You shouldn't have agreed when I was that drunk." Naruto couldn't stress that point out enough. Sasuke wasn't fazed though. "Half the people who do it with me are drunk. Why should you be any different then them?"

Sasuke didn't let Naruto answer. He got up, fully dressed and ready, and started for the door, leaving behind a really pissed off and embarrassed Naruto. Sasuke closed his hand on the door handle and turned it. Before he disappeared through the door, he gave one last look at the blonde and smiled. "See you Monday."

Then he was gone.

10101010101010101010101010101010

"Naruto! Naruto! Earth to Naruto!" Sakura yelled for the fifth time. She walked beside him, wearing her favorite red scarf since the fall had suddenly turned terribly cold. Thanksgiving was right around the corner and Naruto couldn't wait until the holiday break from school. He wasn't looking forward to Monday when he had to sit with Sasuke's trio for the first time during lunch. He wanted to take Sakura out on a date to say that he had a "project" due and he was planning to do it on researching the Uchiha's lifestyle. Therefore, he had to sit with Sasuke for a few weeks, well; just until Sasuke could be persuaded otherwise.

"Naruto!" She screamed again.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked dully.

"Humph. What's the matter with you? You never once mentioned my new shoes or how great I looked or anything! Are you feeling okay?" Sakura didn't sound as concerned as she did angry. But it wasn't like Naruto could tell her he woke up with Sasuke in bed with him that morning.

"I have one killer hangover Sakura. I'm sorry." He lied.

"That bad huh? I didn't know that they lasted this long. You drank last night, nearly eighteen hours ago." Sakura sounded suspicious but decided against her better judgment that Naruto wasn't lying. He had been acting differently all evening. _'Maybe it is good for him to still have a headache, it would teach him next time not to drink so much.'_ Still, the doubt nagged at her. "You seemed very distracted during dinner."

"Dinner?" Naruto looked up at her. "No thanks. I just ate."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled closer to his ear than need be.

"Yeah? What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked while he rubbed his injured ear.

"What are you thinking about that is taking up so much of your attention?" Sakura demanded. She crossed her arms across her chest and let out an annoyed huff. All Naruto could think was _'You don't want to know.'_

(Flashback)

"Do you even know where we're going dope?" Sasuke asked calmly as Naruto was pulling him to his car.

"My place?"

"Damn you're drunk." Sasuke muttered lowly. "No. Don't you remember a thing I said?" Sasuke stopped before the passenger's side of the vehicle, taking a hold on Naruto's hand. "Hotel, Motel, or Car." He said firmly to the blonde. "I won't do any others."

Naruto swayed a little. He didn't need to be told twice. If Sasuke had said to jump off a bridge, Naruto would be so stupid enough to comply. Right now, Naruto had a nice buzz and not a care in the world. He nodded. "'K then. Hotel it is." Naruto started for the other side of the car, but Sasuke stopped him. Naruto gave him a goofy grin. "Miss me already?"

"You wish dope." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto stared at it in wonder. Sasuke began to jab Naruto in the chest with his hand when nothing happened.

"Wha? Why are you hurting me?"

"Your keys. Give them to me."

Naruto gave him a dumbfounded look. It took him a minute to figure out what keys were.

"I'm not going to let you drive. You're completely wasted."

In the end, Sasuke had to practically wrestle Naruto into taking the keys from him. Naruto looked at the sharp metal in Sasuke's hand and went into a laughing fit. "Those ain't crowns, they're my keys."

"I didn't say they were crowns dope." Sasuke remarked.

"Yes you did." Naruto nearly screamed. "You lie! You said something…then something…and my throne…yeah."

"What?" Sasuke's eyebrow tilted up in confusion and irritation. Then he sighed. "You better pay me good for putting up with this bull shit."

"You're so right." Naruto announced very formally. Sasuke was glad that they were outside and away from any other form of human life. They would have watched the two of them like a dog watches a steak. And they'd eat them up like one too. "I know I am."

Naruto shook his head, "That's not true! You have no idea how right that Sasuke guy is."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I am Sasuke."

"You are?" Naruto quickly looked him over a few times. "By golly! You're right again! But you have to shhh! Don't tell Sasuke that."

"Hmm." Sasuke began to guide Naruto over to his car. "How much are you paying for this dope? You know perfectly well that I am not free."

"How much do ya want?" Naruto asked.

"For you?" Sasuke didn't need much time to think. He instantly knew exactly what he was going to say. "Nine hundred."

"I'll pay ya twelve hundred!" Naruto screamed into the stillness of the night.

"But that's a lot more that I asked of you. Three hundred more."

"Fine, three thousand. And that's my final offer." Naruto's voice slurred again and he began to seriously lose his balance. Sasuke caught him before he fell, but he was worried that Naruto was going to throw up on him. "Blow any chunks on me and you'll never get any. Even if you pay me more than all my clients offer me in a year."

"Alrighty. Three thousand it is." Naruto smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm good with the twelve hundred."

"Nonsense! I bet you're really good. That's why you got your own nickname. And you know what they say, good services deserves great tip."

"And alcohol kills brain cells, but you don't listen to that rule." Sasuke muttered as he helped Naruto into his car.

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Just like to thank everyone again. I'm glad you like this story. If you don't, then you may stop reading. And I'm sorry again that this chapter is so short. I've had a busy week. Please review!! **


	4. I Hate Everything About You

**Please read and review. Don't review or read if you don't like the story. Thank you.**

**And I'm sorry again, but I'm continuing to put the lemon off. I think it is still too early for it.**

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Naruto began to really hate his life. Monday had come too soon. He thought that at least lunch was still a long way off as it usually was, but not today. Lunch came so quickly that it astonished the blonde. He walked as slowly as he could trying to buy some more time, but it didn't help much.

Naruto stood between his old lunch bench he shared with his friends and the tree where the three Sons of Darkness sat. He looked from one group to the other. Sakura saw him and winked. Playfully, she used her index finger to beckon Naruto over to her. Those only made Naruto feel worse. He couldn't tell her yesterday that he wouldn't sit with her (or make out with her) during lunch anymore. Last thing he wanted for the last few hours with her was for her to be upset with him. Now he was out of time.

Naruto looked at the other group. Sasuke was in the middle, smoking his daily cigarette along with Haku. They talked and laughed and joked with one another. They seemed like a happy group. But Naruto figured they were talking about him. Laughing at him since he let Sasuke blackmail him and congratulating Sasuke for doing the honors. _'I bet they planned this all along. If they did, I swear I'll make every one of them suffer.'_

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled waving his arms wildly. Naruto cringed at the sound of his name being called. _'Damn it Kiba!'_

But it was too late. Sasuke's dark eyes moved away from Haku and stared deeply into Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto wondered for a minute if Sasuke had forgotten their deal after all. But his hopes were instantly shot down when Sasuke's mischievous grin replaced the happy smile on his face. He scooted over a bit, making a bigger gap between himself and Haku then pointed at Naruto.

'You,' 

Sasuke patted on the ground next to him.

'_Sit here.'_

Then he folded his arms around his chest.

'_Or else.'_

Simultaneously, both Kiba and Sakura were calling Naruto over, wondering why he hasn't moved yet. "What's the matter? Get your ass over here!" The dog boy laughed

"Naruto! I made you some of my homemade ramen!" Sakura held up her lunch box covered in a green handkerchief happily.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I hate you." Naruto whispered under his breath. He began to walk over to the Sons of Darkness heatedly, cursing the raven in three different languages as he did so. That's it! Naruto would find a way to get Sasuke back for this if it was the last thing he did.

Haku scooted over a bit more as Naruto took his seat between them.

"Never thought you'd come here." Haku admitted in awe. He looked at Sasuke with a glimmer in his eyes. "How did you do it Uchiha?"

It didn't make Naruto feel better that they weren't really laughing at him. One look back at his gang and seeing the amazement and horror in their faces was enough to make him more upset then he ever thought he could be. He'd hate Sasuke Uchiha forever for doing that to his friends.

"That's my secret Haku. But if you figure it out on your own, I'll give you a cookie." Sasuke laughed.

"Let me guess," Haku stated thinking, " He got really wasted, ended up sleeping with you and now you're blackmailing him into hanging out with us."

'Hell, this guy is pretty smart.' Naruto thought as he began to open his lunch bag. He saw a sandwich and became depressed that he wasn't able to eat Sakura's homemade ramen instead. Biting into it, Naruto did realize that his maid did in fact make his favorite sandwich; peanut butter, fluff, and honey. ((A.N.// Man that is a very good sandwich! I don't care if people like it or not, that's my favorite sandwich.))

"Nope." Sasuke said proudly.

Naruto nearly choked on his lunch and went into a serious coughing fit. Haku and Sasuke both stared at him, Sasuke laughing. "Are you okay?" Haku asked politely.

Naruto ignored him and yelled at Sasuke, "What are you talking about? That is what happened!"

"No it wasn't." Sasuke answered calmly.

"Yes it was! Why else am I here?"

"You came because you are deeply in love with me."

"What?!" Naruto's screams could be heard all over the courtyard.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's true."

"I am not in love with you!"

Sasuke shook his dark bangs out of his face and smiled at the young man. "Really?" Sasuke leaned closer till their faces were almost touching. Knowing people were watching, Naruto backed up a little, leaning on Haku in the process. Haku didn't mind. He thought their whole conduct was hilarious. "Do you wish me to remind you dope?"

Naruto's breath hitched as he took yet another trip down memory lane.

(Flashback) **((A.N.// I was just kidding by the way. Here's the lemon…. I wish I could have seen the look on your faces when you read that first line. LOL!))**

"So how are we gonna do this Sauk'?" the poor unexpected drunk Naruto asked.

"My name is Sasuke, not Sauk'." Sasuke corrected as he locked the door to their hotel room.

"I know," Naruto slurred. "That's an abbreviation for your name. Sasuke is too long."

"Naruto isn't any shorter than Sasuke." He pointed out.

"Less talky more doey." The blonde said impatiently.

"Dewy?" he asked with one of his eyebrows shooting up in curiosity.

Naruto didn't say anymore. He just walked over and started pressing his lips hard on the other boy. Sasuke let himself be taken over by him for a moment, but after Naruto had begun to shove his tongue into his mouth, Sasuke fought against the boy. Naruto ignored him until Sasuke grabbed him by the ear and gave them a good yank. "What?!" Naruto asked painfully.

"Put the money on the bedside table." Sasuke told him. They had run by the ATM before they came here (and Naruto had to use over five credit cards to get three thousand dollars. It wouldn't have taken as long as it did had Naruto forgotten some of the pass codes on his cards).

"Why?"

"So I don't get ripped off." Sasuke explained. "I don't want to do it and then have you not pay me. So, if the money is on the table, it means that you are willing to give me the money if I perform the service and in turn I'm willing to give the service for the money on the table. That way, you don't get the service and take off and I don't take the money and run. We both get what we want."

Naruto laughed. "You use a lot of big words."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself on the head. _'Why am I putting up with this loser?'_ he asked himself as Naruto placed the cash on the table. Sasuke eyed the money with hopeful eyes. _'Right, I need that money. It is worth more than I make in a week. It'll defiantly help me pay off my debt.'_

Sasuke sighed heavily and it caused Naruto to look back at him. "Let's just get this over with."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed onto the Uchiha once more, and started to crush his mouth with his own. Sasuke was somewhat surprised. Most of his clients don't bother with such piety stuff like making out and go right into the action. Not that Sasuke was complaining or anything.

Naruto didn't need to ask for entrance since Sasuke let him in instantly. Their tongues swirled and massaged against each other. Sasuke noted that getting past the taste of alcohol, Naruto tasted like green apples.

'Why did I just thing that Naruto tastes like green apples? I figured he would taste like ramen.'

They both continued to deepen the kiss as they both fell onto the bed in a heap.

Naruto always pictured his first time to be amazing and sensual, but that was not the case with Sasuke. He was drunk and only wanted to get his release as quickly and effectively as possible. While they were kissing, Naruto was already pulling at his clothes, itching to get them all off. Naruto may have nibbled a little on Sasuke's ear at some point, but he didn't quite remember well enough to confirm it.

"You're moving awfully quickly dope." Sasuke told him at one point when Naruto was removing Sasuke's shirt.

"Aren't you used to this?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not saying you are any different from the others," Sasuke said quickly while he watched Naruto undo his belt. "But I was hoping you would be." Sasuke whispered quietly to himself. He seemed unsatisfied for some reason, but Naruto was still too drunk to notice at first and too drunk to care when he did notice.

Finally, Naruto successfully was able to remove all the clothes on both their bodies. He quickly glanced for a second at Sasuke's member and his entrance. That only made Naruto's own erection all the harder. Naruto held his breath for a minute, almost in a second of soberness, but the alcoholic buzz returned and took over his mind again. Naruto had swooped down and prepared himself to thrust in.

"Aren't you going to stretch me first?" Sasuke asked realizing what Naruto was about to do.

Naruto laughed again. Usually, he would have thought twice about saying things that could be offensive, (but I cannot stress enough how drunk and stupid he was.) and said through his laughter. "I'm sure you've been stretched enough that I won't hurt ya much."

Sasuke would have glared, but didn't. Naruto was considered a client and the client is always right and glaring at him might turn him off. Turning the client off was a big no-no in prostitution. Still, he looked away muttering "Whatever," at the same time. Looking back, Naruto noticed the hurt in his voice as he said that.

Naruto braced himself before plunging his hardened member into Sasuke. If Sasuke was in any pain, he didn't show it. He looked off to the side, unsure of what to do with himself as Naruto took a minute to get used to the feeling of overpowering warmth. Naruto's body shook for a moment before he started to move. Naruto continued to thrust forward in his drunken rhythm of sex.

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's neck. It was amazing how the raven knew exactly when to move and how to move with every thrust to get Naruto to reach his pleasure capacity. Naruto couldn't believe he had never thought of this before. For the moment he had forgotten about Sakura and all the others. All he thought of was how he was here having amazing sex with this beautiful boy in heaven for all he knew.

Naruto was so preoccupied that he didn't notice how Sasuke wasn't moaning. He moved against Naruto's thrusts, yes, but he wasn't in the same place Naruto was. Sasuke could tell very well that he was in a hotel room and how the sheets hung loosely around their bodies.

It was the same every time. He would do extra things like giving blowjobs, performing in weird positions, and even working with food. But, when it came straight to the fucking, Sasuke was always uncomfortable. He shifted along with them and such, but it never felt all that good. In some fanfictions he read off the internet, he heard that sex in every form felt good and all, but Sasuke could tell all those writers how wrong they are and identify that they never had male on male sex before. Hell, even when Sasuke did it with some girl, he wasn't all that satisfied. To him, sex was nothing more than a trail he had to perform in order to get money. Sasuke thought he was broken since everyone else enjoyed it but he didn't. Haku loved it, Shino (though he wasn't as open with it) liked it, and every other prostitute friend or foe he had liked their service. Honestly, Sasuke hated it.

How can a man not like sex? It was against nature for crying out loud!

Sasuke didn't understand why he thought Naruto in some way would be able to please him. He inwardly sighed (not wanting to out loud with Naruto right next to him) and mentally cursed himself for being a fool.

Luckily for Sasuke, it was over faster that usual. He felt Naruto cum inside of him and fill his body with the warm liquid. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, tired and out of breath. Sasuke lay there, waiting patiently for Naruto to move over. Sasuke was overcome with a sudden rush of depression. He hadn't come. Sasuke hadn't felt an inch of sexual pleasure and it made Sasuke feel so alone. Eventually, Naruto did move over and fell asleep, happy with himself. It took a little longer for Sasuke to fall asleep. He buried himself in the blanket and tried to find some rest within himself; only to see that nothing helped him.

But through his disappointment, Sasuke was finally able to go into an undisturbed sleep.

(End flashback)

"Sasuke Uchiha, may I speak with you for a minute, un?"

All the heads turned and saw the art teacher Deidara standing there. _'When did he get here?'_ Naruto wondered. He hadn't heard him approach or anything. But in a way, Naruto was glad he did. After remembering all that happened that night, he didn't wish to face Sasuke right now. Sasuke may not mind since he's used to it, but Naruto wasn't.

Sasuke shrugged again and got up to follow Deidara back into the school. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Deidara wanted with Sasuke. He wasn't given much time to think of the many different and dirty scenarios that included what Deidara and Sasuke when Haku, thankfully, interrupted his thoughts. "How much did you pay him?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"Surly you paid him. How much did you pay?" Haku asked again.

Naruto crossed his arms heatedly, though he was angry with Sasuke and not this other boy. "He made me pay three thousand dollars!"

"Three thousand!" Haku repeated in shock. "Wow, you're awfully jealous. I'll do it with you for that money." Haku added with a fake but intense lustful gaze at the blonde. Naruto wasn't affected though. Haku was merely trying to turn him on, but Naruto wasn't in the mood.

"No. I wouldn't have paid him that money if it wasn't for-"

"Oh, I see. He told you his situation so you gave him extra huh?" Haku jumped to his own conclusion, nodding his head like what Naruto had done was very noble. "That was very kind."

"No. I was drunk. Why? What is Sasuke's situation?"

Haku covered his mouth with his hands, upset that he said anything. He shook his head quickly from side to side and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my secret to tell."

"I'll tell him then." Shino spoke for the first time. Haku stared at Shino in horror, but didn't stop him. "Sasuke has a huge debt right now. Pretty much the only way he can pay it off is by being a prostitute."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke'll kill you for telling people about this. You know he doesn't like talking about it." Haku warned in a deadly hiss. "And if he doesn't, I'll kill you since this involves me too."

Naruto waited for an explanation, but Shino said no more.

**101010101010101010101010**

**I know, the first lemon was a disappointment for everyone- for me, for Naruto, for Sasuke, for all the readers, and for all the NaruSasu/SasuNaru fans out there. But that is what happens when you do it when you're drunk sadly. Don't worry; the next lemon will be a little more sensual and longer lasting. No fear!**


	5. You Look Down Upon Us

**For the final time people, I typed up the last chapter so that the sex scene would be a real downer. I had typed it the first time and then erased it because it was too sensual for an I-didn't-want-to-I-was-drunk-and-now-I-hate-you-you-took-my-virginity sex scene. If I did, it would have taken away from the next lemon that will come up in later chapters. Thanks for the reviews by the way! **

**I'll like to specially thank DancingDragonBlaze, Dragon77, and Fan Girl 666 for reviewing for every chapter and flat since their review made me laugh. **

**1010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 5. You Look Down Upon Us 

"Well, what did Deidara want?" Haku asked giving Sasuke a very suggestive look as he returned to his group. Sasuke gave one of his biggest smirks yet before holding out his middle finger. Haku laughed. "No seriously, what did he want? That was too quick for any…fun."

Sasuke shook his head as he took his seat between Shino and Naruto. "It's nothing."

"Come on! You have to tell me. Come on, we can tell-I mean keep all your secrets." Haku held his arms out, gesturing to the group of three surrounding Sasuke. It was stupid really since Haku didn't know the first thing about Naruto, so he couldn't speak for him.

"If you must know," Sasuke began in defeat, "and knowing you you'd find out by your own means by the end of the day so it doesn't really matter if I tell you or not. But anyway, Deidara was just asking me a quick personal question." He answered.

"Which was…?" Haku pressed. Naruto was astounded how well they seemed to act like normal teenagers. They were prostitutes for crying out loud! There was nothing normal about their situations or their choices in life. Naruto gritted his teeth. He didn't want to be here. He was in a totally different class then these people were. They were low status. It didn't matter how much money they made in one evening, being a prostitute was not sophisticated nor did their kind belong in his proper society. Just being around them made him sick.

"He was just asking me if I was willing to add my artwork to the art show in Kyoto next month." Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. Haku seemed ecstatic and jumped up in joy. It was so sudden, Naruto also jumped up, but in his case it was fear.

"Wow Sasuke! That's great! I always knew you'd get submitted into that thing!" Haku's smile was genuine, unlike Naruto's slight scowl, Sasuke's playful smirks, and Shino's impassive face.

"-But I said no." he added quickly, shooting down all Haku's hopes.

"What? Why?" Haku stared at Sasuke in despair.

"All our hopes are on you Sasuke," Shino added. "We need you to rise above this life and go to a place where Haku and I cannot go. That is the only way we can live: Through you and your dreams."

"Why? What is Sasuke's dream?" Naruto asked before he thought about the question. Even so, he was still curious as to why Sasuke was accepted into the National Art Show and why he had turned it down.

"Never mind!" Sasuke said quickly and he saw that Haku had opened his mouth. "I just didn't want to. End of story."

Sasuke's words were followed by a silence, but the silence was short lived since Haku had grabbed Naruto's attention by shaking his shoulder. Naruto was still looking back at Sakura, Kiba, and all the others with terrible longing to be with them instead of this strange group. "So Naruto, right? What do you think of our boy Sasuke?"

Naruto gave an indirect sound and continued eating his sandwich with no reply.

"He asked you a question." Shino spat bitterly at Naruto's rudeness.

"I don't like him." Naruto came right out and said it. He didn't look at any of the three that he sat next to and was prepared to handle any complaint that they had against him. But they didn't utter a word to him.

Naruto looked up at them in confusion. Why hadn't they cussed him out yet? He just dissed their leader like yesterdays lunch. But they just seemed to brush Naruto's comment off like it was nothing and continued talking again.

"Come on Sasuke! You shouldn't be like that!" Haku was very emotional about the whole thing. Naruto was afraid that he would burst into tears if they weren't careful. "Don't give up something you love because-because of him!"

'_Him?'_ Naruto wondered, but his thoughts quickly changed to why he was listening to their conversation. He didn't belong with them, so he'd just pretend to not be here with them. But for some unknown reason, some part of him wanted to listen in and see what it is like for them on an everyday basis.

"It's not his fault Haku and you know it isn't. No one could help that he is that way…just like no one could change our own screwed up lives. You'll have to accept him one of these days. And this is strange coming from me." Sasuke laughed. "Honestly, you are the understanding one in this gang and you should be telling me to try and understand him, not the other way around."

"I do accept him just like you guys accept Zabuza. He is apart of your life and apart of your heart; therefore he is apart of mine. And I mean you no offense when I say this, but you seem more obsessed with him then…usual."

Sasuke straightened his back and held his head high in an indignant way. "I am not obsessed." He hissed under his breath, his eyes narrowing at Haku till nearly everyone in the courtyard sensed his displeasure.

The bell saved Haku as it rang though out the school grounds. All the teens that were eating lunch gathered their stuff and made their way back into the building. Naruto moved the quickest and rushed over to Sakura as fast as his legs could carry him. She saw him approach and stubbornly turned her head away. Kiba stared at him like 'What the hell?!'

"What the hell man!?" Kiba shouted. "Why did you ditch us to sit with-with-with those guys!?"

Naruto ignored him and placed one of his hands reassuringly on Sakura's shoulder. Her body tensed, but she did look at him. "I'm sorry Sakura. I had to do something with them. It was important-"

"What can possibly be more important than me?" she screamed so loudly that the people still walking into the school stopped to look at them. A few cracked a smile. Were Sakura and Naruto breaking up? Among them were Haku, Shino, and Sasuke. Only Sasuke wasn't as interested as the others were. He kept pulling at Haku to keep moving into the building.

"I'm so sorry babe." Naruto's apology was sincere. He truly meant it and Sakura sighed.

"Alright," she looked back at Naruto, a smile forming on her lips. "I'll forgive you."

Naruto smiled too for the first time that day and leaned in to give her a kiss. However, she pulled away and put her fingers over his lips, pushing him back. "But don't let it happen again." Naruto froze as Sakura removed her fingers and kissed his now unresponsive lips with her own. This time, Naruto pulled away.

"Um…about that Sakura…uh." Sakura gave him an evil glare and said very bitterly, "What?"

"I kinda have to go back there, again tomorrow." Naruto smiled awkwardly, hoping Sakura would understand him. "How long?" she asked, her voice was low and held a painful promise.

"Only…" Naruto muttered the end so low Sakura couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"I said for only the rest of the school year."

Sakura shoved Naruto away and went into the school, not bothering to look back at any of her friends.

10101010101010101010101010

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to move the rest of it to the next chapter so that they run more smoothly in the story line. Please review. Thank you all!**


	6. Meet Kyuubi

**(T-T) I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. I cannot believe I got so many this early in the fanfiction. I LUV YOU!**

**101010101010101010101010**

**Chapter 6: I'll Be There For You**

Football (or soccer as it is in America) and basketball are the two sports that Naruto participated it. Sakura was the head cheerleader in both of his sports. Sasuke, however, was into swimming more than anything (other than getting into other people's pants or other people getting in his). Naruto was glad that he had passed the football/soccer tryouts for the fall and he couldn't wait to tryout for basketball in the spring. This was his last year and his last chances at participating in the games. Nevertheless, it did make Naruto sad that he was going to graduate and leave school soon. _'I wonder what college I'm going to apply to? I guess I'll think about before I start next semester.' _Naruto didn't need to worry. He had good enough grades to pass any entrance exam and had the money to pay for any college he wanted.

Someone had kicked the ball to him.

Naruto dived forward to receive it. The black and white checkered ball rolled neatly on the finely cut lush green grass as Naruto kicked it with all his might. The ball flew into the air with great speed and flew right over towards the awaiting goalie. The team watched to see if he had given them the head in the game. Did he? Did he? Yes! He made it! Naruto's teammates leaped with joy as the goalie fell just short of the ball's path. It hit the net behind him with a lot of force before falling to the ground once more.

Naruto watched along with the others and jumped in delight. But his victory was short lived for a member of the opposing team kicked Naruto in the back of the leg with his cleats. The sharp spikes slashed the area behind Naruto's knee, making him fall to the ground in a shout of pain.

The ref on the sidelines saw the illegal move and called a time out. The opposing boy was forced to sit on the bench for the rest of the game, same thing with Naruto. _'This sucks!'_ Naruto cursed to himself. How could he get injured during a scrimmage game? '_I guess it is better than being forced to sit out during an actual game though.'_ Naruto sighed, _'I always look on the bright side.'_

"Hey dope." A voice called behind him making him straighten. _'Oh no.'_ Naruto turned around to face the gorgeous face of Sasuke Uchiha once more. _'Why is he here?'_

Almost like Sasuke read his mind, he grinned and taking a seat beside him said, "Our coach broke his arm so I was released from swimming early today. Heard you were playing a scrimmage game, so I thought I'd see how you were doing."

"Like you haven't seen how I was doing everyday at lunch for the past three days." Naruto countered. Sasuke didn't seem fazed by Naruto's constant hostility towards him and ran his long pale fingers through his beautiful black locks.

"Didn't think I'd see you as a bench warmer."

"It's better than being a bed warmer." Naruto countered; his hands were clenched on the fabric covering his knees. But he had to loosen his grip since it caused his wound to hurt.

Sasuke gave yet another one of his famous smirks. "You know, I'll always warm your bed." Naruto narrowed his eyes but that made Sasuke all the happier. "All you have to do Uzumaki is ask." Sasuke reached out with his hand to touch Naruto's, but Naruto saw it coming and pulled back before they made any contact.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull!?" demanded the fuming blonde.

"I'm just messing with you." Sasuke remarked, pulling his hand back to his side without a second thought. "Or am I?" he added, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"God damn fucking whore." Naruto mumbled.

However, Sasuke had heard him perfectly and kept on beaming at him. "And proud of it dope. Proud of it."

Both remained silent for a while. Sasuke seemed content, but Naruto was baffled. How could he not take offense to his rude comments? Naruto had deliberately said that to offend him and thus making Sasuke want to leave him alone. Not only did he not succeed, but also it seemed to make Sasuke happier. Was he normal? No person could stand such treatment from another. If Naruto were in Sasuke's place, he'd instantly tell the bastard to fuck off.

Sasuke wasn't normal. No, he wasn't human.

"Nice kick, by the way." Sasuke commented like it was just on the top of his mind.

"What?"

"Nice goal. You're pretty talented. But it would have ended better if that asshole didn't hit you. And you know he did it on purpose."

Naruto wanted to look at Sasuke, but decided against it.

10101010101010101010101010

Later that evening, Naruto limped home. It was feeling better and he hoped it would be completely healed before his first game. Naruto sighed heavily. _'Man, I have a lot of homework tonight. And I have to study for my math test tomorrow and I have to think of a way to make everything up to Sakura. I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep.' _

But Naruto couldn't do any of those things just yet for Naruto's older brother, Kyuubi, was awaiting him in front of his door. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Baby Brother and his baby school books." He teased, pulling Naruto into his chest, rubbing the top of his knuckle on Naruto's head.

"Cut it out Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled into his sweater, struggling like a fish trying to get free. Kyuubi ignored his brother's demands. "So, what is this I hear about you and a prostitute Baby Brother?" Kyuubi laughed. "I thought you were doing fine with your girlfriend."

"Mhf Armh"

Kyuubi finally caved in and released Naruto. Naruto took in a satisfying breath of fresh air and glared at his brother. "What did you say?"

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, failing miserably to keep it straight. Naruto liked his blonde hair, but when he was Kyuubi, he became very self-conscious about his looks. How could he compete against Kyuubi's fiery flowing red hair and his cherry eyes so bright that they looked red? _'The only one I know of who can even think to compare themselves to my brother is Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought.

"I don't associate myself with prostitutes." Naruto stated.

"You're so full of shit." Kyuubi shook his head. "For one, Kiba came over to see what was wrong with you."

"He did?"

"Yes," Kyuubi confirmed. "I asked him if you had some problem and he told me all about you ditching them these past three days to sit with the Sons of Darkness. He asked if you became a prostitute too and if we had some new money trouble." Kyuubi chuckled. "As if that'd happen…Then Sakura called and she thought I was you when I answered."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and she went on and on about how she felt betrayed," Kyuubi rolled his eyes in boredom, while waving his hand in a circular motion. "And how she misses you making out with her during lunch, and how she feels so alone, and how she hates that Uchiha kid, and it goes on and on and on and on and on." Kyuubi gave a disgusted grunt before leaning on Naruto's doorframe with his arms crossed. "It was a total bitch. I tried to tell her a million times that you were out, but she wouldn't let me get a single word in."

"Shut up!"

"Do you really make out with your girlfriend during lunch? Hahahaha!"

"I said shut up!"

"By the way, why are you hanging out with the Sons of Darkness? Did you lose some bet or something?"

"Fuck off!" Naruto shoved his way into his room, right past Kyuubi, hitting him as hard on the shoulder as he dared muster.

Kyuubi rubbed his shoulder in disarray. He watched as his younger brother took his seat on his bed and stare heatedly back at him. "Man, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Kyuubi gracefully moved over to where his brother was sitting and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Get. Out." Naruto said in a softer tone, but it was menacing. Kyuubi didn't comply. Instead he remained where he was, looking around Naruto's room.

Naruto's room was too plain in Kyuubi's mind. The walls had only a few wall scrolls, each with famous Japanese sayings about strength and never giving up written on them. They were not enough to take up much of the empty space covering his wall. Naruto's king sized bed stood in the very heart of the room and a giant mahogany desk was off in the corner, covered with many school papers. Naruto had a dresser, a big screen TV, and a case full of DVDs, a case full of CDs, and a stereo system. But they too didn't make much of a difference in his vast room.

"Okay Naruto," Kyuubi finally said, "tell me what is going on. And no bullshit, you hear? If you want me to help you, spit it all out."

Silence. For a long time, that was all that could be said about Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto stared out his window, waiting for Kyuubi to leave. But he stayed, waiting for Naruto to say something he wasn't going to leave until he got what he came for.

"If-if I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling with apprehension towards the unknown.

"I promise." Kyuubi responded without any hesitation.

And then Naruto told him. Everything from the first night when he was drunk, to the next day when he was blackmailed, the time when he sat with him for lunch, and even the sports event that afternoon. The whole time, Kyuubi didn't respond. He waited patiently for Naruto to finish his tale. When the story was over, Naruto fell silent, waiting for Kyuubi's reaction.

Kyuubi took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, that was a fun tale."

"What am I going to do? I have to get that bastard off my back somehow-"

"Do you want to know what I really think?" Kyuubi interrupted.

Naruto turned his head to the side, not sure what he wanted from his brother really. "Go ahead."

"You are being really unfair to this Sasuke person."

"_Unfair to __**him**_?!" Naruto stood up and glowered at his brother in astonishment. "Look at what he has done to me! Look at the position he has forced me into!"

"All I'm saying Naruto is that you make it sound that you are the only victim in the world and everyone else is so out to get you." Now it was Kyuubi's turn to stare angrily at Naruto. "What do you know about this Sasuke guy anyway?"

"I know enough!"

"When is his birthday?" Kyuubi demanded.

"What does his birthday have to do with anything?"

"Fine then, what is his favorite color?"

Naruto looked blankly at Kyuubi. _'What is he getting at?'_

"Don't know do you? Then how about what does he do in his free time?" Kyuubi continued.

"Fucks are with rich people, that's what!"

Kyuubi never felt so disgusted with his younger brother in his life. It was like that little boy he used to know was growing up into the pampered, rich, spoiled, bratty, son of a bitch. But Kyuubi didn't blame Naruto for the most part. It was this society. They turned that innocent kind child into a clone of the preferred high-class young man. It was enough to make Kyuubi sick. _'I'm glad I never turned out like this.'_ Kyuubi from that point on put it onto himself to make sure Naruto didn't lose himself in the image that society and their parents gave him. Kyuubi had to save Naruto before it was too late.

"You honestly believe that all he does when he is not at school is sleep with people?" Kyuubi raised one of his eyebrows. "Then if that's the case, why was he at that party?"

"The owner was one of his clients! I already told you that."

"But he wasn't there to sleep with him, otherwise, he wouldn't have left with you."

"For all I know, he had already slept with him and came down to the party just to pick up his next prey for another of his schemes."

"FOR ALL YOU KNOW, HE WAS AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER TRYING TO ENJOY THE PARTY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND SAW HOW WASTED YOU WERE, THEN HE DECIDED TO BE A GOOD CITIZEN AND STOP YOU FROM KILLING YOURSELF! AND YOU IN YOUR DUMB DRUNKEN STUPOR TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM!"

Naruto didn't know what to make of Kyuubi's outburst. Kyuubi never raised his voice, yet here he was practically screaming at Naruto at the top of his lungs. Naruto was speechless.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I WANT TO MEET HIM! TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND HIM SO I CAN CONGRATULATE HIM ON GETTING YOU BACK YOU FUCKER! OH! LET ME GUESS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE LIVES, WHAT HIS FAVORITE FOOD IS, OR WHAT MOVIES OR BOOKS HE LIKES! YOU ARE JUST SO FULL OF YOURSELF THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! GET OFF YOUR DAMN THRONE ALREADY!!"

"Kyuubi…what?"

Kyuubi took a few deep breaths and buried his face in his hands, sitting back on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Naruto thought about what Kyuubi just said. _'Sasuke said those same things to me, but in a more cryptic and kinder way. Am I really that bad?' _

"Well, what should I do?" Naruto asked finally when he could stand the tension no longer.

Kyuubi sighed. "Get to know him and try to connect with him." Kyuubi shrugged. "Maybe then you can find some middle ground and you can get past all this a little easier."

"Oh," Naruto didn't know what to say again. "Okay."

"I'm sorry again, it's just…" Kyuubi rubbed his temples, trying to prevent the headache that was about to form. "You talk like it isn't good for people to judge others and yet it is perfectly okay for you to do so. That's not right Naruto. Not to me, not to you, and not to this Sasuke."

**1010101010101010101010101010**

**Haha! Next chapter, Naruto will spend the whole day with Sasuke. I can't wait!**


	7. Lost & Found

**T-T So many reviews…I'm so happy!**

**Okay, this chapter has been shortened due to the fact I have an English paper I need to write. Sorry, but that's fate for you. The next chapter will have all that I promised you last time. Sorry again. I hate disappointing you, my dear readers. T-T**

**Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just in case you are worried about their ages: **

**Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Rock Lee are all 18. **

**Sasuke, Haku, Gaara, and Hinata are all 17. **

**Temari is 19 (she failed one year). **

**Kyuubi and Kabuto are both 21.**

**Itachi is 22. **

**Please review!! Reviews motivate me to type more. The more reviews, the faster I tend to work. **

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 7: Lost & Found

There are two things that Naruto realized about Sasuke after the talk he had with his brother that he never noticed before.

He was intelligent. Almost as intelligent as Shikamaru. Sasuke was but a second year, however, he took many of the third year classes. It surprised Naruto at first to learn that Sasuke was in fact over a year younger than him. He didn't act it. And also Sasuke took a few classes that too included Naruto; Homeroom with Iruka, English with Kurenai, and Physics with Kakashi. Before, Naruto only knew that Sakura was in his homeroom and in his World History class. He never knew that Sasuke was in the same classes with him. Naruto didn't bother to stop and think about it either. Not that Naruto talked with him during any of those subjects now. Naruto was thinking hard about what Kyuubi had said to him. Was he going to try to understand him?

Naruto didn't know. He was torn between two decisions. He can follow Kyuubi's idea and at start to try to know the boy. It was a good idea since he was stuck with him for the rest of the year. Being on a similar ground somewhere would make the blows less painful in a way. However, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling of betraying his own beliefs by doing so. Why would he, a perfect boy of society want to befriend a lowly, despicable, and dishonored thing like a prostitute? Naruto couldn't even picture him and Sasuke doing the same things he did with his other friends like going to a club with their fake Ids on Saturday, or hanging out at each other's houses, or even complaining about how their girlfriends drag them around the mall while they shopped.

Naruto laughed to himself. If Naruto would take Sasuke to a club, Sasuke would probably hook up with some guy or girl, then leave early so that he could fuck them in the alleyway behind the club. If Naruto took him to his house, Sasuke would stare at it in wonder, then probably flirt with him, or worse, with Kyuubi…

'_Why doesn't Kyuubi see the situation? Why does he insist that Sasuke is like a normal person when in fact he is not? We must have different definitions for normal since I find that there is nothing normal about his character.'_ Naruto thought.

When Naruto went to school on that Friday, nearly a month of sitting with Haku, Sasuke, and Shino. Naruto's relationship with his other friends slowly started to slip away. Kiba and Ino could no longer look Naruto in the eye as he passed by. Sakura was still fuming, but they haven't officially broken up yet. Naruto was hoping that they wouldn't yet. Not right before their one-year anniversary next week when he planned to make everything up to her. Temari glared at him whenever she could. Rumors spread out from her mouth and she didn't care that Naruto knew. She saw him as a traitor. Gaara and Neji were as indifferent as ever. Hinata and Rock Lee were the only ones that didn't want to cut off all connections with Naruto. They kept him up to date on all the news with the group and he hung out with them on the weekends.

Naruto would never admit it, but in his opinion, this showed a lot about their characters that he never saw before. Rock Lee and Hinata were kind people and valued their friendship above all else. They were the kind Naruto wanted to hang on to. Neji and Gaara didn't care as long as they stayed where they were in the grand scheme of things. Temari was a bitch that cared more for gossip and breaking down others than graduating from her class. No wonder she failed that one year. Kiba and Ino missed him, but they also cared more about their social standing to the point that they didn't want to jeopardize it by being kind to Naruto. And Sakura was stubborn and threw a fit when she didn't get her way.

Naruto had his opinion about all three of the Sons of Darkness too. Haku was one of the kindest people he knew. Haku didn't pass judgment on people nor did he blame people for their mistakes. He was defiantly good-natured and didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. Naruto wanted to ask why a person like him chose the path of a prostitute, but Naruto didn't want to offend him. Haku was the one that Naruto liked the most out of the group. It was hard not to. Everyone seemed to like Haku.

Shino was like Haku's opposite. While Haku was understanding and kind, Shino was bitter and haughty. Like what anyone would really think a prostitute would act like while off the job. Shino's distaste for Naruto was apparent and he made it clear everyday. Shino never spoke out unless someone asked him a direct question or if he was going to complain about Naruto again. Naruto had come to really detest Shino for it. How could he judge him like that? He didn't even know who he was! Naruto had already devised of a prank that would get Shino back for it.

Sasuke was a total different matter all together. Naruto didn't know what to make of him. _'One minute, Sasuke seems kind and happy, the next he is the spawn of Satan. Seriously, he'll laugh and smile, crack jokes, and he offer to help Haku study for his French class (which he was on the brink of failing). But then he like snaps and turns into this flirtatious, demonic, monster from hell that annoys me to the point I just want to slug him and not even worry about how much trouble I get into by doing so.' _But in reality, Naruto did in a way sort of like Sasuke. Sasuke did have this air about him that made everyone want to look at him and watch him with fascination. Naruto knew that he was no different. With his constant spurs of abhor and appeal to the Uchiha's nature, it was quite confusing for him. Sasuke was different. There was no other word for it. He was different. Just different. Naruto couldn't explain the feeling he had for the boy. It wasn't exactly hate nor was it adoration. What was it?

That's why Naruto was doing this today. He was going to try to get to know the raven even if it ends up killing him. When he does end up succeeding, then he can resume hating Sasuke and have Kyuubi off his back. It was a win-win scenario.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said a few feet away from Sasuke's desk in homeroom. Sasuke, who had his head down lying on his desk, looked up when he had spoken his name. Iruka wasn't in yet and probably wouldn't be in until the bell rings. That should be enough time for Naruto to get his point out and make it back in time before the bell rang. Sasuke's hair was uneven and covered his face, concealing it away from Naruto's view. Naruto had a violent urge to reach out and move the lose strands away from his face. Naruto didn't wish to speak with his hair. He wanted to talk with Sasuke; look at the dark pools he has for eyes and tell him the news. Besides, the hair only hid the boy's natural beauty. Not that his hair wasn't beautiful. It's just that Naruto liked the look of his skin on contract to his hair and his eyes. This was most unbefitting.

"Hm? What is it dope?" Sasuke's voice sounded dull and far away. That bothered Naruto even more than the hair thing did.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto was surprised when he heard concern within his words. Then again, if Sasuke were injured or sad, Naruto would want to help make it better. He was an asshole sometimes, but he was not heartless.

"Oh, I just had a rough night last night." Sasuke finally reach up and moved his hair away from his face. Naruto nearly broke out into a smile seeing his face again, but the sight made him gape at him in revulsion.

Sasuke's face, which was usually flawless and handsome, was much paler than it should have been. His eyes looked darker with dark rings surrounding them, like he just broken his nose or something. The bottom of his luscious full lips was slightly split with dried blood overtaking it.

"What happened?" Naruto was now really concerned and he didn't care who saw or anything.

Sasuke shrugged like it was no big deal. "It doesn't matter. Let's just say it is a job hazarded."

"Who did this to you?" Naruto couldn't tell why, but suddenly he was furious. What had Sasuke done? Sure he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but Sasuke never would hurt anyone. Whoever done this must have been some real fuck job. Naruto's teeth were clenched and his fingers curled into tight fists at his side. It was like he was ready to punch the kid sitting right in front of Sasuke is Sasuke said that he had did it.

"It doesn't matter Naruto. Let us just leave it at that, okay?"

The last thing Naruto wanted to do was let it go, but he decided to pursue the issue later. For now, he needed Sasuke's cooperation. "Fine. But may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Man, why do people always answer other people with another question?! Just tell me yes or no." Naruto wasn't in a patient enough mood to waste time with Sasuke today.

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"

"Well," Naruto began. "It's not really what I want you to do. More of what I want to do and I would like it if you let me."

Sasuke's voice fell low, so those who were listening in around them could not hear. "Don't tell me you want to have sex with me again?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and used all of his self-control to stop himself from shouting at the boy. "No. I want to hang out with you today after school."

Sasuke didn't look shocked. On the contrary, he was probably expecting Naruto to do this a while ago. But Naruto didn't say anything about it. For the most part, Naruto was polite enough to keep his judgments of people to himself. "I have swimming and you have football." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know but after that." Naruto added quickly. His breath hitched as he waited for the Uchiha's reply. But at the same time, the big question was forming in his head. _'How did I get talked into this?'_

Sasuke answered Naruto's request with the same three words that had haunted Naruto for the past month. "If we must."

Naruto straightened with a nod. "I'll meet you at the tree we sit at for lunch after school." Naruto turned to walk away but Sasuke grabbed the hood on his jacket, making him nearly fall onto the fake tiled classroom floor. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Since you are going to spend an evening with me tonight, you can sit with your friends for lunch today if you want."

"Seriously?!" Naruto felt his heart leap in his chest. It was almost too good to be true. He could hang out with his old friends instead of those other people for once? "What's the catch?" Naruto asked, suddenly becoming suspicious. "This isn't one of those trick situations huh? Like, you won't tell everyone my secret once I sit with them."

"You think I'm going to double cross you?" Sasuke sounded appalled by the very thought of it. "Of course not! Just go okay? I'll see you after school."

1010101010101010101010101010101010

"You're back Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed watching as the blonde walked over to their half of the courtyard. Naruto smiled for the first time in weeks when they all looked over at him. It was a great day. It was warm aside from the cool breeze setting in from the north. Naruto adored the smell of foliage of autumn in the air on this late October day. The grass beneath his feet had grayed from the climate changes and crunched with every step.

But nothing to Naruto was as startling as Sakura sitting there on the bench, glancing up with shock as he joined them. Her light blue button-up jacket covered her arms and chest and her lime green dress made her emerald eyes stand out in her beautiful face. Naruto was so glad to see his girlfriend again.

"Naruto," she whispered as she stood up.

"Hey Sakura, I missed you so much." He blew into her ear as he grabbed her shoulders gently before taking her into his arms. Naruto could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes and staining themselves on his jacket. "Then why haven't you been with me?" she sobbed.

"Oh Sakura, I wanted to be. Believe me! There was nothing I wanted more. But there was something…something I had to do."

"I hate those boys." She eyed Naruto with hate apparent on her face. "I hate the Sons of Darkness."

"As do I Saku." Naruto agreed. "As do I." Naruto saw a tear fall down and streak her face, smearing the mascara she wore. Instinctively, he reached out and caught it with the back of his thumb. Sakura couldn't help but break out in a grin. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips on Naruto's.

-Meanwhile-

"Damn Sasuke! Who the hell did this to you?" Haku demanded the instant he sat next to him at their tree. Haku hated the wind that was blowing. It ruined his long hair and made it so he had to spruce up all night long between accepting different clients. Besides, the chilling cold that threatened to overtake the land was going to make everything both better and worse. More clients would turn to them, seeking the warmth that they offer and thus with the demand higher, the prices would be higher as well. However, it would make them very uncomfortable. Walking out every other evening in the cold and getting undressed in alleyways is okay, but doing it six to seven times a night was painful work. Not only that, but the extra clients often lead to more trouble.

"It's nothing. So don't worry about it." Sasuke muttered, angry that everyone seemed to worry about it. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! No big deal!? I'll kill whoever has the balls to do that to you!" Haku continued to curse but Sasuke only sighed.

"I know you worry too, but really, I'm fine. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Just tell me who did this!" Haku cried out. "And if you don't, I'll find out on my own. I have my sources." Haku's dark eyes widened for a fraction of a second as if he realized something. "_**He **_didn't do this to you did he?"

"No." Sasuke corrected quickly. "If it was _**him**_, you guys would be the first to know."

"It wasn't that Uzumaki brat either, was it?" Shino chimed in.

"No." Sasuke said quietly. "Not him either."

"Cause if it was, I'd kill him and hide the body where the bugs can feast on him-"

"Good thing it wasn't huh?" Haku spoke edgily. Shino glared at Haku for interrupting him, but with the look Haku gave him, gesturing to Sasuke with his eyes, Shino stopped. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything-"

"It's alright Shino. I know you mean well." Sasuke wished they'd change the subject. Sasuke reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his silver lighter and cigarettes like he did every time their conversation happened to include the blonde.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why are you still obsessed with him?" Shino demanded, watching as Sasuke lit his cigarette with a red glow of fire. "Didn't having him sit with us teach you anything? He hates us and a character like his could never change."

" I don't know," Sasuke spoke after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "He asked to 'spend time' with me after swimming today."

"Is that why he's not here? I thought you finally got your brain back and gave up on him." Shino spoke like his dream had been shattered.

"I can change him." Sasuke argued. His eyes moved across the courtyard in a flash and saw the blonde standing there embracing his girlfriend. "And tonight will be the start of it." After seeing Sakura kiss Naruto full on the lips, Sasuke felt like his heart was breaking. Just like it did everyday at lunch and homeroom since he started high school.

And why shouldn't it?

Sasuke was in love with him.

Ever since the first day of Sasuke's first year over a year ago when Sasuke first set eyes on the blonde. Why else would he play with his lighter during lunch? It was the only time he could get Naruto to look at him. Sasuke looked forward to lunch, knowing for at least a minute or two, Naruto would watch him. Everyday since then, Sasuke hoped that he would one-day entrance Naruto, but that day never arrived. So, Sasuke saw him alone at the party that night. It was probably the only opportunity he'd get to talk with Naruto. Things didn't turn out the way he wanted it.

It was difficult for him, watching Naruto hug and kiss Sakura. Sasuke always would fanaticize that it was him Naruto was holding and making out with. But his dreams would be shattered once Sakura would giggle or drag Naruto away from sight. It broke Sasuke out of his undetectable trance and brought him back to grim reality. It hurt Sasuke deeply knowing that Sakura would always have one up on him. There was no competition between the two. Naruto was straight and he was in love with Sakura. No matter how much Sasuke could force himself into their lives and tried to separate them, there was no room for him in their world. It was the world of the rich, popular, and powerful. No place for a poor boy who has to whore himself out just so he can keep bread on his table and a roof over his head.

He was not worthy of him.

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself out loud for Haku and Shino to hear. Both of them knew not what Sasuke was thinking, but they weren't stupid enough not to have an idea. "Am I just a fool?"

"No." "Yes." They both answered simultaneously. Haku was saying no and Shino was saying yes.

Sasuke gave a wry face. "Thank you, you guys. I knew I could count on you."

**10101010101010101010101010**

Okay, I lied. If I add the whole evening scene in here, it wouldn't be posted for a long time. Sadly, I have a paper I need to write and it will take me a week to do. So the next chapter will only take me an extra week for me to post at the latest. It shouldn't be that much longer so you don't have to worry too much about it. Thanks for the reviews! Review again!


	8. Time with the Geisha

**Okay my beloved and devoted readers (you know who you are). I have some very bad news. I fear that there will be a character death at one point in my story. (Everyone: No! No it can't be true! You evil evil writer!) (Me: I'm sorry! So sorry but I am crying right along with you guys!)**

**Sorry, but I decided on it a long time ago. It is essential to the story line. **

**Anyhow, I want you to guess who it'll be! (I'm so evil, I know.) But I'm trying to decided between two people who will be killed off and I want to see what you think and at the same time not giving too much of the story away. The difficulties of being a writer! Sure you have all your readers at your mercy, but there are so many big decisions to make! It gets confusing. So we'll see!**

**Your options are:**

**ANaruto**

**BSasuke**

**CSakura**

**DShino**

**EHaku**

**FKiba**

**GKyuubi**

**HTemari**

**IIno**

**Another thing, I'm curious, how many of you noticed that all my chapters have titles named after random songs? I mean, they are from TV shows and plays and everything! Anyway, on with the new chapter!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 8: Angel of Darkness

Sasuke saw Naruto before Naruto saw him. Naruto gotten off early from his practice, but Sasuke was already awaiting him under their rendezvous point. Sasuke leaned his slender body against the tree with closed eyes. In spite of recently requiring an injury, Sasuke looked even more stunningly attractive that usual. It was enough for Naruto to suck in a breath with astonishment. _'How does he do it?'_ he thought enviously to himself.

Sasuke was wearing an exquisite lose red silk jinbei top, cut off specifically at the elbow line with a plain black sleeveless shirt underneath. A small black obi sash made its way across his waist, keeping the slightly opened jinbei closed. Skin-tight thin cotton pants with big black boots that almost touched his knee brought out the far-too-curvy-for-a-guy legs of his. Best yet was the leather choker strap tied across his neck. It really brought out his eyes. Naruto almost blushed. Almost.

"Ready or not dope?" Sasuke said without moving an inch off the tree's bark.

"You knew I was here?" Naruto was able to breath and returning to his usual demeanor.

"Let's say it's my ninth sense." Sasuke laughed.

"Ninth sense? You mean your sixth sense." Naruto tried to correct.

"No, my ninth sense. Seeing dead people is the sixth sense."

"Then what is your eighth sense?" Naruto challenged but then regretted.

"Seeing into the future." Naruto wanted to inquire further, but Sasuke silenced him with a raised hand. "Later dope. If we don't leave now, I'll be late."

"Why? Where are we going?" This was the part Naruto forgot to plan. Where they were going and what they were going to do once they got there. Naruto may be a genius when it came to school, but his common sense was shot.

Sasuke's face was unreadable. The again, Sasuke's face was always closed to his emotions. No matter how upsetting the situation, Sasuke always had either a smirk or an uninterested face. It made Naruto curious as to what was really going through the Uchiha's mind. "We're going to a club." Sasuke answered.

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to spend time with me, yes? So this is what I had planned. You can still leave if you want."

"No, I'll go since this was my idea. But what club exactly?"

"Akarui no Kohaku."

"What? Really? You can get in that thing?! I had to make a bunch of fake Ids and bribe the bouncers 50 bucks each (5800 yen) before they let me and my friends in!"

Sasuke laughed again, but this time it was more relaxed and wasn't as heavy. "I'm on the list."

"What?! How!? Why?!?"

"I know the guy who owns the place." Sasuke murmured.

"Oh, let me guess. Another regular?"

Sasuke shook his head. _'He thinks he's got me all figured out. Yeah right.'_ "No, just an old friend of my family's."

"Would I know him?" Naruto dared ask.

"I'm sure you've heard of him. He doesn't try to be conspicuous. I'm not sure if you've met him in person or not. But you'll see him tonight."

'_Oh joy!' _

10101010101010101010101010

"HOW'S IT DOING LADIES!" the lecherous philander with long white hair shouted over the loud music on the top of his private balcony. He held his arms out to welcome the guests (mainly the women) into his club with a great smile. On either side of him was one of his workers wearing the purple spandex dress that came up halfway down the thigh with slits moving up to their hips. Giant V-necks moved down until it hit the waistband on the dress. The owner made sure that the waitresses showed as much skin as possible. The only men who worked in the club were behind the bar, mixing the alcoholic drinks for the customers.

The club had three different levels. Huge bars with every alcoholic drink ready to be prepared when asked were on all three levels. A few small tables and chairs were placed on the second level of the club for those who wanted a private party and drink. The first level was the dance floor with smoke machines and mystical colored lights, making it appear like a witch's cauldron. A stage a few feet above the dance floor with the DJ played his music for those who wanted a beat to move to. The top floor was for the VIP's. The owner looked over the third floor, down at all the people dancing. Looking for some good-looking women who were unaccompanied was his forte.

"Your as amazing as ever Master Jiraiya," The girl to his right giggled.

"Well, _I_think Master Jiraiya is marvelous!" the girl to his left spoke bitterly to the other girl.

"Ladies, ladies. Please, this is a party." Jiraiya laughed boisterously. "Besides, there is more than enough _**Jiraiya **_to go around." He let out another laugh and the two girls joined him.

"Man, you never change Jiraiya."

Jiraiya turned to face the voice and saw Sasuke walk into the VIP lounge followed closely by Naruto. Naruto looked at the VIP lounge in wonder. A private bar with a private bartender overseeing it, two female waitresses to take care of them, and five big black leather couches with three red tables stood in the center of the room. Even a fireplace stood at the far wall with three lounge chairs before it. _'It's amazing.'_

"Sasuke, me boy!" Jiraiya cried when he recognized the Uchiha. He rushed away from the ladies, making them frown in disappointment, and threw his arms around him. "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, _**Master Jiraiya**_." Sasuke teased. It worked since Jiraiya gave him a disdainful glance. But Jiraiya laughed once more in the end.

"How's your brother doing?" Jiraiya asked. The question grabbed Naruto's attention and Sasuke fell rigid. "Last I heard, he's been doing better."

Naruto paid extra attention to the look on Sasuke's face. It was painful. It was full of misery and _'what is that, sadness?'_ Naruto had never seen this side of Sasuke before. So, he was human after all.

"No. He-he is still unresponsive."

Jiraiya's smile fell and his face was overcome with pity. "Oh, I'm…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! If there is anything I can do…"

"No. Nothing can be done. Except pray."

It was killing Naruto. _'What happened? What is wrong with Sasuke's brother? I didn't even know he had a brother.'_

"But Sasuke, I thought you didn't believe in God." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't." he answered. "But every little bit helps. And what if I'm wrong? What if there is in fact some great power out there aside from us? Maybe that's why he-he hasn't gotten better. Cause no one will pray for him."

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! What is he talking about!!!!???'_ Naruto was jumping out of his skin. He had to know!!!!! Naruto tapped the floor with his right foot in desperation in trying to restrain himself from shouting the question. Luckily for him, Sasuke got tired of the conversation and offered to get drinks. That way, he could quickly introduce himself to the man and ask the question he is dying to know the answer to.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What is wrong with Sasuke's brother?" he said very quickly without letting Jiraiya get a word in.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the sad looks changed into amusement. "_Thee_ Naruto Uzumaki?" he chuckled. Jiraiya held out his hand and shook the blondes. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yeah, yeah, you too. What's wrong with Sasuke's brother?" Naruto was so desperate to know the answer, he didn't notice that Jiraiya seemed to have heard of him from somewhere.

Jiraiya was confused. "You mean Sasuke hasn't told you?"

"No! No! No! Please tell me!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright kid, just don't have an ulcer. I think you better sit before you hurt yourself." Jiraiya gestured for Naruto to sit on one of the couches. "Alright. As I'm sure you know, Sasuke is a prostitute. On the streets, he is called 'The Geisha', right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he didn't tell you why?"

"No."

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, you didn't hear this from me okay?" Naruto nodded and he continued. "Sasuke's parents were killed, murdered by a serial killer back when he was eight. So, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi decided to take care of him. Now, Sasuke's parents owned a huge company and all the funds went to Itachi since he was oldest. And I mean millions and millions of dollars. Very rich children they were. Very rich."

'_Then why is Sasuke…?'_

"Itachi fell into a comatose state a few years back. He suffered a serious head injury and was rushed to the hospital. Ever since, Sasuke has been on his own. That includes bill and food-"

"If Sasuke is rich, then why should he worry about paying bills?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "That would be the fault with the legal system." He explained. "The money, all of it went to Itachi. Since Itachi is in a coma, he is still alive. Therefore, he still owns all that money. Sasuke has no rights to it. Not until Itachi dies."

"That's…That's…" '_Fucked up.'_

"Yeah, and to top it off, Itachi's medical bills are terribly high. Sasuke is in a huge debt thanks to that. Sasuke has no choice but to whore himself out to people. It's the only way to support himself and Itachi."

'Damn it!' Naruto threw his fist into the wood of the table. _'I never knew. I never knew how much he was suffering. Damn! I don't know him at all.' _Naruto's face burned in shame and with his fighting back tears. _'I'm the worst mother fucker in the world.' _

Naruto couldn't wallow anymore for Sasuke had returned.

**101010101010101010101010101010**

**I got a good head start on the paper. So I decided to quickly finish this chapter while I still could. I hope to get the next chapter up before the end of this weekend, after I turn in my paper. Thanks for the reviews!!!!**


	9. Understanding

I finished my paper!!! (Clapping and cheering) Why thank you! 

**And better yet, there is an update!! (Clapping gets so loud) Great…now I'm deaf.**

**And I'm please to announce that my story has now 100 reviews! A special thanks goes out to my 100****th**** review from Satoshi33girl! WOOT!!!**

**1010101010101010101010101010 **

Chapter 9: Fuhen

"What are you two talking about dope?" Sasuke asked as he walked over with three drinks in his hands. One was the size of a bowl filled to the rim with thick reddish liquid. It seemed to Naruto to be tomato juice but he knew that it obviously wasn't. The other two were shot glasses with neon green drinks inside. Sasuke handed the tomato-looking mixture bowl to Jiraiya and gave on of the shot glasses to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto dared ask as he inspected the glass like a crime scene. Jiraiya immediately started chugging the bowl; the thick liquid rolled over the sides of his mouth and poured down his neck in two separate streams. Both Naruto and Sasuke were disgusted at the picture before them. The two women were back on either side of Jiraiya, each holding their own identical glasses of Vodka.

"That's a Jello shooter." Sasuke told him after he was able to tear his eyes away from Jiraiya and his pretties.

"This isn't a Jello shooter." Naruto muttered as he shook the glass. It was obviously liquid.

"Its heated Jello." Sasuke explained. "That's why the glass is warm. When Jello is heated, it turns to a liquid."

"I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Then why are you asking?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just never heard of a liquid Jello drink." _'Or anyone eating in for that matter.'_

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick up and down. "You know what your problem is?"

"What?"

"You worry too much. Just try to be happy tonight. If not for my sake, then for the sake of Jiraiya and my customers."

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened. He nearly dropped his drink as he trembled with astonishment. "Customers?! You mean you're picking people up here?!"

Sasuke wasn't as concerned as the blond was. "What do you think I do on Friday nights? Dress up in granny clothes and do the Cha-cha?" Sasuke laughed at his own joke.

"But-"

"I need the money Naruto." Sasuke wasn't laughing anymore. He was very serious and kept his voice low. That was the end of it.

"Then why did you bring me here?!" Naruto demanded.

"You wanted to come. That's all."

"So you think I want to see you get banged by some perverted old guy?! No thank you!"

"Of course you're not going to watch!" Sasuke was appalled that Naruto thought he'd let him. "Do you honestly think so low of me that I'd fuck someone with you there!? It'll take but twenty minutes at most. You can hang tight for a while."

"And do what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Stay here with Jiraiya. We'll leave this place soon anyhow. I'm only here to meet the guy, get it over with, and leave."

Naruto was speechless. What could he do? There must have been someway, someway to stop Sasuke from going through with it. But sadly, there was none.

As if on cue, a man about Kyuubi's age arrived. He wore glasses and had his silver hair pinned up in a ponytail. _'Well, he's defiantly not ugly, but no beauty queen either.' _Naruto looked over to see Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke's expression was hidden, but Naruto could safely say that he wasn't happy._ 'He pales in comparison to Sasuke.'_

At that moment, the young man walked straight past Naruto like he wasn't there and stood before Sasuke. Sasuke's face remained in its unreadable expression. _'What's he thinking?! That this is okay?'_ Naruto felt his fist ball. The man pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, smirking like a madman at Sasuke-an evil, perverted madman. The same way that a cat may look at a mouse right before it bites into its fleshy mouse hide. It made Naruto cringe.

"Ready to go Sasuke?" he asked, giving his body a lustful glance. It made Naruto want to wipe that smirk off his face with his fist. How he contained himself is anything short of a miracle. _'How dare he look at one of my friends-'_ Naruto stopped his thought process almost to a halt. _'I guess…I guess Sasuke is considered one of my friends.'_

"If we must." Sasuke replied with a heavy sigh.

That was yet another thing Naruto learned about Sasuke. Whenever he did something he really didn't want to do, he answered with a 'if we must'. Then Naruto wondered if anyone else knew about that habit of Sasuke's. Haku and Shino probably did. You can't get much past them.

Naruto looked away only for a second to see Jiraiya laughing hysterically with the waitresses, his face turned slightly red from the content of alcohol in his system. Naruto didn't like that sight anymore than the other happening before him. But when he turned to talk to Sasuke, he was gone and so was the other guy.

1010101010101010101010101010

Room 401 was the only room still in use in the west wing on the fourth floor. All day and night long, this room was lit. Very few entered. Only the occasional visitor, the doctor, and a few nurses.

It was the room of the comatose Itachi Uchiha.

A clear tube ran into his mouth and down his throat, assisting him in his breathing. It looked painful, but as long as it helped him, everyone was willing to let it continue. More tubes entered his nose, also helping him breath. And IV was stuck into his right arm. It gave him the water, vitamins, and all other nutrients needed in his system. His left arm connected all the machines reading his vital signs. So whoever walked in automatically heard a constant even sound of his pulse beating through him, sustaining his life. Should anything be shut off, he would die.

Itachi lay there in his injured state; looking only like he was in a deep sleep. His eyes were closed and breathing calmingly normal thanks to the machines hooked up to him. This was how it had been since that night three years ago…

"Sir, please don't be too long!" cried the trembling nurse, failing to keep her chart steady as she looked at it. "Visiting hours has been over for two hours. You've been here enough to know that."

"Then leave me." The man said as he walked into room 401, his red hair burning like fire under the florescent lights. "I can see myself out."

"But-but-but sir! I can't just-just-ju"

"Hey! I just paid you six hundred dollars to let me in here!" he glared at her with crimson eyes, but took a few relaxing breaths. "I'll be as quick as possible. I promise."

She only trembled more, but complied to his wishes by leaving him alone with the patient. "Please try to be quick Mr. Uzumaki."

When she closed the door behind her, Kyuubi gazed upon Itachi's inactive form with a lonely smile. "Hey Itachi. It's me." Kyuubi grabbed the chair beside Itachi's bed and pulled it up closer to him. Kyuubi took his seat and watched Itachi lay there for a minute.

"Well, I guess you're wondering about everything." Kyuubi spoke after the silence began to bother him. "I'm doing fine. I told Naruto off the other day though. You remember Naruto don't you? He's my little brother." Kyuubi leaned in closer, resting his hand on Itachi's arm. He pushed the sleeve up until he felt the smooth skin beneath.

"We miss you though. Life just isn't the same with you here." Kyuubi took another look around the room like he did every visit he took. He laughed. He still couldn't believe that Itachi, his best friend was in a hospital room. "You were so much stronger than I am. I have no idea why you are here and I'm still…I'm still…"

"You know, Naruto has met Sasuke." Kyuubi changed the subject. Kyuubi didn't like talking to Itachi at first since it was obvious that Itachi wasn't talking back and therefore he probably wasn't listening either. But it became too hard for Kyuubi without having the connection he used to have with him. Speaking like this, after hours and with just the two of them alone together, suddenly felt right. It was like Itachi was listening to what Kyuubi had to say. That meant to world to Kyuubi, right now at least.

"Naruto was being a total ass about it and everything. That's why I yelled at him. I mean, your brother is like family to me too. He misses you a lot. I…I think he needs you even more than I do. He is still doing that bad stuff I told you about, but I know he has little choice." Kyuubi bit his lip. "I tried to offer him money, but he wouldn't have it. He's almost as obstinate as you are. I swear, you Uchiha's are so stubborn, you make mules seem fickle."

"And…and I'm sorry about that thing I did." Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hand and laced his fingers in with his. Kyuubi noted how cold his fingers felt to him. It only made the realization of how close to death Itachi was. "You know I didn't do that to hurt you. I only did it because Sasuke asked me to. I can't say no to him. Not with the present conditions anyway. I think…I believe that it was for the best. I think he needed me to do it. Not for you, but just to make things easier for him."

"I'm so confused Itachi." Kyuubi used his free hand to run through his hair. "Damn! I wish you were here to tell me whether I did the right thing. But if you were here, I wouldn't have done it at all. There wouldn't have been a need. I regret it and I'm proud of it at the same time. Did I help him Itachi?"

Kyuubi was on the verge of tears when Itachi didn't answer. No matter the situation or what the question, Itachi never responded. He just lay there and the only sound heard were the constant beeps from the machines and the air being forced into Itachi's lungs in artificial breathes.

"I hate seeing you like this man." Kyuubi continued close to sobbing. "It's been three years and yet I still can't believe that you are here. It's like a nightmare come to life. You…. needing to be feed through needles and all… can't breath on your own. I can't believe it."

"Mr. Uzumaki." The trembling nurse returned. Kyuubi didn't let go of Itachi's hand but glared at the woman. "I said I'd show myself out."

"I-I-I know s-sir. It's just that my shift is almost over. S-someone else is coming. Please go! I don't-don't want to lose my-my job."

Kyuubi took one last look at Itachi before sighing and letting him go. It broke his heart every time he had to leave like this, but what could be done? Kyuubi moved the chair back into place before walking out the door, never looking back. The nurse was the last one to leave. She gave Itachi just a quick glance to see nothing was out of place. She held the clipboard closer to her chest looking sadly at the unfortunate young man in the bed. She turned out the light and shut the door, leaving Itachi once more alone in his room.

1010101010101010101010101010

Naruto shot out of his seat when he saw Sasuke returning. "Where did you go?!" he demanded angrily at the raven.

"I told you I was leaving." Sasuke countered.

"Don't do that again!" Naruto told him. "I came here to hang out with you. Not to get ditched for some…some…."

"Some other guy?" Sasuke laughed. "Why? Are you jealous?" he teased.

"O-Of course not! I just didn't like it! That's all." Naruto added quickly. "I think it's degrading. Even for you."

That statement had Sasuke taken aback. Did Naruto mean what he said? Had Naruto already had a change of Heart? Somehow, no matter how much he'd wish, Sasuke doubted it. "Don't worry dope. It is a slow night tonight. I have but one more client, then you and I can do whatever."

Naruto thought for a second. "Can we go to your place?" It was a long shot, but it Sasuke was willing.

"Well Naruto, I-"

"You owe me!" Naruto shouted. "You owe me for ditching me to fuck up that son of a bitch."

"Yakushi-san." Sasuke corrected him. ((A.N.// Yakushi is Kabuto's last name.))

"I don't care! That doesn't mean that-"

"Fine, whatever dope. We'll go to my place." Sasuke answered with a bored tone.

"W-What?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "But I…I had this long explanation on why I should go and…and everything."

"That's completely unnecessary."

"Okay…good then!" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest with a stubborn frown. Sasuke had to hide his smile and suppress a chuckle. _'Naruto's eyes are so breathtaking when he is confused. So…wonderful' _

Naruto and Sasuke left the bar leaving a really drunk Jiraiya behind surrounded by at least six beautiful waitresses. Naruto was glad that he was going to see Sasuke's house, but wondered if it was like a one-bedroom apartment or a grand mansion similar to his own. Naruto let Sasuke lead. But instead of going into a nearby neighborhood, Sasuke turned into the park. 'Huh? There are no houses this way. Where is he taking us?' "Sasuke?"

"I told you I had one more client tonight." Sasuke answered over his shoulder without looking at the blonde. "Don't tell me you forgot already."

'_One more client? He isn't going to! He can't!' _"But Sasuke!"

"There you are Geisha! How dare you make me wait!"

This time, the one who stood in front of Sasuke was not a twenty year old. He was much older, middle-aged probably. Someone Sasuke shouldn't have to deal with in his lifetime, let alone for sexual intercourse.

The man was balding and where he wasn't balding, his hair was gray. He had a beer belly and was in an old business suit. Probably just got off of work and now wants to take advantage of this poor desperate teenage kid. It disgusted Naruto to watch as the man's eyes traveled up and down Sasuke's body like it was a work of art. Maybe to him it was. He licked his lips when he got to the area around Sasuke's thigh, pleased that he was wearing the tight cotton. Naruto thought it was so beautiful on Sasuke at first. But now he hated it. They showed off his body too much. They were making this pervert look at him in these ways. Mentally undressing him before he got the live show. Naruto began to shake in his anger. _'This bastard! If he lays a finger on him, I'll-'_

"Come on Geisha! I don't have all night." The perverted man spoke impatiently as he put the briefcase he was holding on the grass beside them. "I told my wife I was working late, but she'll get suspicious if I don't arrive in the next half hour, so we better get a move on." As he talked, he removed the suit jacket he was wearing, letting it fall on top of his briefcase.

Naruto could hear very distinctly the deep breath Sasuke took. "If we must." He murmured.

That's when the man finally noticed Naruto there. "Who are you?" he asked. He gave Naruto the up and down but shook his head. "He's pretty good-looking, but nowhere near as good as you Geisha." He gave Naruto another look over but only shook his head again. "Never seen him before. Is he a new recruit? Showing him the ropes Geisha? You know, giving him a live demonstration?"

Somehow, the man was turned on by it. Having another beautiful young man watching him have sex with the raven. Naruto was sickened by this guy before, but now this moment took the cake.

"No!" Sasuke said quickly. "He isn't watching." Sasuke looked hopelessly at Naruto. "Naruto, can you wait for me at the park entrance? I'll be there shortly."

The man snorted. "You're no fun Geisha."

Something in Sasuke's voice was different to Naruto. Before, it was bored or teasing or depressed. But now, it was like a call for help. Sasuke could have said, "Please Naruto! Stop him! Don't let me go through with this!" and the same message would have made its point.

'Sasuke doesn't want this. I don't think he wanted it with that Yakushi guy either. He may never have wanted any of it. Not even with me…'

"Go Naruto. I'll see you there. Then we can leave." Sasuke repeated.

"No."

Both Sasuke and the man were stunned at Naruto's outburst. "No." Naruto said again. "We're leaving now."

"Naruto…I-"

"No! We're leaving now! Let's go!" Naruto turned and waited there for Sasuke to follow him. He didn't. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto jerked his head towards the exit. Sasuke looked scared. "I-I can't Naruto. This is my bread and butter."

"Ha! I'll pay you twice what this guy is paying you if you don't do it with him." Naruto offered.

The man who was gaping at the blonde now became very enraged. "You can't take him from me!"

"Get your-vile-self a whore, like you deserve!" Naruto yelled at him. "Shit, you shouldn't even be thinking about a whore at all since you have a loving wife at home!"

"Shut up!" the man growled. "What do you think Geisha over here is? Some prince?" The man threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "Yeah, and this is one of his parties, and you're his attendant! And this is a grand bedroom for him to sleep in!" The man couldn't stop laughing. "Hell! Next you'll say he is the incarnation of some god or something."

The man's laughter began to quell itself when he covered it for a minute. "Well, you must be misinformed; that or blind. This," he gestured up and down Sasuke. "Here is a whore. One of the biggest there is. You can call a fish a bird, but that doesn't mean it can fly. He is a whore and that is all he can be. So, let him swim in his pond and go be a good bird somewhere else. Okay?"

"He is not a whore." Naruto never felt so angry before. How could Sasuke just stand there and take this? Is this how they treat him? Was this how he treated him?

"Oh please! A classy whore is still a whore. He's a slut too. Further more, if he doesn't fulfill my wishes tonight, I'm going to make him the next time-"

Naruto moved quicker than the flash. For an instant he was beside Sasuke. The next, he was right in front of the man, slamming his fist into his face. The man let out a yelp of pain before tripping over his discarded items, falling to the ground. Blood spurted out of his nose and staining his bleached white shirt. The man clutched his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. "There won't be a next time. If you ever come near Sasuke again, I'll kick your fucking ass so hard you won't be able to feel next Tuesday!"

Naruto left him there. Grabbing tightly onto Sasuke's wrist, he dragged him out of the park. "Naruto. That wasn't necessary." Sasuke said softly.

"Yes it was! He had it coming!"

"All of them are that way. Not only to me but to Shino and Haku too. It is their way to control us."

"Control you?" Naruto stopped and stared curiously back into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Yes. They feel like we control them. Control their urges with our bodies. Not only that but we don't need them. We all have plenty of clients. They feel inferior knowing that if we could deny them services and that they wouldn't be missed. So, to try and get back into the game, they say things like that to us all the time. Make us believe that that's all we are and can ever be. Therefore only they can stop that terrible feeling when they fuck us. Saying that only through them they are needed. It happens all the time. I'm used to it. Just don't let it get to you."

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THAT WAY AND BE OKAY WITH IT!!!!!???" Naruto's grip on Sasuke shook and tightened like if he let go, Sasuke would return to that man's side. "You're worth more than that." He ended in a whisper.

They stood there in silence, looking at one another in the eye. Neither wanted to break that contact. _'Naruto…'_

Naruto was the one who broke away. He released the other boy's arm and walked away by himself. Sasuke watched him go, but caught up quickly. "Naruto."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I wasn't worried."

Sasuke smiled. 'Back being tough huh?' "Anyway, thank you."

"Hm."

"So…to my place?"

Naruto nodded and slowed his pace slightly. "Lead the way."

1010101010101010101010101010

**Sasuke's house next!!!!!! Hurray!!!!! **


	10. Sasuke's House

**I feel so blessed! T-T**

**The reason I post so quickly is because I have so many loyal readers who review. I'm so happy!!! You guys make me cry so many tears of happiness that it is no longer funny. **

**New question! Who is your favorite character so far? Just so I can get an idea.**

**This chapter has a little insight of what Sakura is thinking about and how she feels towards the situation. Most of you seem to want her to die the most. Ha! After this, you'll want to kill her even more!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 10: Iris

Nothing was going right for Sakura. Nothing. Not since that night her father had a birthday party and she couldn't go with Naruto to that party. Sure, he took her on a date afterwards, but Naruto was so distracted he barley said anything to her that whole night. Then the next morning, he ignored her during homeroom, not even pretending to listen. Sakura made an excuse that Naruto must have been tired. But when he ditched her and her homemade ramen to sit next to the Sons of Darkness, everything collapsed. She was his girlfriend! He shouldn't want to be with anyone else besides her! Worse yet was the person Naruto always sat next to.

Sasuke Uchiha. Her old boyfriend from Middle School.

It wasn't that she liked him much. That's not the reason she dated him. Sure, they were friends and they cared about each other at the time. But it was only like a caring a person would give to a sick child. Not romantic in any way. Besides, Sakura was older than Sasuke was. No. In reality, she had a crush on Sasuke's older brother Itachi. Itachi. He was four years older than she was. So mature, so beautiful, so what she thought she would one day marry. Like her fairy tale prince she was always destined to be with. Sasuke was only her connection to him. He was the closest person to him; therefore, by being with Sasuke, she could try and get closer to Itachi.

Ino at the time asked her why she didn't like Sasuke. Her answer was simple. Why would she want Sasuke when she could have Itachi? Itachi was the one who inherited the money. Sasuke was poor! He couldn't do anything unless Itachi gave him the money. Sasuke was probably just dating her, thinking he could get money out of her. No. Girls get money from their guys. Their guys buy them the fancy gifts. Not the other way around! But much to Sakura's dismay, Itachi thought Sakura was beneath him. Not worthy of being with Sasuke either. It made her angry to know this, but she got over it. She thought that she could get Itachi once she got older. That's it! She was simply too young for him. When she grew larger breasts and learned better grace, Itachi would finally see what a lady she was. How could he say no?

However, when Itachi got into the accident and was forced into the pit of darkness he has been living in for the past three years, she could take it no more. Itachi was gone. Sasuke was devastated. There was nothing left for her in that dead end relationship she pretended to share with Sasuke. She had enough of all the Uchihas and their pathetic problems. Sure it looked bad for her to dump a guy who just lost his parents and his older brother, but Sakura could only take so much.

After she left him, she met Naruto. Naruto was different. She wasn't interested in his older brother. She was interested in him. She loved the glimmer of beauty in Naruto's sea blue eyes. The way his hair shined in the sunlight. Shined like gold. Gold. Gold. Gold. What girl didn't like gold? And diamonds? Sakura loved diamonds. Over the last Christmas break, Sakura saw the diamonds Naruto's mother wore. That could be hers someday. Better yet, Naruto had eyes only for her. It was the first time she ever truly felt like a princess. Like the princess she was born to be.

Later, when she heard that Sasuke had resorted to prostitution, she was glad that she got out of that relationship before her reputation went completely down the drain. With Naruto, she became better, more popular, and her mother was thrilled that she was dating one of the richest boys in the city. Her mother before was okay with her dating Sasuke, but only because he had a good name. After all, Uchiha was one of the most famous names in the world. Still, Sasuke didn't have the money that Mrs. Haruno wanted her daughter to be surrounded by. Mrs. Haruno only let her daughter continue dating the boy because she was sure that Itachi would one day sweep Sakura off her feet and leave that other nobody behind.

But the accident made her realize that that day would never come. She would have told Sakura to leave that other boy if Sakura hadn't beat her to the punch a few days before. Mr. And Mrs. Haruno were happy to hear about Sakura's new connections into the Uzumaki family. After all, her parents were the ones who told her never to settle with anything less than the best and richest off all the men in the world. Though, neither has met him before. Just like Naruto's parents, they traveled around whenever they could and left Sakura to her own games. But they both hoped that they would this Christmas. It was less than two months away and they planned to stay home for Christmas so that they could meet him.

So Sakura didn't want to break up with him and Naruto didn't want to break up with her. Sakura had to make this work. She had to. This was her dream! To fall in love and marry a fairy tale prince. But, would Naruto want to come over? Of course he would! He has been looking forward to this holiday all year. No matter what that damn Uchiha has done to him, Naruto would always return to her. They would get engaged after this Christmas. She could feel it…

Sakura sat on the couch next to Ino watching MTV. They had sleepovers almost every weekend. It was so much fun. Besides, she was happier now that Naruto had come back to their group at lunch that day. It meant things with Naruto were still happening.

"Ewww! I can't believe she'd wear that outfit!" Ino's nose scrunched up in distaste as she inspected the top the hostess was wearing. "God, she looks like such a slut. Don't you think Sakura?"

Sakura checked and giggled. "Totally." She agreed. "I think she'd look better if she wore my hideous tan dress that is so last season."

Both Ino had her fell into a fit of giggles.

"So. What is happening between you and Naruto lately?" Ino asked after she was able to control herself better. "Not still fighting are you?"

Sakura stopped laughing but shook her head. "No, you saw us at lunch. It is so back on."

"Tell me about it. Seeing you two lock lips again was so disgusting but a relief from everything that has been happening to Naruto lately."

"I know! I mean come on! Sasuke Uchiha? There is no way they can be friends!" Sakura started laughing again for believing that it could ever be true. "I mean, have you seen a worse off pair?"

Ino laughed too. "I think a cat and dog can get along better than they could."

"Yeah I know!"

"But didn't you used to date Sasuke?" asked Ino.

Sakura sighed in regret. "Yeah, but it was so stupid of me. I have no idea what I was thinking when I said I'd go out with him. He's such a loser."

"Tell me about it!" Ino laughed so hard when she got an idea in her head. She threw her arms around, trying to show Sakura she wanted to say something. Sakura trembled in delight over the look on Ino's face. "I got a idea! I've got an idea." Sakura leaned in closer, trying to hear. "Why don't we go up to Sasuke on Monday in homeroom and tell him we'd pay him a thousand dollars to fuck with one of the teachers."

"Or shove a broom up his ass!" Sakura added evilly. Laughing her head off.

"Oh my god! Ha ha! Oh my god! Ha! Sakura, you're making my sides hurt! Hahahahaha!"

Sakura and Ino both stopped laughing as they saw Mr. Haruno walking in the door. "Oh, Hello daddy-Daddy! What happened to you!?"

Ino shot up and looked at Mr. Haruno closely. "Oh my…"

Mr. Haruno had blood all down his face and stained his once bleach white shirt. Mr. Haruno was still holding his nose; the bleeding was finally starting to stop. But Mr. Haruno had lost plenty of blood to the point he was dizzy and a little nauseous. He put his briefcase down and stepped further into the house, staggering a little.

"Mother!" Sakura cried as she went to her father's side.

Mrs. Haruno came rushing in from the drawing room and saw her husband in his terrible state. "Darling! My darling! What happened? Who did this to you? I thought you were working late at the office."

Sakura and Mrs. Haruno helped the man over to the couch and Ino made room for him. Mr. Haruno moved his had aside and that's when everyone noticed that his nose was broken. "I was but I finished a little earlier than I thought. Goddamn kids! Thought they could rob me in the park on my way home!"

"That's terrible Daddy!" Sakura cried.

"Did they steal anything?" Asked Mrs. Haruno.

Mrs. Haruno shook his head. "Naw. They got me in the nose though." Not that anyone couldn't see that. "But when I told them who I was, they ran like the little cowards they are."

Mr. Haruno's face was red like it always was when he was angry. The color made its way to the top of his balding head and shone through his remaining gray hair.

"You should go to the hospital." Ino commented.

"Don't worry Darling. We'll get who ever did this to you." Mrs. Haruno assured.

101010101010101010101010101010

Everything was going great for Sasuke. He was glad to see Naruto following closely behind him almost defensively. Everything went according to plan. It was the way for Naruto to finally see him as another human being. Then from there, maybe they can be friends…maybe more. However, Sasuke wished Naruto had stopped him back with Kabuto. Kabuto was a little rough when it came to the sex part. But Sasuke figured stopping before he had sex with Mr. Haruno was better than not stopping him at all. Naruto's defensive nature was appealing to Sasuke. It was also suffocating, but they'd work through it. "We're almost there." Sasuke informed him still trying not to smile to himself.

Naruto only saw woods. At this time of night, they looked pretty creepy. Like the shadows of monsters trying to haunt them. "How far back is it?" he asked.

"You should be able to see it in a minute."

"What the place where you'll dump my body?" Naruto joked. Sasuke caught on and chuckled a little.

"No. That's on the other side of town. The police would be suspicious if it was near my house."

Naruto forced a laugh but he couldn't tell if Sasuke was serious or not.

Just then, Naruto saw the place. "What!? You live here?" Naruto looked at the place. It was gorgeous and huge! It was a giant white mansion with a circular driveway and a fountain in the center.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay."

"Okay? I think it's bigger than my house!"

"Maybe it is."

"How long am I allowed to stay?"

"As long as you wish."

"Seriously?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "After what a jerk I've been to you?"

Sasuke gave himself a mental high-five. Naruto had come to realize how cruel he was and further more, he was trying to be kinder towards him. ((A.N.// Hell, I just can't stand Naruto being such a prejudice jerk.)) "Why not?"

Naruto thought the outside was amazing; well the inside was even better. _'So, he really was rich.'_ He thought. The doors lead to a grand foyer. Another fountain sat inside with a statue of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite holding a jug of water, pouring the contents in the pool. Double white staircases followed the curving walls with real black iron railings bent into swirling patterns lead the way. The foyer led to another foyer. This time, plants took up some of the space and a pair of double doors on each side; one went to the pool, the other to the gardens. At the end of the second foyer, there were three doors going to three different rooms.

The door on the far right was the formal dinning room, where guests for parties would sit together and eat. The door in the middle was the living room. A magnificent fireplace, a few game tables, a couch, and chairs were but some of the things in there. The door on the far left when to the informal dinning room where the family would eat breakfast together. All the tables were made of pure cherry wood, cleaned and polished so that they shined under the lights with their silver dishes ready for use on top. From the informal dinning room, there was another door that lead to the kitchen. Much to Naruto's surprise, a few servants were working in there. Naruto didn't say anything to them for Sasuke pushed Naruto along the tour before he got the chance.

They arrived back at the first foyer and they climb the great staircase. Naruto worried that his shoes were too muddy for walking on such fine steps. This was grand, far grander than what he was used to. That's saying a lot.

Upstairs, there were not three but seven doors. One lead to the public balcony over the pool, one lead to the public balcony over the gardens, one went to the master bedroom (where Sasuke's parents used to sleep), one went to Itachi's room (that was the only room Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto in), another went to a guest room, one was the a study, and the last one lead to Sasuke's room.

Big. That was Sasuke's room. Big. You may not believe this, but his room was so big, it had it's own giant indoor pool. ((A.N.// When I was a little girl, I always dreamed that my room had a giant indoor pool)) Seriously! Naruto could see it. Sasuke's bed was king sized and very extravagant. A mini kitchen was tucked away in a corner. And there was a flight of stairs that went down to the indoor pool, but the edge of the pool below could be seen from where Naruto was standing.

A big flat screen TV was hung up on the wall across from Sasuke's bed with a black leather couch placed in front of it. Not only that but cases full of DVDs and games were placed neatly beside the TV. There were bookshelves full of books and a desk near the kitchen. The last detail Naruto noticed was paper. It was everywhere! Paper on the desk, paper on his shelves, paper on the bed, and paper on the floor! Some crumpled up into small balls and thrown into a wastebasket beside the desk. On each one was a drawing.

Naruto picked up a random picture on the floor and gasped. It was Kyuubi. "Is this my brother?" he asked.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder at the picture and nodded. "Yep. That's Kyuubi."

"You know him?"

"He was a friend of my brother's." Sasuke explained.

"And you drew him?" Naruto wasn't sure how to feel. Did Sasuke like his brother? Was Sasuke trying to use him to get to his brother? What?

"I draw everyone I see." Sasuke bent over and picked up some more drawings. He looked at each one before handing them to Naruto, naming the people as he did so. "Here's one of Haku. Another of Haku. One of Shino. One of Hinata. One of Hinata and Neji. One of Sakura. One of Kakashi. One of Iruka and Kakashi. One of my brother."

Naruto looked at each picture as they were handed to him. They were amazing. Each picture was completely done with pencil and shaded with pencil. Even with the black and white style, they looked so lifelike, so real, like Naruto could touch Sakura's hair and feel its softness through them. These were pictures Naruto thought he could only see in an art museum. They were so real! The emotions each picture contained! It was like Sasuke could pull the emotions out from other people during these moments and put them on paper. It was so surreal that it was possible to draw like this.

"You're really good." Naruto said as he looked at the picture of Sasuke's brother. Itachi looked a lot like him, but older and with longer hair. "Do you have any with me in it?" he asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered without hesitation. "But I submitted them."

Naruto turned curiously to Sasuke. "Submitted them?"

"To the art thing with Deidara." Sasuke sighed. "He wanted me to put them in the art show in Kyoto. But I said no."

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered that day.

(Flashback)

"_If you must know," Sasuke began in defeat, "and knowing you you'd find out by your own means by the end of the day so it doesn't really matter if I tell you or not. But anyway, Deidara was just asking me a quick personal question." He answered._

"_Which was…?" Haku pressed. Naruto was astounded how well they seemed to act like normal teenagers. They were prostitutes for crying out loud! There was nothing normal about their situations or their choices in life. Naruto gritted his teeth. He didn't want to be here. He was in a totally different class then these people were. They were low status. It didn't matter how much money they made in one evening, being a prostitute was not sophisticated nor did their kind belong in his proper society. Just being around them made him sick._

"_He was just asking me if I was willing to add my artwork to the art show in Kyoto next month." Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. Haku seemed ecstatic and jumped up in joy. It was so sudden, Naruto also jumped up, but in his case it was fear._

"_Wow Sasuke! That's great! I always knew you'd get submitted into that thing!" Haku's smile was genuine, unlike Naruto's slight scowl, Sasuke's playful smirks, and Shino's impassive face._

"_-But I said no." he added quickly, shooting down all Haku's hopes._

"_What? Why?" Haku stared at Sasuke in despair._

"_All our hopes are on you Sasuke," Shino added. "We need you to rise above this life and go to a place where Haku and I cannot go. That is the only way we can live: Through you and your dreams."_

"_Why? What is Sasuke's dream?" Naruto asked before he thought about the question. Even so, he was still curious as to why Sasuke was accepted into the National Art Show and why he had turned it down._

"_Never mind!" Sasuke said quickly and he saw that Haku had opened his mouth. "I just didn't want to. End of story."_

(End Flashback)

"Well," Sasuke continued, "Now he wants me to add them into the national art show in Tokyo. The winner gets a full scholarship to the art school in Tokyo and a million dollar grant to do with what they will and has their artwork added to the National Museum of Art."

"And you submitted them?" Naruto was almost excited for Sasuke. With a million dollar grant, he can give up prostitution and take an honest job.

"Not exactly. To get to Tokyo, you have to go through preliminaries. Only the top twenty go on to Tokyo. I submitted them to the preliminaries only to prove to Deidara that they couldn't go to Tokyo. They weren't good enough for all that. But…"

"But what..?"

"They passed. I got the invitation last week saying that they would be in the national art show this spring and I got an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo for the occasion."

"That's great Sasuke!" Naruto was suddenly very happy. "I'll go with you! I want to see these pictures as well, especially since they are me." Naruto stopped jumping for a minute. "I'm not naked am I?" he dared ask thinking of Titanic.

Sasuke laughed. "I can assure you that you are fully dressed." But then Sasuke's face fell. "But I don't think I'll be entering. I'll probably drop out soon."

"What?! You can't! Don't you want that money and that scholarship?"

"Sure. But…it's complicated."

"What's so complicated?" Naruto felt his temper rising.

"It's that I don't think he'll…" Sasuke put whatever he was thinking out of his mind and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. The art show is a long way off. I'll think about it."

"Fine."

Sasuke looked around. "What do you want to do?"

Naruto smiled. It was like a light bulb went off in his head. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Alright. What do you feel like?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. It was enough to make the hairs on Sasuke's neck curl in fear and delight. "Ramen and I know where the best kind is."

10101010101010101010101010

**END! Of this chapter anyway. **


	11. Ichiraku Ramen

**You guys didn't really tell me who your favorite character in my story is. I'm sad…and thanks to those who did! This chapter is dedicated to you few.**

**Oh, and some of you are under the impression that I hate Sakura. Well, I don't. I actually like Sakura a lot. She is one of my favorite characters. However, since this is a NaruSasu, Sakura kind of has to be an obstacle in some way shape or form. And as of right now, she is the biggest obstacle for the pair. I guess I made her too much of a villain. But you have to feel sad for her. She is how she is because her mother raised her to be that way. I pity her.**

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 11: Every Heart

Sasuke followed Naruto into the small restaurant. The instant he entered the place, he could smell the different spices and flavored broths all mixed together. Surprisingly, it was slammed busy. Sasuke looked at his watch. It was only eight o'clock. _'Wow, daylight savings time throws me off every time. Besides, I've never got off work so early before_.'

Ichiraku was a little more cluttered than most restaurants. It was because there were too many people trying to get in such a little space. That's what stood out the most in Sasuke's mind. It was very small, like trying to fit people and tables into an apartment with 2 bathrooms and it's own kitchen. Even so, many people didn't seem to mind having their tables so close to one another. _'I guess the food is very good.' _

A tall woman waitressing for the restaurant with light brown hair saw Naruto and Sasuke come in. The minute she saw Naruto, she stopped what she was doing and gave Naruto a big hug. Naruto kindly hugged her back.

"Naruto-kun! I haven't seen you in here for almost a month." Sasuke noted that in her hands were a pad of paper, a pen, and a handful of tips she must have collected from one of the tables. Naruto and the woman pulled away almost as quickly as they hugged.

"I'm sorry Ayame." Naruto apologized, scratching his head with his hand. "I had a lot to deal with this past month."

Ayame blinked a few times before replying. "What is wrong? Did you and Sakura break up?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "No, not at all." Naruto wasn't sure how to explain to his old time friend from Ichiraku about what had happened. Hell, Sakura didn't know everything about it and Sasuke only knew little more than half of it. But then again, Naruto found out only this evening that he knew so little about the situations as well. He had no idea about Sasuke and Itachi and Kyuubi; nor did he have any idea about his present girlfriend and what she was going through, so he wasn't one to talk.

However, Ayame was someone that Naruto found he could talk to, she and the owner of the restaurant. "Sakura and I are in the middle of a speed bump." He confessed, not caring that Sasuke was listening in.

"Oh!" Ayame exclaimed. "I'm-I'm so sorry…"

"Well, we're still together and I don't plan to break up with her or anything." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "And I don't think that Sakura is going to break up with me."

Ayame nodded and smiled slightly. "That's…great Naruto! Very good news!" Ayame never had much of a liking to Sakura so she wasn't really sure what to say. Ayame wasn't brave enough to say it to Naruto nor was she able to look Naruto in the face when she thought of it. Letting her eye wander, she finally saw Sasuke standing behind Naruto and she gave him a welcoming grin, thanking god for giving her a reason to change the subject. "Welcome sir, would you like a table?"

Naruto glanced behind at Sasuke and chuckled lightly. "That's Sasuke Ayame! He's with me. He is a new friend of mine." Naruto explained.

Ayame's light brown eyes inspected Sasuke intently. It was almost like there was no one in the room besides Sasuke and Ayame. It wasn't a glare nor was it a kind look, but a puzzled one. With every passing second, Ayame moved closer to the raven subconsciously. She cupped her chin after a few painfully long minutes and said to Naruto, "I think I've seen him in here before."

Sasuke blinked. "I've never been here before." He answered a little too forcefully.

But Ayame wouldn't have it. She knew that she saw him from somewhere. "No, I remember you! You were here with Kyuubi weren't you? It was only a few months ago!" Ayame nodded along with her words, knowing that she was right.

"You were here with Kyuubi?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Now Sasuke was beginning to lose his patience. That was one of the things that he didn't want Naruto to know. It was too private. "You're mistaken. I've been here only once and it was a few years ago."

Ayame was speechless. She always remembered a face! "Well," she added sheepishly. "You look an awful lot alike." She saw that from where she was standing, Sasuke wasn't budging. She knew that it was him that was with Kyuubi, but she didn't press the matter any further. If he wanted to deny it, then let him. It wasn't her business. "Maybe you're right." She gave him a fake look over, playing along. "Yeah, now that I think about it, you do have some differences."

However, Naruto wasn't as stupid as they perceived him to be. He was still slightly apprehensive of this, but like his friend Ayame, he wasn't going to pressure Sasuke for information on the matter. Not yet anyway. Naruto still didn't believe Kyuubi was only a friend of Sasuke's brother. There was something else between them and Naruto's new mission was to find out what.

"So, what'll you boys have?" Ayame asked after she had them seated at the one open table and pulled out her handy dandy notepad. Sasuke took a quick look over the menu trying to decide what he was going to eat. All they had listed was different types of ramen. 'Figures.' He thought.

Naruto didn't need to see a menu. He practically memorized every one of them by heart and he knew exactly what he wanted. "I'll have the Miso Pork." He answered gleefully.

"With what to drink?" Ayame asked, writing his order down.

"Ramune." Naruto looked at Sasuke sitting across from him, still inspecting his menu. _'What should I get?'_ he thought.

Ayame nodded and then went to Sasuke. "And what'll you have sir?"

Sasuke took one last glance before he made up his mind. He didn't look up from his menu as he answered her, "The vegetable bowl." Sasuke folded up his menu and handed it to Ayame saying, "With just a water."

Ayame wrote his order down and gave them a smile. "It'll be right up. If you want anything else, just let me know." She gave a quick bow to the boys and left to place in their order.

Naruto didn't know what else to say to Sasuke now that Ayame was gone. It was just the two of them. Suddenly, Naruto felt embarrassed like he usually did on the first date. But Sasuke and him were not on a date. They were simply friends trying to get to know each other better? Well, that was how Naruto saw it anyway. ((A.N// So in denial)). Naruto wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. It wasn't like he wanted to impress Sasuke in any way like he did with his girlfriends. Or did he?

Of course not! They were simply friends and that was all they were and ever will be! That is if they at the level considered to being friends. For all Naruto knew, Sasuke didn't see him in the same way. But that was why he agreed to be here was it not, so that they could be friends? I mean it would be a lot easier on both of them if they were friends for the rest of the year instead of just remaining as bitter towards the other as they have been. This was after all for the sake of keeping the peace.

"You seem to know Ayame well." Sasuke commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She's a friend of mine."

Sasuke laughed a little. "Is it from a long time ago or do you just come here that often?"

"A little bit of both." Naruto admitted awkwardly. "My father's old war buddy owns this place."

"Your father was in a war?" That grabbed Sasuke's attention.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, folding his arms on then table and looking at Sasuke's hands which were folded together right in front of him. "I never met him though. He died in the war a week before I was born."

Naruto began to wonder why he was confessing this to Sasuke so quickly. It took him a month before he told Sakura and nearly four months before he told Kiba. He still hadn't confided this information with anyone else in his little clique. "All I know about him is what Kyuubi tells me."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice was just above a whisper.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." Naruto was torn from his thoughts when Ayame returned with Naruto's Ramune and Sasuke's water. "Thank you Ayame." Naruto said while he used the Ramune top to open his drink.

"Your food will be out in a minute." She bowed slightly again before walking off to help another customer.

Sasuke didn't waste any time this go around and asked the blonde, "But if your father is dead, then whom is she married to?"

Naruto shrugged. "My step-father."

"I didn't know he was your step-father." Sasuke replied. "I mean, you two do sort of look alike."

"You've met him?" Naruto asked with his brows raised.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, but I've seen his picture in People Magazine." Sasuke took a sip of his water slowly and brought the glass back down. "I read the article too. His theories on etiology are brilliant."

"You understood it?" Naruto was surprised.

"You didn't?"

"Hell no!" Naruto laughed. "I may be smart, but I'm sure as hell not that smart!"

"Well, I thought it was brilliant." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and started whirling his fingers around his raven locks. The movement memorized Naruto. He associated such things when in one of those romance movies, the ones that Sakura dragged him to, the woman digs her hands into the man's hair as they fucked each other on the screen. Was Sasuke doing that intentionally? Naruto doubted it but you can never be too sure with a prostitute. After all, Naruto did say he'd pay Sasuke double what the other man agreed to pay.

'_No! I won't have sex with him. I'm not drunk or anything so the thought should never cross my mind. This may just mean that I need to consider taking the next step with Sakura. Besides, I meant that I'd just pay him double, not pay double for the same act.'_

Naruto nodded along with his thoughts. He was right. Of course he was right! Naruto figured it was best to change the subject anyway. "So, what's your story?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he regret them. It was rude to ask Sasuke out like that, especially since he knew part of it. Naruto clamped his mouth shut with his hand and muttered lowly, "Jesus! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

Sasuke didn't look upset or anything. "No, don't worry about it." Sasuke took his hand out of his hair and rested his chin on it. "Now where should I start?" he thought some more and was interrupted when Ayame returned once more with two hot steaming bowls of ramen. One, for Naruto was filled with pork and the other, for Sasuke was filled with vegetables. "Here you are." She placed the correct bowls in front of the correct owners. "Please enjoy!"

For the third time, she left the boys alone.

"Well, I guess I should start with my first girlfriend." Sasuke told Naruto, picking up the conversation where they left off. Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and broke them apart. Naruto had done the same, but in a much shorter time then Sasuke did. Naruto was on his second bite by the time Sasuke finally got his chopsticks ready to go in his hand.

"You had a girlfriend?" Naruto laughed. "I thought you were gay!"

"I'm bi." Sasuke corrected, uncaring about it all. "Anyway, she was older than I was. I was still a freshman in Middle School and she was a freshman in the school we go to know."

"Oh? Do I know her?" Naruto teased unexpectedly.

"Why, yes you do Naruto. At least I'd hope so since she is your girlfriend now." Sasuke took his first bite of the hot noodles, letting their amazing flavor fill his mouth before letting them snake down his throat. Naruto dropped his chopsticks and they clinked against his bowl. "You-you went out with Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"And you didn't tell me!"

"I told you right now dope."

"But she never told me!" A few of the people sitting at the tables nearby turned towards the loud boy. They only stared for a minute before they returned to their conversation.

"Why should she? I was her ex before she went out with you. Do you tell her about your old girlfriends?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, no." he admitted. "Still, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Good cause Sakura and I never got along anyway." Sasuke took another bite, waiting for Naruto to pick up his chopsticks again. He chewed his food carefully before taking it in once more. "There was no spark between us." He continued. "It was like we were from different planets. Neither one of us were really interested in the other. It seemed to me like we were dating just for the sake of dating." Sasuke sighed and Naruto stopped eating for a minute to watch him. "We didn't click. Not like you two do." Sasuke threw in the last part for Naruto's benefit. He was in love with the blonde, but the blonde was in love with Sakura. Sasuke couldn't compete against her after all.

Sasuke's mind flashed back and he saw another image of that afternoon, Naruto and Sakura embracing with such a powerful love that Sasuke felt very envious. Why couldn't he have that? Why had cupid shot him with his arrow when he already shot Naruto a few years back? Why had his brother fallen into a coma and left him in this state? Once more, Sasuke felt unworthy of being in Naruto's presence.

"So…I'm guessing you guys broke up?" Naruto said, helping Sasuke along with his story.

"Yes." Sasuke said quickly. A little too quickly he thought. "Anyway, so my brother Itachi took me out one night, saying he wanted to talk to me about something. I went and that was the first time I met Kyuubi."

Sasuke swallowed another bite and Naruto waited patiently for him to continue. "I thought he just wanted me to meet his new friend, but that wasn't it." Sasuke fell silent and it left Naruto hanging. "What did he want to talk to you about Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and debated quickly in his mind whether or not he wanted to tell Naruto it. But Sasuke figured that it would change things much anyway. "He said he wanted me to break things off with Sakura."

"What? Why?"

"We weren't meant for each other." Sasuke answered simply. "He must have seen that."

"But it wasn't his business." Naruto countered.

"Then I don't know why."

"Yes you do!" Naruto glared but his eyes softened rapidly. "Go ahead. You can tell me. I won't get upset."

Sasuke sighed a fine. "He said that Sakura was just using me. Using me so that she could get closer to him."

"I see." Naruto said softly. He only half believed it. Could Sakura, the woman that he loved ever do that to a person? Of course, the great song from Evita: Goodnight and Thank You came instantly to him ((A.N// If you don't know the song, it is simply talking about how Eva used her affairs with men to climb to the top of the social ladder.))

"So anyway, I thought about it and said to him that I didn't care if she was using me or not."

Naruto was confused now. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess at that time, I didn't care about anything. I was so indifferent to everything back then. Hell, Itachi could have said that he was the head of a drug ring and I probably wouldn't care about it. That was when I still had money and everything. Losing it all, now that was when I realized how cruel this world was to people. That was what made me the man I'm becoming now."

Naruto nearly laughed out "You still are pretty indifferent to things. You don't seem to care what others think of you." But he didn't. Naruto was going to respect Sasuke's beliefs for now.

"And that night when Itachi and I returned home…" Sasuke's voice was cut off by his own thoughts. Naruto thought he knew what was coming, but he was scared to be right.

"What was it Sasuke?"

Sasuke's voice felt tighter than usual. He couldn't say he was comfortable talking about his life. Hell, he still hates it when Haku and Shino bring it up on the anniversary of the incident or on their birthdays, asking if he wanted to talk about it. No, he didn't. But somehow, to Sasuke, talking with Naruto about it was the same as giving him his heart. It was probably the only way Naruto would take it. Otherwise, Naruto would look at him in disgust (Well, more than he already does) and shy away from him forever. Not that Sasuke could blame him. He'd do the same thing if he were in Naruto's position.

"We came home-Myself, Kyuubi, and Itachi, and we found my parents in the-in the foyer. Both were stabbed in the back with a samurai style sword. Killed instantly, they told us. Everything changed after that. Itachi was always busy with our family's company, Kyuubi came over every other day but I didn't see him. He spent most of his time with Itachi. And Sakura was a little kinder and more sympathetic with me than she had been. Things went like that for two months, then I lost Itachi too."

Sasuke became silent again. Naruto asked Sasuke how Itachi became comatose to try and keep him talking.

"Car accident." He answered. "Our chauffeur died immediately and so did the person accompanying Itachi. Itachi hit his head on a broken piece of the other car. He had a few broken bones, but they healed a long time ago. Now, all we are awaiting for is for him to awaken."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was now on the verge of crying, like he always was whenever he talked openly about his brother, but as always, he didn't shed a single tear. Not in public anyway. "They ask me every time I go to the hospital if I want to take him off life support." Sasuke shook his head, like the thought of agreeing to it was ridiculous. "They said that it is a long term coma. If the patient doesn't awaken in the first few weeks after the impact, then it is unlikely that they would ever awaken. And the longer the coma continues, worse the chances are."

Naruto had but a few noodles left in his bowl and the broth. Usually, he'd eat it right down to the last drop. But the mood of their conversation made Naruto lose his appetite. He couldn't eat anymore even if he forced himself too.

"But," Sasuke continued. His throat burning worse than ever for the pressure it was undergoing for the held back tears. He felt like he was Hoover Dam, wanting nothing more to burst out with the water works. But Sasuke wouldn't have it. "I can't do it. I don't care how much it cost and how long I have to whore myself like some cheap fuck, I will not. I repeat: WILL NOT take Itachi off the life support. I won't. He's…He's the only family I have left."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped as they noticed Ayame had returned with their check. Naruto was the one who thanked her and took the check, no question in his mind that he'd pay.

**101010101010101010101010101010**

**Well, back to school tomorrow for our lovebirds! **

**Any who…try and guess what is coming next!!! Just try it! I dare you! I triple dog dare you!!!! And no! No character death yet. That is still quite a long way off.**


	12. Everyone's confused

**Going to get right into the story, m'kay! **

**Oh, and if you think that this story is boring…well too bad. The NaruSasu is going to be painfully slow progressing, just so you know.**

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 12: It's All About Us

Monday came too slow for Naruto. After that Friday he spent with Sasuke, he couldn't wait to see him again at school. He didn't really know why. After they paid for their check at the restaurant, they said goodbye to Ayame. She told them both to return soon. Then Sasuke was kind enough to go back to the school where Naruto got his car. Only then did he realize that Sasuke too had a car across the lot from his.

Sasuke's black corvette was beautiful and Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw it. "This is your car!?"

Sasuke laughed with his lips curled up again into a smile. "It was a gift."

"Who? Man, I'd like to have a friend like that!" Naruto inspected the corvette's body and whistled. _'No one could have guessed he is poor at the moment.'_

"No you don't!" Sasuke shouted, his voice rimmed with a thin layer of obvious fear. "Fuck! If I could get that bastard off my back, I could…" he broke off quickly and hastily looked around like the devil could jump out of the shadows. "Never mind. It's bad enough I got Haku and Shino in on that."

"What's going on?" Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was so afraid of. Naruto too looked around, thinking that a person may jump him now that Sasuke, the most content person Naruto knew, was scared. 'Something seriously has him spooked.' Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and saw that the bruises on his face were still very visible. It'll take a week or longer before they would heal completely. That's when it hit Naruto. "Is it the same person? The one who gave you the car and those bruises?"

Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't want Naruto to know. It was bad enough that Shino and Haku worried about him every other night. The last thing he wanted was to worry Naruto too. Even so, Sasuke looked around really quickly once more and nodded; a movement that he'd soon come to regret.

"Sasuke, who-"

"I'll speak no more of the matter." Sasuke scolded while he went over to his car.

Naruto felt like he had to assist Sasuke in some way. Like before when Sasuke had to deal with that man in the park, Sasuke was saying one thing but really asking Naruto for help. This seemed no different. But sadly, this time, Sasuke wasn't going to cooperate like a good boy. He was going to continue to make it hard for Naruto. That was another mission Naruto gave himself. Now he had a list.

1.Find Sakura a Christmas gift before the stores get busy next week (The first of December was coming along shortly).

2.Find out the relationship between Kyuubi and Sasuke since they seem to know each other better than they let on.

3.Find Kiba a Christmas gift before the stores get too busy next week.

4.Find Haku a Christmas gift before the stores get too busy next week.

5.Think of a peace offering for Shino.

6.Plan to go over Sakura's for Christmas and meet her parents. That includes gifts for each of them.

7.Tell workers they have the week off for Christmas break.

8.Find out who gave Sasuke his car.

9.Locate Itachi Uchiha. Find files on his name about anything suspicious.

The last one was for his benefit. Sasuke's story about how Itachi came into his coma state didn't seem to quite add up right. Naruto didn't really have much to say since he never met Itachi and therefore he wasn't one to judge. However, you can never be too careful. Sometimes when things see like accidents, they really aren't. Besides, how did Itachi meet Kyuubi? During the time that Sasuke met Kyuubi three or four years ago, Kyuubi had gotten himself into trouble. If that were the case, then Itachi may have met him…

But like Naruto said, he wouldn't judge until he was absolutely sure. Sasuke had taught him that. But, if his assumptions were true… Naruto hoped with all his being that he wasn't right about this. If he was, then the conspiracy of it all could break Sasuke more than he already was. It would put Sasuke in the middle of a terrible almost deadly secret. No. Naruto couldn't do that too him. He'd hate to admit it, but he was starting to grow attached to the raven.

November had come and went without any more issue. In fact, Sasuke, Haku, and hell, even Shino seemed to be getting along better with Naruto then ever before. It made him happy to be apart of their group. Though he still missed his group, they weren't being as closed-minded as they had been the month prior.

Actually, the whole school seemed to be changing. More and more people were willing to be kinder to the Sons of Darkness. Sasuke was happier than usual and Sakura did join in with them a few times. Sasuke was okay with it since there was no agreement about who was allowed to sit with them so long as Naruto was there, but Sasuke often got up and left when she was there. Naruto thought it was because Sasuke was upset that Sakura and him weren't as close as Naruto and her were now. Naruto had put the whole conversation about Sakura being a gold digger out of his mind. It was impossible. Sakura was clearly in love with him. Sasuke was just jealous. In fact, Naruto thought Sasuke's little jealousy over him was cute.

((A.N.// He has it backwards. He thinks Sasuke is jealous of him since he has Sakura when in fact Sasuke is jealous of Sakura since she is Naruto's girlfriend.))

Sasuke, in reality, couldn't stand when they began to laugh and kiss underneath his tree. It made him feel sick to his stomach to the point he had to leave. Haku wanted to follow Sasuke but thought better than to leave Sakura and Naruto alone to face Shino's wrath. Shino did get along better with Naruto than they had before, but he hated Sakura to the core. Compared to Shino's hatred for Sakura, Naruto was like the love of his life.

Naruto did ask about Sasuke and his car, but Haku said nothing about it. At one point, Naruto even asked Jiraiya about it when they went back to Akarui no Kohaku for Rock Lee's birthday. Jiraiya had to confess that Sasuke did say he got the car from someone, but never mentioned whom. Like everyone else, he didn't want to pressure Sasuke for answers.

It all seemed like a dead end.

Naruto decided to move on with another mission and figure out the car thing later. For now, Naruto knew that he was more likely to get the answers out of Kyuubi then Sasuke about their relationship. So, that's what he wanted to do next.

It was on a Wednesday that Naruto finally started getting any results for his efforts. The night was dreary. It rained the entire day, much to people's dismay. That meant it was cold enough to freeze everyone, but not enough for it to snow. For hours, Naruto had to sit in his classrooms, staring out into nothing by a gray world. The sky was gray; the water was gray, hell, even the trees looked gray from the constant stream of gray. Was it a premonition of what was to come? Naruto didn't want to believe so.

They couldn't eat outside by the tree or the bench, so everyone had to eat in the cafeteria, which most people dreaded. Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Ino, and Kiba both sat at the table with Naruto, Haku, Shino, and Sasuke. Temari, Neji, and Gaara still hadn't agreed to the move and stayed at their old table. Naruto didn't mind for now. He knew they'd move over eventually. There was a bigger problem at the moment.

To be honest, Naruto could feel how uncomfortable Sasuke was now that all of Naruto's friends were beginning to merge themselves into their territory. Naruto felt the same when he was forced to sit with the Son's of Darkness, so he thought that Sasuke just needed to get used to them and maybe get to know them. Then, they could all become one big group and they'd all be happy. It was but a matter of time.

Again, Sasuke couldn't take being around the popular rich kids any longer. He looked and saw that this was not where he belonged. He belonged with Shino and Haku by themselves at their tree. Sasuke began to regret inviting Naruto (more like blackmailing) him over to join them. Like always, he excused himself without much word. As he left, he told Haku with his eyes not to worry about him. Why, when everything was starting to go right for him does something like this happen? The world was out to get him.

Sasuke went into the men's room and splashed some water on his face. That was one thing Sasuke was glad for. People rarely entered the men's room, especially not during lunch when they could just get out of class for a few minutes. Sasuke happily strode to his class's room. He had over ten minutes left of lunch, but he didn't care. He just had to get away from them. Get some space and fresh air that was his and his alone.

Sasuke was about to walk into the empty classroom when he was grabbed from behind. From instinct and experience, he thrashed and kicked, trying to break the other person's hold on him. But there was more than one person clutching him and it was hard to shake them off. They were each very strong and they were not leaving without him.

They exited the school building, pulling Sasuke with them. Once Sasuke passed the school doors without being stopped or running into someone, he began to panic. The struggled more, but all was in vain since they held on all the tighter. Right in front of the building waiting for them was a big black car.

They forced Sasuke into said car; practically throwing him in there. Once he was in, the door was shut and the car speed off. Regaining his thoughts, Sasuke turned to glare at his captors, but his glare was replaced with one of shock. They were the last people he was expecting. Sitting there was a group of four men: Zabuza Momochi, Hayate, and Genma, and the one leading them was none other than…

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke shouted once he recognized the silhouette of the red head sitting beside him in the dark car. "What are you doing here!" Sasuke asked as he threw his arms around him. Kyuubi smiled and hugged the boy back.

"I missed you too kid, but don't make such a fuss." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Damn Kyuubi!" Sasuke cursed as he pulled away from Kyuubi's thin waist. "If you wanted to just talk to me, you could have just asked or sent me a message."

Kyuubi shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous and you know it."

"Fuck you and your secret ways of seeing people." Sasuke teased.

Kyuubi was about to speak, but Zabuza cleared his throat. "Kyuubi sir, if I may?"

Kyuubi didn't bother looking at Zabuza and said "Go on."

"This is almost as bad as when you went to see Itachi. It is against the rules and if our leader, Pein-sama finds out about this…" Zabuza didn't need to finish his sentence to know that his point was given. Kyuubi rested his cheek on his hand and sighed. "That is why I am meeting like this and not with a message. It's too easy to trace."

Sasuke nodded. It was true. "What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Sasuke whispered. He hated how the only time he could talk with Kyuubi was always in secret. But that was how it always had to be, even when Itachi was still around.

Kyuubi gave Sasuke an assuring grin. "I just wanted to talk."

"Still," Sasuke argued. "You didn't have to kidnap me." Sasuke's eyes fell onto Kyuubi's free hand, which was placed at his side on the seat. Sasuke moved his hand over and lightly traced the skin on top of it; taking in the soft smooth feeling of his flesh.

"You love Naruto." Kyuubi said. It wasn't a question.

Sasuke gulped, seeing that he couldn't speak and nodded.

"But you love me still." Again, it wasn't a question. Sasuke nodded again. Kyuubi moved closer to Sasuke, till his breath was tickling the other boy's ear. He watched as Sasuke's fingertips brushed over the back of his hand with a thrill. He hated himself for it. They only proved his weakness and in front of Zabuza, Genma, and Hayate no less. Still, he couldn't lie to himself and claim that a part of him wasn't enjoying it. Guilt clawed away at him.

After all, Kyuubi was Sasuke's first. His first love and the first person he bedded with before Sasuke was forced to prostitution but after Itachi fell into a coma.

Kyuubi spoke very softly to Sasuke, "But you don't love me in the same way as before, am I right?"

Sasuke bit his lip and began to taste salty blood in his mouth. He nodded once more and Kyuubi sighed in a mixture of relief and gloom. But Kyuubi nodded and straightened himself out. "Good."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, regaining his composure. "Have you seen Itachi recently?"

"Yes. He is the same as ever." Kyuubi placed his hand on top of Sasuke's head and played with his hair like Sasuke was still a child. "But there are a few other things. Like why is Naruto asking Jiraiya about your car?" his voice was unnaturally low, almost accusing.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before changing back to their normal state. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I don't want him mixed up in this mess any more than you do."

"I know. But be careful of him." Kyuubi continued with his warning. "Naruto isn't as thick as you may think he is. He'll find out eventually if you don't stay on your toes."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

"Now, let's speak of _**him**_." The air around them seemed to change drastically. What was once warmed and filled with happiness was now cold and filled with dread. No one in the car wanted to speak of _**him.**_ _**He **_was the cause of all this. The reason Sasuke suffers and Itachi is in a coma. _**Him**_…

_**Pein-sama of the Akatsuki**_!

1010101010101010101010101010

**Shorter chapter I know. Sadly, typing these up may be a little slow for a bit. I'm sorry, but I will post as quickly as I can. I promise!**


	13. The Day We Met

**Okay, we are going to leave Naruto and Sasuke for this chapter. Instead, we'll have a huge flashback that stars with Kyuubi and Itachi. **

**Hooray! **

**1010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 13: Animal I've Become

_**Four years ago**_…

Itachi was ready for his mission. The idea was simple: he had to kill the second in command of the Jinjuuriki clan. Itachi was more than willing. Besides, he had no choice in the matter. He had to fulfill his mission in spite of how he felt. Not that Itachi minded at all. He didn't know this Kyuubi Uzumaki guy. He was just another target.

Itachi loaded both of his guns with an impassive face. He stood in the Akatsuki's main armory, checking and double-checking his Beretta 92 pistol 9 mm, which he kept on his person at all times, and the Colt M4 Carbine rifle, which he uses at long distance sniper shots. Itachi was going to use the rifle first, lying on top of a nearby building, waiting for Kyuubi to leave the hotel with his readied weapon and scope. However, should anything go wrong with his mission like getting caught or missing the shots entirely, he would rush down and follow Kyuubi on foot, ready to shot him with the Beretta.

Kyuubi had become too dangerous to his clan. The Jinjuuriki were lead by some unknown man and Kyuubi was his second in command. Itachi was like his opposite. Itachi was the second in command of the Akatsuki, lead by his leader Pein-sama. For years, many clans fought each other in the streets. Constantly, cops had to deal with the bodies of those whom were shot execution style and thrown in alleyways, into the river, or left in their own cars. The chief of police, Kakashi, was getting tired of this. It caused a big panic to travel throughout the city and letters addressed to him asking what he was planning on doing about the gang wars. How should he know? Gangs were not as easy to trace as you think.

Itachi took a cigarette and forced it into his clamped lips. Using his favorite silver lighter, he lights the cig and took a shallow drag from it. Itachi let the white stick hang in his mouth as he put the last touches on his Carbine. He attached the tactical scope on and checked for the last time to see if it was on right. Once he saw that he had done the job well, he tested the gun by taking aim at a nearby coat rack. A few coats hung on it. They were each made for the Akatsuki members to wear if they planned on taking a larger gun from the armory. Itachi already had his on.

In lighting speed, Itachi aimed and fired the M4 Carbine. The bullet shot forward and hit the coat rack dead center. Wood spilt and the whole thing tumbled down into a messy pile of cloth and broken wood pieces. Itachi smiled. He was ready. Though a moving target is a lot harder to hit than a coat rack. But that was what made the game fun!

He hid the Beretta in a hip holster and held the M4 Carbine at his side. Once the long black coat with red clouds stitched on the end was buttoned up, the guns were unnoticeable. Itachi would have no problem getting up into the building or causing anyone to panic that is unless they brush up really hard against his right side where the guns were. That happened before and it didn't end well for the person who caught him. Itachi gritted his teeth remembering the incident. He was placed on probation under Pein for two months, after the media moved on from the topic. Unfortunate man.

This time around, getting to his designated place was smoother than he could have ever dreamed. No one seemed to notice him. He breezed right past all the security places, thanks to Sasori's new invention that blocked out all metal readings from the metal detectors. No one asked him to step aside or remove his coat or even asked to have him searched. The morons. With all that was happening with the gang deaths and such, they should be more cautious. But they were as carefree as ever. It was like they couldn't believe that a killer would walk into their building with enough ammo to massacre everyone in sight.

Itachi never messed up a mission and he wasn't going to fail now.

Itachi took the elevator up to the floor right below the roof. Having to switch to a staircase wasn't that big of a deal. He took the staircase and reached the concrete top of the building. From where he was, the Jinjuuriki were holding a meeting in the hotel right across the street. Kyuubi would be the first to arrive since he was the head of this meeting. The Jinjuuriki leader wasn't stupid enough to attend himself. He'd have Kyuubi lead in his stead.

Kyuubi's appointment was for seven thirty in the conference room and all the others would arrive at eight. So, to be sure and get him, Itachi finished setting up everything needed for the assassination before six. Now, Itachi had to wait.

It was a cold day in February. Too cold for Itachi's taste, especially for waiting over an hour just lying on the ground, waiting for Kyuubi to make his entrance through the hotel's doors. But Itachi ignored it. He had to wait longer and under worse conditions before. He could get over this little chill for now.

At seven twenty one, a long black limo pulled up to the hotel. Itachi felt his heart run cold, colder than the air surrounding him like it always did right when he realized that the time was almost upon him. He took a better grip on the metal object and pulled it closer to him, peering through the scope. The wind blew Itachi's long black hair in front of his eyes, but he dared not move his hand even for a second to brush it out of the way. Just the short amount of time to get the hair out of his vision was enough to ruin everything. He couldn't take his hands off the gun.

The car door was opened by a chauffeur and out stepped the man Itachi had sworn to kill. Itachi couldn't make out his face, but he did see a nice bunch of fiery red hair. Itachi moved his fingers to the trigger and contemplated how it would happen.

Taking perfect aim, he made sure the scope lined up perfectly with the other young man's heart: right between the shoulders. The man strolled up to the entrance into the hotel, completely unaware that this was his last few moments of life. He was going to die young and it would be all because of Itachi.

Right before the man's fingers touched the handle to the door, Itachi pulled back the trigger, squeezing it hard. It was now or never.

"Hey!" A man called from the other side of the roof, yelling at Itachi. "This place is employees only!" It was too late. The surprise from the other man made Itachi's hand move slightly as the silent killer was fired. The bullet hit Kyuubi, but only in his shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound.

The man approached a now pissed beyond belief Itachi as Itachi came to realize that he would have to use the Beretta after all. Kyuubi was shot, true, but now everyone was on their guard. By the time he could aim again and fire, the man who interrupted him would be upon him and worse, the servants with Kyuubi would be surrounding him. He had run out of time. He had but that one shot and it was a bust.

"Fuck!" Itachi shouted standing up. He threw the now useless weapon down and it broke into five smaller pieces. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw the broken rifle on the ground. His eyes widened when he realized that Itachi had actually aimed and fired at someone.

Itachi's eyes glowed bright red and he reached for the Beretta at his hip. The Beretta was nice, but it wasn't silent. Everyone would know his position the minute he used it. And that minute has come. Itachi pointed the Beretta at the man and aimed.

The man quickly moved back, his hands held up in the air. "NO PLEASE!" He screamed, terrified for his life. He looked on the verge of crying; inwardly he knew that his time was up. Itachi didn't waste any time as he fired a loud shot at the man. He fell backwards and over the side of the building. If the shot didn't kill him, the fall would.

Itachi quickly grabbed his fallen, broken rifle and ran for it. He couldn't leave the rifle there for evidence, but he was still in trouble. It was suppose to be an invisible sword that killed Kyuubi on this night. No one was supposed to know how or where or by whom. But, Kyuubi was going to live and a man was dead from a gunshot wound and falling twenty-five stories off a building. Now it was a crazy serial killer who shoots guys from the top of buildings. That wasn't the plan.

Itachi ran down the one flight of stairs in great haste. Then he took the elevator. Some may have thought that crazy, but in fact, it makes him look innocent. The police would come up the stairs, thinking he'd be rushing down them. Best not to look like he was in a rush. Shaken a little from the unknown gunshots, probably pretending to lie to himself about them coming from someone's TV or something, but not hurried in any way. That was the best way to escape.

Amazingly, he passed through the lobby. Everyone was in frenzy, running in many directions, trying to get away. To seal the look of an innocent by standard, he walked up to one of the security personal, phoning for help or something, looking as scared as possible. "What's going on here sir?" he asked in a demanding way.

The security guy told Itachi in an impatient way, "Gun fire. Killed one of the workers here and shot some guy across the street. We believe the guy is in the building." Itachi pretended to look shocked. The police officer fell for the act. "Please, we ask that you stay calm."

Itachi didn't hang around longer. He got the hell out of there like everyone else. Good so far. But how was he going to get Kyuubi? Bastard was probably on his way to the hospital by now. Itachi cursed to himself. The mission had gone very wrong. He no longer blamed the man he killed. It was Itachi's fault. He should have kept a steadier hand. But he couldn't let the man live anyway. He had seen his face.

Itachi got rid of the rifle but throwing the remains in the river as he passed by. He was still going to get Kyuubi tonight. Next stop was the hospital.

An hour later, Itachi had left his coat in the car since he didn't need it any longer, but he kept the Beretta at his hip. His shirt hid it enough for him to walk comfortably into the hospital. Itachi wasted no time as he waltzed up to the front desk. The reception lady was busy, taking a few phone calls and talking rapidly to someone on the other end. Itachi couldn't wait for her to get off, so he went straight to the point. "Which room is Kyuubi Uzumaki in?"

She asked the person the phone to hold on and quickly looked it up on the chart. "Room 219. Are you a friend of his?" she asked him. Itachi nodded and thanked her. To room 219 it was. Itachi's hand itched to grab his Beretta before he entered the room, but it was best to leave that for later.

When Itachi came to room 219, he reached for his gun and burst into the room with full force. He held his gun out only to be faced with another gun pointed back at him. Kyuubi was standing at the front of the door, gun at ready and pointed straight at Itachi's heart. His wounded arm was bandaged, nicely. Itachi's gun faced Kyuubi dead on at his heart, but Kyuubi's was pointed at his lung. However, if Kyuubi shot him, it was almost inevitable that he'd die. So neither of them could move since they both had the other's life in their hands. The one who took the first shot would only cause their own death. And Kyuubi and Itachi were too young to die.

This was the first time Itachi or Kyuubi laid eyes on the other.

Itachi felt his breath stop the instant his eyes meet Kyuubi's rich golden cherry red. Itachi watched as he too sucked in a breath. It was like they were meant to be here, looking at one another, and each on a common ground. Was this really the work of fate?

The first one to drop his gun was Itachi. It was a slow fluid motion as to show Kyuubi he now had no intention of hurting him. Kyuubi was suspicious and eyed Itachi, but Itachi wouldn't have left himself at Kyuubi's mercy unless he decided to leave him alone, or he wanted to die. Kyuubi doubted the other one so he too slowly lowered his gun.

Then, without a warning when Itachi finally let his guard down, Kyuubi struck. Pulling out a knife from his pocket, he moved faster than a snake. He stabbed Itachi in his right shoulder Itachi gasped in pain and clutched his shoulder. Itachi's clothes made a squishing sound as blood flooded out between his fingers. The wound hurt like hell and he could tell that it was pretty deep too. He looked at Kyuubi with another one of his most famous glares, but Kyuubi possessed one to match.

"That was for shooting my shoulder, you bastard." Kyuubi growled.

"What makes you think it was me?" Itachi practically yelled back.

"Don't insult me. I know it was you and it would be better for all of us if you didn't deny it."

Itachi couldn't help but shrug indifferently. "You had it coming."

"Yeah? Well so did you." He countered.

Itachi didn't know what to say. He had never lost a verbal battle before. But here Kyuubi had him beat. Itachi couldn't help but laugh. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow but soon, his laughter couldn't be quelled either. Both of them ended up crying to the point of tears. Why was the situation so funny? Itachi was supposed to kill him and Kyuubi was supposed to kill Itachi for trying to kill him. But neither did what anyone would expect. Kyuubi finally got up off the floor and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes. He offered a hand to Itachi and invited him over to the bed that he was supposed to lying in. Using the medical supplies in the room, Kyuubi helped bandage Itachi's newly made injury. The whole time, neither one could stop smiling at the other.

There was a word that Itachi was looking for. He just couldn't remember what it was. It was when someone meets their one special person; the person that they knew they just had to be with. Love at first sight? No, that wasn't it. There was attraction at first sight, but he didn't believe that you could love someone just by looking at him or her. To love someone, you needed to really know him or her better than anyone else. And through them learn more about your true self. So what was the word he was looking for? Itachi knew that they were meant to be together; supposed to be like this. But there was a special word for this.

Soul mates. Kyuubi was like Itachi's soul mate. Now, that Itachi believed in.

It was from that day on that Itachi and Kyuubi would be friends. They'd meet together at certain places on days that they could and just do whatever they wanted. They'd sneak over each others houses and talk for hours about many things like people/gang missions they had to deal with, which is the real best gun model, and just normal things. No one could know though. They were from separate gangs. If their leaders were to catch them, it could mean death for them both. But not seeing each other was like a fate worse then death. Were they in love? Was it lust? Or was it an unknown promise for something else other than the duty sworn to their clan? Either way, it was impossible for them to be apart.

However, their hushed romance was not to last. It all began the day that Itachi planned to have his younger brother meet Kyuubi. That was a huge step on his part. Itachi always separated his family from his work. Introducing Kyuubi was like proving in a way that they were more than just friends.

Itachi was finishing his things early with the Akatsuki. Last thing he wanted was to be called out for some stupid unknown reason. He was just on his way out of the headcounters, thinking of how to prepare the evening when he was stopped by Pein-sama. Itachi was usually a good judge of character and emotions from another person. But Pein was an exception. No one knew what he was feeling or what he was thinking until too late. Itachi never feared Pein, but you never can be too careful either. So Itachi remained weary of him.

Itachi asked Pein in a very polite way if there was anything else that Pein desired. Pein had already been angry with Itachi when he found out that he didn't kill Kyuubi. There was no lying to Pein. He always knew when someone lied. But Itachi told Pein the truth. All Itachi left out was the incident in the hospital that occurred after getting rid of the rifle remains. It wasn't lying. Not really.

Pein said but one thing and that one thing would haunt Itachi even to this day. "Be careful Itachi. You are treading on eggshells here and if you dare make one of them crack, we'll see who suffers."

Itachi wanted to take Pein's words to heart, but there were some many other things to worry about. He nodded and made his way home.

Sasuke had taken really well to Kyuubi. Too well, Itachi feared. Itachi knew that his otouto's girlfriend was not good for him. That Sakura girl clearly had no interest of going anywhere with his brother in a relationship. She was no more than a gold digger. Itachi didn't blame her though. Her mother was the same way and it was only natural that her mother showed her the ropes.

Kyuubi, Itachi, and Sasuke went to Ichiraku. It was a cute ramen restaurant that Kyuubi always took his younger brother, Naruto. Naruto was supposed to join them, but he had caught a head cold at school and was sick in bed. Itachi wanted to meet Kyuubi's brother just as much as Kyuubi wanted to meet Sasuke, but it couldn't be helped.

While Kyuubi excused himself for a moment to talk with the owner of the restaurant (his uncle), Itachi spoke seriously with Sasuke, telling him that he should leave Sakura. But as always, Sasuke could care less about the matter.

The rest of the evening was amazing. Kyuubi and Sasuke were getting along great. Hell, it made Itachi happier than anything than to see his younger brother smile like that. Sasuke hadn't smiled so much in such a long time and it caused Itachi to fill with emotion. But as always, he kept it hidden from the others.

No one knew how badly it was going to end.

Itachi wanted to have Kyuubi see his parents quickly before the night ended. But when they arrived, Itachi found a note nailed to his door with his mother's bloody necklace attached to it. He ripped the note off and ran into the house, only to find his parents' bodies mangled on the floor. They had been shot execution style by a gang hit no doubt. Kyuubi's eyes widened when he saw. Instantly, he blamed himself. Either it was Itachi's gang trying to piss Itachi off (most likely because they found out about Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship) or it was the Jinjuuriki trying to hurt Itachi. Either way, it was Kyuubi's fault. Not only had it hurt Itachi, but Sasuke as well.

Itachi read over the note quickly and crunched it up in his hands along with the golden necklace. It was the locket with Itachi and Sasuke's baby pictures in it. Police came over later. They pronounced them dead and said it was the work of a serial killer with the use of a katana. Case closed. But Itachi knew better. This was because of Pein.

Two months had followed with nothing but work for Itachi. He now owned the Uchiha Company and inherited all the money, estate, and responsibilities. To top it off, he still had Sasuke to care for. Kyuubi helped comfort him and relieve him of his work, but it wasn't enough. Finally, Kyuubi convinced Itachi to just drop work and come over his house to meet his brother Naruto.

Itachi argued but was swayed in the end. Itachi was on his way to the Uzumaki estate when a truck slammed into his car. Most said it was an accident, but this time Kyuubi knew it was no accident. It was a hit placed on Itachi. Itachi lived, but remained in a coma for the past three years.

The worst part of it was what happened next. Pein demanded that Sasuke replace Itachi in the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki would let Itachi live in peace in the hospital as long as Sasuke cooperated. But Sasuke wasn't an assassin like Itachi. Pein said he didn't have the natural talent for killing that Itachi had. Instead, Sasuke was nothing more than a consort to those who supported and lent their aid to the Akatsuki. The whole image of a prostitute was a cover up.

Sadly, Sasuke was accepting of the new position. Now that Sakura had left him, he had nothing more. Kyuubi was disgusted with such ghastly placements for members of a gang. Soon he found out though that the Jinjuuriki had one too. A boy who also consorted others for the sake of someone he loved.

They called him Haku.

**101010101010101010101010101010**

**I'll stop here. They are a few other mysteries that are still to be told, but I think I revealed a huge part of the story. It is sad I know…**


	14. Panic

**Due to very little reviews for the last chapter, this chapter has of now been cut in half. The once eight pages is now only four.**

**I need reviews! Please help!!!!!! Don't make me discontinue this story! I need reviews!!!!!!!! T-T**

**Also a reminder, if you are bored and good at art, will you be so kind as to make me a prettyful picture? This is not a must. Reviews are musts. **

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 14: Always There

Naruto was so confused when he arrived in his physics class. For one, Sasuke didn't happen to return to lunch with them. Haku went to go look for him, but he returned saying Sasuke seems to have disappeared. Naruto was a little worried, but Shino and Haku assured him that Sasuke would show up again after lunch was over. But Sasuke was in Naruto's physics class and he was not in his seat when Naruto arrived. A cold pit formed in Naruto's stomach. Had something bad happened to the Uchiha? The more time passed, the worse Naruto's scenarios seemed to unfold within his imagination.

What if he fell into a giant hole on the way to class and as he descended into hell, he screamed out for help and Naruto wasn't there to save him? What if he suddenly became ill and was in the hospital dying now this very second? What if some maniac kidnapped him? (Close, but that maniac also happens to be his older brother.) Naruto could only shake his head and try to put all the bad thoughts out of his mind. Sasuke was going to walk through that door any minute and apologize for being so late.

But Sasuke didn't return. Therefore Naruto didn't calm down.

'_Why doesn't anyone seem to care!?_' Naruto thought as he noticed that the teacher nor did anyone else ask where Sasuke was or what he was doing. Naruto watched as Anko put yet another formula for them to remember up on the board. Naruto tapped his pencil on the desk, nervous as can be and impatient. The class was going by so slow and yet so fast. Slow because Anko's lesson just went on and on. Fast because Naruto realized how long had passed since he last saw Sasuke.

Where was he!?

Naruto was on the verge of getting up and just walking out of class to go find and drag back Sasuke. But he knew he could not do that. If Haku hadn't found him, then what chance did Naruto?

Where was he?!

Naruto literally jumped out of his seat when the bell rang, ending physics and sending a hoard of children off to their last class for the day. Naruto felt like a doll stuck on autopilot. Something was wrong. Why else would Sasuke just run off and leave him behind without so much as a good bye and go off for no reason? Prostitution was a dangerous job after all. Another terrible scenario played behind Naruto's eyes. Sasuke leaving early, going off to meet some faceless guy and saying no to him last minute; the guy getting very, very angry and raping Sasuke unmercifully. To finish it off, he'd kill Sasuke and dump his body in a ravine or something of the sort.

Before Naruto realized it, he was having a mini panic attack. He hyperventilated to the point no air was getting into his lungs. Sasuke was in trouble! The hallway had suddenly become very obscure and Naruto stumbled slightly into someone in his dizzy state. He wanted to apologize to whomever it was, but couldn't work his mouth right. Instead, he fell. Naruto would have hit the ground hard had not the person he ran into caught him.

The last things Naruto remembered before passing out into a world of darkness was someone saying, "Naruto! Oh my god! Naruto hold on! I'll go get help!"

1010101010101010101010101010

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi in horror. How could he? Next, Kyuubi would want to discuss Orochimaru too! Both very delicate subjects and best not spoken in the presence of others.

"Are you crazy!" Genma was the one who scolded Kyuubi this go around. "You can't speak of our rival in front of-of…_some child_! And the closest relative to one of your mortal enemies nonetheless!"

"Sasuke and Itachi are not my enemies." Kyuubi corrected in a bored tone.

"Yes they are! You serve the _**Jinjuuriki clan**_! Itachi and this…this…" Zabuza pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, not sure what to call him exactly without making Kyuubi angry with him. "_**Boy **_serves the Akatsuki!"

However, Zabuza and Genma's statements against the Uchihas did in fact enraged Kyuubi. Hayate was the only one who had not spoken a word, but he had nearly coughed out his lung a few times. Everyone ignored him as he was forced into another coughing fit.

"Sasuke has no true connection to the Akatsuki." Kyuubi practically spat to his companions. How dare they say such things and in front of Sasuke! How dare they speak out of their position? Kyuubi was the leader here. He was the highest-ranking person in the vehicle. So, they should treat him as such.

"Learn your place." Kyuubi said sternly to the three men.

Hayate was about to respond, but instead only another round of coughing filled the silence. So, Zabuza spoke on his behalf. "We're not trying to insult your authority Kyuubi-sama. We're only trying to tell you that if the leader of the Akatsuki were to find out about us speaking with the kid, it'd only lead to trouble. Especially for him." Zabuza finished by pointing at Sasuke.

Genma nodded in agreement.

Kyuubi glared daggers at the man. If a look could kill, this would have had Genma bursting into flames. Even Sasuke moved away from Kyuubi, fearing his wrath. After all, Kyuubi was almost as strong as Itachi was. Maybe more or maybe less. Sasuke couldn't be sure since they never fought. Well, not all out anyway.

"Now" Kyuubi continued, clearing his throat of his anger. "What is up with Pein anyway?"

Sasuke blinked. "You want me to give you information on my leader? Are you trying to use me?" The last part was a little higher than need be. The thought of Kyuubi using him hurt a lot.

Kyuubi's gaze softened as he glanced back at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed so delicate to Kyuubi. He was like a porcelain doll, dropped over and over on the ground by many people, many for their own selfish purposes. It was sad to know that Sasuke expected all those around him to do the same things. Bring him the same fate as the others before had. Kyuubi shook his head from side to side. "It's not as it seems." Kyuubi said quickly. "I just want to know if he is treating you right. You know I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Sasuke sighed. "No, I'm fine. He is the same as everything else."

"Well, that's not entirely true either. Naruto is acting a little differently." Kyuubi added. "I think he is beginning to really like you."

Sasuke snorted. "Maybe a little. But the fact is Kyuubi, his entire posse just merged in with mine, practically casting us out." Sasuke put his face in his hands. "I felt like all I did was in vain. He'll never love me the same way."

"Never say never Sasuke. You're making progress. Slow progress, true, but progress all the same."

"It is painfully slow, Kyuubi!" Sasuke complained. He suddenly remembered how he felt at school now that Sakura and them were sitting with them. Sasuke never felt so powerless, so insignificant before. It pained him more to know that Naruto, the love of his life, preferred Sakura to him. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! "I feel like everything is standing still! Worse yet is I was finally able to get Naruto to take three steps forward, but now he took a whole step backwards! It'll be months! Maybe years before I stand a chance! And even then, I can't compare to Sakura." The pain in Sasuke's voice was obvious. He didn't even bother to disguise it.

"You are hell of a lot better than that bitch. Soon Naruto will realize that and he'll be all over you."

"Let's be realistic Kyuubi." Sasuke had enough of Kyuubi trying to give him hope when he didn't want it. Hope for Sasuke only lead to disappointment. "He'll never be with me. I had more of a chance getting you then than I do getting him now. It's impossible."

"That's not realistic. That's just stupid."

"The truth is always painful. Naruto will never love me just like you never did. My parents are coming back from the dead and Itachi will never awaken." Sasuke laughed bitterly. "They asked me again this morning to get him off of life support. The doctor says the likeliness of him ever opening his eyes again is smaller than two percent so we should just give up."

Kyuubi felt anger burn inside of him. How could they ask a child such a thing as kill his brother whom is barely hanging on to life? They were all bastards. "Itachi'll wake up Sasuke. Just you wait."

Sasuke felt sick. He hated this! Why couldn't Kyuubi just give it up already? Sasuke was at the end of his rope. "I'm done waiting Kyuubi."

Kyuubi blinked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you saying?!"

Sasuke kept his face impassive to the point it matched Itachi's. What was he planning?

"I mean, if Itachi doesn't wake up after the New Year…. I'll…I'll have to move on."

"You…you don't mean-!"

Sasuke nodded, much to Kyuubi's horror. "I'll pull him off the life support."

**101010101010101010101010101010**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! REVIEW DAMN YOU!!!!!!! And thank you very much to the 11 of you who did review. You made my day! -  
**


	15. How to Break Out of a Hospital

**That's better. Now I'm happy! Here is a better chapter. I hope you like it!**

**See? I place a little threat on discontinuing the story and in one day, I get over 35 different reviews. Thank you. Now I'm so happy!!!!!!! Just so you know, I didn't intend on discontinuing the story. I'm mean when I want to be, I know! - But just so you know, the reviews really did make me very happy. Very, very happy. **

**Anyway, I know you are all getting impatient, so this chapter or the next chapter will get back into the NaruSasu. From there, I don't know to be honest. We'll see. **

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Chapter 15: **

"What's wrong with him?" asked the principle who had just arrived in the nurses office. Tsunade looked around and saw Naruto lying on the bed. Naruto was beginning to awaken and listened in. How could he faint? What the hell was that about?! He couldn't faint. I mean, come on, he was Naruto! He couldn't care about Sasuke so much that he would be on the verge of passing out because he didn't know where he was. Was he going insane? He was in love with Sakura for Pete's sake!

Naruto could hear paper being shuffled as the nurse looked at her charts. "It appears that he is suffering from a case of pneumonia. Must of came from all the rain we seem to be getting. Maybe he has some other illness assist it."

Naruto finally did notice how his breath was ragged, wet sounding and his lungs hurt. Naruto wasn't sure if he was happier with the thought of passing out from the panic attack or being sick. Both sucked.

'_Wait, does that mean I'm going to die?'_ Naruto thought as he lay there on the cot in pain. He couldn't remember exactly the statistics, but pneumonia was deadly if not dealt with in the right way. As he began to wonder how long he was going to be sick, he began getting chills. His body shook under him in discomfort. He would have to be a total moron not to realize that he was running a fever.

"What other illness do you think?" asked Tsunade as she inspected the blonde.

The nurse shrugged. "Who knows? It's probably nothing severe. The pneumonia is the main problem."

"Is it a serious case?"

Naruto tried to force his eyes open, but couldn't do it. He felt so weak and so tired. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But his joints ached and his limbs felt extra heavy. His body hated him and brought him so much pain. There was almost no chance that he could fall back to sleep.

"I don't think so, but we should call his parents and tell them that he should be sent to the hospital for a checkup; make sure that he'll be okay." the nurse answered. Naruto had a harder time than he thought trying to keep up with what they were saying. Maybe he wasn't quite awake yet. Their voices soon drowned out and were taken over by Naruto's thoughts.

'_Why is this happening to me? Why am I suddenly sick? Why is it so cold? Where are you? Sasuke…'_ Naruto's mouth twitched and his eyelids felt even heavier. _'Sasuke…what is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself these past few weeks. You may think I haven't noticed but I did. You're upset. Why? Is it something I did or didn't do? Whatever I did, how can I make it up to you? I don't want you mad at me.'_ Naruto felt like his body was thrown into a vortex. He was no longer in pain, but it was like he was falling into nothingness. He was on the verge of passing out again. That much he knew.

'Why did you do it? Why are you trying to get me closer to you? What do you want from me Sasuke? And above all, what are you doing to me? What are these feelings that you have begun to stir up?'

10101010101010101010101010101010

Naruto awoke in a hospital room in a state of perplexity. _'Where am I? When did I get here?' _Naruto looked around helplessly still completely shocked.

"So, you're finally up?"

Sasuke was sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. It was almost identical to the one Kyuubi used a month ago when he visited Itachi. Naruto stared at the raven as his eyes focused on his form from the florescent lights overhead. Naruto gasped and blushed at the same time.

Sasuke was looking very good today and it was so simple. An ordinary person who wore a dark green hoodie and black jeans wouldn't be much of a show. But Sasuke had mastered the look. A dark green hoodie covered up his chest and shirt underneath. It was beautiful and brought out the natural look in his skin, that way, he looked more like a porcelain doll than a ghostly pale sheet. The black jeans were skin tight, proving to anyone who saw that Sasuke had powerful swimmer's legs. Best yet, it didn't show off any unnecessary skin nor did it draw too much attention. Naruto hated it when people paid that kind of attention to Sasuke. He wasn't quite sure why, but it bothered him to no ends.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You had pneumonia and a slight case of strep throat. You know, you shouldn't come to school if you are feeling bad dope."

Naruto didn't feel like glaring at Sasuke's comment. After all, he was still feeling a little iffy from the illness. "How long have I been here?" he asked as he fell back into his pillow. Surprisingly, it was more comfortable than Naruto thought hospital pillows felt.

Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms out above his head. He brought his hand back to his face once he was done and looked at his watch. "Two days, nine hours, and thirteen minutes in counting."

"Two days!" Naruto shot back up, his head screamed at him to be placed back on the softness. But Naruto was too shocked to notice. "But, but that cannot possibly be right!"

"I'm drop dead serious. Haku, Kyuubi, and Sakura are very worried." Sasuke added Sakura for his benefit. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Were you worried?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by Naruto's statement, but he didn't show it on the outside. His tried face changed to a sly grin, the grin that Naruto liked the most. "Why? Miss me much?"

"Not really." Naruto taunted back.

Sasuke covered his heart with his hand and pretended to be in pain. "Ouch, that hurt me; it hurt me good and deep." Sasuke's eyes looked up and were full of the usual shine of mischief. Naruto tried not to and failed at smiling. Sasuke was acting normal again and it made Naruto happy. Sasuke misinterpreted Naruto's smile for simply joking with him. Sasuke laughed. "Okay…okay…. yeah, I was worried too. I don't like the thought of one of my friends being in the same place as my brother in nearly the same unconscious state."

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes widened for a second. How could he forget! This was where Itachi is. Naruto saw the delicate turn that the conversation had taken and decided that it was best to change the subject. "So, um…how long have you been here?"

Sasuke looked past him and back at the doorway; a doctor wearing a white coat walked by the room. Sasuke could have sworn that he had seen that man before, but he couldn't place where. "Only a few hours." He looked back at Naruto with confused coal eyes. "Kyuubi and Haku left an hour ago, something about work or other. Kiba was here too, last night. Sakura will be here this afternoon, she left school early on Friday to-"

"Go Christmas shopping with Ino in Tokyo." Naruto answered for him, remembering that Sakura told him about it at lunch before his physics class. _'That's right! Christmas is in 2 weeks! I have to go shopping!'_ "Did the nurse or doctor or whatever say when I could leave?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You want to leave already?"

"Hell yes." Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You'll be here another night at the least."

"Hell no!"

"Sorry dope, doctor's orders."

"Fuck the doctor's orders!"

"No need to be vulgar Naruto."

"Fuck off." Naruto didn't say that to be cruel, he just didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore. He threw the blanket off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. The backs of Naruto's knees make a clink sound on the edge of the bed's metal frame.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked getting out of his seat to get a better look at Naruto. "You don't think you're going to leave here do you?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Playing tag with the Easter bunny?"

"I said nothing about an Easter bunny." Sasuke retorted calmly. "You just got over pneumonia Naruto. Your body should rest at least another night."

"I'll be fine."

"Naruto…"

Naruto finally glared at Sasuke as he walked slowly over to the opened door and checked to see if anyone was watching. When he saw the coast was clear, he turned back to Sasuke. "Are you going to help me bust out of here or not?"

Sasuke thought for a minute and sighed.

101010101010101010101010

"You officially Naruto owe me one." Sasuke murmured as walked up Naruto's driveway. He'd been to Naruto's house before and he told Naruto that a while ago. He had come over with Kyuubi shortly after Itachi's accident. That was great for Naruto because the last thing he wanted was for him to have to walk all over his house giving the grand tour.

Naruto stifled a laugh. "That was amazing how you distracted that nurse by flirting with her."

"Why? Did it turn you on?"

"Knock it off! Man, don't you ever get tired of constantly messing with people like that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It puts bread on my table."

Sasuke followed Naruto to his room. For all of Sasuke's visits, he had never entered Naruto's room. It was kind of plain like a normal adult style room. Not meant for a teen like Naruto. Sasuke watched with ill ease as Naruto collapsed on his bed. Sasuke stood beside the bed but did not sit down. Somehow, it was uncomfortable to be on the same bed as Naruto.

"You know, Sakura will show up at the hospital and will be mad at you once she realizes that you left." Sasuke warned.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Damn! Why are you so concerned with Sakura lately?"

"What?"

"You seem to be mentioning her a lot."

"Am I?" Sasuke asked almost bored.

Naruto nodded feverishly. "Yes and it is getting annoying."

"She's your girlfriend Naruto. Shouldn't you be worrying about her or wondering what she is doing all the time?"

"Did you when you dated her?"

Sasuke's jaw came close to dropping. What was Naruto saying? "No." he admitted, but added quickly before Naruto could gain his triumph, "But like I said, we didn't click."

"Is that why you're jealous?"

Now Sasuke's jaw dropped. "W-what?!" _'Does he know?'_

"What? You don't think that I don't see the look on your face every time Sakura and I are together?"

Sasuke was speechless. How could he have figured it out? Sasuke wasn't very open about it. The only people who he had told were Kyuubi, Shino, and Haku. But then again, Naruto wasn't really that stupid. He was bound to see what was going on at one point or another. "And you're not upset?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I can hardly blame you, you two do have a lot of history and everything."

"Well yeah-" Sasuke stopped. "Wait! What now?"

"It's okay that you wish you and Sakura could have gotten along as well as we do, but you can find someone else." Naruto informed.

Sasuke was appalled. "You think _**I'm**_ in love with _**Sakura**_ and _**I'm**_ jealous of _**you**_?!"

Naruto was now very confused. "You just admitted to me that you were."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I'd never admit to something that wasn't true!"

Naruto was starting to get frustrated. "Yes you did! You asked me if I was upset about it!"

Sasuke's breath was caught and he realized how close to the truth Naruto really was. He had to think quickly to undo his mistake, but he had trouble thinking at the moment. His head was in a jumble from the unexpected turn of events. "That was…I'm not…I mean I…"

"Hold on!" Naruto shouted as he held up his hand. "I'm confused." Naruto got up from his bed and paced around the room, trying to figure things out. "You admitted that you were jealous of me and Sakura. But then you said that you were not jealous of me. So…does that mean you're jealous of Sakura?" Naruto turned to Sasuke for an answer, but he was backing up, walking towards the door. Naruto saw and beat him to it. He ran and closed the door standing with his back to it. "Answer me Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed in defeat once more. "Why Naruto? What do you want me to say?"

"Explain what the hell you meant!"

"I meant nothing."

"Lair."

"Then call me a lair and let it be."

"No."

"Why?"

"I need to know."

Sasuke gave his Uchiha death glare to Naruto. "No, you want to know. That's different than needing to know."

"Tell me Sasuke."

"Figure it out yourself."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Fine! Just forget it!" Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the door with all his weight.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. On the inside, his mind was having a party. Naruto didn't know, or if he did know, he didn't care. That was always a good thing.

"So? What now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "This is your house, not mine. You call the shots."

Naruto then got an idea. "Fine, you can tell me where you disappeared to one Friday."

Sasuke laughed. His laughter was melodious and it lightened the mood a lot. "I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Naruto asked as he made his way back to his bed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Long story."

"We have time."

Sasuke ran his pale fingers through his hair again as he answered. "Just some old friends trying to pull a prank on me."

"Was it funny?"

"After a while. It wasn't at first. Kind of scared me."

Naruto smiled. "I'll bet."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and the two boys locked eyes. They were closer than they originally thought. Their warm breaths rolled off each other's faces and made the air intense. It wasn't awkward. It was soothing. Their smiles faded and their mouths parted slightly, a step away from panting from the newly created heat. Sasuke especially began to notice. Was this what real sex felt like? Maybe…

Naruto was the one who closed the distance. His face came closer and closer to the boy sitting opposite him. It was but a slight brush of the lips, but it was enough. It was less and more. It wasn't a drunken kiss full on the mouth, but a small passionate kiss. Electricity flowed through them and before Naruto could deepen the kiss, Sasuke pulled away.

10101010101010101010101010


	16. Making Out and Getting Caught

**Sorry, no lemon in this chapter. Next chapter, yes there will be. Hurray! I bet you can't wait. However, some of you may be mad at me by the end of this chapter. I can guarantee you will hate where I take the story and where I'll leave off. But that's what makes it so much fun! I'm very sadistic if you haven't realized by now.**

**Oh, and I'm holding a contest! Okay, I'm just bored. **

**The first person that can name all the songs by their artists will get to choose where Sasuke and Naruto will have their first official date! The end date will be on November 5****th****. Oh, and if you don't want to, you don't have to guess. This is just for fun and if you have enough time on your hands. And if more than one person gets all the answers right, then I'll randomly select one from a hat. (Spelling doesn't count so long as I can read it and it is the right name of the artist. And if the song happens to be from a play, just name the play since lots of people have sung it. TV shows, I will expect to have the artist's name.) Oh, and all the chapters up to chapter 16. That is all. **

**The winner will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter. The winner please pm me with the desired location once you see your name (that way it'll be a surprise). However, the winner has **_**three days to pm me**_**! Good luck to you all! **

**10101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 16: Smile in your Sleep

Sasuke pulled back. Why? ((A.N.// how the hell should I know? Aside from the fact that I'm the author and it is kind of my job to know.))

Naruto was beyond shocked. It was the very last thing that he had expected. Sasuke pulled away from him! Did he do something wrong? Naruto never classified himself as a bad kisser, but what may be good to girls like Sakura may be different than guys like Sasuke.

Naruto felt embarrassed. His face flushed bright red and so did Sasuke. That was fine for Naruto, but the redness contrasted to Sasuke's lily-white skin was too great to be called bold.

Naruto jumped off his bed in one great leap. He now towered over Sasuke whom was still seated on the bed. Naruto didn't know what to do or say for that matter. He just kissed Sasuke. How could he do that? He was dating Sakura and Sasuke was his friend. _'Am I the only one who sees wrong in this?!' _the demanded in his mind to no one. So what do you do when you are rejected?

Babble. Babble like a complete idiot.

"Okay Sasuke. You're right. I mean you're always right, right?" Naruto gave a fake laugh. Hell, he didn't know what he was saying anymore. "We're very different and all. You being what you are and I being what I am, it won't work now will it? Who'd think we could be friends let alone anything else. Right?"

Sasuke straightened himself out on the bed. "Naruto-"

Naruto didn't hear him over his own spoken thoughts. "Okay, we do have to consider what everyone thinks. But I never took you as a person who cared what others thought. I don't care if you don't care, but hell, I don't know what you're thinking."

"Naruto-"

"Then there is our brother's too. Them being good friends and all, this would get very weird."

"That's fine Naruto, but-"

"And I'm dating Sakura. Sure, we haven't been as close as we have been since I met you, but that would only complicate things. I don't want her mad at me or anyone else for that matter. I have enough enemies as it is."

"Naruto, I-"

"Besides, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or forced in anything. I'm sure you get that enough as it-"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke could take no more. He stood up and walked right in front of Naruto's pacing path. With a might that Naruto had no idea that he had, Sasuke pulled Naruto forcefully closer to him and kissed him hard and full on the lips. It made Naruto fall back a little in a mixture of shock and assurance. Naruto instinctively moved his lips against Sasuke's and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck, trying to get his face closer. Naruto was prepared to open his mouth to Sasuke, but once more, Sasuke pulled back and Naruto let him.

"I was trying to tell you." Sasuke explained. "You don't have to worry." Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark pools and they stared back at his. Sasuke reached his hand up and gently stroked the other boy's cheek, taking in all the feeling that he could while he could. "Naruto, didn't you find it weird that you're the only client that I call by their first name?"

Naruto smiled a real smile. So that was why Sasuke was jealous. Not of him, but of Sakura. Sasuke liked him. Naruto felt like the sun had entered his spirit and burned brightly in his heart. Sasuke liked him. Liked him of all people! Sasuke the most fuck'n beautiful person the fuck'n world liked him!

Naruto brought his mouth back on Sasuke's. It was more than a simple brush on the lips but not nearly as forceful as Sasuke's attention grabbing kiss. It was fervent, warm, and just over all incredible. It was nothing compared to when either of them made out with other people. It was far better.

Sasuke took a step backwards as Naruto walked forward. Sasuke's legs hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbled on top of each other on the bed. Naruto moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt while he bit and sucked on the bottom of Sasuke's lip. Getting the idea, Sasuke opened up for him and let Naruto's tongue into his mouth. Sasuke decided to let Naruto win for now instead of going into a tongue war. It wasn't like they'd have sex.

Sasuke was as good as ever. He knew just how to move and when. When Naruto went right, Sasuke moved left. He was the perfect opposite and went against Naruto in a good way.

Naruto slowly edged the shirt up Sasuke's torso until he had fully exposed his stomach. The edge of his fingertips brushed lightly on his skin. Sasuke loved Naruto's touch. It made chills run down his spine. He could stay like this forever.

Naruto broke the kiss and tried his best to catch his breath. Sasuke was taking in deep breaths right along with him. Once Naruto had enough oxygen in his system, he moved down and started kissing along Sasuke's neck. Sasuke moaned and arched his back, moving into Naruto's advances.

Naruto had the desire to kiss everywhere he could. It would be his mission to be able to kiss every part of this boy's body. But he didn't need to do all of that now. Not this time, for there would be another time for them.

Naruto's hand reached down and fumbled with the rim of Sasuke's pants. He was discouraged for a minute since Sasuke's black belt held them tight to his waist. Naruto had to undo the belt first. He moved over, grabbing the metal buckled end of the black leather belt. Naruto hadn't been able to get the buckle past the first ring when Sasuke grabbed his hands. Naruto's eyes shot up suspiciously. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I don't think we should do that." He spoke quickly.

Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke so that he could get a better look at him. _'What did he just say?'_ "What?"

Sasuke sat up. "I said that I don't think that you should do that right now."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he raised one blond eyebrow. It had started to rain outside and the rain panged against Naruto's window in the dark. Sasuke laid there for a minute, letting the rain's reflection from the glass wash over him. Naruto added quickly afterward. "I'm not saying that you have to or anything. I just want to know if there was something that I did wrong or-"

"No. It's not that. It just I have to work tonight."

Rage burned within the pit of Naruto's being. Sasuke was going out again tonight to fuck around with other people. People like those men from the other night. It made Naruto disgusted with the world. They shouldn't be able to do that and get away with it.

Sasuke chuckled. "You look angry."

"Hell yeah I'm angry!" Naruto forced himself not to shake some sense into the boy beneath him. Why did he degrade himself like that? It was revolting. "Don't do it."

"I have to." Sasuke replied solemnly.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do. If I had a choice, I would have beaten the shit out of those people a long time ago."

"Then lets do that. I'll hold them down for you."

Sasuke laughed softly. "That sounds like a really great plan, but I can't."

"Why?"

"It's…complicated."

"How is prostituting complicated?"

"More so than you'll ever know." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Naruto wasn't quite sure how to reply. He did like Sasuke. So, if Sasuke didn't want to do anything, then Naruto would respect his wishes. Like he said before, there would be another time for them. Naruto gave Sasuke one very gentle kiss, more of a parting gift until tomorrow. Sasuke's arms shot up and held onto Naruto's shoulders. They were both on the verge of deepening it, but unexpectedly Naruto's door burst open and light from the hall flooded into the room.

"NARUTO! You're supposed to be at the hospital!" Kyuubi shouted as he walked in and he stopped abruptly when he saw what they were doing. "Oh my…" Kyuubi stopped in his tracks. Sasuke and Naruto broke away and stared in horror at him. That's when Kyuubi noticed that it was Sasuke underneath Naruto.

"KYUUBI! LEARN TO KNOCK!" Naruto yelled bitterly, throwing his fist into the pillow. Kyuubi's face was still full of shock. He quietly apologized and got out of there as quickly as possible. Once the door was shut, Kyuubi could hear Naruto complain about him to Sasuke. Naruto was making out with Sasuke. Kyuubi buried his face in his hands and laughed as softly as he could. Things were getting better.

After the incident with Kyuubi, neither of them could get back into the mood. Sasuke had to take his leave anyway. It hurt Sasuke to do it. He wanted to make love with Naruto but he had people to service that night. If he did it, the feeling of Naruto would fade away in less than an hour and he'd be tired for the others. Pein was mad at him. Very, very mad at Sasuke. When Mr. Haruno spoke with Pein, complaining about how Sasuke was a whore and a son of a bitch for not servicing him after he already paid, Pein became furious. Why he didn't beat the shit out of him yet was beyond Sasuke. Pein beat him when that guy from Milwaukee complained back in October. Sasuke didn't service him because he was asking for something he didn't pay for.

Pein had Sasuke sleep with people who gave money or support to the Akatsuki. But to build up the image of being a simple prostitute, he offered the services to others for his own personal sums. Pein was okay with that as long as it didn't clash with his own duties. Sasuke didn't know which one to be more ashamed of. The rumors and acting of prostitution or being the consort of an evil gang to rich old men and sometimes women.

Sasuke jumped in his corvette when his cell went off in the passenger seat. It was his work phone. Only Pein had that number. All the Akatsuki members had them; a phone that Pein gave them that only he called on. Sasuke had tried to find his cell phone number in the phone's memory or settings, but there was nothing. It was like Pein gave out those phones deliberately so that no one, not even the owners knew their numbers.

Sasuke picked up the phone. "Yes Pein-sama?"

Pein had a cold voice, one that made the room drop ten degrees with every sentence. "_How are you Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke shook involuntarily. That wasn't a good sign. If Pein was asking about something personal, he was not in a good mood. "I've been better." He answered. It was a lie, but what Pein didn't know didn't hurt him. He knew he was starting to walk on eggshells. He had to be careful.

"_Come meet me_." He said firmly.

"But I have clients waiting for me." Sasuke argued without trying to sound too against his wishes. Truth was, Sasuke didn't want to meet Pein. Not now, not ever.

"_After_." Pein was using as little words as possible.

Sasuke didn't disagree. "Yes sir." Sasuke was afraid his voice sounded not too eager to go enough to make him flinch. "Where?"

There was but a short pause on the other end. "_Hilton_." Sasuke knew where that was. That was the hotel on Main Street. The Akatsuki owned a room on the second floor. That's where he had to go.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in about two hours at most."

Pein said no more. He hung up. Sasuke sighed and closed his phone and throwing it on the seat again. Maybe this wasn't the best evening after all.

101010101010101010101010101010

Naruto awoke the next morning in a very happy mood. Hell, he was looking forward to going to school even though he had just gotten over being sick the other day. He had made out with Sasuke. The thought made him feel all giddy, like his whole body was full of carbonated water. He felt sad when Sasuke had to leave.

Kyuubi was grinning at him like a mad man from across their breakfast table. Naruto used all his elf control so that he wouldn't turn and glare at his brother. Kyuubi might like it if he did. Naruto was lucky. Kyuubi didn't inquire anything, probably scared that he'd jinx it.

That was the day that school became torturous for him. Sasuke did share half of Naruto's classes with him and lunch. Sasuke came in, looking as beautiful as ever and sat in his seat across the room from Naruto. Naruto wanted to talk to him, but he came in late and had to sit in his seat. Naruto couldn't focus in any of his classes. When everyone was taking notes or reading or doing problems, Naruto was staring at Sasuke through the corner of his eye.

Sasuke noticed that the whole day someone was watching him. He pretended to ignore it though. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was good at hiding what he was thinking and feeling. But Sasuke craved Naruto's touch just as much as Naruto wanted him. Would tonight be the night? They'd only just made out last night. Was it still too early? Naruto's leg tapped the desk's top impatiently. It was like his mind told him to stay down but his body wanted to move across that room. Naruto was going to have him. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime soon, that's for sure.

'_How can Sasuke control himself and make it look so easy?_' Naruto thought sullenly to himself. Was this feeling going to go away? Was it going to get worse? It was defiantly going to get worse before it gets better.

Lunch was the worst. He had the opportunity to get so close to him, but Kiba and Sakura ambushed him. Sasuke took his usual seat next to Haku and Shino. It made Naruto so incomplete. Sakura became angry with him. "Naruto!" she cried. "Pay attention to me!"

Naruto came out of his little daydream and said to Sakura. "Sorry…what were we talking about?"

Sakura glared and Haku laughed. She gave Haku the fiercest look that Naruto had ever seen her use. "What are you laughing at you cheep whore!?"

Kiba feel silent next to Naruto and tapped on her shoulder by going around Naruto. Hinata as well as Lee and Shikamaru gasped. Ino laughed to herself in her hand. Haku's face turned bright red and he cast his sight down to the tabletop.

"Sakura, t-that's not v-very nice." Hinata stuttered just above a whisper.

Sakura snorted. "He started it! He's laughing at me!"

"He wasn't laughing at you, Sakura." Sasuke reasoned. "I just told him something funny, is all."

Sakura's face turned red too from her anger. "Don't you talk to me!" she waved a finger right in front of his nose. Kiba's mouth dropped in amusement. It wasn't often that Sakura got angry with anyone like this. "You're worse than he is!"

"Sakura, leave them alone." Naruto told her, taking her arm, trying to pull her back down. She didn't budge. "Come on Naruto! We're much better without _**them**_!" she pointed and accusing finger at the three. "Just ditch them already!"

"_**They**_," Naruto spoke firmly. "Are my friends Sakura just as much as you are." Sakura turned away, utterly embarrassed. She took her seat but had a huffy mood. She pouted and didn't talk with anyone, not even Ino.

'_That's it_.' Naruto thought. '_I have to break up with her_.'

101010101010101010101010101010

That evening, Naruto asked to come over Sakura's house. That way, when he broke things off with her, she'd break her things and Naruto would be able to leave without staying on the streets all night. Sakura was still pissed, but she allowed Naruto to come home with her. He took her to dinner and everything. He had to al least give her one last treat before the big moment. About halfway though the meal, Sakura was back to her usual self. That was better. If she were mad at him, she'd be easier to anger more. This was catching Naruto a break.

She grabbed a coffee to go at the Java shop before heading to her house. Now Naruto had to wait for her to finish her coffee before he did anything. The last thing a guy wanted when he broke up with his girlfriend was to get hot coffee poured on him. He'd get over water, but coffee, hell no! Great…

Sakura's parents were gone, off on yet another business trip. That'd make things a little better. You didn't want to break up with a girl when her parents are home. But surely she'd call Ino afterwards and Ino would come over and comfort her. At least, that's what Naruto thinks.

"I had a great time Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she threw her empty coffee cup away. Naruto gulped. That was the signal. He had to do it now. Naruto had never broken up with anyone before. He had only dated a few other girls before and they all broke up with him in the end. This was going to be painful. Together they began to walk back up to Sakura's room. Oh, this was going to be painful. She'd never expect it. "I'm glad you suggested it."

"Yeah, me too." Naruto answered. Might as well ease into it. They climbed the stairs at a constant pace. Naruto wasn't in a hurry. Who would be?

"We never spend time anymore." Sakura commented.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"I've missed you. I missed making out with you and letting you hold me."

"Yeah, I do too." While he said that, he tried to remember a time he did make out with Sakura. It seemed so long ago, like in another time in another life. Sakura wasn't his life anymore. In a way, he was living in another life. He remember how soft Sasuke's lips were and how his eyes glistened with lust under those half-closed eyelids. The sprinkling rainfall against his window made Sasuke's skin look magical. That was more like a dream; a beautiful and marvelous dream that was still going on.

"We should talk." Sakura sighed.

That threw Naruto off. Was he about to be dumped by Sakura!? Didn't see that coming. "I think we need to too."

Sakura smiled. "We've been so separated these past few months and I hate it. That is not how a couple should be."

Naruto nodded. "You're right."

Sakura giggled. "I think we need to get close again."

Naruto's mind wheeled to a sharp stop. "What?"

Sakura moved closer to him, her breasts pressed up against Naruto's chest. He wanted to move away, but he ended up right into Sakura's room. Her eyes were darker and more seductive. "Come on Naruto! Don't tell me you didn't want to do this for the longest time."

"I did?"

Sakura giggled again, continuing her advances. "Yes. Every guy wants it."

"We do?" Naruto's eyes widened. She wasn't thinking of that was she? He got his answer when Sakura shoved him with all her might and he fell onto her bed. She was thinking of that.

'Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was already on her knees beside the bed working on undoing his pants. "Wait! Sakura!" Naruto told himself to push her away. He was stronger, he could overpower her easily. But for some unknown reason, he was frozen. Frozen like a fucking deer in the fucking headlights! What was the matter with him?

"You'll enjoy this Naruto." She whispered seductively. She successfully took off his pants and lowered his boxers underneath. Without Naruto's permission, she grabbed his member and positioned it forcefully into her mouth.

10101010101010101010101010101010

**End. Told you you'll hate me by the end of the chapter. **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know what happens next and you don't!**

**I'm very sorry. I'll post as soon as possible. **


	17. She's No You

**Now for what you've been waiting for: the good lemon and the announcement of our winner. **

**The winner is: New Dragon Rider for getting the most correct.**

**Congratulations! Please pm me within the next three days with your desired location for our two lovebirds. **

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 17: She's No You

Naruto threw his head back and moaned like no tomorrow. He wasn't in the mood now to stop her. She had every intention of overpowering him with her sexual power and it was working. Naruto's breathing hitched and he couldn't believe that such amazing pleasure was coming from his girlfriend's mouth. Naruto bit his lip and let out yet another moan. _'Holy sweet Jesus!'_

Sakura's saliva coated Naruto's cock with warmth. Naruto didn't remember enough from his first time with Sasuke to be able to compare the feelings. To him, this was the closest form of sex that he has had.

Her tongue tortured him by rubbing teasingly against him. Naruto had to open his mouth and go into a full out pant when she took in a powerful suck. _'Holy shit!'_ Naruto grabbed the back of her head and tried to draw her closer to him. She let out a soft giggle. It was amazing how she was enjoying this. Lots of girls find it degrading, but not Sakura. She was having a grand old time. She had Naruto right in the palm of her hand.

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and grunted in surprise like he had the wind knocked out of him. He saw a bunch of straight, medium length pink hair between his fingers. The pink hurt his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was expecting to see silky ebony locks.

'Sasuke…' 

Naruto, whom was warm not one minute ago, froze suddenly. It was a very cold sensation. It wasn't Sasuke giving him the blowjob. It wasn't Sasuke a few minutes ago kissing him full on his lips. It wasn't Sasuke who was making him feel this way.

And it made Naruto sick.

The hand that was pulling Sakura closer was now forcing her away. She gagged slightly with alarm. "What?" she demanded.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. He wondered if Sasuke was already asleep. "Damn!"

Sakura followed his gaze to the clock and didn't understand. What the? Was there somewhere else that he was supposed to be?

"Oh God." Naruto looked at the clock again as he started to put his pants back on hastily. "Gees, I'm so sorry Sakura." He cursed and he fixed his clothing as best as he could possible. Sakura watched in fascination and disbelief. "Are…are you leaving?" she asked.

Naruto stopped what he was doing only for a second to look at Sakura. Now, he felt a little guilty just leaving her here like that. But he just had to go. "I'm sorry Sakura. I totally forgot. I had to meet someone an hour ago…I'm so sorry!"

Naruto ran out of the room and started for the stairs. Sakura ran out of the room. She watched Naruto jump down the stair two at a time. Her eyes were damns trying hard to hold the water back. She felt like her heart was being torn out and thrown carelessly on the floor. Had Naruto just rejected her? Small streams of salty tears cascaded down her checks as she watched her golden sun-kissed man walk through her door and into the unknown world outside. Her throat burned painfully as she started to choke on her own emotion. It wasn't fair. Not to her.

101010101010101010101010101010

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

One of the maids at the Uchiha manor grumbled tiredly. She was sleeping like a log not a minute ago, but when the knocks started falling upon the front door, she had to throw back her warm covers, step on the cold floor, and go answer the door. It was far to late for guests. It was 2:00 in the morning! Who'd come here at 2:00 in the morning on a Tuesday? The maid was more than a little reluctant to open the door. Just a few hours ago, the already cold weather took a turn for the worst. Winter's cold fingers dug into the earth, freezing the leftover rain that fell last night. A cold chill brushed across Japan. By this time tomorrow, the city would be a winter wonderland. There was a forecast of snow or at least sleet by tomorrow afternoon. But what caught the maid's attention was who would arrive at this time of night?

She clutched her soft pink wool robe closer to her body and it outlined her curvy body underneath. Once she passed the fountain and felt the Goddess Statue staring at her, another cold chill seemed to fill her. It was not from the bitter cold that surrounded her. This one was fear. She was awoken instantly. Who would come here in the middle of the night?

She hesitated for a fraction of a second. What if the person happened to be the same serial killer that had murdered the Uchiha's a few years back and he returned to finish the job? It seemed very unlikely, but no one could be too cautious. Her hand became a lead weight, very reluctant to unlocked the dead bolt on the door. But she was the maid. What choice did she have? She had to open the door to guests. That was what the Uchiha's paid her for.

_KNOCK! KNOCK_!

Her hand stopped in the middle of the turn. It was still locked, but it was half way to being unlocked. A lump formed in her throat. What if this guy was here to harm Sasuke? Sasuke may be considered the master of the house, but he was still a child. The maid wouldn't let some stranger in during the early hours of the night to do what he willed in this house. But what if the perpetrator was a female? There was no way in the seven hells that she was going to let another girl in this house without a fight!

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled at the person behind the protective wooden barrier as she ran quickly into the kitchen. If the person came here this late, she doubted that that person would leave so easily. The maid got onto her knees in the kitchen and dug into the cabinet below the counter. She jumped back onto her feet once she grabbed what she was looking for: a big beautiful stainless steel skillet. She marveled at the destructive power that the weapon had. It felt nice in her hands, like she was perfectly protected from anybody and anything. It was a little heavy for her, so she had to hold it with both of her hands, but that only proved how much it would hurt someone. _'Perfect. Bring it on!' _

She ran back into the foyer, the knocks were harder and louder then before. The person was getting irritable and tired of waiting.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!!!!! 

The maid shouted once more, "I said I'm coming! Hold your horses!" She creped as swiftly as she could, sometimes tripping on her overflowing robe. Her fingers shifted nervously as she unlocked the door. Her palm was sweaty and she felt her fingers tremble on the door handle, but she had to be quick. She threw the door open and with all her might, she dropped with skillet on the head of the visitor.

"OWW!" a boy screamed.

"THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND TRY TO HURT THE PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE WHILE WE SLEEP! I THINK NOT! NOT ON MY WATCH!" The maid continued to pummel the shadowed figure over and over in the head with the skillet. Eventually, he covered his heads with his hands and she crushed his hands too.

"I'M NOT HERE TO HURT ANYONE!" He pleaded.

The maid didn't put the skillet down, but she did stop her assault for a second, the weapon was still at ready. Her gaze was like a hawk looking at the invader of her nest. "OH? YOU'RE NOT, ARE YOU? I DON'T CARE WHY YOU CAME HERE! WHETHER IT IS FOR THE SILVER OR FOR SOME OF THE COMPANY'S STOCK, YOU THINK YOU CAN BARGE IN HERE-!"

"There must be some misunderstanding!" he continued. "I'm only here to see Sasuke, not to steal anything!"

"Then why, pray tell, do you come here in the middle of the night to see Sasuke completely unannounced?" she challenged. Her disbelief was obvious.

Naruto held his hands in front of him in surrender. He still eyed the skillet with a slight discomfort. "He's not expecting me." He confessed. "Look, if you talk to him, he can vouch for me. I'm sure he'd be-"

"Oh no you don't!" She gave him one more warning bonk on the head with the skillet. He muttered a painful grunt but he didn't fight back. "While my back is turned, I'll see that you made off with our fine china!"

"I DON'T WANT THE DAMN CHINA! I WANT TO SEE SASUKE!"

"AND I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING TILL I SEE SASUKE!"

"LEAVE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" she threatened. What she really meant was she'd beat him some more then call the police.

Naruto held his hands up again. "No! Please don't! You see, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a friend of-"

The maid dropped her arms to her side, the skillet becoming limp in her hands. She could still start using it again before Naruto could do anything to stop her. She was completely safe. "Wait! Uzumaki? Like from the Uzumaki Company? The ones with that disease study and everything?"

Naruto nodded. The woman was now a little more relaxed now that she knew he was rich and all, but she wasn't completely convinced. "Besides," Naruto added. "Why would I try to hurt anyone or steal anything if I knocked on the door? Why wouldn't I just come in?"

"That sounds like burglar talk to me." The maid started to get her weapon ready again, but a slam from a door upstairs stopped her from raining more blows down upon Naruto's defenseless skull. It was still far off, but the person spoke anyway.

"Katrina! What's all this racket?" It was Sasuke. He was walking over from his door. Naruto was saved! "I have school in the morning! Don't you hold parties at reasonable hours on weekends in your country?"

Katrina shoved her skillet into Naruto's side once she saw Sasuke come into view at the top of the stairs. He was squinting, like his rest had suddenly been disrupted. "This boy came in here on his own. I'm having no party!"

Sasuke's dark eyes focused on Naruto with a heavy precision. "Wait, is it a burglar?" he asked worriedly.

'_What?!_' "What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but his words weren't heard over Katrina's cry.

"I KNEW IT!" she lifted the skillet again and threw it down wrong. It collided with Naruto's shoulder and he yelped.

"OWW! SASUKE HELP!" Naruto screamed as the skillet hit him again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. He squinted again. "Is that you?"

"SASUKE! TELL THIS BITCH TO STOP HITTING ME!" Naruto called up.

"SHE'S HITTING YOU?!" Sasuke yelled in surprise. "FUCK!" Naruto screamed when she got a really good hit on his hand. He could have sworn he heard a crack. Damn, he hoped the bitch didn't break it in any way.

"KATRINA! STOP! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Sasuke yelled.

Katrina's wrath came to a sudden halt. She placed the skillet down again without being told to do so. "So, you know him sir?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes I know him!" Sasuke paused and Naruto glared at the raven. He should have helped him sooner! "What were you doing to him?"

Naruto yelled the answer before Katrina could open her mouth. "SHE WAS HITTING ME WITH A FRYING PAN FOR LIKE THE LAST FIVE MINUTES! Can you not see that?"

Sasuke's head shook quickly from side to side. "No, I don't have my contacts in. I can barely make out your shapes in this dark." He answered.

Naruto was now surprised. Sasuke wore contacts? Didn't see that coming. Sasuke cursed. "Wait, what are you doing here? It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Naruto didn't get the chance to open his mouth to answer; Sasuke already motioned for him to come up and follow him. "Go back to sleep Katrina. I'll handle it from here." Katrina put her hands on her hips with a hump! The skillet still dangled in her hand. Naruto proceeded towards Sasuke, but walked as far way from Katrina as he could muster. As long as that thing was still in her grasp, she was a weapon of mass destruction!

Naruto made his way into Sasuke's room. He noticed that the covers on the bed were askew like he got out of his bed in a hurry. Drawing still littered the floor, but there were none on the bed anymore. The pool, Naruto noticed, was well out of sight. Apparently, there were double doors leading to the pool area and Sasuke had closed them for the night. Sasuke turned on a lamp from beside his bed and grabbed a white plastic container from the table. Naruto figured that those must be his contacts.

"I didn't know you wore contacts." Naruto said as casually as possible. To be honest, it bothered Naruto to know how little he truly knew about him. Maybe he was seriously jumping the gun here. Hell, Naruto wasn't so sure he was gay yet. Yeah, he was attracted to the raven and he just ditched his girlfriend and her blowjob to come see him, but Naruto wouldn't call himself gay. He still liked girls. Maybe he was bi. But I he was, why was it not until recently that he found out?

Simple answer: Sasuke. He never met anyone like Sasuke before; guy or girl. It was only natural for Naruto to be a bit confused as to why the sudden change in his heart. There were a few minutes in the day that Naruto wondered why he liked the raven so much, why he was so transfixed on him. But once he saw Sasuke again or pictured him in his mind, all his doubts and fears were put away for later. But sooner or later, he'd have to face them.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone." Sasuke answered as he pulled on his eyelid, a contact fresh on the tip of his finger. Naruto always hated it when he watched someone put a contact in. It looked like they were poking themselves in the eyeball and it grossed him. Sasuke placed the contact into his eye and blinked a few times in his discomfort before moving onto the next one. Sasuke had turned the heat on in his room. The rest of the mansion was an average temperature, but Sasuke's was so perfect, Naruto wanted to curl up into a ball on Sasuke's bed and sleep in the warmth's softness. Papers on the floor whispered slightly as the heater blew on them.

"Why? Doesn't Haku and Shino know already? Who else am I going to tell?" Naruto joked.

"Well, actually, neither Haku nor Shino know about my contacts."

"What? Neither one? You never told them?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's yet another one of my family secrets."

Naruto snorted. "Who cares? Lots of people wear contacts."

"That's not it." Sasuke hesitated. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Aw, come on! I'm sure it isn't that bad." Naruto laughed.

"No! It would ruin me! If people found out, I can kiss all my dreams goodbye!"

Naruto took in the terrible seriousness of the situation. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and looked around for no apparent reason. "Look, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you'll never breath a word of this to anyone else!" Sasuke's eyes bore into him with great intensity. He looked like a mouse caught in the corner by a tomcat.

Naruto held up his right hand. "I swear that I won't tell anyone."

"No one!" Sasuke yelled.

"Absolutely no one." Naruto repeated. He got a good look at Sasuke as he tried to read his expression. Naruto couldn't help but notice how different Sasuke looked when he just wakes up. His black hair wasn't in it's usual duck butt style, but straight. Really straight like Ino, Neji, and Sakura straight. It didn't look as silky; it was coarser, more life like. His clothes were the most simple that Naruto had ever seen him wear. Plain gray sweats and a black tee shirt covered him ((A.N.// The same outfit Sasuke wore as he fought Naruto on top of the hospital in the anime)). They were common clothes, as common as they come; not something that a rich Uchiha would wear. But they were used for sleeping in; they didn't need to be extravagant or bold when no one saw that he was wearing them. Still, Sasuke pulled it off. He made the simplest of attires and made it into a fashion fit for a king.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright…well…"

"What?"

Sasuke gulped. "It's kind of a genetic disorder."

"Disorder?" Naruto was more confused than my brother is when I try to explain derivatives to him. ((A.N.// it's true)).

"Yeah, a disorder. Look, I don't know all the details, but my father had it, Itachi had it, my grandfather had it, and now I have it."

"What is it?"

Sasuke sighed for the millionth time. "Some disease that causes the corneas in my eye to slowly detach itself from the rest of my eye."

"What?!"

Sasuke gave a false grin. It was too solemn to even pass as happy. "Yeah, so five, six, seven years from now and I'll be completely blind." Sasuke laughed. Naruto didn't. Sasuke's laugh was so hollow that Naruto thought if he spoke at the same time, he'd get an echo. "So much for my future as an artist, huh?"

**1010101010101010101010101010**

**I changed my mind. I was going to put in the lemon, but I decided to put in the whole blind thing in here instead of the other one. That way they both flowed better together and you got your update quicker. I'll hurry up with the next one so you can get the lemon. Thank you for your patience. **


	18. I Want Us to Hug

**Okay, I denied you all long enough. I've written the lemon for you. Well, part of it anyway. If you are a new reader then you don't know, but my regulars know how sadistic I am. - You have to admit that it is fun.**

**Next chapter will be the final part of the lemon and the Christmas one where Naruto meets Sakura's father. I bet you are all waiting for that one to come. I've seen a million reviews asking me to hurry and post the chapter with their meeting. Also, there will be a little surprise at the end for all of you because I am a kind person and it will be longer than this chapter. I hope to have it posted for your holidays.**

**Oh, I like got my first flamer. Oh my god, it was so annoying! Don't like it, don't read and don't review! I'm not forcing anyone to read this. I can't come to your home and shove your face to the computer and make you read it. Please, no more flamers. I mean, I don't mind when someone says things like "Sakura is a Bitch!" or "No! I hate you! Why did you let this person do this?" That's fine. Hell, you can complain to me about my work if you have a good reason to. For example, my grammar isn't the best and I know it. So that is a valid complaint in my eyes. If it is a stupid complaint, then keep it to yourself. Don't waste my time making me read it. I do have a life. Thank you!**

**Thank you! Thanks for over 400 reviews! I hope I can get up to a 1000 for the final chapter. Then again, lots will probably read and review once the fic is finished. Anyway, sorry this fic took so long to update on. I had a serious case of writers block and so I continued to work on my book. I guess I got so into writing my book, I didn't think of finishing this chapter. So yesterday, I sat myself down and now I forced myself to finish this. So enjoy!**

**Oh, and before I forget, I want to give a quick shout out to some of my special reviewers. A special thanks to DeliciouslyGood, HeimdallUchiha, flat, Satoshi33girl, fan girl 666, winterkaguya, Anime-girl-cutie, siruisfasha, DancingDragonBlaze, XcynicalX, and someone who goes by the name of Christine786. You guys are the greatest!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 18: I Want Us to Hug

"BLIND!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Sasuke couldn't meet Naruto's eyes. No one but Kyuubi and Itachi knew of Sasuke's blinding circumstances. (Kyuubi only knew because Itachi had the same condition.) Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute, unsure of what to say. Then, he began to shake with uncontrollable laughter. "You're…you've…haha…haha…you've got to be kidding right? I mean…that's nothing more than a joke…right?"

Sasuke remain silent. Naruto become worried.

"You are joking, aren't you?" he asked again.

Sasuke looked as solemn as an orphan is on parent's day. Naruto's smile fell off his face and he understood. "How long?"

Sasuke sighed. "Like I just said, in the next six or seven years. If Itachi were still awake, he'd be nearly blind by now."

"But what about your father?" Naruto asked.

"What about him?"

"Is he…" _'Like you and your brother…?'_

"Blind? Hell yeah!" Sasuke smirked. "Before he died, he had to have his assistant read documents and shit for him. It was really sad."

"But the same thing is going to happen to you!" Naruto argued.

"Yep!"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I've accepted it."

"Why?"

"It is inevitable."

"Maybe there is someway-"

"There isn't." Sasuke stated firmly. "If there was, you think I would just let it happen?"

"There has to be a way!" Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke glared at him. It wasn't his angry glare, but a let's move on already look. "There was to be a cure for cancer and for AIDS out there somewhere too. And personally, I want someone out there trying to save people dying from those than getting worried about me losing my sight. Don't worry about it Naruto. I'm going to be okay."

Naruto bit his lip, but didn't press on the matter anymore. 'No Sasuke, your not okay. Not now and not in the future. Damn! If there was only something I could do that could help you. If there was a way I could cure your…wait a minute! "Was that why you were reading that article about my stepfather's work?"

Sasuke didn't pretend not to be shocked at that last bit. "A little. Like I said before, I wanted to be an artist or a doctor when I got older and my brother would take over the family company. That was the plan anyway, but those dreams have been dying since we found out about our 'condition'."

This was well over Naruto's head. He wasn't a big shot doctor like his stepfather was. But damn! Sasuke's hopes are shattering and falling all around him. No wonder he didn't want to go to the competition in Tokyo. Why win when the scholarship would go to waste? "But you can still enter your art in the Tokyo competition. At least your work would be remembered in the museum if you win."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but Katrina knocked on his door. "Sasuke-sama! Would you like me to escort Mr. Uzumaki out once you are finished or may I please turn in?" The door muffled her words out, but the two young men heard them easily.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yes Katrina, I already gave you permission to go to bed."

"Just checking sir. Good night."

"Good night Katrina."

Once Katrina's footsteps were no longer heard Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "What kind of name is Katrina? I've never heard of it before."

Sasuke chuckled, glad that the subject had been changed. "She's not Japanese. She is from the United States working here on a visa."

"You've got foreign hired help?" Naruto whistled, impressed thoroughly. "Where in the States?"

"Brooklyn." He answered.

Naruto's eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch. "Where's Brooklyn?"

"New York."

"City?"

"Yes."

Naruto whistled again. "No wonder she packs such a powerful punch!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Was she really hitting you with a frying pan?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke's laughter filled the air and Naruto glared at him. He was laughing at his expense. But his anger vanished as a grin began to form on his face. Together they laughed in Sasuke's room till tears started to build in their eyes. But once the final giggles fell past their lips, an intense silence followed. Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sasuke stared at Naruto. Neither of them wanted to move a muscle so not to break their unseen connection. But one of them had to move and it was Naruto. He strutted closer to the raven and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Why did you come here Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto loved the way Sasuke was speaking. Each syllable seemed to roll off his tongue. They washed over him like warm water. Naruto felt a moan gather in his throat. Sasuke was the only person with a voice that could make Naruto aroused. Such simple and easy words, but smooth and sweet like honey.

"You don't already know?" Naruto asked moving closer to Sasuke. They were so close. Naruto only had to reach out to touch him. He wanted to. He desired to. Naruto didn't hide the lust in his voice. He wanted Sasuke badly and he knew Sasuke was going to give him what he wanted. Sasuke was just as aroused as he was. He could see it in those dark pools of his.

"No." Sasuke teased. "I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Naruto said the words as he reached out to touch the forehead of the boy. The skin was soft and beautiful to Naruto. He wanted to feel more. Slowly and sensually, he grazed the hairline down to his cheek and lightly stroked it. Sasuke closed his eyes slightly and leaned into the blonde's touch. Oh, how Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking right then as he brushed his fingers along his face, his thumb tenderly touching along those full lips of his. Naruto was captivated by his actions. He watched as he moved across Sasuke's flawless face.

Sasuke didn't push him away or stop him. He loved the sensation of Naruto's touch. He came to crave it, secretly wishing for it whenever they were in the same room as one another. "Weren't you with Sakura?" he whispered.

"I was." Naruto leaned in closer.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Naruto said again.

"That's not a valid reason Naruto." Sasuke complained.

"It's more than enough." He argued, his lips were lingering only centimeters above the other's. Naruto was preparing himself for the kiss that was sure to come. Each kiss with Sasuke was a new experience with him like each lip lock revealed another secret about the other.

"And you weren't tempted by her?" the sentence blended neatly with the warm vents of air swirling around them, protecting them from the cold. Naruto removed his eyes from Sasuke's mouth for a second and looked him straight in the eyes. "How do you know about that?" he dared ask.

Sasuke didn't bother to shrug. He just stared right back at Naruto, his face didn't reveal anything more than Sasuke wanted. He wasn't going to lie anyway. "I heard her talk about it with Ino after school."

"And you listened?"

"They weren't quiet about it. I'm surprised you didn't know ahead of time." He remained casual.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke could have sworn that Naruto sounded amused.

"A little." He confessed.

Naruto let out a small laugh. "I'm glad." Naruto tilted his face just so and closed the distance between them. Naruto didn't need to ask for entrance, Sasuke already granted him it. Naruto never poured himself into anything like he did in that kiss. Sasuke felt like he'd melt. The kiss seemed to last forever and every minute of it was like heaven. Sasuke laced his fingers through Naruto's spiky locks until his hands were consumed by gold. Naruto did the same, forcing Sasuke closer to him by pushing on the back of his neck. Their tongues explored the other's mouth, searching for truth that cannot be found otherwise. Was this love or just another mean of lust?

Naruto didn't want to break away but his lungs cried and screamed at him to get air. They both broke apart, disappointed that humans had to breath once in a while. Life never turns out the way you want it to be. Naruto still had to feel closer to him. He took but one gulp of air before embracing Sasuke with all his might, his hand still on the back of Sasuke's neck. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's silk like hair and breath in his scent. He repeated over and over, "Sasuke. You have no idea." Sasuke blinked against Naruto's shoulder. "What idea don't I have?"

"God," Naruto began desperately. He wanted so much to get Sasuke to completely understand how he felt about him. "When Sakura was kissing me and trying to get me to do other things with her, all I could think of was you. How it wasn't your lips, not your hair, not your desire surrounding me. I hated it."

"Naruto…" Sasuke hesitated with his words but decided to say it anyway. "Now you know how I feel everyday."

"What?" Naruto said, almost pulling away.

"When I'm on the job." Sasuke explained. "That's how I feel."

"Fuck! What are you doing to me Sasuke?!"

"I am doing nothing." He answered. "I admit that I was at first, but I am no longer. This is all you."

"Me? You think I can come up with all this shit by myself?" Naruto pressed.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you there." Sasuke sighed. "You aren't very creative."

Naruto chuckled for a second and brought his mouth back to the Uchiha's. Like before, Sasuke went along with him and this time he helped guide him over to the bed. They broke apart as Sasuke laid down, resting his head on his pillow. Naruto climb on top of him and kissed the side of his jaw. Sasuke shifted slightly so that he could wrap his arms around the Naruto more comfortably. Naruto's kisses trailed down his neck. Sasuke groaned lightly underneath the boy's assault.

Naruto bit the skin bordering Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered as his grip tightened around him. Together, they moved against the each other. The friction had warmed Sasuke up substantially. It became a little too much and he breathed through his mouth.

While Naruto did his thing with Sasuke's neck, his hands had a mind of their own. They worked around the cloth that divided them from Sasuke's irresistible body. So glad that Sasuke's nightclothes were a simple blue yukata top held together with a plain white obi. It was rather easy to untie. He didn't need to think about it as he removed the obi. It didn't fall to the floor. I stuck on the side, almost falling off but still clinging onto the mattress for dear life. But neither of them minded so long as it was out of the way.

Naruto stopped his onslaught of kisses and breathed heavily. He watched with fascination as he slowly pushed open the opposing sides of the yukata like he was unveiling something spectacular. Suddenly, Sasuke became very self-conscious. It wasn't some grand or magnificent. It was just him and his unclothed chest. But the blond looked at it like it was something great, something private that only he could see. But that wasn't the case. Many people before Naruto had come to look upon this piece of Sasuke. All of them with the same lust filled gaze that Naruto too was giving him.

It made Sasuke shake. Was Naruto going to be the same as he was the last time? Would Sasuke not feel anything but discomfort this time like he did last time? Deep down it didn't matter so long as Naruto felt pleasure, but Sasuke wanted to feel pleasure more than anything. Sasuke's happy when he sees that Naruto is getting pleasure out of him and Sasuke wants Naruto to be happy like that too. Truly, Sasuke could live without sexual satisfaction. But could Naruto live with the thought of not being able to please him?

Didn't think so either.

Naruto's tongue slowly and sensually made it's way down Sasuke's exposed chest. He made it all the way down to his belly button but Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back up. Cerulean eyes met obsidian once more and Naruto looked curiously at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why did you stop me?" he asked. _'If Sasuke still doesn't want this, he'd better say so now or else I don't think I'd be able to stop myself_.' Naruto licked his lips and continued to look intensively at the boy. Sasuke's hands moved quickly up the blonde's arms, moving across the dress shirt that Naruto wore out on his date with Sakura. The white fabric was thin and almost mocked the firm muscled skin beneath. Sasuke watched as his fingers moved and began to unbutton the clear buttons on Naruto's shirt. Naruto watched, but Sasuke was moving so slow. He wanted to just jump in and start undressing himself. He didn't though. He let Sasuke have it his way.

Sasuke finally made it down to the last button. Naruto trembled in his impatience. _'Damn, I should have kept at least half the buttons undone before I arrived here.' _

Sasuke helped Naruto shrug the shirt off but sighed when he saw a white undershirt beneath. Not waiting to be asked, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, sitting up high on his knees. Sasuke too sat up and chuckled when Naruto held his arms up like a child asking its mom for help to get changed. Sasuke took the hem of Naruto's shirt in both hands and lifted it over his head. Once the annoying article of clothing was gone, Naruto shoved Sasuke back down on the mattress. A part of Sasuke had a cold feeling; Naruto's green necklace dangled from around Naruto's neck and touched Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't have time to comment on it for Naruto was back kissing him mercilessly. Sasuke kissed him back, enjoying it immensely. This time however, Sasuke took control. Shoving Naruto away, Naruto became the one flat on his back on the bed and Sasuke was on top. Sasuke undid Naruto's belt and removed it, throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothing; Sasuke's obi had long given way and fell to the floor. Sasuke unbuttoned the pants and took the edge of it in his teeth. He pulled his head down, dragging Naruto's black slacks along with him. He made it past Naruto's knees before he had to stop and pull them the rest of the way down with his hands. Naruto had on only his boxers and his necklace that he received from his grandmother Tsunade.

Sasuke undid his own pants and took them off very slowly, teasing the other man with his sexuality. Naruto could take no more as his erection began to throb painfully inside his boxers. _'Fuck! If I don't do something soon, I'll cum before I'm even inside!'_

'Sasuke…please…" Naruto begged. Sasuke fingered the edge of Naruto's boxers playfully. Sasuke smirked as he moved all the slower. "God Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"God Sasuke what?' Sasuke asked.

"I want you." Naruto breathed.

"I know." Sasuke smiled. He let Naruto and himself trade places once more, falling on the soft bed with a little Plump! At the same time, they removed their own boxers, showing off each of their own fully naked bodies to one another. They came closer to one another, as close as they could get without actually having sex yet.

Naruto had to ask. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke snorted but regretted it. Snorting wasn't in any way, shape, or form romantic. "I'm not a girl Naruto." He told him.

"I still have to ask."

"I'm not a virgin either." Sasuke corrected. "We've done this before."

"Yeah, but you think I remember it?"

Sasuke grinned. "No. But that's the great thing. I don't want you to remember it. I want you to remember this." Sasuke moved slightly once more, letting their erections to rub against the other. Naruto gasped and moaned low and hard. "Fuck…"

"That about covers it." Sasuke admitted.

"Don't you want me to stretch you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Too much time." Sasuke bucked his hips and tried his best to suppress his moan. "God dammit Naruto! Just do me already!"

Naruto smiled. "Whatever you say Sasuke. Whatever you say…"

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Rest of the lemon next chapter and then the whole Christmas scene. Everyone loves Christmas! That will be my Christmas present to you all; the rest of the lemon and the Naruto meets Sakura's parents chapter. I can't wait! If I can't wait, there is no way in hell I can imagine how impatient you are.**


	19. Last Christmas

**Finally! Christmas!!!!!!!! This is my present to you all, my loyal fans! Naruto gets to meet Sakura's family. Oh, I bet all of you are dieing to see what happens! **

**Sorry for the delay, but I had to work so I could buy the Christmas presents for all my friends and family. I'm just totally on the spirit of giving today now aren't I? And I was typing the next chapter along with this one. The next chapter should be out pretty soon. No fear! **

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 19: Last Christmas

Sasuke tensed his body. "Careful Naruto. My back is killing me." He said as he braced himself for the impact. Naruto tried to be gentler, but he was too excited to stay that way for very long. He was very precise as he buried himself inside of Sasuke. Once he was fully in, he took in the feeling for a moment. Just like last time, he was tight and warm; perfect for Naruto in every way. Sasuke bit his lip, pain moving throughout his body, but he didn't stop the blonde. Naruto moved a little bit, moaning slightly starting to thrust in, but Sasuke again felt no sexual pleasure.

If he didn't feel any early on, then there wouldn't be later on either. Sasuke felt even more broken especially now that they were doing it not out of business or drunkenness, but for pleasure. Tears began to burn behind Sasuke's eyes. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening…please don't let this happen!

"Where should I move?" Naruto asked softly.

"What?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Tell me…" Naruto breathed, "Where to move."

"I don't…"

"I want you to feel just as much pleasure as I do…" Naruto took a gulp of air. "Tell me where to move."

Sasuke relaxed a bit, trying to get his bearings. He didn't know where to tell him to go, but somehow, his voice did the telling for him without his thinking of it or control. "Down." He moaned. Naruto complied. "Deeper." Sasuke said at just the right moment. Naruto forced his way deeper in and he hit something.

Sasuke gasped. The greatest feeling in the world flowed into his body and he had to grip on the sheets to stop himself from god knows what. "Holy shit!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto chuckled. "I think I found it." He breathed into the other's ear. Sasuke nodded. Naruto did a hard thrust placed exactly on that spot and the impact and pleasure threw Sasuke off. He may have been a prostitute, but nothing prepared him for this.

"Naruto." Sasuke whimpered.

Naruto was left in control then. He continued to aim for Sasuke's sensitive spot and move faster and harder and deeper.

"Oh God." Sasuke moaned as he gripped onto Naruto's shoulders. He felt that if he let go even for a moment, he'd explode into a thousand sexual pieces. Was it possible that all this was a dream? No. This was too real to be a dream. Each thrust lead them closer to the climax. Both of them longed to be closer, to be one, to please the other. It wasn't long before they felt on the verge of an orgasm. '_Damn_.' They cursed when they finally came. It was beautiful and it might have lasted for at least fifteen minutes, but it was still over too quickly.

Sasuke laughed between breaths heated tired breaths. "How much do I owe you for that?" Naruto smiled and laughed with him. Sasuke leaned up and kissed the blonde and drug him back down, closer to him. "Let's do that again." Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he started the process over once more.

1010101010101010101010101010

Two young men slept soundlessly as the light of the early dawn slowly light the room with pale pink rays. Well, only one of them was asleep. Sasuke breathed evenly at a pure calm rate, obviously having a dreamless rest. Naruto watched as the other boy's chest rose and fell with each breath. He wondered whether he was dreaming or not himself. Could he really be in Sasuke's room in Sasuke's house? Did last night really happen?

The light changed from a pale pink to a bright orange. It glowed with a powerful fiery radiance. Naruto wanted to curse the sun and all its brilliance. The damn star was signaling the end of the night and the start of a day. Naruto didn't want the night to end yet. It was too sacred to end so quickly. During the day, Sasuke and Naruto had to be apart. It was then that society kept its eye on them with full force. With night as his cloak, Naruto could hold Sasuke without worry about hurting anyone. It was their protective curtain; it hid them away from the non-acceptance of others.

The sun moved upward in the sky and a ray of orange light crossed Sasuke's face. His face scrunched up in discomfort. Naruto feared that the already accursed sun had awoken his lover from his sleep. However, Sasuke merely stirred. He rolled over to block his eyes from the sun and fell back asleep. This caused some of the covers to loosen around them. Naruto let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding and continued to watch Sasuke sleep.

That's when Naruto saw something glisten on the sheets. Against the brilliant white silk of Sasuke's sheets, a spot of red glistened in the morning light. The spot was misshapen, like a huge drop of wine, but much thicker than any normal liquid. Next to it, there was another drop, but this one was older, like it had been sitting for some time.

Blood. Sasuke was bleeding.

Sure enough, when Naruto looked at the other boy's back, he saw cuts decorating his skin. Some were nearly healed while others seemed to have been recently reopened. It looked like someone had taken a rake to his back. Or…maybe it was claws. But come on! What is the likeliness that a cat or whatever could scratch up his back that bad without him noticing?

That's when Naruto remembered last night. Sasuke was complaining for a moment that he was being a little rough. Maybe he was feeling pain the whole time. The thought made Naruto disgusted with himself. All he cared about last night was being with Sasuke, not Sasuke's well being or anything like that. But still… _'What could have done this?' _

Naruto decided in the end to worry about it once Sasuke wakes up. Naruto sat up as gently as he could so not to wake his lover. He stretched, getting used to the feeling of being out of the bed. He took one more quick look around Sasuke's room before deciding to get up. Swiftly, he grabbed his clothes that were askew around the room. Once Naruto was fully dressed, he went to take another look at Sasuke's sleeping form. However, he was pleasantly surprised. Sasuke was sitting up watching him with intrigued eyes.

"How long have you been up?" Naruto dared ask.

"Not long."

"Very descriptive."

"That's what you keep me for right?"

Naruto wanted to laugh and scowl at Sasuke's ever-witty mouth, but he was still bothered by Sasuke's condition. It wasn't the time for messing around. "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, not quite comprehending what the blonde was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Your…back!" Naruto pointed with his right index finger at the injury.

Sasuke turned his head around and looked as far down his back as his gaze would allow. "Oh, that." Sasuke muttered facing forward. Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "It's nothing."

Naruto had to stop himself from having his jaw drop. _'Did he just-? Why would he-?'_ "Sasuke!"

"What?"

"It's not nothing! It's most defiantly _**something.**_ Tell me what happened!"

"I had an accident."

"With what? A lawn mower?!"

This time, Sasuke was the one scowling. "No, it was a weed whacker. That's more believable than a lawn mower."

"Just tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell." Sasuke answered firmly. Naruto knew that it was pointless for him to continuing to argue. He wasn't going to tell him anything this way. Better to just save his breath. Naruto made the final move as he picked up his cell phone that had fallen out of his pocket sometime last night. He'd of put it back in his pocket had he not seen that the cover said he missed 18 phone calls.

"What on earth?" he muttered as he flipped the phone cover. At least ten of the calls belonged to Sakura, two were from Kyuubi, one from Kiba, one from Haku, two from his parents, and the last two were from an unknown caller. Great. He's out one night and he gets the whole team calling him up for god knows what.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just a few messages on my cell. That's all."

"Not that." Sasuke said, "I mean about this. Us."

"What about us?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How could Naruto be such a dunce at times? "Like…what next? Are we officially dating yet or are you going to start hating me again like the last time we did it?"

"We're defiantly going out."

"But isn't that cheating on Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura who?"

"You girlfriend. You haven't dumped her yet." Sasuke pointed out.

"She'll probably ditch me now that I ran out on her." Naruto wasn't upset about leaving her, but he didn't like the knowledge of being the one who was dumped. "Still, if not I'll leave her."

"It's Christmas Eve today!" Sasuke yelled shocked. "You can't break up with someone on Christmas! What's wrong with you?"

"Alright! Alright! I'll wait until after Christmas." Naruto thought for a second. "That means I'll have to meet her parents tomorrow." He sighed. Meeting the parents of a girl he is about to dump. Not a good thing.

"And I take it you want us to keep this relationship a secret?" Sasuke asked without need for an answer. So Naruto didn't say anything. "That's fine." Sasuke sighed. "But I do suggest you leave before Katrina wakes up. She may hit you again."

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Sakura walked down her staircase with a distinguishing grace. Her long winter green gown flowed around her like air. It was Christmas and she dressed up for this special occasion. In her gloved hands was a small box that contained Naruto's present. She blushed happily. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it. She had already forgiven him for running out on her the other night. Mind you, it was a very rude thing to do, but Sakura looked back and did notice that she was being too bold.

Naruto awaited her at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed up too and looked a little uncomfortable. But why wouldn't he? After all, he was about to meet the parents of the girl he's about to dump. But Sasuke was right. It just was evil and unusually cruel to breakup with someone on Christmas Eve. He's not that big of a bastard.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. "I told you months ago that I was going to come, so why wouldn't I?"

Sakura held out her arm and Naruto took it into his own. A perfect escort was he. She helped lead him down the hall at a slow pace. She moved closer to him and whispered excitedly, "Oh, I can't wait till you meet them. I know that they'll love you!"

"I don't think they will by the end of this week." He mumbled quietly so Sakura couldn't hear.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Sakura asked politely.

'_Sasuke_' Naruto thought with a smile, but he couldn't say that out loud. "I met up with some friends." He told her.

"Who?"

Naruto sighed. He knew Sakura wasn't going to like it and so did she. So why does she demand to know? "Sasuke."

He could feel her tense under his arm. "_And…?_" Her voice had turned cold and bitter.

Naruto shrugged. "That's it…I guess."

"That's one friend, not _**friends**_."

"Well, that's who I meet up with."

"But I'm your girlfriend."

'_Not for long_.' He thought.

"Oh, Sakura! Here you are." Mrs. Haruno called from the other side of the drawing room. She sat on the fluffy pink chair beside the purple flower lamp. "And you must be the infamous Naruto that Sakura has been telling us so much about." She was on the edge of her chair preparing to get up and shake hands with Naruto, but Naruto was kind enough to come over to her to say hello. She offered and hand and he kissed it.

Mr. Haruno was reading the paper on the couch. He hadn't looked up yet and continued to read the article in the paper. Mrs. Haruno gave him a glare. "Dear?"

"Hm?" he asked not looking up.

"_Dear_!" she screeched getting his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"_Sakura's boyfriend_." She spoke very low and firmly.

Mr. Haruno sighed, folded his paper over and took a look at the young couple. His somewhat annoyed expression turned to pure shock and fear when he recognized the boy and Naruto in turn recognized him. Both mouths dropped and gaped at the other. "_You_!" they said synchronized.

"You know each other?" Sakura asked looking between her boyfriend and her father. Neither answered. Both were unsure what to do. This was the man who tried to take advantage of Sasuke and in turn Naruto was the one who broke his nose. Not exactly a pretty picture.

"Dear?" Mrs. Haruno spoke. "You've met Mr. Uzumaki already?"

He blinked. Mr. Haruno began to lose the color in his face. "Uzumaki?"

"Yes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Don't tell me you haven't been listening to Sakura over the past year or so talking about him no stop." She gave him a hard look. Mr. Haruno gulped. How could he have forgotten? Sakura did say his name was Naruto from the Uzumaki family. All that Mr. Haruno remembered was the Uzumaki part. If he did remember his first name, then he'd of realized who Naruto was from the moment he saw him in the park. After all, Sasuke mentioned his name quite a few times that night.

Naruto was the first to recover. He walked over and held out his hand to Mr. Haruno's sitting form. "Nice to finally meet you, _Mr. Haruno_." Naruto stressed his name and put on a fake smile as Mr. Haruno reluctantly accepted his handshake. Naruto's grip was a little tighter than necessary. Mr. Haruno was defiantly sure that Naruto was still angry with him and if it were not the fact that his family was surrounding him, he'd have been angry with Naruto too. He did cause him bodily harm and humiliation. And to top it off, he lost him about twenty minutes of fun with the raven.

"Yes we met." Naruto told the others. "But I didn't know that he was your father Sakura. He never mentioned his name."

"Oh," Mrs. Haruno laughed. "Isn't it a small world?"

"Too small." Mr. Haruno sweated. His slightly baldhead glistened in the light.

"Quite." Naruto agreed, finally letting go of Mr. Haruno's hand.

Mrs. Haruno got on her feet and smiled at the little group. "Well, shall we go to the dinning room for dinner? We can have desert and open the gifts afterward."

Everyone nodded. Mrs. Haruno led the way and Sakura came over to walk hand-in-hand with Naruto. However, Mr. Haruno stopped her. "Sakura, why don't you help your mother get ready. I'd like to have a few words with your…boyfriend."

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed horrified. "Not the talk!"

Mr. Haruno nervously laughed. "It's been the rules since the dawn of time Sweetheart. It'll only take a minute."

Sakura huffed and started to follow her mother. She turned around right before she went down the hall and said to her father, "Don't you dare embarrass me!" and she was gone. Naruto was alone with Mr. Haruno.

"So, your wife isn't good enough for you huh?" Naruto asked.

Mr. Haruno glared at the boy opposing him. "Hold your tongue!" he spat. "You're lucky I don't call the police on you for what you did to me!"

"You deserved it!"

"The police won't see it that way."

"Hello! You were trying to sleep with my friend! You broke three laws right there!" He counted them off with his fingers. "You're not allowed to have sex in public, which you were about to. Sasuke is 17 therefore a minor so if you had sex with him, that would be classified as raping him. And to top it all off, you were committing adultery!"

"The last one isn't against the law." Mr. Haruno corrected.

"It is in most religions!"

"It was my affair. You should have stayed out of it."

"Not when it is my friend your about to fuck with, you sick fucker!" Naruto began to shake in his anger.

"Hah! I'm not the fucker here." Mr. Haruno said indignantly. "Your so-called friend, Geisha, is. That's all he knows how to do, fuck with people. I'm just a loyal customer, that's all."

"So you'd fuck with a teenage boy when you have a wife and a daughter?"

"You leave them out of this!"

"Only if you leave Sasuke alone!"

"I paid for him! I was promised him! I did not donate fifty thousand dollars only to be denied my reward."

"SASUKE IS A PERSON YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A REWARD EVER AGAIN!"

"Bah!" He shouted. "How dare you speak to me in these ways? Didn't Pein-sama teach you a lesson the other day?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pein-sama contacted me the other day asking for another donation like he always does every few months. I told him I wouldn't give him any money because you two refused to give me service. So if you haven't been punished recently, then you can expect it soon." Mr. Haruno crossed his arms, proud of himself for once.

Naruto froze. "Pein-sama? Who the hell is Pein-sama?"

Mr. Haruno's smirk faded and compete terror took over. His already worried face turned paler and he quickly covered his mouth like by doing so he can make the words come back. "You don't know Pein-sama?" he finally asked.

Naruto thought for a minute. Punishment? What kind of punishment? Who the hell would-?

Then Naruto remembered all the cuts that littered Sasuke's back, fresh blood staining the clean sheets from where Sasuke had reopened the wounds. Pein-sama punished him for not being with Sasuke. '_Is Pein-sama…like Sasuke's pimp_?' ((A.N.// Oh, so close Naruto but still so far!))

"I take it you're not in the 'circle'?" Mr. Haruno asked painfully slow. Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. But he was now going to find out. "Where can I find this Pein-sama?"

Mr. Haruno tensed and his whole body shuddered. "I cannot say."

"Tell me!" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know where he is. No one does! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. He'd murder us all on the spot like he did the Uchiha family."

"The Uchiha family?!"

Mr. Haruno covered his mouth again. "Oh dear! I said too much!" He ran out of the room quickly to join Mrs. Haruno and Sakura in the dining room. Naruto stood there for a moment in silence before going out to join them.

1010101010101010101010101010101010

She was tired. She was so glad that her shift was over after this. She grabbed the old empty IV and removed it. She threw the empty bag on the chair beside her and started placing in the new full one. She did not envy the man lying in the bed before her. He had to get all his fluids, vitamins, and minerals from an IV. It sucks to have your life depend upon a round the clock nurse giving you a bag every so often.

That was what it was like to be Itachi Uchiha.

The nurse sighed down at Itachi's form. He was so young, so beautiful, and so unworthy of being in a place like this. It was a sad state of affairs to have to spend so many years just sleeping through his young life. Who knows when he'd wake up, if ever? The nurse glanced at his chart pen in hand, ready to make the daily report on his condition. Then she saw the new order. His brother had given permission to pull the plug if Itachi didn't awaken within the next six or seven days. What a terrible thing to learn on Christmas!

Suddenly as the nurse looked at the machines to see if they were working properly, a strong gust if wind blew the window wide open. Snowflakes fluttered in fast streams into the hospital room, cascading down on the floor in white sheets. They were pushed farther into the room and they danced over the nurse's feet.

Quickly, she threw the clipboard on the side of the bed and rushed over to close the window. Cold air had already taken over half the room; she didn't want to lose any more heat, especially when the person in this room was so ill. It was a lot harder to force the opposite sides together again. The wind was a force that didn't want to be trifled with. It bellowed it's power out, making the nurse's job all the harder. But eventually, she was able to bring the window pieces together and she took a firm hold on the window latch. The wind almost caused her to lose her grip on the wood, but she put all her weight into keeping them close enough to lock.

The window closed with a snap when she finally got the latch to move and lock in place. Apparently, someone didn't shut the window properly. "Damn interns." She muttered under her breath. She kicked at the snowflakes that littered the floor, but decided there were too many to deal with. Besides, no one was going anywhere. She reached out for her clipboard but she dropped it. The wood and pen clattered to the floor in a noisy disturbance. The nurse's eyes widened and she let out a loud scream.

Itachi Uchiha was looking right at her with dark ebony eyes blinking every now and again. He took in his surroundings, not sure where he was. The nurse stared in disbelief. With his hands moving slowly and stiffly from being so unused in such a long time, he pulled at the oxygen pumps and removed them from his face. Even that little bit seemed to hurt his muscles. Who knows how much his muscles have atrophied while lying in that bed for three years?

He took natural but painful first gulps of fresh air. His lungs were not used to working all on their own. He coughed a few times and his face became a little red as a result. Once he finished and felt more comfortable breathing, he asked the nurse, "How long have I been here?"

His voice seemed to have snapped the nurse out of her surprised trance. "Three and a half years sir." she answered. Itachi nodded, accepting the answer. He rested his head on his pillow, not wanting to move too much in his weak state. Not that it mattered anymore.

Itachi had awoken.

1010101010101010101010101010

**Did you like your Christmas present? Be honest. He's watching you, you know. Lying will only get you into more trouble. Besides, I'll have another chapter done for you soon.**

** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	20. Itachi

**YES!! YES FOR ITACHI!!!! Thanks a million to In2lalaland who is my 500****th**** reviewer! (I'm not going to cry…I'm not going to cry…) T-T (I'm crying.) I feel so honored that you all are so kind and so great…I got like 56 reviews for that last chapter. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'D BE WITHOUT YOU!**

**10101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 20: I Bruise Easily

Kyuubi was waiting for them. How polite. Sasuke and Naruto ran down the hall together, they could see that doctors and nurses where constantly going in and out of the room. One receptionist saw them and yelled at them to stop running. Neither one of them listened. They had to move as quickly as possible. Kyuubi straightened himself from leaning on the wall when the other two made their way over to where he was.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Is it true?" he asked.

Sasuke wasn't looking at Kyuubi. He was looking past Kyuubi, at the hospital staff fussing over every little thing. He didn't care about anyone right now. He didn't want to hear what anyone had to say. He just wanted to see Itachi with his own eyes.

The boy passed him by and headed towards the room without waiting for the others. Kyuubi cleared his throat and jerked his head in Sasuke's direction. Naruto nodded, understanding his brother without the need of words. '_See for yourself.'_

Naruto followed his lover closely behind; Kyuubi took the rear. Sasuke pushed his way past the crowd of people, some of them reporters. As they passed, Naruto was able to hear some of what they were saying into the camera upon the men's shoulders.

"_-has finally awoken after three and a half years. Once again, the heir to the famous Uchiha Company, Itachi Uchiha, who has been comatose has finally awakened after a three and a half year period."_ One woman said.

"_This was due to a deadly car accident that happened three years and seven months ago while Uchiha-san was driving home after a meeting. The driver and his business partner accompanying him were instantly killed upon impact. The driver of the truck was said to have been drunk-"_ Another spoke clearly towards her camera.

"_Right after the sudden death of his parents, Itachi had taken over the family business but was nearly killed in an accident."_ A man stood straight and wore a stiff looking business suit while holding his shiny silver microphone.

"_-er person was never found."_

"_-and this just in! Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, has just entered the building to see this miracle."_

Naruto sighed. Why did they have to bring Sasuke into this? Hasn't he been through enough? Sure enough, as soon as one of the reporters mentioned the name Sasuke, all of the heads turned to the raven as he came closer to the room. Instantly, the reports swarmed him, holding microphones in his face, asking a million questions each at the same time. Camera's flashed as journalists took pictures for the newspaper. Some spoke into tape recorders as they saw him and held out the recording device over the shoulders of the other men and women who crowded in the front.

"_Mr. Uchiha, can you tell me what it was like for you these past few years?_", "_The people of this city would like to know what you plan to do next?_", "_Did you ever give up hope or did you always know that your brother would awaken?_", "_Tell me, what was your first thought when you heard that Itachi was awake?_", "_What is your opinion on the care that your brother has received from the hospital?_", and "_Will it be possible to contact Itachi any time soon?_" were only a few of the things that the reporters asked as he passed by.

They were animals, the whole lot of them.

They trailed Sasuke all the way into the hospital room. The door opened for him to enter and the reporters all tried to get shots of what was inside the room. Sasuke walked in at a calm pace, almost like he didn't notice all those people who surrounded them. His mind was so preoccupied with what laid ahead.

Naruto was about to follow Sasuke into the room, but Kyuubi caught his arm. Naruto shot Kyuubi an annoyed look but Kyuubi shook his head. _'Leave Sasuke alone with him for a minute.' _Kyuubi pulled Naruto away from the crowd before they drew attention from them as the rest of Itachi's visiting party. They'd wait a while.

Once the door was closed, the cameramen tried to get pictures through the glass. But with everyone going off at once, no camera could get a good view of the room. Besides, Sasuke had enough. He took hold of the blind and drew it down, hiding him and his brother in the room.

Itachi moved his head stiffly and blinked, trying to see who it was that stood in his room.

"Itachi…?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi squinted again and smiled for the first time in years. "Sasuke? Is that you?"

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from sobbing outright. Itachi…his Aniki was going to be all right. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to run over to his bed, throw his arms around Itachi and just cry. But Sasuke learned during these past three years to not let something so emotional be shown. Instead, he gracefully approached the bed stood next to his brother. He may have asked some along the lines of how he was feeling.

Itachi took the question to heart and thought about it. "I'm doing better than I was this morning and I did better this morning than I did last night."

Sasuke nodded happily. "That's great nii-san."

Itachi's breathing had improved though it may be a while before he could leave the hospital. That didn't matter though. All that was relevant was that he was alive and well. Itachi gestured for Sasuke to come closer, which Sasuke did. Like a snake, not exactly what you'd see from someone who was in a coma for the past three and a half years, he reached out a grabbed Sasuke forearm then forced his younger brother closer to him into a slight embrace. "I think this is what you wanted to do when you first walked in." he whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke had to really try to control his overpowering emotions. He buried his face into Itachi's chest and almost choked. It wasn't the same yet. Itachi used to have this scent that was a mixture of Itachi's cologne, jasmine tea, and some other smell Sasuke could not identify. Now, he smelled like a hospital: antibiotic cleaners, medicine and such. Sasuke didn't like it. How he longed to be able to smell the real Itachi, the scent that made him feel so safe. The one that reminded him of when he would wake late at night from dreams and thoughts that plagued him only to find himself wrapped in the arms of his older brother. His protector. The only person Sasuke trusted his life to. Even though Kyuubi, Shino, and Haku were there for him when he needed them the most and Sasuke was in love with Naruto (and he liked him back), none of them can hope to replace Itachi in his heart.

Itachi was more than happy to see his brother alive and well. When Itachi awoke, the first thing that entered his mind was what had become of Sasuke while he was asleep. Kyuubi was strong, he could handle himself but Sasuke needed help; people to gain support from and watch over him. He rested his face into Sasuke's hair, happily accepting the silky feel. Compared to the cotton sheets in the hospital, it was a haven.

"I missed you Aniki." Sasuke whispered. Almost if he spoke to loudly, then he'd wake up; like everything good that had been happening to him would all turn out to be a dream. That Itachi was still be in the coma, Naruto still hated him or worse, didn't give a damn about him and he'd have to watch Naruto and Sakura make out everyday again, Pein would still be using him to his will (but that still is going on), and he'd wish everyday that god or whatever deity is up there would mercifully end his suffering.

"I never intended to leave." Itachi spoke after a moment of peaceful silence.

"But you did." Sasuke stifle a sob. Subconsciously, Itachi rubbed soothing circles on Sasuke's back. It was light enough not to further damage Sasuke's cuts but enough for him to feel the calming brushes.

"I'm sorry." Was all Itachi could respond.

They stayed there like that for a moment both not wanting to ruin the reunion. Itachi couldn't help but think about what had happened since he went into a coma. How had Sasuke changed? How had Kyuubi changed? What did they both go through since he left the world of the existing? Had Pein tried to kill him or was it another gang's attack? What would happen to them once they had to let each other go?

It was Sasuke who pulled away in the end; a small stream of tears had forced its way through the dam of Sasuke's eyelids. Some of the salty liquid had stained Itachi's shirt. ((A.N.// I know that people in the hospital wear a hospital dress thing, but I don't think Itachi wearing that is sexy in any way so he is wearing normal clothes by this point, okay? Just work with me.)) Itachi examined Sasuke in a thoughtful way and raised his hand to wipe away one of Sasuke's tears.

Sasuke's face burned in shame. He quickly covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry nii-san." He mumbled through the cloth of his sleeves. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Sasuke, I've seen you cry many times. Since I was five and you were a newborn to when you had those panic attacks whenever a storm came through to even the night that they…" Itachi paused. "…That they died. I've seen you cry. There is nothing you have to be ashamed of. Not with me anyway."

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized again. "I'm just so used to bottling up my emotions."

Itachi blinked unexpectedly. "Why?" his head tilted slightly to the side. "High school is that hard on you?"

Sasuke shook his head quickly but thought better of it later. "Well…maybe you're right."

Itachi eyed Sasuke. He could sense that something was up. Being unconscious for the past few years had not damaged his lair's radar. "That's not it, is it?" he asked.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Of course!" he paused. "I'm just so…so glad that you're back brother."

Itachi knew there was something that Sasuke wasn't telling him, but he decided to let it go. Once Itachi was checked out of the hospital, he'd find out if not sooner. He would find out.

It was then that the door opened again. Cameras clicked away, trying to get a good shot of Itachi in his hospital bed but the door slammed quickly back on them. "Holy fuck!" Naruto cursed. "That was a bigger pain in the ass than I thought it would be."

"I told you to move faster." Kyuubi argued.

Naruto glared. "I moved as fast as I could! They were swarming the place Kyuubi! I'd of had to move as fast as light to be able to get through that crowd unnoticed."

"Then why complain to me?"

"You're more used to this stuff than I am!" Naruto yelled.

"You're an Uzumaki like me." Kyuubi added. "Therefore you should get used to-"

Sasuke cleared his throat at the same time that Itachi interjected, "I hope I'm not interrupting your delightful conversation with your brother Kyuubi." Kyuubi's discomfort vanished in a moment. He practically dashed to Itachi's side. "Itachi!" he cried. "You're back!" He threw his arms around his old lover.

Naruto watched the scene and couldn't help but smile. Itachi glanced at him. "And you must be Naruto. I'm sorry we never met."

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay. I mean we're meeting here now." He said with a grin so warm that it could bring fluffy bunnies to shame.

Kyuubi acted like he had been shot he moved so quickly. "Itachi, you have no idea what our brothers have been up to since you've been gone."

Both Sasuke and Naruto began to protest Kyuubi's method of telling Itachi right away, but Sasuke's cell rang. He looked down at it and apologized to them. He walked into the bathroom inside of Itachi's room and shut the door. The three men watched him go and didn't understand why he would accept a phone call at a time like this. But Kyuubi didn't want it to hang around them. He continued to enthusiastically talk to Itachi and Naruto was trying to tackle him to get him to shut up. Normally, Sasuke would have ignored it and taken a message. But he couldn't this time.

It was Pein's special phone that was going off.

He put down the toilet seat and sat on top like a makeshift chair. The light came in through a cheesy hospital florescent light but Sasuke couldn't think about that now. He answered and spoke as softly as he dared. "Hello?"

'_I hear that Itachi is awake, yes?' _Pein's voice spoke firmly but revealed nothing.

"Hai." Sasuke answered.

'_Isn't that great Sasuke-kun?_'

Sasuke nodded and then remembered that Pein could not see him. "Yes, sir."

There was no sound on the other end. Sasuke wondered if Pein hung up, but didn't dare hang up himself. He'd wait an hour if he must before he'd do such a thing. Eventually, _'I wonder what he'd say when he finds out about your 'dirty little secret' eh Sasuke-kun?'_

Sasuke gulped. Pein meant about Sasuke becoming a consort for the Akatsuki and thus becoming a local whore to cover up his tracks. That was one thing that Sasuke never wanted Itachi to find out. Never. Never. He knew Kyuubi would never say anything, but he wondered if Itachi would find out anyway, being a member of the Akatsuki himself.

"Please don't!" he nearly yelled. He quickly lowered his voice again. "Don't tell him…please!"

'_Why?'_

"I don't what him to think that I'm…that I'm…I'm" Sasuke couldn't say it.

'_A whore?' _Pein finished for him.

Sasuke felt another tear streak down his cheek. Pein didn't need Sasuke to answer. He knew what the boy was thinking. '_But you are a whore_.'

"Please…" Sasuke cried again.

'_**My**__ whore_.'

"Please…"

'_Not until you answer me_!'

Another tear crawled down his face. "I'm a whore." He answered.

'_Good_.' Pein said, pleased finally.

"Please…" Sasuke asked again.

'_Meet me. We'll discus it._' Pein said finally.

"Hilton?" Sasuke muttered.

'_Yes._'

Sasuke hung up and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto was trying to strangle Kyuubi and Kyuubi looked like he was having a good time. Sasuke almost cracked a grin but couldn't with Pein so clear on his mind. Sasuke turned and left without saying goodbye.

Itachi watched him go with a worried gaze.

10101010101010101010101010

Sasuke shook all the way back to his house. But eventually, he had to smile. Itachi had awoken. Itachi would return home soon. Sasuke can finally leave and be with Naruto and only Naruto. Naruto had chosen him. Him!

Pein had agreed to not tell Itachi. Just agreed like that! Sasuke worried that there was some evil trick up his sleeve, but that didn't matter anymore. Things would be okay now.

Sasuke entered into his foyer. He walked casually, but he felt like skipping. He was so happy he could barely contain himself. Katrina was standing next to the fountain statue of Aphrodite waiting for him. She looked just as cheerful and eager as Sasuke felt. "Is it true?" she asked. "Is Itachi okay?"

Sasuke couldn't put his joy into words. Even as she spoke, he felt his heart do another turn in his chest. He nodded fervently, a true smile spreading quickly across his face. He laughed when he saw Katrina literally jump for joy. "Our master is finally coming home!" she cried loudly, her voice carrying off to every corner of the house. A few more maids came out of the kitchen and a butler looked down from the top of the stairs. "What's that?" the butler asked.

Katrina didn't stop jumping. "Our master is coming home! Our master is coming home! Itachi-sama is okay! He's coming home!" she yelled. The maids gasped and let out a happy cry. The old butler put his hand on his chest as and appeared shocked. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Katrina and Sasuke both nodded at the same time. Everyone clapped and cheered. Itachi was coming home, coming home! He was out of his coma and he was coming home. Katrina ran and embraced Sasuke as tight as she could muster (which happens to be a lot). "Oh sir, you must be so pleased."

"I ecstatic." He calmly told her, working his way out of her grip. He wanted to go up to his room and be alone for a while. Sasuke was so used to hiding his emotions that he couldn't act as happy as they were. But, it felt sort of wrong to not be as open as the others were with his feelings. It was like he only heard half of a funny story that everyone in the room was laughing to and he could only smile and nod along like he understood the whole thing.

Sasuke wanted to draw. Drawing was the way he let out his deepest emotions. He wanted to draw Itachi, Kyuubi, and Naruto all in the hospital room when they first walked in. He wanted to capture that feeling forever. It was such a warm and happy feeling.

Already the workers where planning a huge celebration for when Itachi came home from the hospital. Sasuke figured that he wasn't needed. They could handle it themselves. He made his way towards the left staircase. Sasuke's foot didn't touch the first step when his phone vibrated against his thigh. Stopping, he pulled out the phone and checked the caller ID. It was Jiraiya. Sasuke flipped the phone open and put the receiver to his ear, a happy smile plain across his face. "Hey Master Jiraiya!" Sasuke teased quickly before Jiraiya could speak. "Did you hear? Itachi woke up last night!"

There was a short pause on the other end. "Yes. I heard." Jiraiya replied.

Sasuke's smile vanished. Jiraiya's voice wasn't it's usual overly happy self. It was very grave. That was odd for Jiraiya. Jiraiya was either happy or spouting out drunken wisdom. Hell, he was more conservative than Sasuke was! Now he sounded sad for some reason.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Another pause. "Something has happened."

Sasuke's body felt cold. Something wasn't right about the way Jiraiya spoke. It was solemn and yet very serious. Sasuke felt fear creep its way into the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Jiraiya went silent on the other end.

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke clutched the phone closer to his ear, trying to make out any signs of sound. He could hear something…there was music (must have called him from the club), but that wasn't possible. It was far too quiet. No one was shouting or singing or anything. All that was in the background was the music. No. There was another sound added to the usual music. It was police sirens. _'Oh no.'_ "Jiraiya talk to me!" Sasuke nearly screamed as he began to panic.

"Sasuke…" he hesitated. "Something…terrible had happened."

Katrina was still talking eagerly about the celebration for Itachi. She turned to see Sasuke's opinion on the matter but instead she saw Sasuke drop the phone on the floor. It fell on the tile with a _**clank!**_

"Sasuke?" Katrina's eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! SASUKE!!!!" Jiraiya yelled through the phone on the floor. Sasuke dropped to his knees, his hand grasping the banister with all his might. His knuckles had turned white and it seemed like one of them would break, the banister or Sasuke's hand. Jiraiya continued to call for Sasuke and Katrina made her way over to him, arms reaching out for him.

Sasuke took this moment to open his mouth and let out the loudest scream he could make and collapsed to the floor in a case of sobs.

**101010101010101010101010**

**OMG!!!!!!! I know!!! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!!!! This is what you've all been dreading. The character death! The person will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	21. Death at a Hospital! Why?

…**No comment…**

**(Everyone): FOR ONCE! (cheers) **

**(Me): T-T**

**Suddenly…**

**(Me): One second thought,**

**(Everyone): T-T we knew it was too good to be true!**

**(Me): Come on! It'll be quick!**

**THANKS A TON FOR OVER 50,000 HITS! **

**(Me): See? That wasn't so bad.**

**(Everyone): Just get on with the story!**

**(Me): sulks Fine…**

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 21: Broken

Naruto had run after Sasuke once he realized that he had taken off, but by the time he was in the hospital parking lot, Sasuke was long gone. _'Damn that was quick!'_ Naruto scanned the area but didn't see any sign of the raven. _'Why the hell did he leave so quickly? There is something seriously going on that Sasuke is not telling me.' _Naruto clenched his teeth in anguish_. 'I was respecting his privacy by not pursuing him on it, but now I have to know.'_

Naruto involuntarily shuttered when he remembered all the injuries that Sasuke had sustained since he known him.

(Flashbacks)

First it was at school…

"_Hey Sasuke." Naruto said a few feet away from Sasuke's desk in homeroom. Sasuke, who had his head down lying on his desk, looked up when he had spoken his name. Iruka wasn't in yet and probably wouldn't be in until the bell rings. That should be enough time for Naruto to get his point out and make it back in time before the bell rang. Sasuke's hair was uneven and covered his face, concealing it away from Naruto's view. Naruto had a violent urge to reach out and move the lose strands away from his face. Naruto didn't wish to speak with his hair. He wanted to talk with Sasuke; look at the dark pools he has for eyes and tell him the news. Besides, the hair only hid the boy's natural beauty. Not that his hair wasn't beautiful. It's just that Naruto liked the look of his skin on contract to his hair and his eyes. This was most unbefitting. _

"_Hm? What is it dope?" Sasuke's voice sounded dull and far away. That bothered Naruto even more than the hair thing did. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Naruto was surprised when he heard concern within his words. Then again, if Sasuke were injured or sad, Naruto would want to help make it better. He was an asshole sometimes, but he was not heartless. _

"_Oh, I just had a rough night last night." Sasuke finally reach up and moved his hair away from his face. Naruto nearly broke out into a smile seeing his face again, but the sight made him gape at him in revulsion._

_Sasuke's face, which was usually flawless and handsome, was much paler than it should have been. His eyes looked darker with dark rings surrounding them, like he just broken his nose or something. The bottom of his luscious full lips was slightly split with dried blood overtaking it. _

"_What happened?" Naruto was now really concerned and he didn't care who saw or anything. _

_Sasuke shrugged like it was no big deal. "It doesn't matter. Let's just say it is a job hazarded."_

"_Who did this to you?" Naruto couldn't tell why, but suddenly he was furious. What had Sasuke done? Sure he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but Sasuke never would hurt anyone. Whoever done this must have been some real fuck job. Naruto's teeth were clenched and his fingers curled into tight fists at his side. It was like he was ready to punch the kid sitting right in front of Sasuke if Sasuke said that he had done it. _

"_It doesn't matter Naruto. Let us just leave it at that, okay?"_

The night that Naruto made love with him… 

_Sasuke tensed his body. "Careful Naruto. My back is killing me." _

The next morning… 

_The sun moved upward in the sky and a ray of orange light crossed Sasuke's face. His face scrunched up in discomfort. Naruto feared that the already accursed sun had awoken his lover from his sleep. However, Sasuke merely stirred. He rolled over to block his eyes from the sun and fell back asleep. This caused some of the covers to loosen around them. Naruto let out the breath he didn't realize that he was holding and continued to watch Sasuke sleep._

_That's when Naruto saw something glisten on the sheets. Against the brilliant white silk of Sasuke's sheets, a spot of red glistened in the morning light. The spot was misshapen, like a huge drop of wine, but much thicker than any normal liquid. Next to it, there was another drop, but this one was older, like it had been sitting for some time. _

_Blood. Sasuke was bleeding. _

_Sure enough, when Naruto looked at the other boy's back, he saw cuts decorating his skin. Some were nearly healed while others seemed to have been recently reopened. It looked like someone had taken a rake to his back. Or…maybe it was claws. But come on! What is the likeliness that a cat or whatever could scratch up his back that bad without him noticing?_

_That's when Naruto remembered last night. Sasuke was complaining for a moment that he was being a little rough. Maybe he was feeling pain the whole time. The thought made Naruto disgusted with himself. All he cared about last night was being with Sasuke, not Sasuke's well being or anything like that. But still… 'What could have done this?' _

_Naruto decided in the end to worry about it once Sasuke wakes up. Naruto sat up as gently as he could so not to wake his lover. He stretched, getting used to the feeling of being out of the bed. He took one more quick look around Sasuke's room before deciding to get up. Swiftly, he grabbed his clothes that were askew around the room. Once Naruto was fully dressed, he went to take another look at Sasuke's sleeping form. However, he was pleasantly surprised. Sasuke was sitting up watching him with intrigued eyes. _

"_How long have you been up?" Naruto dared ask. _

"_Not long."_

"_Very descriptive." _

"_That's what you keep me for right?"_

_Naruto wanted to laugh and scowl at Sasuke's ever-witty mouth, but he was still bothered by Sasuke's condition. It wasn't the time for messing around. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" _

_Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, not quite comprehending what the blonde was getting at. "What do you mean?" _

"_Your…back!" Naruto pointed with his right index finger at the injury._

_Sasuke turned his head around and looked as far down his back as his gaze would allow. "Oh, that." Sasuke muttered facing forward. Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring smile. "It's nothing."_

_Naruto had to stop himself from having his jaw drop. 'Did he just-? Why would he-?' "Sasuke!"_

"_What?"  
_

"_It's not nothing! It's most defiantly __**something.**__ Tell me what happened!"_

"_I had an accident."_

"_With what? A lawn mower?!"_

_This time, Sasuke was the one scowling. "No, it was a weed whacker. That's more believable than a lawn mower."_

"_Just tell me the truth."_

"_There's nothing to tell." Sasuke answered firmly._

And then recently with Sakura's father…

"_I paid for him! I was promised him! I did not donate fifty thousand dollars only to be denied my reward." _

"_SASUKE IS A PERSON YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A REWARD EVER AGAIN!" _

"_Bah!" He shouted. "How dare you speak to me in these ways? Didn't Pein-sama teach you a lesson the other day?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Pein-sama contacted me the other day asking for another donation like he always does every few months. I told him I wouldn't give him any money because you two refused to give me service. So if you haven't been punished recently, then you can expect it soon." Mr. Haruno crossed his arms, proud of himself for once. _

_Naruto froze. "Pein-sama? Who the hell is Pein-sama?"_

_Mr. Haruno's smirk faded and compete terror took over. His already worried face turned paler and he quickly covered his mouth like by doing so he can make the words come back. "You don't know Pein-sama?" he finally asked. _

_Naruto thought for a minute. Punishment? What kind of punishment? Who the hell would-?_

_Then Naruto remembered all the cuts that littered Sasuke's back, fresh blood staining the clean sheets from where Sasuke had reopened the wounds. Pein-sama punished him for not being with Sasuke. 'Is Pein-sama…like Sasuke's pimp?_

"_I take it you're not in the 'circle'?" Mr. Haruno asked painfully slow. Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. But he was now going to find out. "Where can I find this Pein-sama?"_

_Mr. Haruno tensed and his whole body shuddered. "I cannot say."_

"_Tell me!" Naruto demanded._

"_I don't know where he is. No one does! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. He'd murder us all on the spot like he did the Uchiha family."_

"_The Uchiha family?!"_

Mr. Haruno covered his mouth again. "Oh dear! I said too much!" He ran out of the room quickly to join Mrs. Haruno and Sakura in the dining room. Naruto stood there for a moment in silence before going out to join them.

(End Flashbacks)

So whatever was happening to Sasuke is because of this Pein-sama guy. That much Naruto knew. But each time Naruto tried to ask Sasuke about it, Sasuke would get defensive and tell him not to worry about it. 'But it is something to worry about, isn't it Sasuke?' Naruto thought. But no one he talked to seemed to want to tell Naruto anything. Was this Pein guy that powerful? Even Mr. Haruno (the son of a bitch) was afraid to say anything. Naruto felt cold all the sudden. 'This Pein guy killed Sasuke's parents and maybe he tried to kill Itachi. But, if he's a pimp…no, he can't be a pimp. Pimps don't go around killing families, at least not in the way that this Pein guy did.

Naruto almost laughed. 'Man, he sounds a lot like the Godfather to me.' Naruto wasn't intending to take that seriously, but once it was in his mind, he could not ignore it. 'Wait, killing people, arranging car accidents, getting money from rich people who fear them and then rewarding them with sex! It sounds a lot like…!'

Then it hit him. 'Oh fuck! Sasuke is part of a gang! And that makes this Pein guy a gang leader!' ((A.N.// Finally! He puts it all together!))

"But why would he join a gang?" Naruto asked himself. "All it seems to do is hurt him. Not just physically either."

(Another flashback) ((A.N.// This chapter has a lot of Flashbacks just so you know.))

_Naruto looked at each picture as they were handed to him. They were amazing. Each picture was completely done with pencil and shaded with pencil. Even with the black and white style, they looked so lifelike, so real, like Naruto could touch Sakura's hair and feel its softness through them. These were pictures Naruto thought he could only see in an art museum. They were so real! The emotions each picture contained! It was like Sasuke could pull the emotions out from other people during these moments and put them on paper. It was so surreal that it was possible to draw like this. _

"_You're really good." Naruto said as he looked at the picture of Sasuke's brother. Itachi looked a lot like him, but older and with longer hair. "Do you have any with me in it?" he asked. _

"_Yes." Sasuke answered without hesitation. "But I submitted them." _

_Naruto turned curiously to Sasuke. "Submitted them?" _

"_To the art thing with Deidara." Sasuke sighed. "He wanted me to put them in the art show in Kyoto. But I said no."_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered that day. _

_(Flashback within a flashback)_

"_If you must know," Sasuke began in defeat, "and knowing you you'd find out by your own means by the end of the day so it doesn't really matter if I tell you or not. But anyway, Deidara was just asking me a quick personal question." He answered._

"_Which was…?" Haku pressed. Naruto was astounded how well they seemed to act like normal teenagers. They were prostitutes for crying out loud! There was nothing normal about their situations or their choices in life. Naruto gritted his teeth. He didn't want to be here. He was in a totally different class then these people were. They were low status. It didn't matter how much money they made in one evening, being a prostitute was not sophisticated nor did their kind belong in his proper society. Just being around them made him sick._

"_He was just asking me if I was willing to add my artwork to the art show in Kyoto next month." Sasuke shrugged like it was nothing. Haku seemed ecstatic and jumped up in joy. It was so sudden, Naruto also jumped up, but in his case it was fear._

"_Wow Sasuke! That's great! I always knew you'd get submitted into that thing!" Haku's smile was genuine, unlike Naruto's slight scowl, Sasuke's playful smirks, and Shino's impassive face._

"_-But I said no." he added quickly, shooting down all Haku's hopes._

"_What? Why?" Haku stared at Sasuke in despair._

"_All our hopes are on you Sasuke," Shino added. "We need you to rise above this life and go to a place where Haku and I cannot go. That is the only way we can live: Through you and your dreams."_

"_Why? What is Sasuke's dream?" Naruto asked before he thought about the question. Even so, he was still curious as to why Sasuke was accepted into the National Art Show and why he had turned it down._

"_Never mind!" Sasuke said quickly and he saw that Haku had opened his mouth. "I just didn't want to. End of story."_

_(End Flashback within a flashback)_

"_Well," Sasuke continued, "Now he wants me to add them into the national art show in Tokyo. The winner gets a full scholarship to the art school in Tokyo and a million dollar grant to do with what they will and has their artwork added to the National Museum of Art."_

"_And you submitted them?" Naruto was almost excited for Sasuke. With a million dollar grant, he can give up prostitution and take an honest job. _

"_Not exactly. To get to Tokyo, you have to go through preliminaries. Only the top twenty go on to Tokyo. I submitted them to the preliminaries only to prove to Deidara that they couldn't go to Tokyo. They weren't good enough for all that. But…" _

"_But what..?"_

"_They passed. I got the invitation last week saying that they would be in the national art show this spring and I got an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo for the occasion."_

"_That's great Sasuke!" Naruto was suddenly very happy. "I'll go with you! I want to see these pictures as well, especially since they are me." Naruto stopped jumping for a minute. "I'm not naked am I?" he dared ask thinking of Titanic. _

_Sasuke laughed. "I can assure you that you are fully dressed." But then Sasuke's face fell. "But I don't think I'll be entering. I'll probably drop out soon." _

"_What?! You can't! Don't you want that money and that scholarship?" _

"_Sure. But…it's complicated."_

"_What's so complicated?" Naruto felt his temper rising. _

"_It's that I don't think he'll…" Sasuke put whatever he was thinking out of his mind and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. The art show is a long way off. I'll think about it."_

"_Fine." _

(End Flashback)

Naruto wanted to hit something he was so angry. Why is this happening? How can the man he loves not tell him anything about this? Naruto knew though. Sasuke didn't want him to get involved. Sasuke was trapped in it but Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be trapped in it too, but what about Shino and Haku? Did they know? What about Itachi and Kyuubi? Did they know as well? Was Naruto the only one kept in the dark about this? Were the others in a gang as well? There were a lot of things that Naruto didn't know. But the biggest question was, does this change Sasuke and my relationship?

Naruto thought hard on that one. Did it? Did he feel the same way as he did before he figured it out? Naruto laughed out loud as he asked himself that question. 'Of course it doesn't change anything. I still love him all the same. He is still Sasuke and I will find a way to free him.' Naruto frowned. 'There has to be a way out of this.'

Naruto felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around only to see that no one is there.

10101010101010101010101010

Itachi sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow with care. He was tired again. Why he did not know. He was asleep for years so why he wants to sleep so much was beyond his medical knowledge. Kyuubi helped Itachi lay comfortably. Since Naruto went to see Sasuke, Kyuubi decided that this was the best time to speak with Itachi alone. That was another thing that made Itachi curious. "Kyuubi? Why are you here?" he asked.

Kyuubi stared over at Itachi from the guest chair he was sitting in; a look of hurt was plain across his face. "Do you not want me here?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No, I want you here. But I've been out of it for three and a half years. I figured you'd have moved on by now."

Kyuubi chuckled. "Moved on to where? Canada?"

"You know what I mean." Itachi wanted to throw something at him, but he didn't have enough strength in his arms to pick them up. He used all his energy just to hug Sasuke earlier. Now, he was exhausted.

Kyuubi shook his head too. "Naw, you're the only one for me. Besides I did see you every week."

Itachi's eyes widened like saucers. "You saw me every week? Here?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Every Friday I could manage. If not then I'd see you on Saturdays."

"For three and a half years?"

Kyuubi nodded. "For the first six months, Sasuke came here everyday to see you, but he doctors told him that if you didn't awaken within the first three months then the chance of you ever waking up was slim. I guess by then it got harder for him. He started coming less and less. Pretty soon, he only came on special occasions." Kyuubi looked into Itachi's eyes. "I think it was getting to be too hard on him. Like every time he spent with you in the hospital was just another reminder of how you were no longer with us. I think he couldn't take it anymore."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I understand." He opened them again. "But why did you still come?"

Kyuubi smirked. "To keep you updated."

"With what?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "I know you probably couldn't hear me, but I just talked to you while you lied there; things that were going on and what not. It made me feel better about your tragedy when I thought that there could be a chance that you were listening to what I was saying."

"So," Itachi paused. "You haven't dated anyone since…"

Kyuubi shook his head. "Not a soul."

"I wish you did. If something happened to you, I think you'd what me to get on with my life. The same thing goes for me." Itachi scolded but couldn't stop the smile that played across his face.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that now. We can go back to the way thing were and no worries about-" Kyuubi said until his face turned hard as he remembered something. Itachi noticed and stared. "What is it Kyuubi?"

"Oh no…I forgot…" he muttered.

"Forgot what?" Itachi asked.

Kyuubi bit a piece of his nail off. It was a nervous habit of his and Itachi knew it. "What's wrong Kyuubi? You want to say something to me."

"I don't want to say it, but then I have to."

"What is it Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi sighed heavily. "I just remembered something, that's all."

"What did you remember?" Itachi inquired.

"I forgot, I kind of did get together with someone while you were…gone." Kyuubi confessed. "Damn!" he shouted.

Itachi shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that Kyuubi. I was out of it for three years and-"

Kyuubi shook his head. "You don't understand. I feel so bad about this."

"It's alright Kyuubi."

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" he shouted. He quickly lowered his voice when Itachi stared at him is surprise. "I didn't mean…I just wanted to help…I'm sorry Itachi."

"What are you talking about." Itachi said finally. It wasn't a question anymore. He wanted to know.

"It wasn't a date." Kyuubi told him. "It was just sex. That was it. He asked for my help and I couldn't refuse."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Just sex?"

"Yes," Kyuubi confirmed. "Just straight out sex."

"Who needed help like that?"

Kyuubi gulped. "That's what I'm afraid to tell you. I'm not sure how you'd handle it."

"Who?"

Kyuubi remained silent for a minute. He was nervous. He knew Itachi would forgive them both, but still, coming out and saying it was a pain in the ass, especially like this. He took a deep breath and said very lowly, almost at an inaudible whisper. "Sasuke."

Itachi heard it and sprang up in the bed, his energy restored. "My brother? My brother Sasuke?" Kyuubi could no longer speak; he merely nodded and looked on the floor.

Itachi squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "You fucked my little brother? Just fucked him? No strings attached, no reason to it **fucked him**?"

"Yes." Kyuubi whispered.

"Why?" Itachi demanded.

'Because of Pein." Kyuubi explained.

"Pein-sama?" Itachi spoke the name carefully. "Why would Pein-sama want you and Sasuke to fuck each other? You're not in the Akatsuki." Itachi asked bitterly.

"He didn't. He wanted Sasuke to sleep around with other people."

Itachi froze. "What?"

"Sasuke is in the Akatsuki. He joined after Pein forced him to after you fell into a coma."

"SASUKE'S IN THE AKATSUKI!" Itachi's body shook from strain and from shock. He buried his face in his hands. "No…no…no." he spoke. "It wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Pein wanted Sasuke to sleep around with some of the Akatsuki supporters." Kyuubi continued. There was no point withholding information from Itachi. He was bound to find out sooner or later and it best to get the worst news out of the way so that it could be dealt with as soon as possible. Then maybe both Uchiha brothers could try and recover. "Sasuke had no choice in the matter so he came to me and asked me to be his first. He wanted it to be someone he knew and trusted rather than some stranger just using him for his body. That's why I…" Kyuubi broke off. Itachi got the rest.

"I understand Kyuubi." Itachi laid back down on his bed, tiredness overtaking him again. "It does hurt but I know you both did it to do the right thing." Itachi stared back into Kyuubi's reddish eyes. "Thank you, for looking out for Sasuke while I was gone."

Kyuubi smirked. "You'd have done the same for Naruto."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I would." Itachi turned to gaze out at the setting sun from his window. "I respected Pein-sama and gave him my services. He got angry with me and I've accepted my punishment like anyone else. But he has gone too far."

"Itachi…"

"I won't forgive him Kyuubi." Itachi told him. "He can mess with me and I'll put up with it. But he messed with my brother and I'll kill the son of a bitch." Kyuubi noticed that Itachi was murderously angry. "When I rubbed Sasuke's back, I could feel the roughness of cuts. Pein-sama has done more than defile him; he's hurt him too." Itachi threw his fist on the top of his bed, making the metal frame groan in complaint. "Why didn't Sasuke say anything while he was here!?"

"I think he's ashamed Itachi. He loves you Itachi. Sasuke doesn't want to tell you that he is some bastard's whore anymore than a kid wants to show his parents a failed test. He doesn't want you to see him differently."

"But he is different Kyuubi." Itachi argued. "He's my brother and there is nothing in this world that he can do that is bad enough for me to stop loving him, but he's growing up and therefore he is changing. It can't be helped. It's the way of life."

"So what are you going to do?" Kyuubi asked finally.

Itachi growled. "I already told you. I'm going to kill Pein-sama." Kyuubi grinned and leaned in to capture Itachi's lips. When they broke apart, Kyuubi laughed saying, "Now there's the Itachi I fell in love with."

10101010101010101010101010

Naruto debated whether to go back into the hospital, wait in the parking lot for Kyuubi (Kyuubi drove his own car and Naruto came with Sasuke) or just take a taxi. In the end, Naruto decided just to wait. Kyuubi was probably talking to Itachi and didn't want to be disturbed. And if Kyuubi didn't come out in the next twenty minutes or so, Naruto would take a cab home.

Naruto sighed and turned his heel on the sidewalk and stalked over to Kyuubi's car, which was in a space not too far into the lot. Naruto grumbled when he leaned against the car door. He should have asked Kyuubi for the keys. Kyuubi could take a cab home. He was probably going to stay a while anyway! Naruto waited for only ten minutes, the whole time thinking about Sasuke. Then he remembered that he was going to break up with Sakura tomorrow. Great. Just something to look forward to. It wasn't that Naruto still wanted to be with her. Hell, he's had enough of her shallowness. But still, no one likes making someone cry unless they were angry and Naruto wasn't angry right now.

A siren brought Naruto out of his thoughts when an ambulance drove wildly up to the hospital doors. Immediately, a couple EMTs jumped out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop and rushed towards the back. A stretcher was dragged out with the silhouette of a boy lifelessly laying on it. Curiously, Naruto walked a few steps to see who it was. The person's skin had turned blue from the lack of oxygen. It wasn't a good contraction to his long dark hair. Naruto gasped, recognizing the boy.

It was Haku.

Naruto felt tears spraying out his eyes. His vision blurred as they dragged the Haku into the hospital with great haste. But Naruto knew enough about medicine to know it when he saw it.

Haku was long dead.

**1010101010101010101010101010**

…………………………………

**T-T**

**Don't tell me you aren't saddened by this!**

** Please Review! The more reviews, the quicker I type!  
**


	22. Porcelain Heart

**Oh my god! I am so sorry that I cannot even begin to describe! My computer crashed and it took me forever to get it fixed and then re-download everything! I was so pissed. Then I had to retype this chapter though I had just finished it only a few hours before the computer crashed. **

**My life sucks. **

**Thank you so much by the way. You have no idea how your patience through all this has warmed my heart. I would also like to thank all of you. All I typed was a few words for my birthday and I received 90 reviews! **

**Sob SobI'm so happy!**

10101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 22: Porcelain Heart

Sasuke didn't come into school on the first day back from winter break. In fact, Naruto hadn't heard from him since the visit with Itachi in the hospital. Naruto went straight to Sasuke's house the day after the incident in the hospital parking lot. However, Katrina answered the door and told Naruto that Sasuke wasn't home. No matter what Naruto said, the maid did not let him in the house either saying that Sasuke informed her not to accept any visitors into the house. Naruto tried to call, but every time, he was directed straight to Sasuke's voicemail. Naruto also went with his brother Kyuubi to visit Itachi in the hospital a few days after that hoping to see Sasuke there. Itachi is doing better everyday, but it would still be a while before he was going to be omitted from the hospital. Almost instantly when Naruto entered the hospital room, Itachi asked him if he had seen his brother recently. "He hasn't come to see me since the last time you were here." Itachi told him. Naruto wasn't expecting that. Of all that has just happened, Naruto thought that Sasuke would want to be closer to Itachi than ever.

But it's not that Naruto could blame Sasuke for becoming a little withdrawn. After all, his best friend just died a little over a week ago.

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived in the classroom on the first day back. Was Sasuke going to be there, was he going to be upset, or was he going to be like a dead and empty doll? There was no clear-cut answer. Honestly, Naruto wasn't so sure he wanted to see Sasuke. Who would want to see the one they love the most in so much pain? Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke hurt or broken. He wanted to see him happy and full of life. Was that a lot to ask?

It broke Naruto's heart when he informed Itachi that Sasuke's best friend just passed away recently. Itachi cursed and said that he wanted to see his little brother. So did everyone else, but Sasuke wasn't anywhere to be found. Now Itachi was worried about Sasuke instead of worrying about getting better. How could Sasuke just disappear like this and make everyone he cares about concern his or her heads off about him? Doesn't he know that they love him and want to help him? Itachi's health doesn't need to deal with something like this.

That morning before Naruto got ready to go to class, Naruto saw something that made his throat burn as he tried to hold back tears. His presents were still in a small pike by his backpack. Shino's was more of a peace offering present since the two never seem to see eye to eye. Sasuke's was in the middle and Naruto hoped he would have given it to him over a week ago. But since Sasuke didn't want to see anyone, Naruto still had it in his possession. And right on top of Sasuke's was the present for Haku, all wrapped in a light green paper.

Naruto picked up the present and looked at it hard. A few thoughts crossed his mind like what should he do with the present now? When was Haku's funeral, maybe he could bury the present with him. And when would he see Sasuke again?

Everyone gasped in the classroom when Iruka announced that Haku had passed away. Haku, the kid they've all grown up with dead?! Now that was a shocker. Though most of the people didn't give a damn about him before, the thought that a teenager amongst them could just kick the bucket like that; it made the rest of them fear for their own short lives. No one likes to be reminded that anyone could just fall down and die tomorrow. They like to think they have plenty of time before they need to worry about death. But the truth is death knows no age. It knows no religion, nor sex, nor size, nor race. The laws are all the same no matter who or what you are.

During lunch, Naruto gazed out the window of the cafeteria. Shino refused to sit with them now that neither Sasuke nor Haku was there. He sat under his tree in the courtyard in forty-degree weather. Naruto wondered if he felt closer to Haku while he sat out there in their usual spot. While Naruto thought quietly, Sakura was speaking heatedly with Ino, talking about the last time they saw Haku.

"I swear Sakura, he died the day after Christmas." Ino told her. "I remember because it was the same day that Itachi was on the news."

Sakura took a bite from her seaweed salad. Long stringy green wet leaves hung from her mouth for a moment before she slurped them up like noodles. "Didn't you see him that morning?" she asked once her mouth was empty.

Ino nodded. "I saw him when I went to the movies with Shikamaru. We were standing in line when he walked by. I was polite and all, right, and asked what he was up to. Haku said that he was visiting a friend of his for Christmas. I asked who and he said 'Oh, just a very old friend of mine,' so I thought nothing of it. That night, I was flipping through channels and I stopped on the news when I saw that it was about Itachi. A few minutes later, Haku was on the news and he was dead!"

Sakura gasped. "What happened to him, I wonder? Was it an accident?"

"No," Ino answered, "He was found with two gunshot wounds and six knife stabs. Someone murdered him!"

Temari snorted from across the table. "Serves him right, probably when to meet some client. That's one of the reasons prostitution is illegal nowadays; too many of the prostitutes are being killed by some of their customers. You can't trust anyone anymore."

"Well, Shino and Sasuke are still alright. So prostitution cannot be that dangerous." Kiba reasoned.

"Well, you don't see Sasuke here now do you?"

"You don't think Sasuke is-?" Ino stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to complete the thought. But the words had already sunk into Naruto's mind. Why didn't he think about that? Haku was just killed and now Sasuke is missing. Maybe Sasuke was in danger!

"You don't really think Sasuke is in trouble, do you Temari?" Naruto dared ask. Everyone at the table was silent after that. No one was sure how to answer. They wanted to say 'No, Sasuke is fine,' but what with Haku's unsuspected death still so fresh in their minds, it wasn't ruled out.

"I doubt it," Temari answered anyway. "But it is still possible. I would be lying if I said that I cared whether or not he was." She added. "If he did die, well, one less prostitute in the world. Not a big loss."

Naruto was enraged at Temari's words; he was about to start a fight with her when Hinata interrupted him. Hinata, looked back and forth between Temari and Naruto. She rarely speaks, so when she spoke to Temari, everyone was watching in interest. "I'm s-sure you don't m-mean that Temari. Sasuke and them really, aren't t-that bad."

"All he they are, are pretty faces. People of equal beauty and intelligence are in no short supply around here. The only thing they'll be remembered for is being an easy fuck. Not exactly the legacy I would want to leave in this world."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Naruto found himself shouting.

Temari wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Oh, you can go join them Uzumaki. After all, that was your intention from the beginning wasn't it?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why on earth were you sitting with them to begin with? Did you just get an urge to sit next to them out of the blue one fine sunshiny day?" Temari asked bitterly. "I'm not an idiot Naruto, I think I can see what is going on."

"You see nothing."

"You wanted to be a gay whore like them."

"I WAS BLACKMAILED!" Naruto corrected. As soon as the words were out, he regretted them. Half the cafeteria was quiet and turned over to the loud blonde. Naruto didn't mean it; in fact, he was glad that Sasuke decided to blackmail him into sitting with them. If he didn't Naruto would probably still be the bastard he was before all this started. Naruto never realized how much he grew as a person since all of this began.

Naruto stood up and exited the cafeteria. Sakura called after him to wait, but Naruto didn't slow down his pace. Sakura caught up with him quickly enough. "Naruto, I knew Sasuke was doing something to make you act this way! I just knew it!"

Naruto said nothing.

"No wonder you've been acting so weird lately. I would too if that jerk was making me be with him all the time. I don't know how you've kept quiet about it. I would have told you immediately and let someone else set him straight." Sakura babbled on while walking beside him in the hallway. Naruto stopped by his locker to pick up all his things. He had no intention of staying in school anymore. He was going to go looking for Sasuke. Sasuke probably needs him right now and listening to his friends talking bad about The Son's of Darkness right after one of them just died was not something Naruto wanted to stick around for.

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Haku." Sakura corrected. "Haku was okay. He was the only good one amongst them, I think. He was too innocent to do anything bad and he didn't seem to argue with us. At least he wasn't a pretender like the other two. Shino and Sasuke are just not cut out to be popular like us. They just weren't raised right. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. Its not your fault."

Naruto slammed his locker and started for the exit.

"Anyway, I'm so glad that Itachi is awake. He'll put Sasuke to right; I guarantee it. I know Daddy says that all Uchihas are bad news and I shouldn't get involved with them, but I think Itachi is okay. Sasuke's just a brat. I can't believe I ever dated that thing!"

(Flashback)

"_There you are Geisha! How dare you make me wait!"_

_This time, the one who stood in front of Sasuke was not a twenty year old. He was much older, middle-aged probably. Someone Sasuke shouldn't have to deal with in his lifetime, let alone for sexual intercourse._

_The man was balding and where he wasn't balding, his hair was gray. He had a beer belly and was in an old business suit. Probably just got off of work and now wants to take advantage of this poor desperate teenage kid. It disgusted Naruto to watch as the man's eyes traveled up and down Sasuke's body like it was a work of art. Maybe to him it was. He licked his lips when he got to the area around Sasuke's thigh, pleased that he was wearing the tight cotton. Naruto thought it was so beautiful on Sasuke at first. But now he hated it. They showed off his body too much. They were making this pervert look at him in these ways. Mentally undressing him before he got the live show. Naruto began to shake in his anger. 'This bastard! If he lays a finger on him, I'll-'_

"_Come on Geisha! I don't have all night." The perverted man spoke impatiently as he put the briefcase he was holding on the grass beside them. "I told my wife I was working late, but she'll get suspicious if I don't arrive in the next half hour, so we better get a move on." As he talked, he removed the suit jacket he was wearing, letting it fall on top of his briefcase._

_Naruto could hear very distinctly the deep breath Sasuke took. "If we must." He murmured._

_That's when the man finally noticed Naruto there. "Who are you?" he asked. He gave Naruto the up and down but shook his head. "He's pretty good-looking, but nowhere near as good as you Geisha." He gave Naruto another look over but only shook his head again. "Never seen him before. Is he a new recruit? Showing him the ropes Geisha? You know, giving him a live demonstration?"_

_Somehow, the man was turned on by it. Having another beautiful young man watching him have sex with the raven. Naruto was sickened by this guy before, but now this moment took the cake._

"_No!" Sasuke said quickly. "He isn't watching." Sasuke looked hopelessly at Naruto. "Naruto, can you wait for me at the park entrance? I'll be there shortly."_

_The man snorted. "You're no fun Geisha."_

_Something in Sasuke's voice was different to Naruto. Before, it was bored or teasing or depressed. But now, it was like a call for help. Sasuke could have said, "Please Naruto! Stop him! Don't let me go through with this!" and the same message would have made its point._

'_Sasuke doesn't want this. I don't think he wanted it with that Yakushi guy either. He may never have wanted any of it. Not even with me…'_

"_Go Naruto. I'll see you there. Then we can leave." Sasuke repeated._

"_No."_

_Both Sasuke and the man were stunned at Naruto's outburst. "No." Naruto said again. "We're leaving now."_

"_Naruto…I-"_

"_No! We're leaving now! Let's go!" Naruto turned and waited there for Sasuke to follow him. He didn't. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto jerked his head towards the exit. Sasuke looked scared. "I-I can't Naruto. This is my bread and butter."_

"_Ha! I'll pay you twice what this guy is paying you if you don't do it with him." Naruto offered._

_The man who was gaping at the blonde now became very enraged. "You can't take him from me!"_

"_Get your-vile-self a whore, like you deserve!" Naruto yelled at him. "Shit, you shouldn't even be thinking about a whore at all since you have a loving wife at home!"_

"_Shut up!" the man growled. "What do you think Geisha over here is? Some prince?" The man threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "Yeah, and this is one of his parties, and you're his attendant! And this is a grand bedroom for him to sleep in!" The man couldn't stop laughing. "Hell! Next you'll say he is the incarnation of some god or something."_

_The man's laughter began to quell itself when he covered it for a minute. "Well, you must be misinformed; that or blind. This," he gestured up and down Sasuke. "Here is a whore. One of the biggest there is. You can call a fish a bird, but that doesn't mean it can fly. He is a whore and that is all he can be. So, let him swim in his pond and go be a good bird somewhere else. Okay?"_

"_He is not a whore." Naruto never felt so angry before. How could Sasuke just stand there and take this? Is this how they treat him? Was this how he treated him?_

"_Oh please! A classy whore is still a whore. He's a slut too. Further more, if he doesn't fulfill my wishes tonight, I'm going to make him the next time-"_

_Naruto moved quicker than the flash. For an instant he was beside Sasuke. The next, he was right in front of the man, slamming his fist into his face. The man let out a yelp of pain before tripping over his discarded items, falling to the ground. Blood spurted out of his nose and staining his bleached white shirt. The man clutched his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. "There won't be a next time. If you ever come near Sasuke again, I'll kick your fucking ass so hard you won't be able to feel next Tuesday!"_

(End Flashback (Aren't flashbacks fun?))

Naruto gritted his teeth when Sakura mentioned her father. That man was vile and despicable. Naruto stopped and looked Sakura straight in the eye. Naruto sighed and then said the words that everyone in the audience has been dying to hear. "Sakura, I think we should see other people."

Sakura stared dumbfounded at her almost ex-boyfriend. She was unsure of what to say. Was Naruto serious? "What?" she asked.

"We're breaking up." Naruto spoke more clearly, getting irritated that he was wasting some of his precious time that he could be using to look for Sasuke with explaining to Sakura why he didn't want to date her anymore. "We are just too different to keep playing this game."

"You're breaking up with me?" Sakura's voice was close to a sob. "But no one has broken up with me before!"

"There's a first for everything." He told her.

"Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I can fix it!"

"It wasn't me, it was you." Damn, Naruto was angry.

Sakura stopped her hurt and broken routine long enough to glare hatefully at the blonde. "You're making a mistake. Pretty soon, you'll come running back to me crying and I won't take you back." She said with more venom in her voice than any snake. "This is your last chance to apologize to me Naruto. I suggest that you use it."

Naruto laughed at Sakura's expense. "I've made no mistake babe. I should have done this months ago when I first saw the _**real **_you. Besides, I'm in love with someone else."

"I knew you were two-timing me." Her voice was now low and pained. "That night when I wanted you to make love to me, as I watched your receding back as you left, I knew you were with someone else. No man who isn't getting some from somewhere else would in their right mind turn down sex from a woman. Never."

"Then I no longer need to explain." Naruto finished the conversation like that. He turned his heel and walked out the front doors without a single glace back. Sakura watched him leave with pure hatred. She will get Naruto back for this. Sakura swore to it. And whomever the little whore Naruto was fucking around with too. Both of them will feel her fury before long.

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Itachi sat up quickly when he sensed a presence in his room. Who would dare enter the room of one of Japan's most feared gang assassins? He scanned the room swiftly, looking for a shadow out of place. "Whomever the hell you are, you better come out. I know you're there."

Out of the shadows of the curtains came a tall man with short spiky orange hair. He also had blood red eyes and multiple piercing throughout his face. As if not distinguished enough, he wore a jacket with the red cloud logo on it.

The Akatsuki logo.

Itachi's eyes widened for but a fraction of a second. His fists clenched tight on the edge of his hospital bed. "Pein-sama." He cursed under his breath the man's name. "What have you done with Sasuke?"

Pein remained still for a moment, his thoughts unreadable to the Uchiha as he watched him closely. "I've done nothing that I too have not been ordered to do."

Itachi blinked. "You mean…?"

Pein nodded. "My orders came from 'Mr. Invincible Immortal' himself. He's back you know." There was a slight pause as if the situation needed the extra drama. "Madara Uchiha has come home."

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**Sorry, this one is shorter than the last time I typed it. The last time, I had the part where Naruto found Sasuke again, but I decided to leave that for the next chapter and expand it a little bit. Don't worry, you'll like the later and more expanded version, trust me!**


	23. Missing

**Here, just a fun little fact for you**

**Here, just a fun little fact for you. The reason I called this story, "Ah, Screw it All!" was because I didn't know what to call it. Seriously, right when I was about to post the first chapter, I was stuck. What the hell was I supposed to call this story? Finally I just said, "Screw it! No one really cares what the title is! They would rather have a good story and a crappy title than a good title and a crappy story!"**

**That's how it got its title.**

**Oh And I'm so sorry! I forgot to put all my special thanks on the last chapter…sorry to those I mentioned! I can be such a blunder head sometimes! XP**

**An extra special thanks to Tenshi no Yoko for the random poem, MikoKriszty for all those reviews! There was one for every chapter! Thank you! And of course, a BIG thanks to all my regular reviewers. You guys are the ones who keep me typing this fanfiction. Man, I wish I could put everyone's name on here, but that would take up the entire chapter. Oh, and thanks to the UBLFC. I am so flattered that my work is popular enough that I now have my own fan club. **

I FEEL SO SPECIAL…I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL!!

101010101010101010101010

Chapter 23: SOS

Naruto wanted to throw his head against the wall and wait until blood covers every inch of his body he was so frustrated with himself! He left school early just to look for the missing Sasuke, and yet Naruto had no idea where to start looking. Where the hell was he supposed to begin? Sasuke could be anywhere within the city limits! And trust me, this is a big city.

Naruto stopped at a red stoplight for a moment. It allowed him to assess the situation. He asked himself, '_Okay, if I was Sasuke, where the fuck would I go when I was upset?_' The question was easier thought than answered. It made Naruto feel like there was a pit in his stomach. How the hell could he not know what his boyfriend did when he was upset? Isn't that one of the first things you learn about when you're dating?

Sure enough, the more Naruto thought, the more he realized he didn't know the real Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's mind and emotions were a cryptic maze of stonewalls and boundaries. There was only so much Naruto alone could do to figure out the labyrinth. Eventually, he'd have no choice but to start clawing at the walls if he desired to find Sasuke's heart…or else he'd have no choice but to escape.

No, Naruto couldn't leave Sasuke by himself. Naruto probably is the closet anyone came to figuring out the maze, and he had no intention of quitting and abandoning the raven when Sasuke needed Naruto more than ever. But sure enough, Naruto didn't know his way around Sasuke's mind to be able to tell where he went.

Naruto needed help.

But who could help him?

Naruto thought for a moment, thinking deeply about someone, anyone who would know Sasuke more than anyone else in the world.

An idea hit him and Naruto grinned at the idea. Naruto switched the gears in his car and made a fast U-turn on the road. It caused a man to quickly break and honk his horn, but Naruto wasn't listening. He knew where he was going now. Naruto drove in the opposite direction.

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Itachi's fists clenched till they turned so white, anyone walking by would swear that they could see straight to his bone. Itachi glared at Pein, unsure of what to make of the news that was just given him. '_Madara? Why would he be here? It was bad enough that I have to deal with Pein_.' Itachi scowled, more at himself and his rotten luck than at Pein. '_What a mess.'_

Very few knew about the existence of Madara. He was, after all, a very discrete man. Itachi and Pein were the only ones who knew he still existed. Even then, they could not keep track of the mysterious man. He could blend into a crowd of only three people and no one would be the wiser. He can bear any face that a person chooses to see. He could appear out of thin air and vanish like smoke.

Little more than a decade ago, he literally come from nowhere and founded the Akatsuki. Oddly enough, he made Pein his figurehead and decided to play the lesser form of the gang. Mind you, he still gave orders to Pein whenever necessary. Pein was cautious and followed Madara's orders to the letter. Then he left in the dead of night, never to be seen again.

Tobi, a new recruit to the gang who wore a mask (and considered the gang outcast), joined only two years before Itachi had his 'accident'. Tobi worked more with Sasori and Deidara more than anyone else, but he seemed to be more taken with the member of the gang with the split personality, Zetsu.

Almost like fate, the night that Itachi awoke, Tobi showed his true colors: Madara Uchiha himself. Even Pein didn't see that one coming. All the Akatsuki members quaked in fear of the long raven-haired man. He's the only one that Pein and Itachi ever feared.

Yes, Madara Uchiha was a terrifying person.

There was a rumor going around for a while that he was invincible. Well, surly that was an exaggeration. After all, how can a single man be invincible? He was no Son of God! Then, another rumor came up that he was not only invincible, but immortal as well.

But where did he come from? What were his initial plans when he created the Akatsuki? Itachi and Sasuke were related to him, but what was the relation exactly? And what the fuck did Pein mean that he didn't do anything that Madara didn't tell him to do? Those are only the basic questions that Itachi had rolling around in his mind.

"What does Madara want with Sasuke?" Itachi asked bitterly. "And why try to kill me and not finish the job? You could easily get someone in here to knock me off while I was defenseless and in a coma. This doesn't make sense."

"Kill you?" Pein stared at the Uchiha, almost confused. His silver body piercing glowed and shifted the shadows on his face. "Why would we kill you?" Pein sounded like he was trying not to chuckle. "You are a great use to the Akatsuki. What use would have come from your death? Next you'll think the Akatsuki was responsible for your parents death."

Itachi didn't say anything.

Pein chuckled with a frown still plastered plainly on his face. It was low and cold. Itachi wondered every time how it was humanly possible to laugh and still frown. "You think we had something to do with it."

"They had bullet holes in their head." Itachi pointed out.

"But the cause of death wasn't the bullet holes, but from the multiple stab wounds with a katana." Pein countered. "You're the only one in the gang with talent with a katana Itachi."

"So," Itachi paused trying to digest what Pein was saying. "You're telling me that someone outside the Akatsuki killed my parents, then tried to assassinate me, and forced my brother into prostitution, treating him like some filthy whore?"

"Yes, yes, and no. I did force your brother to help us…with his body." If Pein could, he would have smiled evilly as he said that, but Itachi has known him for years and Pein has never smiled, grinned, or beamed.

"You sick bastard." Itachi's voice was now a deadly whisper. "For every person you forced Sasuke to be with, it'll be another day of torture for you before I kill you."

"Go ahead." Pein challenged. "But before you do, I suggest that you find out who was really trying to kill you. Killing me right away might limit the information that people are willing to give. It looks real bad Itachi to murder the leader of your gang. The rest of the Akatsuki would no longer help you for your cause. So, should the real perpetrator decide to reveal himself, no one would be able to help you. You'd have to face whoever it is and all those who stand behind him on your own. Not a wise choice."

"I don't need the Akatsuki's protection. Now that I know someone is trying to kill me, I'm more than prepared. I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Pein asked. "Can he handle it?"

"What are you saying?" Itachi felt like his blood just ran cold.

"If they can't hit you directly, then they'll hit the person next to you. Just like they killed your parents. Sasuke will be next. I'm surprised they haven't made a move against him by now."

Itachi threw his covers back and attempted to get out of the bed. However, his legs gave out underneath him and he fell onto the floor. Damn! Being in a hospital bed for so long had caused his legs to atrophy. Walking was supposed to be a long and painful process. Quickly, Itachi sat up onto of his useless legs and he wanted to scream. But he didn't. Itachi had more self-control than that.

He turned around, his legs feeling the painful strain beneath them just by allowing the rest of his body to move. He didn't stop until he had Pein in his sight. "Where is Sasuke?"

Pein opened his mouth to answer but stopped. The door shot open. Itachi looked forward and saw one of the nurses walk quickly in. "Oh my!" she yelled as she saw Itachi out of bed and on the floor. "What are you trying to do?! You need extensive physical therapy before you try to walk around Uchiha-san!"

She bent over and tried to help Itachi up. Itachi didn't need to look to know that Pein was no longer in the room. He hightailed it while the nurse's attention was focused on the man on the floor. "I knew I heard a boom." The nurse muttered to herself.

Once she got Itachi safely back into his bed, she huffed and strutted over to the window. "I hate it when they don't open these blinds during the day." She gazed back at Itachi. "Don't you want to see the sunlight? You haven't seen it in such a long time." Itachi didn't answer and she threw the blinds up and sunlight poured into the room.

"Ms." Itachi asked. "Where is my brother? Has he come in today?"

The nurse shook her head as she started checking to see if everything in the room was in order. "He's still in high school isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Well," the nurse gave Itachi a reassuring smile though Itachi wasn't reassured, "I'm sure he is in school right now. They did go back today. My daughter was so upset when she had to get up this morning." The nurse giggled.

"He hasn't been by for nearly a week." Itachi mentioned.

"I'm sure he's just busy. After all, they do give projects over break and he probably just left it till last minute." She reasoned. Itachi didn't think so though. Itachi had a very different type of reasoning.

"Sasuke, please be okay." Itachi whispered a silent prayer to himself.

1010101010101010101010101010

"Hey Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted the instant he entered his house. Naruto looked around and saw that his brother was nowhere to be found. "Kyuubi!" he yelled as he entered in through the kitchen. "KYUUBI!"

"MY GOD! WHAT?" Kyuubi screamed. The red head was sitting on one of the bar stools against the counter. Naruto almost laughed at the normalcy of his brother. It was one of the constant things in his life. When Kyuubi gets angry, he clenches his teeth together and his lip quivers upward, almost like an animal snarling. It was up only a little at the side of his mouth. Kyuubi wasn't really mad, just annoyed.

Naruto glared at his older sibling. "You should have answered the first time."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes as Naruto threw his backpack on the kitchen table. "Shouldn't you still be in school?" he asked.

"I ditched." Naruto answered.

"I can see that. But if you're going to ditch, you don't come home. That's how you get caught."

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow. "What, are you going to tattle on me to mom?"

"I may."

Naruto snorted and winced at the childish gesture. "You won't."

"What makes you think so Otouto?" Kyuubi challenged.

Naruto wasn't fazed. "'Cause if you do, we'll see how long before I let slip the real reason you left Athens early back during our last family vacation."

"That was three years ago."

"So she won't be mad if I say anything about the incident?"

Kyuubi rested his chin on his arm, his elbow pressed on the marble counter top. A smile formed on his perfect face. "I taught you well little brother." Kyuubi leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. "Now, what is it that you want?"

Naruto appeared taken aback by his brother's comment. But in reality, he saw it coming. Kyuubi had like an eighth sense for these kinds of things. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't be coy! You know what I mean. You don't just skip school and return home just to play 'Who-can-blackmail-the-other-better' with your brother. Now, what do you want?" Kyuubi pretended to be annoyed, but underneath it all, he was very amused. It wasn't often that he could just tease along with his brother. Seriously, he didn't.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you a question about Sasuke."

Kyuubi's mouth almost dropped. Keyword in this phrase being _**almost.**_ Kyuubi stopped himself before it was too late. However, the eyes of Naruto didn't fail to notice Kyuubi's face harden substantially. "What about him?" Kyuubi asked, his voice lacking any emotion.

"He's missing. No one knows where he went to." Naruto explained.

Kyuubi sighed. "I figured as much."

The blond raised an eyebrow to that comment. "You did? Well, where would he go if he was sad about something?"

Kyuubi pretended like he didn't hear him, but he did. He stared off into space thinking about the question. Naruto waited but grew too eager for Kyuubi to finish his thoughts. "Kyuubi!" Kyuubi jumped as Naruto yelled his name. "Where is Sasuke? Where would he go if he was upset?"

Kyuubi brought his arms down to his sides and looked Naruto straight in the eye. "I think I know where he is."

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

**Okay, I'm tired of typing for today. I know I said Naruto would find him in this chapter and I know this chapter is extra short, but then I decided that I want you all to guess where Sasuke is! - I'll tell you, the first person to guess right may get a special prize from me! You'll like it, I promise! **


	24. The Whereabouts of Truth

I'll just be quiet and let you read

**I'll just be quiet and let you read. I've asked so much of you guys already.**

**Results of the contest will be at the end. **

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 24: The Whereabouts of Truth

Naruto wasn't sure about this.

After all, why would Sasuke be here of all places? Naruto checks one last time the written directions on the back of an old advertisement paper that Kyuubi had found. Kyuubi wrote the directions out plainly in pen and Naruto had no trouble reading them. What he did have trouble with, was believing that Sasuke was hiding out at this particular location.

It was a small run down cottage an hour away from the city limits. Easy to say that it was in the country, but you'd think it would be a little more modern than what it was. It was like a fairytale cottage since it was in front of the woods; a small creek ran beside it (if it were not frozen), and rolling hills in front of it where a few farms lay. The sun was close to setting. Naruto couldn't believe how much time he wasted at home going over and over again with Kyuubi how to get here. And now that he was here, he knew he must have made a mistake somewhere. Damn it!

Well, if that was the case, then why didn't Kyuubi just go with Naruto? Simple! Naruto didn't want Kyuubi to come with him. He wanted some alone time with his boyfriend. Besides, if Kyuubi came along, then it might intimidate Sasuke and make him more reluctant to talk to anyone. Sasuke is not the type to want a lot of attention on him. At least, when he isn't 'on the job'. But even then, he doesn't want as much attention as people claim that he does.

The orange glow from the sunset didn't compliment the cottage. If the little stone house were made of warmer stones, then it would have looked cozy. But the stones were a dark purplish gray and the two colors clashed painfully with one another. The roof, however, was a bright red color like the sun bleed all over the top of the house. You'd never see a house look more out of place.

The yard didn't fit either. There were plants sleeping peacefully for the winter all even and perfect looking, each one of them. No doubt in the spring time the plants would bloom with so many beautiful flowers that it would almost make up for the odd color coordination. Completely free from of growth and dirt, a simple walk came right to the big wooden front door of the cottage.

Naruto had a powerful urge to walk in and say, "Has someone been eating my porridge?" and find Goldilocks sleeping in the littlest of the three beds. There didn't seem to be an upstairs to the house. Maybe there was an attic, but a very small one at that.

Why would Sasuke be here?

Naruto rolled his eyes and stormed up the walk anyway. He would check the place out, just to see if he got the location right. If not, he would ask whomever was here if they could help him with the directions to find the right house. Naruto faced the wooden door and stared at it for a slight moment. '_Now or never_,' the voice in his mind spoke. Gathering his courage, Naruto banged on the door.

Moments passed. No one answered the door.

Naruto waited patiently for someone, anyone to come, but nothing happened. Naruto knocked again. Nothing. Naruto sighed. So Kyuubi was wrong. That's a first.

Naruto turned back down the walk. '_What next_?' he asked himself without consolation. There was nowhere else to look. Naruto made it back to his car and stopped. The front door to the cottage opened. It creaked loudly as it swung inward. Naruto didn't turn around in time before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto had found Sasuke after all.

Naruto walked into the small cottage and gapped. It looked small on the outside, but the inside looked huge for only one reason. There was no furniture in the house aside from a mini fridge and a blanket that was on the floor in a disheveled state like someone was using it as a makeshift bed, presumably Sasuke. A small bag of clothes sat beside the blanket. But there was not nearly enough to live by.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he saw the bare carpeted floor and the big windows in the back that showed a beautiful view of the forest. There was one small ladder like staircase that lead to a ledge-a makeshift attic.

Sasuke walked over to the sink in the could be kitchen. He turned the water on and Naruto could see Sasuke washing out a tall white plastic cup. Sasuke didn't seem upset but he didn't look quite happy either. "This was my cousin's cabin." Sasuke explained. "It belonged to my great aunt from my father's side, (I called her Auntie), and when she died, she passed it on to my father's cousin, my second cousin, Azumi. Then he lost his leg in the war and he gave it to my cousin, his son, Shisui."

Sasuke finished washing the cup and turned off the water. "Shisui was my brother's best friend for a while. They were as close as brothers." Sasuke smiled at the memory, "Back then, I was five years his junior. Him and I were worlds apart. I was his pest of a little brother. He wished he didn't have a little brother. He wanted an older one like Shisui." Sasuke dumped most of the water out but left about half a cup in the container for use. "I don't blame him." Sasuke told Naruto quickly. "After all, he was…so distant back then. Father only cared about his work and mother…well, she was always drooling over dad and I was a sick lost puppy who always wanted to follow him around. I think Shisui was more than just a friend to him; he was also a role model and maybe Itachi's escape."

Naruto listened and didn't speak. Maybe this was Sasuke's way of letting out his emotions. Actually, Naruto never really heard Sasuke speak so openly like this before. He could tell that Sasuke was having a difficult time with this, but for some reason, he didn't want him to stop him.

"Itachi was so upset when he died."

Naruto literally felt his ears perk up when he heard that sentence come out of Sasuke's mouth. "Shisui…died?" Naruto asked.

"I was eight at the time, Itachi was thirteen and Shisui was fifteen."

"How did he…" Naruto couldn't even finish the thought.

Sasuke sighed. He got a firm hand on the cup and started forward. He passed by Naruto and walked towards the ladder staircase. "He committed suicide," Sasuke climbed the stairs. Naruto followed him. "Drown himself right over there in the creek." Sasuke used his head in a jerking fashion to point out the creek outside the window. Naruto turned to look at the frozen water and twitched.

The thought that someone had died right here was a scary thought. Not to mention Sasuke's cousin who he seemed to have known very well.

"But I can't say I knew Shisui very well." Sasuke told Naruto as he reached the top of the stairs. Well, that didn't help lighten Naruto's superstitions.

Naruto reached the top of the stairs and froze. There was one pull out table with a jar full of paintbrushes, paints, and a mixer on the top. Sasuke placed the cup of water to meet it. One single chair was beside the table and there, in front of them both was an easel with a board standing on it covered by a white cloth.

Sasuke came here to paint!

"That wasn't the bad part." Sasuke continued as if he didn't realize that Naruto was thinking. "No, it was what happened before and afterward. I guess subconsciously, I wanted Shisui out of the picture."

That brought Naruto back. "What?"

"No, it's true." Sasuke sunk into his chair but he didn't touch any of the art supplies. "I was kind of jealous of Shisui. He always held my brother's attention and I had barely any at all. But, I never wanted him to die."

"It wasn't your fault Sasuke. I'm sure he didn't die because you were jealous of him and your brother." Naruto reasoned.

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed. "But the worst was what happened afterward. Shusui's death was blamed on Itachi."

"Itachi?!" Naruto laughed. "Itachi doesn't strike me as the dangerous type. I don't think he could harm a fly." ((A.N/ How little you know Naruto.))

"No, but it was still all the same. They think that Shisui was murdered by Itachi and Itachi made it look like a suicide."

"Where the fuck did they come up with that conclusion?"

"Itachi was the last person to see Shisui alive and Itachi wasn't the one who found his body. They thought it was suspicious."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "That's crazy."

Sasuke blinked. "Honestly, I don't know."

Naruto's eyes widened in Sasuke's direction. "What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Itachi was acting strange for a while before it happened and he started wanting to get closer to me afterwards. I don't think he did, but at the same time, I think he could have."

"Sasuke, your brother would never do that. If he could, then Itachi could kill you, his real brother! No, I don't think Itachi can harm you. He loves you and he's worried about you."

"Is that why you came?" Sasuke's voice had turned cold. "Because Itachi is worried?"

"Of course not!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was being absurd. "I was worried about you teme! You're my boyfriend after all."

"That's a lame excuse."

"It is good enough."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" Naruto stopped himself before he said anymore. He never told Sasuke that he loved him before.

Sasuke noticed and stood up straight. "Naruto, don't be ridiculous. We aren't at the part yet that can be considered love."

Suddenly, Naruto felt very angry. "Are you saying that you don't believe that I love you?"

"You don't love me." Sasuke stated matter of factly. "I'm a friend and a fuck toy, not something that anyone can love."

Naruto bit his lip. He was seriously getting pissed off. Naruto's anger was powerful, but not enough to blind him. Sasuke was saying this because he was hurting inside. This was one of the only ways he knew how to deal with it. Isolate himself. Make him feel alone and broken off from the world.

"Now you listen to me, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's voice was low and full of venom. "I don't know who you're family was or who the hell you fucked around with, but you listen to me." Sasuke's obsidian eyes meet Naruto's angry cerulean ones that burned like fire. "They might not have given a damn about you. Hell, they might have treated you like shit. But I will not let you sit there and say to yourself that you are unloved." Naruto grabbed Sasuke forcefully by the shoulders. Sasuke's thin frame faltered under Naruto's sudden rough touch. "Shino loves you, Kyuubi loves you, Haku…" Sasuke winced, "loved you, Itachi loves you, and I love you! We all love you and I won't let anyone, not even yourself, let you believe otherwise."

Naruto crashed his lips against Sasuke's with such force, Sasuke gasped. Naruto instantly wound his fingers through Sasuke's raven black hair and shoved him forward. Both of them fell, just missing the chair and easel. Once they landed, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body as Naruto deepened the kiss. When they finally did break apart. Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck and Sasuke moaned in retaliation. Simultaneously, together they worked to undo the other's clothes.

10101010101010101010

_-A few days later-_

Sasuke stood next to his brother and in front of Itachi's doctor. Dr. Gihara had been Itachi's specialized doctor since Itachi fell into a coma. It had always been the same with Itachi in a comatose state, so there was very little need for him to visit Itachi personally more than once a week or so, just to check up on him and make sure the nurses were taking proper care of him. He was a small man with a receding gray hairline. He had beady brown eyes that were magnified by a big pair of glasses that rested on the tip of his nose. He looked more like an old librarian than a doctor.

Today was special. Today, a very intensive physical was given to Itachi, testing to see if his muscles were working properly, if they show any signs of regrowth, if any permanent damage was done to Itachi and so on. They did CAT scans on Itachi's skull where the injury was located, they checked his reflexes, his weight, and pretty much every test imaginable.

"Well Mr. Uchiha," Gihara began, "Lets start with your head. It seems no perpetual damage was done to it from the accident. And are you sure you don't have any mind lapses or have trouble remembering anything?"

"I remember everything quite clearly." Itachi answered bored toned.

Sasuke glanced over at his brother; almost saying "He's only trying to help," but decided against it. This was the third time Sasuke has seen Itachi in nearly a year. He didn't want to start lecturing his older sibling on being polite.

Okay, seriously he just didn't want to sound too much like a grown up. Grown ups suck and knowing Itachi, he'd make fun of Sasuke for it.

Gihara waved his hand slightly in Sasuke's direction, a small smile forming on his face. "It's quite alright Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi yawned. He was tired because he was laying around all day and night worrying about Sasuke and instead of trying to sleep, he stayed awake trying to get feeling back in his legs. If that woman in Kill Bill could do it, why couldn't he? Of course, it didn't end the same way. Itachi could barely move his legs, but they were just not strong enough to support him yet. The woman in Kill Bill could move her big toe and walk perfectly in a matter of hours. It was clear that Itachi wasn't going to get that result. You can't trust everything you see in the movies.

"Are you talking to me or him?" Itachi asked. After all, they were both Mr. Uchiha.

Gihara looked from one to the other. "Either one of you…I guess." He cleared his throat painfully, almost as if he were on the verge of a cold and looked down at his clipboard. "Now, as for your legs," Gihara read what was noted and shook his head in distress. "The nurse says she saw you yesterday around noon on the floor." He looked up from his notes and stared surprisingly at the older Uchiha through the brim of his glasses. "You tried to walk?" Sasuke didn't face his brother, but pivoted his body ever so slightly so to hear clearly his brother's answer to his question.

"It was an accident." Itachi answered. "I didn't realize how… feeble my legs had become."

"Of course." Gihara replied. "It's happened before to a few other patients of mine. Now you know to be careful." Gihara cleared his throat again. "The test says that your legs have been under some strain."

"I'm trying to stretch them out, that's all."

"Of course, just I ask that you try not to over do it." Gihara laughed. "I mean, it doesn't matter how hard you push them, they won't heal themselves in only a few days time."

It was Sasuke who blinked confusedly at Gihara. "So, then _**when will**_ his legs be useful again?"

Gihara appeared taken aback for a moment. Itachi raised an eyebrow and questioned Gihara himself. "How long does it take for legs that have atrophied to start working again?"

"Well," Gihara began, "It depends on the person. But in your case, I should say a mere…ten months."

"_**TEN MONTHS**_!?" Both Sasuke and Itachi screamed at the same time.

"I know!" Gihara laughed, "That is such a short period of time, I was surprised too."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Sasuke cried. "SINCE WHEN IS TEN MONTHS A SHORT TIME?"

Gihara was wide eyed by the outburst. This he was not expecting. Sasuke and Itachi both were fuming.

"Where I come from, ten months is not a short time." Itachi explained. His voice was calm, but there was a slow and painful ten months of torture behind it waiting for Gihara and any other physical therapists.

"Well, you don't have to spend all of that time here at the hospital." Gihara insisted. "You can go home and have your private doctors come see you there. Actually, you seem so lively that I believe that you can go home tomorrow if you wish."

Itachi did want to go home. See his room again, be close with his brother, have Kyuubi visit more often. Eat something else besides hospital food. It seemed better and better every minute. Itachi smiled. "I'd like to go home."

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Itachi coming home tomorrow evening. The house would look so different with Itachi being somewhere nearby again. Sasuke liked it too.

"But," Gihara cleared his throat more quickly this time. "We need to discuss…your eyes."

The Uchiha brothers said nothing. Itachi's smile fell quicker than the Tower of Terror. Sasuke winced at the new topic being brought up. Of all the things he could talk about, his eyes were one of the most sensitive.

In the end, it was Itachi who broke the silence since Gihara was too terrified to displease the Uchihas to say another word. "What about my eyes?" Itachi asked.

"Well, this is about you and your brother." Sasuke's ears perked up quickly. _'Me too? Why? What's wrong?' _

"Itachi, it seems the coma you were in helped you in at least this way. It actually slowed down the progress of your condition." Gihara explained. "It still exists but it grew weak along with you. It may take a while to start taking affect again as well."

Itachi brushed his hair back with his right hand. He should of asked one of the nurses for a hair tie or at least tell Sasuke to bring one in for him. "What does that have to do with my brother?"

Gihara cleared his throat once more, almost like it was a nervous habit. "His is…well…the opposite of your case."

"Meaning?"

"His condition is spreading faster than before, twice the rate that your father's condition and yours went before the accident. I believe that while you have maybe another three years or so before you lose your sight, your brother may have a shorter period of time. I-"

"How long?" Sasuke asked, his hair covering a portion of his face. "How long before…" Sasuke couldn't finish.

Gihara sighed. "My guess is another seven months perhaps. But no later than a year."

Out of Itachi's eye, he could have sworn he saw Sasuke crying.

1010101010101010101010101010

Another chapter come, another one gone. I think I better start thinking of a way to end this story. I mean come on! It has to end sometime (though it is a terribly sad thought.)

**The winner of the contest asked me not to name him/her, so I will respect his/her privacy and not name him/her. You know who you are! I will send you a private pm with your reward.**


	25. People Know?

**Okay, the scare is over! **

**Well, I wasn't serious about holding my fanfiction hostage. I'm just an evil person! XP. **

**No really, it was a bet with my cousin. She wanted to do that with her fanfiction since she wasn't getting that many reviews and I told her not too because it wasn't smart. I like to thank all of you who participated in the experiment/bet and sorry for any unconvinced it might have caused you. **

**I LOVE YOU! YOU WON ME TEN BUCKS!**

**(SO HAPPY! Does a dance in the chair.) **

**Okay, now on to the story before she gets too mad at me. **

**10101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 25: Face Down

Sakura's glare on Naruto was beyond uncomfortable. Ino, Temari, and Sakura made it their business to sit way across the cafeteria. Rumors flew around the school about how Sakura and Naruto broke up; none of them were good for either party. Apparently, Naruto was now a two-timing bastard who always beat on Sakura when he was angry and Sakura was now a bimbo who was not good enough in bed for Naruto and that drove Naruto to being the two-timing bastard that he now is.

How the stories fly these days.

Naruto sat alone today. He knew better than to think of considering sitting with Sakura and them. He thought about sitting with Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru, but decided against it. It wasn't fair to make them pick sides just yet. Naruto took a seat at an empty table, Sakura's gang on the other side, and the rest of them in the middle.

Naruto didn't bother with food today. He wasn't hungry. He smiled to himself remembering what happened to him after him and Sasuke made love in the cabin.

(_Flashback)_

Both Sasuke and Naruto were out of breath. They were so tired from their earlier actions and even in the cold weather, perspiration was gently formed on their brows. Sasuke's whole body was tingling with pleasure to the point that he shook in delight, still buzzed off of the recent orgasm. Naruto lay on the carpeted floor, his breathing was deep and even like he had just finished running the mile. He watched Sasuke intently as the raven sat up.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed his unbuttoned shirt, the cloth wrinkled were it was practically torn off his pale skin. He had trouble putting it on; his arms shook far too much for him to just slip it on. Finally, Sasuke was able to pull it past his shoulders. He didn't button it, a pale smooth washboard chest peaked out through the edges of cloth. Sasuke went to reach for his boxers next but was interrupted when the blond beside him threw his arm around his waist and pulled him back down on the floor. Sasuke didn't struggle.

Naruto drew him into an embrace. Lips latched themselves onto Sasuke's pale neck and kissed it eagerly. Sasuke moaned slightly. It was enough to bring Naruto back on the track of arousal. Naruto fought it though. They already had done it three times. If they did it again, Naruto wasn't sure who would break first, Sasuke or himself. Naruto answered the moan with a kiss upon Sasuke's delicate lips. A thought entered Naruto's mind then about how many other people have kissed these same lips and it made Naruto sick to think about it. However, Sasuke's voice called out to him; something Sasuke said before made Naruto feel a lot better.

"Naruto, didn't you find it weird that you're the only client that I call by their first name?"

Who cares how many people he had been with? Sasuke was all that mattered and Sasuke apparently had no feelings for any of them. Only Naruto. Naruto kissed all the more deeply after that.

Naruto moved slightly to get a better angle at kissing his lover and his foot accidentally knocked into the easel that was standing beside them. Immediately, Sasuke pulled away to stare in horror at the easel. Naruto froze so that he would not touch the easel again by accident. "Sorry," Naruto whispered sincerely down to Sasuke.

Sasuke got out from under the blond and walked over to the easel. He checked it quickly and let out a sigh of relief. "It's okay, you didn't hurt it."

Naruto sat up in his great naked glory. ((A.N/ Had to say it!))

"What is that Sasuke?" he asked as he eyed the board on the wood.

"This," Sasuke tugged lightly on the cloth covering it. "Is going to be the painting that I'm going to submit into the National Art Show in Tokyo this May."

Naruto was confused at first. The National Art Show in Tokyo? When the hell was Sasuke going to Tokyo? Then Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered. Sasuke was accepted into an art contest in Tokyo this spring and only the top twenty best artists are allowed to attend. That means Sasuke was one of the bests in Japan, probably the world. "I thought you weren't going to go to Tokyo; that you already turned down the art show in Kyoto and you had no intention of going to Tokyo."

"I changed my mind." Sasuke answered.

"So suddenly?"

Sasuke cast his gaze downwards. "It was…what Haku wanted. He really wanted me to be in this contest…I think, I think he'll be happy to see that I am going to do it…for him."

Naruto inched towards the painting. He reached for the cover to remove it, but Sasuke's hand shot out to stop him. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke in surprise. "You can't see it yet Naruto. Not until it's unveiled at the Tokyo Kokuritsu Hakubutsukan ((A.N/ The Tokyo National Art Museum: The biggest and most popular in all Japan.)) in May like everyone else Naruto."

"I thought the pictures you submitted were the ones in the contest." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, but I also need to bring a new one. The judges have already seen the ones I submitted for the preliminaries. This is the new one that will really count for the competition." Sasuke shook his head. "I really hope that it is good enough."

Naruto smiled encouragingly. "Don't be modest. I'm sure you'll win!"

"I won't count on it Naruto. I'm not the best in the world. I will admit that I am good, but not the best. There is always someone out there who is better. Better at sports, better at art, better at writing, and better at remembering things. It is not modesty Naruto. It is realistic. I will try my best and that's all that really matters. Besides, some judge might think mine is the best and another will think it is mediocre. So I think it is for the best that no one get their hopes too high just yet."

Naruto laughed. "You're going to win Sasuke. I know you will. Then you can get that scholarship to art school, the million dollars, and get your work put up in the hall of fame!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat.

Naruto tried once more to sneak a peak underneath the cover and Sasuke smacked his hand before it touched the cloth. Naruto whimpered lightly like a small hurt puppy. "No, Naruto. You have to wait."

"But May is like…five months away!"

"You had to think about it dope?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto threw Sasuke's pants at him. "Put your clothes on teme!"

Sasuke shook out his pants, preparing to put them on. "I can say the same thing to you naked ass!" Ha looked Naruto up and down. "Is it really that cold in here?" he asked with a smile.

Naruto stuck his tongue out like a five year old to the comment.

(End Flashback)

Sasuke wasn't at lunch today. He went off to join Itachi in his doctor's appointment. Itachi was more than glad to hear that Sasuke was okay and that he was going to be with him all day long. Now Naruto was bored. He never realized how big a part Sasuke now plays in his life. Now that Sakura was gone, it seems like there was never anyone. How could he, Naruto Uzumaki, the most popular boy in school be so…alone?

Maybe he just felt alone because Sasuke wasn't with him.

Naruto did hear somewhere that couples for the first few months or so can be quite dependent on the other for company. (Where the hell did he hear that?) Naruto was brought out of his memory (trying to remember who said the saying) when someone took a seat next to him. He turned and smiled.

It was Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun. I-is it t-true that you broke up with Sakura-c-Chan?"

"Yeah," Naruto glanced back at Sakura who was still glaring at him. When she noticed him looking at her, she spoke angrily to Ino. Naruto looked back at Hinata, anger inside of him beginning to boil. "I have no idea what came over me when I decided to go out with **that**."

"Were you ch-cheating on her?" Hinata stuttered in a whisper.

Naruto didn't answer at first. "Why? You believe the rumors?"

N-No!" she blushed and answered quickly. "Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I are just t-trying to f-figure out what happened between the two of you."

"Yeah, I cheated on her." Naruto angrily said to Hinata. "Then I broke up with her." Naruto glared at Hinata. "Happy now?"

Hinata shook her head. "With Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You cheated on Sakura with Sasuke-kun and now you broke up with her because you think you're in love with him, right?" Hinata smiled.

Naruto was beyond shocked. How on earth can she-could she have known that?! "I don't think, I know." Naruto decided to answer after a while. "You can go tell Sakura if you want to. I'm with Sasuke and I'm not taking her back."

"I didn't ask for S-Sakura-chan…I-I asked for myself. Neji and I…both knew that you had f-feelings f-for Sasuke-kun." She stuttered happily. "I-I'm glad you both…figured it out okay."

As silently as she came, Hinata left.

'What the hell was that?!' Naruto asked himself in his mind. Completely unaware to him, Sasuke was going blind quickly and Sakura was plotting her revenge.

10101010101010101010101010101010

**END!**

**(Still gloating)**

**Sorry it was short but I had serious writers block here and I have no clue where to go from here. Oh well, I'll figure it out before too long. Any suggestions would be nice and most appreciated cause I've got nothing right now...(Sweat drop)**


	26. Meet the Parents

**Okay people, here are my 5 goals for my fanfiction!**

**Make sure this story has over 100,000 words.**

**Gain 1000 reviews (and with 100,000 words, I should achieve this goal easily).**

**End the story with a bang!**

**Make sure you all learn something from this story.**

**And finish my first book before I finish the fanfiction.**

**That shouldn't be too hard right? Reasonable enough right? Of course I'm right! XD**

**Oh, and before I forget, have any of you read a good fanfiction lately. I've been looking through the searches a lot lately and none of them yet have struck my fancy. So any recommendations would be very helpful.**

1010101010101010101010

Chapter 26: The Last Night

Naruto's mouth dropped a mile when Sasuke told him the news about his eyesight. After school, Naruto went over to the Uchiha mansion to meet Sasuke and he was beyond shocked when he saw the raven's eyes all red and puffy from crying. They were in the kitchen, Sasuke had grabbed an apple from the fridge and he was sitting on the counter munching into the crunchy fruit. Naruto stood in front of him. If it weren't for the eyes, Naruto would have undoubtfully tried doing some more sexual things with Sasuke since, in spite of everything, was looking as beautiful and sexy as usual.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I have seven months. That's not too bad. At least I'll be able to finish my painting and the contest will b e over by then." Sasuke was now accepting the fact that the light was going to go out in a short period of time. He stopped speaking and took yet another bite.

Naruto wasn't going to drop the subject so easily. "You said that you'll still have your eyesight for another seven years. How did it go from seven years to seven months!?"

"I don't know Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "I'm not an eye doctor nor am I a genius in the medical field. I might as well enjoy light and color while I can."

"But-but-" Naruto tried to think of another thing to say. His eyes light up when he remembered, "What about art school!" he shouted. "How'll you go to art school?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sure there are some jobs for the blind. Just because I'm good at art doesn't mean that my future has to be in art." Sasuke finished his treat and threw the core like a basketball towards the trash bin. It fell in and Sasuke mentally cheered himself for the perfect shot. "That reminds me," Sasuke continued when Naruto refused to comment on his last words. "We'll have to get something and visit Haku's…" Sasuke paused for a minute. "Haku's grave." It ended in a delicate whisper.

"Why?" Naruto asked before he thought. He clamped his mouth quickly and Sasuke looked hurt. "I don't mean it like that. Of course I'll go visit Haku's grave, but why-"

"Haku's birthday is next week." Sasuke explained. "January 9th." ((A.N/ MY BIRTHDAY TOO!)) "I think we should pay tribute to him…you know, for his birthday."

Naruto nodded agreeing completely.

Sasuke smiled, planning on shifting the mood. "Oh, I heard you broke up with Sakura the other day."

Naruto blinked. "How did you-? You haven't been in school for days!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I have my sources."

"Shino?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "My source is even better."

"Someone I know?"

"You've met Jiraiya haven't you?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto burst out in a fit of laughter. "Jiraiya! Why the hell does Jiraiya know about the rumors going around in a public high school?"

The pale raven rolled his eyes. "Well, he has a…taste for high school girls."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not joking." Sasuke held up his right index and middle finger. "Scouts honor, he actually helps good looking high school girls sneak into his bar just so he can…enjoy their company."

"Doesn't he have enough women working as waitresses in that place to please him?"

"That's what I said!" Sasuke laughed. "But he is never satisfied when it comes to women." Sasuke looked both ways and leaned forward. Quietly he whispered to Naruto like Jiraiya would overhear him otherwise. "I think the girl he really loves turned him down and that's why he is like that."

Blond hair shook in disbelief. "Man, that Jiraiya! I've only met him twice, but I never thought that he was that big of a pervert!"

"At least he only prefers girls…or so he claims."

"You don't think-?"

"Naw, Jiraiya wouldn't risk his reputation for it. He's the best source of information in the city, but he wouldn't want to become news himself. He may not act like it, but he doesn't prefer fame that much."

Naruto snorted. "Could have fooled me."

"He said you broke up with Sakura." Sasuke brought the topic back.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Yeah, I did."

"How'd she take it?"

"Not well." Naruto admitted with a heavy heart. "Not well at all."

"She didn't cry or throw a tantrum did she?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want Sakura to be in pain; in fact, he was hoping that Naruto let her down pretty easy. Sasuke may not look it, but he couldn't stand people being hurt or upset.

"She didn't cry, but she was most defiantly pissed." Naruto rested his arms on the counter beside Sasuke and held his face up with his hands. "In fact, she seemed certain that I made a mistake and that I'd take her back after a while."

"I'd be careful around her Naruto." Sasuke warned. "If I know her at all, she won't just go down. She'll fight and it might be painful for both of us when they realize that we are going out."

Naruto shot up and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. "We're going to tell other people about us?!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. "Well, not now. But…when you are comfortable…I mean, people will find out eventually, won't they?"

"I guess," Naruto started, his eyes becoming distant. "I never really thought about it."

Naruto really had no idea that Sasuke and him were going to bring their relationship out in the open. The only ones who knew about it seemed to be Kyuubi, Itachi, Neji, and Hinata. (How Hinata and Neji knew, Naruto hadn't clue). And even between them, none of them knew the extent of the relationship. What would happen if the whole school knew that Naruto dumped Sakura for a boy! Sasuke Uchiha, the local prostitute nonetheless! His reputation would defiantly go down the tube, not to mention both of them would be ridiculed as well as looked down upon for it. When was Naruto supposed to be comfortable with that?!

"What if…" Naruto couldn't meet Sasuke's eyes as he said this, "What if I'm never comfortable with it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at Naruto comment. _'What is Naruto talking about?'_

Naruto quickly corrected himself knowing well that he had crossed some sensitive line. "I mean, I might get used to it eventually. What I really meant…what if it takes a really long time for me to become comfortable with it? I don't feel…that close to…" Naruto paused. Sasuke was somewhat glad for that.

"I can wait Naruto till you are comfortable."

"Can you really?" Naruto asked, questioning himself at the same time. "Can you wait for me that long? Even if it could take, say, years for me to get pass this wall?"

Of course Naruto would have held on to some ideal. Sasuke has changed Naruto a lot since this all began, but some things just take longer and more work to change in a person. Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto was about to try and explain more, but he suddenly remembered something important. He snapped his fingers. "Shit! I completely forgot!" Naruto quickly picked up his school bag that was resting on the floor by the table. Sasuke jumped off the counter in one fluid like motion. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I completely forgot! Damn!"

"Forgot what?"

"My parents are coming home today and I have to meet them in like" Naruto looked at the clock above the calendar that hung on the wall, "ten minutes!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. "Sorry, we have to continue this discussion later!" Naruto rushed out of the room and left Sasuke alone.

"Alright…" Sasuke whispered to the now nonexistent Naruto. "Goodbye."

Meanwhile, Naruto was leaving the Uchiha estate and on his way home. People are human. They like stability and a certainty in some way shape or form. They can change some of their hard in stone views over time, but some just take longer than others. In Naruto's case, he still didn't like the idea of everyone knowing that he was dating another male. Naruto was so caught up in being happy now with Sasuke that he never thought once of their future as a couple. It was always the same. It happened when he was dating Sakura. All he cared about was the making out and fun times they had that he never once thought of what his future with her would be like. Would they have continued to date in college? Would they apply to the same school? Would they break up? Would they have gotten engaged at some point? Would they have had sex? Would she get pregnant and together have a child? Naruto made it a habit not to worry too much about the future. He always felt that if he worked hard now, the future would work out fine for him. Now that Sasuke was mentioning people knowing about them together, it made Naruto actually think about his future with the raven.

Could their relationship work out? They could fight about something and break up, but all couples run that risk. What if they broke up over some stupid reason? Naruto would lose everyone and everything for Sasuke and if they broke up, he'd be all alone. How could he be certain that everything would work out for them? Maybe he should hold off on that until he was certain.

Would they one day live together? Naruto couldn't picture it. Itachi needed Sasuke for now and once Sasuke goes blind, he would need his workers who actually know how to deal with blind people to help him. Naruto couldn't stop that. So moving in with one another could take years if it happened at all.

What if Sasuke still does prostitution? Sasuke never mentioned quitting it for him. Could Naruto let Sasuke alone knowing that somewhere he is fucking around with someone else? Just the idea that Sasuke had been with some other people made Naruto angrier than he ever thought possible. Could he really be with the raven knowing that he would have to share him? What if Sasuke did win the art contest in Tokyo? What if Sakura tried to pry between them? What if Haku's death really takes it's toll on Sasuke? What if Itachi doesn't get better? What if Sasuke gets hurt? What if? What if? What if? What if?

There were too many ifs for Naruto to be even near comfortable.

He still loved Sasuke, oh very much so! He wanted to prove that to Sasuke somehow. But what happened in the kitchen today was not a good start. Naruto would have fixed it, but he did have to meet his parents at a restaurant with Kyuubi in ten minutes and the restaurant was twenty minutes away. After all, his parents were only home like five days out of the year. He'd have to make this up to Sasuke. But what could he do to make Sasuke happier? Everything seems to go wrong for the poor Uchiha. His parent's dying, Itachi in a coma, going blind, Haku dying. Sasuke never seemed to catch a break. Well, Itachi was awake now, so some of the pressure would be off his shoulders. Naruto couldn't revive the dead and he couldn't heal the blind, so there was practically nothing-

Then Naruto got an idea, a wonderful idea. Naruto got a wonderful intelligent idea! He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before! He didn't know if it would help or not, but if anything, he could try like hell.

10101010101010101010101010

Madara Uchiha stared out over the balcony.

His face remained hidden underneath the hood of a thick cloak that covered him. Only when his head tilted slightly to one side did anyone with great eyesight see his eye peak out from between the cloth. It must be a trick of the light because whoever sees the eye think that it is red. But there is no such thing as red eyes. Albinos have pink eyes, but not a ruby red that they think they see on Madara.

Madara was old. He could be in the Genis Book of World Records for being one of the oldest members of society. Even so, he didn't appear to be nearly as old as he was. Good genes have at least done that for him. Pein stood not too far behind him. "I've spoken with Itachi." Pein told him.

"Good," was all Madara answered.

"Should we kill him?" he asked.

Madara didn't speak. Instead he watched as the people down below were moving forward in their cars paying no head to the danger that always encircled them. "My lord," Pein said as he got down on one knee. "The Akatsuki will do whatever you command of it. Just give me an order." He bowed his head before the older man. Madara gazed at the moon, it appeared full, but Madara knew that it wasn't yet. Only two words left Madara's lips and Pein knew that it would be a while before he spoke again.

"_**We wait."**_

10101010101010101010101010

Mr. Uzumaki and Mrs. Uzumaki were sitting at a table waiting for their two sons to arrive. Though Mr. Uzumaki wasn't really their father, he loved them both like they were his biological children. Sasuke had made a correct statement when he said that Mr. Uzumaki and Naruto resembled each other. Both of them had spiky golden hair and the same color eyes. Mrs. Uzumaki was like a female version of Kyuubi, with the fiery red hair and cherry red eyes, even the same crooked smile that they both got when they were thinking about killing everyone. Not that Kyuubi wanted to kill everyone, but some people surly. They waited and talked amongst each other about how they raised two unpunctual children.

Naruto was the first to arrive. He had gone home to dress in more of a presentable outfit for the five-star restaurant and that was why he was late. Mrs. Uzumaki smiled when she caught sight of Naruto approaching their table. She stood up and hugged her son. "Oh, Naruto," she said, but instead of saying something like _'I missed you so much!_' or '_I love you with all my heart!_' or '_Now I am complete'_, she took a different approach to show how she cared. "Okay, what trouble did you cause when we were away?" she asked. It wasn't a joke.

"Nothing Mother," Naruto answered placidly.

She gave him an evil eye, one that showed suspicion and disbelief. She always gave it to Naruto but he still cringed at the sight of it. "Have you been ditching school?"

"No." That was true unless you counted the day he left early.

"Have you been drinking or doing drugs?"

"Of course not!" Unless you counted that party months ago that he got drunk at and slept with Sasuke in the first place and all the times him and Sasuke went to the bar to hang out with Jiraiya, which was probably four or five times in the past three months.

"Have you been having sex?"

"Not recently," he pretended to joke though he had sex with Sasuke less than three hours ago.

"Have you recked the car?"

"No!" Well, that one was true to say the least.

She glared at him. "Then what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have this feeling of guilt on you." She told him. Damn mother's intuition.

"Well," Naruto thought quickly of an excuse. "I…I broke up with Sakura a few days ago."

Mrs. Uzumaki usually wouldn't have believed such an answer and maybe she didn't, but that was a shocker. She had seen Naruto and Sakura together and she figured that they'd get married right out of high school like everyone else. "Really? Are you okay!? What happened?!"

Naruto shrugged and took his seat. "We just decided to go our separate ways."

Mrs. Uzumaki spoke almost in an angry way with eyes wide. "You two aren't speaking to each other either? Not even as friends?"

Naruto shook his head promptly. "No, we decided that it was better to just not be around each other anymore. You see, we have been fighting over this one thing and it just got worse and worse…we can't look at one another right now."

"Well dear," Mrs. Uzumaki reasoned. "Maybe you guys are just being silly! I'm sure that if you two work at it, you can make things alright again."

Again, Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't want to date her anymore." He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm the one who broke it off and when I did, she like, became a different person."

"Most girls are when they get their heart broken." Mrs. Uzumaki grabbed her glass and took a swallow. Even that common movement seemed vicious. Mrs. Uzumaki was probably upset about Naruto and Sakura not working it out. Mrs. Uzumaki always loved Sakura and was good friends with Sakura's parents.

"No, it was different. Actually…how do I explain it?" he asked himself out loud. Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki were quite confused by Naruto. It was like he had changed in some way. "I think…I think I've been growing a little, as a human being these past few months. Things that I thought were important like appearances and social standings are become insignificant." Naruto paused. Now the Uzumakis were really confused. "I've been seeing people differently and I like them and dislike them in different ways. It's like I was always standing in the middle of a forest looking at the trees." Naruto looked straight into the eyes of his parents. "But now, I've been blindfolded. I still know where all the trees are, but I also can now hear the sounds of the entire woods, the wind through the branches, the creek flowing beside me, the animals hiding in the bushes. I can feel them all."

Silence followed Naruto's little analogy. Mr. And Mrs. Uzumaki could not comprehend what their son just said. Was this Naruto? The same one they were with not six months ago?

Naruto blushed like he just revealed to his parents one of his darkest secrets. "I can't get back with Sakura anyway." He changed the subject.

"Why not?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked for the last time. "You two seemed so-," she thought quickly about the proper word to describe it. "-right together."

"Well," Naruto's blush deepened. "The reason we broke up is because I kind of like someone else."

Both of them looked at him like he grew an extra head. "Who?" They asked at the same time.

Naruto held up a hand, stopping them right there. "First I need to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?" It was Mr. Uzumaki asked for the first time that night.

Naruto smiled on the outside, but his eyes looked sad. "I have this friend…"

10101010101010101010101010

**I love cliffhangers, don't you?**


	27. The Curtain Falls

**Okay people, sorry for the late update. Finals were about to kill me. I'm just glad that it is finally summer (for us in the Northern Hemisphere)! Sorry that the chapter is going to be a little short this time. But at least there is more to the story then yesterday! -**

**Before I forget, thanks to all my reviewers! But how can I forget? Special thanks to brightgreenskribbles, Blacky-Chan3, enviez-moi, Blood White Rose786, DrowningInTheNight, TheDemonQueen1, and Pacificana. Of course my regulars like MikoKiszty and winterkaguya. Oh, and last but not least My Hadez for the suggestions. Anyone that always reviews and I continuously forget to mention, pm me. I want to personally thank you guys.**

**And don't you hate it when you're trying to scroll down and you can't because of some stupid advertisement? Man, what a bitch!**

**1010101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 27: The Curtain Falls

Sasuke whimpered under his breath. His client this evening was being extra rough with him and not in that good way. Sasuke didn't like it when his clients thought that they were really good in bed when in reality they were really clumsy and sloppy. Sasuke hated clients that ate some weird food or got high on some funky drug before they started doing it with him. Sasuke hated clients that wanted him to do more than they officially agreed on. Sasuke hated clients that wanted him to actually pretend that he was enjoying the sex. But above all of them, Sasuke hated the clients that liked rough sex and wanted him to play along.

Sasuke should just have a warning label on his forehead stating that he did no biting or strangling, no whips or chains, and certainly no paddles were involved in the sexual activities. If they wanted some of that, they can go pick up some bitch off a street corner and fuck around with her till their brains pop out. Not that Sasuke couldn't be kinky in bed. Sasuke merely felt that if he agreed to do any of those…games, it would be the same as saying that he enjoys the fucking time he has with people. Are people today just that bored with sex that they have to use such weird fetishes to get off? If so, then why the hell ask him for it? Sasuke believed that people should only do stuff like that after being with someone a while and then using it only to continue exploring each other's sexual tastes. Otherwise, it was just disgusting and perverted.

The person Sasuke was with was one of those 'I love pain' sex drivers. Though Sasuke told him no before bargaining with him about the price and the other man agreed quite profoundly, the other man still kept scratching Sasuke, all down his arms and thighs, biting and drawing blood from Sasuke's earlobe, and pounded into his body brutally. Sasuke cursed at his ill luck. He should have been more specific with his client when it came to his outtake on painful sex. Sasuke forgot to tell him that biting and scratching couldn't be allowed and wouldn't be tolerated. Oh well, it was his fault, not the client's and now Sasuke had to pay for it.

In a quick motion, the man dug his long nails into Sasuke's thigh again, piercing deep into his flesh. The man dug deeper and deeper like he was using all of his will just to prevent himself from tearing off the piece of meat from Sasuke's leg. Droplets of blood spewed from between the man's fingers. Sasuke gasped agonizingly, unable to coop with the pain and started pushing the man away. It was like daggers were stabbing into him and clawing through his insides. Sasuke made a small yelp and desperately pushed him away with full force. The man slowed down, obviously upset about the turn of events. He glared down at the Uchiha beneath him, a scowl present on his face. Sasuke breathed in pants. The pain shooting up from his leg was practically unbearable and his arms were suffering from a constant stinging sensation due to the multiple scratches that besieged them.

"Stop that." Sasuke managed to spout out. Sasuke reached down and tired prying the man's hand off of his leg with the rest of his might. "It hurts." The older man shrugged and removed his hand on his own terms. The instant it was gone, Sasuke turned his leg over so that he could get a good look at it. Sasuke let out a cry when he saw the damage. It literally looked like a knife stabbed him in the leg. "Oh my god!" he screamed and quickly sat up. He didn't bother worrying about his client still on the bed. What he cared about was how deep the injury was and how quickly the blood was dripping down his leg.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and grabbed a white towel from off of the hotel's towel rack to help clot the bleeding. Sasuke rubbed the blood that had rolled down his leg and looked at the again before covering it entirely. '_Oh fuck_!' At that moment, Sasuke wished he were blind so that he wouldn't have to see what it looked like again.

He glimpsed back at his client in horror. A dark smirk covered the man's face. "I'm not finished with you yet. Bandage it up and get your sweet tight ass back over here."

Sasuke glared at him. He gritted his teeth in anger. "What the fuck? What do you think you were doing? I have a fucking _**hole**_ in my fucking _**leg**_!"

The man gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. It's just your skin was so soft that I wanted to bury my hands in it. Especially on those creamy thighs of yours." The man licked his lips seductively.

"That doesn't give you a right to dig your 10 inch nails into me!" Sasuke screamed. The blood had begun soaking right through the cloth and Sasuke grew angrier. The man saw the bleeding and moved off the bed. The movement was so fluid, so quick that Sasuke could not prepare himself for it. The man took the pale teen into his arms and hugged him close to his chest. "Really Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I have a hard time controlling myself whenever I'm with you." He buried his nose into Sasuke's neck. "You know I prefer you to any other I've been with. That's why I ask for you once a week."

"And this," Sasuke gestured to his wound, "Is why I ask you to find someone else to put up with your shit! I can't handle it when you 'lose control'. This is the final straw! I'm not going to put up with this anymore. I'm done!"

The man struck Sasuke across his face, anger burning in his eyes. Sasuke's anger held. Most people would fear him, but not Sasuke. "I'll say when you're done!" he shouted. "And you'll not speak to me like that!"

Sasuke's face twisted in hatred. "I'll talk to you however the fuck I want Orochimaru! I fucking hate you!"

Orochimaru glared but on the inside he was jumping for joy. That was why he preferred Sasuke. He still had a fiery spirit. He smirked at the raven. "I'm going to punish that mouth of yours." Sasuke's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second before he was shoved back on the bed again.

101010101010101010101010101010101010

"I have this friend…" Naruto told his parents. They both waited patiently for him to continue but it was obvious, the feel of wonder and curiosity. Naruto turned away from his mother to only gaze at Mr. Uzumaki. He was the one that Naruto was sure could help. "His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-"

Mrs. Uzumaki gasped. Naruto and Mr. Uzumaki stopped the conversation to look at her. She looked around like Naruto had just said to her that he hired a contract killer. "_Uchiha_?!" she screeched. "_Thee __**Uchiha**_!?" Now Naruto compared her with a mother who just heard that he son had a date with the Queen of England. If this were an alternate universe, Mrs. Uzumaki's eyes would have been dollar signs. "The Uchiha family is probably one of the richest in Japan, maybe all of Asia!"

"Um…actually…" Naruto began to explain.

Mrs. Uzumaki waved an angry finger at her son. "You might have let the Haruno's slip through your fingers, but don't you dare screw this up as well!"

"But mother, he-"

"Can you imagine?" Mrs. Uzumaki looked at her husband, "The Uzumaki's finally getting close to the Uchiha's? My own father would be jealous were he alive, bless his soul!"

"His brother has inherited all the money, not him." Naruto said quickly before his mother could interrupt him again.

Mrs. Uzumaki glared at her son. How dare he make such a stupid comment? "Then you use this opportunity to get close to the brother. Don't bother with the lower crowd." Mrs. Uzumaki turned to her husband with a smile. "The rest of the Uzumaki family will be glad to hear that we've grown close to the Uchiha clan. I swear they'll be rolling with envy. (Though I am sorry to hear about the horrible deaths of those other Uchiha's went through). Can you imagine? They might let us visit their summer pent house in New York City!"

"This isn't about Itachi though," Naruto continued. "I'm talking about-"

Mrs. Uzumaki squealed excitedly. "Oh, you're already on first name terms! How per-"

"Father," Naruto ignored his mother and knew he would be paying for it later. Mr. Uzumaki raised his head slightly to show that he was listening to him. "My friend Sasuke has a problem and I think it's more up your ally than mine."

It was then that the waiter decided to come from behind the scenes. He did a slight bow before asking if they wanted to order without their fourth party. Mrs. Uzumaki sighed. "We might as well. Knowing Kyuubi, he'll arrive an hour late and eat our desserts." She glanced down at he menu. "I'll have the pan-fried salmon with…can I substitute the rice with a baked potato?"

"Yes ma'm. Will you like sour cream with that?"

"No." she threw the menu in his face and he took it quickly so not to offend her. Naruto just realized that she always did that. To Mrs. Uzumaki, waiters were low class people. Mrs. Uzumaki was only kind to those who had at least some social standing. Normally, Naruto would have ignored this and not thought anything of it. However, tonight it was like a curtain was raising and he was seeing his world from a new angle. It was rude of his mother to throw her menu at the waiter while he still wrote down her order. It was horrid of her to talk about using Naruto to connect herself with the Uchiha clan for the benefits and envy of others.

Mr. Uzumaki ordered and when it came to Naruto, he said he wasn't hungry. "Are you sure you want nothing dear?" Mrs. Uzumaki asked.

Naruto nodded. "I ate before I came here."

The waiter bowed again and told Naruto that if he changed his mind to tell him. Naruto thanked him and the waiter slinked off. "You don't have to thank them honey," Mrs. Uzumaki told him. "It's his job to serve you." Naruto grimaced.

"I tried to get close to them when I was a new spring chicken," Mrs. Uzumaki continued out of the blue like Naruto hadn't been speaking with his stepfather. Naruto knew she wasn't going to let the topic of the Uchiha family go so easily. "But they were so closed minded, kept to themselves too much. Defiantly a family orientated clan. The Yamanaka's think that they just want to keep all of their money in the family. I heard from a few friends that to keep all the money together, they actually keep marriage in the family."

Naruto couldn't believe what his mother was saying. How could she be so cruel? She was accusing Sasuke's family with incest? Naruto didn't bother correcting her. There was no talking to her when she didn't want to listen. He kept up with what he wanted to ask his stepfather. "Sasuke has read your book-"

"Really?" Mr. Uzumaki asked. "And he understood it?"

Naruto nodded.

Mr. Uzumaki seemed impressed. "How old is he?"

"He's a junior."

"So he's seventeen?"

Naruto nodded again.

Mrs. Uzumaki huffed. "He might be smart, but our family is still smarter."

Mr. Uzumaki put his hand over hers. "Of course dear. No one can beat our boys." Mrs. Uzumaki smiled at her husband. "So what does he want? An interview?"

Naruto sighed. "Not exactly. He's losing his sight because of a genetic disease."

Mrs. Uzumaki laughed. "Really? How sad!"

Naruto's hand tightened under the table. "It's not funny mother. In a few months he won't be able to see." Mrs. Uzumaki shrugged uncaring as she grabbed her glass and took a sip of water.

"Anyway, I thought maybe you could help him." Naruto said at last. "I mean you are a specialist with these kind of things-"

"Naruto," Mr. Uzumaki stopped him, holding his hands in front of his face. "I know what you're asking and it is a very kind thing that you wish to help your friend, but-"

"No! Don't say but!" Naruto yelled.

"But," Mr. Uzumaki continued, "I can't just help him. I'm not his doctor. I need to know his complete medical history, all the treatments he went through, how far back the illness comes from, exactly what is happening to his eyes, etc. It can take months for me to completely understand his condition let alone discover a diagnosis."

"But Sasuke only has 7 months!"

Mr. Uzumaki sighed. "Impossible. I'm sorry but I cannot help your friend. Besides, I'm sure the Uchiha's have bought the best doctors in the world to work on their eyes. If they cannot help them, what do you think I can do different?"

"I don't know! Something! Anything!" Naruto's face was pained and desperate.

Mrs. Uzumaki scolded her youngest son. "Naruto! Keep your voice down. You're making a scene."

"Not until he agrees to help him!" Naruto pointed a finger at Mr. Uzumaki. "Sasuke seems sure that you can help, that's why he read your book! You know about genetic diseases, don't you?"

"Naruto, please be reasonable." Mr. Uzumaki pleaded.

"Will you help him?" Naruto asked one last time.

Mr. Uzumaki couldn't break the news to Naruto right now. He knew that he wouldn't accept the answer. Instead he didn't face him anymore. Naruto didn't need any more of an answer. Naruto stood up and walked away from the table. "Naruto!" Mrs. Uzumaki yelled after him. Naruto didn't stop. He left the restaurant and his parents behind. He could not be in the same room as Mr. Uzumaki right now. Naruto wanted to hit him so badly. He didn't even know Sasuke and he just came out and said no!

Naruto was so busy fuming that he walked across the road to the parking lot where his car was parked without looking both ways. The next thing he knew, a horn sounded along with a high-pitched screeching of tires trying to stop on pavement. Naruto looked up and was faced with two bright pairs of headlights.

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

**See you next time! Come on 1000 reviews!!**


	28. Listen to the Rain

**I finished this early for my great fan DrowningInTheNight**

**I dedicate this particular chapter to my great fan DrowningInTheNight. I hope you have a good (though that might not be the best word for it XP) trip to Boot Camp. Sadly, I haven't planned any yaoi for this chapter. Well, when you get back, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

**Oh, and hear what some guy sent to me in a review. I was laughing so hard! :**

**10101010101010101010101010**

_**You have so utterly destroyed all that was good about Naruto in this fic that I can barely even write this review.**_

_**They are not ninja. They do not have the same past. They are in high school. They are gang members. They are prostitutes...? oO;**_

_**Where the hell do you come up with this trite crap? Is this what you dream about at night?**_

_**When you were thinking up what you wanted to happen to Sasuke in the manga, did you think:**_

_**'I don't want him to be a kick-ass ninja who gets together with Naruto because of something that happens in the ninja world. No, I want him to be a prostitute in high school. I want him to get together with Naruto- who rather than being the Kyuubi's container and an orphan has a mom and is super, uber rich and popular- after said drunk Naruto pays him three thousand dollars- which they don't have in a Japanese world- for sex.'**_

_**Seriously, where the hell do you come up with this? THAT ISN'T EVEN NARUTO ANY MORE!**_

_**No matter how many Naruto characters walk in and out of your fic, no matter how alike their personalities are to the real Naruto characters (even though they don't have the same past, and, in Naruto and Sasuke's case, have opposite pasts), no matter where you post this story in, it is not and never will be a Naruto story. You have so utterly changed and desecrated every last bit of what makes Naruto Naruto that calling this a Naruto FAN FICTION is a worse insult to Kishimoto than not providing a disclaimer would be.**_

_**I would try, perhaps, to be somewhat constructive, but saying you need to RECONSTRUCT your entire fic is about as constructive as I can get.**_

_**(I am leaving this with only my first name because if I gave you my screen name or my email address, all I would receive is a thousand replies calling me a homophobe even though I have obviously said that I have nothing wrong with the pairing and only something wrong with the plot)**_

_**-Kyle**_

**10101010101010101010101010**

**Don't worry I deleted it. Seriously, if someone hates this type of stuff so much, why the hell did they join ? This site is all about creating things like this and not worrying about being sued or getting in trouble for it. The theme of this site is, after all, "Unleash Your Imagination", is it not? This person just undermined the ideals of this website _and I_ got yelled for it?**

**I feel sorry for him for sitting there and reading this fic of mine, which he obviously hates so much. Don't you feel sorry for this person? Some of the best stories I've ever read are on this site and had different basis from the original story like mine do. Now I pity him since he'll never know the great stories I've read and enjoy them as much as I do.**

**Man, I'll tell you, I was furious at first that someone had the balls to put that shit up, but now that I read the message again, I feel so sorry for him. Poor guy.**

**…**

**On a lighter note, I'm so grateful to all of you! I finally hit _1000 reviews_!! PARTY TIME!! And all of the other reviews were amazing! Every now and then when I'm in the middle of a writer's block, I read over your reviews and they put a smile on my face and an idea in my head!**

**10101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 28: Listen to the Rain

Naruto didn't know what was happening to him. One minute he was perfectly fine, the next he was completely overtaken with light. He didn't feel any pain. Seriously! It was done and over with so quick, no pain came. After the light, darkness fogged his vision. He could see a few pedestrians screaming and shouting at one another before he passed out, but no sound was entering his ears. A few droplets of rain feel onto his face. They were ringing…like…church bells…

1010101010101010101010101010101010

The windshield wipers on Kyuubi's car moved vigorously from one side to the other. Kyuubi sighed. It was too cold for rain. Why wasn't it snowing? Kyuubi loved the snow. But no, he was stuck with very cold rain. Kyuubi looked at the clock on his car radio. He was already forty-five minutes late. Kyuubi chuckled to himself. He felt so sorry for his family for having to deal with him. If he ever made it to a date, he made it late. That's probably why Itachi and him got along so well as a couple. They were both often late! And when say Itachi was waiting for him, the Uchiha understood why Kyuubi was running late. There was nothing wrong with that.

Kyuubi was dreading this meeting with his parents anyway. Kyuubi always saw the world as he was supposed to, with normal eyes. It was probably because of that that he was such an independent person and went through the trouble of trying to understand others. Kyuubi loved the world. Sure, it was big and often cruel to those who live in it, but there was so much beauty as well.

Kyuubi was two blocks from the restaurant where he was to meet his family when traffic was at an all stop. Kyuubi sighed. At least he can blame something for making him late. So there he sat with the heaters on, due to the cold January weather, waiting for the traffic jam to pass. He waited for a few minutes, turning on his iPod while he waited.

…

Nothing moved through three songs. The rain continued to drum on his car roof. What was the hold up anyway? They couldn't be doing roadwork this early in the evening could they? No, they wouldn't stop traffic for that. Something else was up. But it didn't involve him so Kyuubi minded his own business in his car.

…

'_Somebody move!'_ Kyuubi's claustrophobia was beginning to get the better of him. He wasn't a serious claustrophobic, but this was a little too much. The traffic had to move sometime.

…

Another song went through. Kyuubi cursed. He was only two blocks away from the restaurant for crying out loud! This was getting ridiculous and it was unfair! Why when he was already late did something like this happen? He was in the middle of listening to the chorus with Davey Havok in Prelude 12/24 when he began hearing the sirens. Distorted lights were flashing through the water soaked windows trying to get past all the cars. Even though the cars were practically air tight, they made room for the emergency vehicles to get through.

Two fire trucks, five police cars, and an ambulance passed by. Kyuubi's eyes widened. What else could it be but an accident involving injury? Those were what brought so much attention. A car accident maybe? Kyuubi blinked in confusion. If it were a car accident in the middle of town like this, it wouldn't be fatal or cause that serious of an injury. The speed limit was thirty-five around here anyway. Unless someone wasn't wearing his or her seatbelt…No, that would bring all of this. Surely some cars were already on scene. They could have struck a pole and flown out of the car or something crazy like that…

Kyuubi sighed. He decided that since the big cars were just getting on scene, maybe it was best he turned around and parked somewhere a back. Surely he could walk to the restaurant. Kyuubi went through the divided traffic and made his U-turn. Luckily, he didn't need to go far for there was an empty meter space but twenty feet away from where he had been sitting. The only problem is he would be a little wet. That Kyuubi could deal with. He'd rather get wet than sit and do nothing and be dry.

Kyuubi stepped out of his car, the rain already soaking him and freezing his insides. Damn it was too cold. Kyuubi ran the two blocks to the restaurant but stopped when he saw that the road between the restaurant and the restaurant parking lot was the source of the traffic. Kyuubi figured it out then. A car must have hit a pedestrian crossing the street. Kyuubi hoped that whoever the person was would be alright.

He approached the scene, walking towards the restaurant entrance but not taking his eyes off the accident. The workers and the people from all of the shops stopped to watch what was happening. They couldn't believe that a car struck someone. A few people heard the tires and honking before the person was hit and they were telling those who missed it all the gruesome details. The vehicle was gone, left before anyone could take down the license plate number or see the driver.

Kyuubi stopped breathing the instant he saw the victim being place in the stretcher. It was his little brother! Time stopped for an instant as the reality hit Kyuubi. Without hesitating further, he rushed forward, shoving his way through the crowd. He saw his parents on the scene, his mother in tears. Once he got to the front, a police officer tried to hold him back, keep him on the sidewalk. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!" He shouted and broke out of the officer's grasp. If they tried to hold him back again, Kyuubi was going to hit somebody. Luckily, the officer caught the hint and let him go through. Kyuubi moved forward and joined his parents. Mrs. Uzumaki sobbed when she saw her oldest son. She looked awful. Her hair which always had such a bounce to it was watered down and her make-up had run down her face, from the rain or the tears Kyuubi couldn't tell which. "What's happened?" Kyuubi asked more angry with concern than anything else.

Mrs. Uzumaki hugged Kyuubi and said nothing. "What happened?" Kyuubi asked again, his tone dangerous as his temper rose.

"Hit and run." Mr. Uzumaki told him. "Some car hit Naruto and then drove off before anyone could identify the driver or the license plate number."

Kyuubi gritted his teeth in anguish and Mrs. Uzumaki sobbed in her other son's hair. Someone just hit Naruto and left him there? Those mother fuckers! If Kyuubi ever found out who did it, which he will, he was going to murder them in their sleep!

Naruto was placed on a stretcher. Kyuubi got a good look at his baby brother. His fine golden hair was dirty and matted with blood and it almost looked brown. Naruto looked paler than he ever had before. His right arm didn't look normal. It put a new idea to the whole '_bent out of shape'_. One look and Kyuubi could tell that it was broken and a piece of the broken bone was trying to cut its way through the muscle and skin. Mrs. Uzumaki gasped and Kyuubi knew that she had seen it. Mr. Uzumaki grabbed her and pulled her close to him, she latched onto her husband leaving Kyuubi standing there alone.

Naruto's unresponsive body was rolled into the back of the ambulance and the Uzumaki's watched as their youngest member was driven away to the hospital.

101010101010101010101010101010

Sasuke ran into the hospital. He brushed past the front desk, not bothering asking anybody where Naruto was or how he was. He could find Naruto on his own. He wouldn't believe anyone until he saw his friend with his own dimming eyes.

A few nurses tried to stop him after watching him fly past the reception desk but Sasuke was too fast for them. The ER was in a constant buzz. The waiting room was overflowing with people. The place was often so busy that the wait lasted for more than four hours. Here, you didn't go in when it was your number was called. In the ER, you were seen by a doctor depending on the state of the emergency. Someone who had been waiting for three hours for an x-ray on the possibility of a broken hand would still have to wait for someone who just arrived in complete cardiac arrest. Naruto was hit by a car so that entitled him to be seen pretty quickly by the doctors.

Sasuke looked down each room he passed, not seeing Naruto in any of them. Finally, he caught a glimpse of Kyuubi sitting in a chair next to some fancily dressed people whom Sasuke guessed were Naruto's parents. Kyuubi caught sight of Sasuke and stood up. "You made it. That was quick."

Sasuke wanted to go right past Kyuubi and walk into Naruto's room, but that wouldn't help Naruto. Only distract the doctors. "I was on my way over here when you called." He explained.

"Visiting Itachi?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Is Naruto okay?" Stupid question. He was hit by a car for crying out loud!

Kyuubi shrugged, not a good sign. "The doctors are still looking at him. He didn't seem too bloody or mangled up. He was breathing and he had a pulse when I saw him. I don't think that has changed. But he was non-responsive."

Sasuke trembled in fear. He just lost Haku, his best friend in the entire world. Now he was going to lose the person he loved more than anyone else too? What next? Was Itachi going to just keel over? Was Kyuubi going to commit suicide? Was Shino going to fall off of a twenty-story building? Hell, was Jiraiya suddenly going to die from a tragic plane crash over the Gulf of Mexico? Why was everything going wrong? Right when things began making a turn for the better, things suddenly get worse then before. It was like everyday Sasuke was taking one step forward and then three steps backwards. Nothing like this has happened to Naruto before or Haku for that matter. _'Is it me? Am I a cursed person destined to kill off anyone who is close to me? First my parents, then Itachi, then Haku, and now Naruto all the while I'm going blind?'_

Kyuubi noticed Sasuke's weakened state. He looked like he was about to break. Kyuubi quickly wrapped an arm around the poor Uchiha. "Don't worry, Naruto will be fine. He isn't going to die."

Sasuke wanted to cry on Kyuubi's shoulder, but he didn't. Instead he watched as Mrs. Uzumaki continually rolled up an old bundle of papers, maybe from a newspaper, and ripped little pieces off at a time. A shower of black and white paper fell into her lap. This was Mrs. Uzumaki's little nervous twitch. When she was apprehensive about something, she rolled up paper and slowly tore at it. Sasuke didn't need to be a genius to figure out that somehow this was his fault. "You don't know that Kyuubi." Sasuke argued. "He could be bleeding internally for all you know."

It was then that a doctor came out of Naruto's room. He approached Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki with a grave face. "Are you the family?" he asked.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes angrily. Why bother holding off on the news, just say it already! "Just tell us, how is he?"

"Well," the doctor began, "it seems the car itself didn't hurt him that much. At most, it knocked him off of his feet and he broke his arm from impact, but nothing life threatening. Most of the damage is from falling and hitting his head on the pavement. Sadly, because of the serious trauma his head has gone through, he's in a coma."

Kyuubi and Sasuke eyes widened and screamed, "WHAT!?"

The doctor looked sadly between the small party and suddenly a smile crept up on his face. He held his stomach as he was overcome with giant fits of laughter. "No, no, I'm just kidding. Wouldn't that be funny though? Right after Itachi Uchiha come out of his coma, Naruto Uzumaki falls into a coma? That would be so dramatic now wouldn't it? So ironic-"

"Shut the fuck up! That's not funny!" Kyuubi yelled at the man.

Mrs. Uzumaki hit Kyuubi on the head with the piece of paper she had been ripping in her hands. "Watch your language! I taught you better than that!" she glanced back at the doctor with a hopeless expression. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "He's going to be just fine. He was knocked out, that's all. There is no head fracture or damage of that sort or anything. Actually, we want to keep him overnight, but you should be able to take him home tomorrow morning if you wish."

Mrs. Uzumaki placed a hand over her heart and collapsed on her husband's shoulder. "Thank God!"

"So wait," Kyuubi said still angry about the joke. He went through that with Itachi and it wasn't funny that the doctor made a joke about it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you say he was in a coma?"

The doctor shrugged. "April Fool's joke."

"It's January."

"Ah," he held up a finger. "But you'd expect it in April, not here in January."

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"Kyuubi!" Mrs. Uzumaki yelled.

10101010101010101010101010

Ino Yamanaka was sitting on the bed in Sakura's room her mouth wide open. Sakura paced quickly from one side of her room to the other. She couldn't believe what was happening_. What __**had**__ happened_! Ino couldn't speak. She was in such a deep shock.

Sakura was crying. She never had to deal with anything like this before. Talk about your Great Gatsby Daisy!

Sakura looked to her friend for comfort. Truly she would be on her side. Ino was on her side. She had to be. That's what best friends were for. But even so, she couldn't stop herself from asking the question. "What are we going to do?"

Sakura gulped unable to speak. Her voice was shot, her throat clenched right when she thought she could speak.

Ino appeared afraid. She screamed at her best friend, "Sakura! What are we going to do!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sakura screamed back. "I'm thinking."

Ino shook her head. "But what can we do?" Both girls looked desperately at one another, looking at each other for an answer. "**We **_**killed**_** Naruto**!"

**101010101010101010101010**

**An interesting thing you might not have known! This fic was originally supposed to be a NejiSasu, but I replaced Neji with Naruto instead. NOW YOU KNOW!**

**And the whole Naruto thing being in a coma was my little April Fool's joke. Didn't expect it in June now did you? Haha!**

**And while I was writing this scene, I was listening to this AMV over and over again. The song is called Morning Remembrance. So sad sounding.**


	29. Waiting

**Chapter 29:**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my good friend VixynnVulpes. Thanks for your patronage as the first one to read this story and it is about time you got an account. And just warning you ahead of time, this will be a short chapter. Sorry, I'm having a busy summer.**

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 29: Waiting

Naruto sat up in his hospital bed. After everything that had happened over the last couple months, it felt like he spent more time in the hospital than anywhere else. Now he was back, again and he was starving! The food they had offered him was a no go. He was not eating that hospital crap! What he wanted was a nice hot slice of pizza. He didn't undergo a stomach operation or brain surgery so why did he have to eat this food? He wanted normal food. Scratch that, normal _**teenager**_ food.

Naruto glared at the television screen. Why was it at five in the morning there was nothing on? Better yet, why at five in the morning, Naruto had to wake up in a hospital bed all alone and with this horrible pain in his right arm. His arm was completely bandaged. He could hear what people will say when they see it:

'_Ha! My darling baby brother, turning into a mummy now are we?' Kyuubi would say to lighten the situation._

'_Was it an honorable fight?' Lee would ask later at school._

'_It is destiny that you would break your arm.' Neji would comment in his usual melancholy way._

'_I k-k-know some f-family remedies f-fo-for your arm N-Naruto-kun.' Hinata would stutter._

'_Naruto! You needed to be more careful. Are you trying to get yourself killed before you turn twenty?' would be his mom._

Naruto could barely imagine what Sasuke was going to say. Even so, he was the one Naruto wanted to see the most. But that was another thing that confused him. Where was everyone? Wouldn't they be up all night by his bedside crying over him, as he was unconscious and in pain? Well, the movies may make it seem that way but not so much in real life.

The door creaked opened softly. Naruto jumped but relaxed again, a smile forming on his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto saw his boyfriend slowly close the door so not to make a sound. "Why are you here? It's so early."_ 'You're so great Sasuke! Trust you to sneak into this place to visit me.'_

Sasuke put his finger over his lips and spoke in a strained whisper, "Shhh, I'm not supposed to be here." Sasuke approached Naruto and held out a bag that he was carrying. Naruto tried to move his right arm to grab it but it hurt so badly when he tried. He accidentally screamed a little from it. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stared nervously at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and held up his left hand. "I just have to remember to use my left arm for a while. No worries." Naruto used his left arm to reach for the bag. His right arm hurt again for having pressure put on it for he had to use it to brace himself on the bed. He bit his tongue and didn't grimace or complain. He didn't need Sasuke to worry about something so small as a broken arm.

He opened the bag and took a peek inside. He smiled happily. It was his favorite breakfast food: Ichiraku ramen to go complete with a nice new pair of chopsticks on top of the closed bowl. From the looks of it, it was still hot.

"Sasuke, how did you know?"

"Kyuubi." One simple word and self-explanatory.

Naruto smiled at his lover. "Speaking of Kyuubi, where's he? And my parents? They didn't sneak in either?"

Sasuke sighed and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed. Naruto tilted his head in that cute curious puppy way that Sasuke was most famous for. Some things became contagious over time. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's attempt at it. "Kyuubi was-" Sasuke coughed, "taken downtown by the hospital security. Your parents went to bail him out."

Naruto gazed at him completely bewildered. "What?"

Sasuke stifled a slight laugh. "The doctor was a bastard," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cup of water and took a few sips. "He made the joke that you were in a coma." Sasuke paused and laughed at Naruto's expression. "Kyuubi punched him."

"Kyuubi punched my doctor?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Now he's in jail?"

Sasuke nodded again. "On assault."

"Did he hurt the guy?"

"Broke his nose an-" Something caught in Sasuke's throat and he had to clear it before continuing. "-And some other things."

"What else did he break?"

Sasuke leaned back on Naruto's bed until he was almost lying on top of the blond. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in Naruto's presence. After his confrontation earlier with Orochimaru, he was tired out. He was always so tired after being with that snaky bastard. He couldn't sleep that well when he tried. His leg stung like a thousand bees were attacking it. All of the pills he took to suppress the pain weren't helping. Not only that but Sasuke didn't want to speak to Naruto. Not because he was angry with him or anything, but because Orochimaru did a number on his throat for a punishment. It made him sound hoarse and the whole thing felt scratchy on the inside like he had been reading for a long time without any breaks. In fact, he wondered if Kyuubi noticed it at all. When he spoke to him earlier, Kyuubi didn't seem to detect anything. Then again, it just got really sore and especially scratchy after he tried to sleep.

You know what they say, that which doesn't kill you will hurt like hell in the morning.

"He broke his watch." Sasuke was able to speak out before his voice started clamping down again.

Naruto really began noticing it too. "Sasuke, are you getting a cold?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, why?" he squeaked out.

"You sound funny."

"It might be laryn-" Sasuke had a problem finishing the word. "Laryn-"

"Laryngitis?" Naruto finished. Sasuke nodded and tried to lie back again, his eyes feeling heavy. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, making soothing circles and brushes along his scalp. "Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked like a worried mother.

Sasuke let the eyelid closest to Naruto to open but kept the other one closed. Finally, he sat up. Sasuke's face was but a few inches away from Naruto's. They were close enough to be intimate but not enough to kiss. "Shouldn't this be the other way-" Sasuke stopped because his voice was getting too high for him to make a distinguishable sound. When he got it back under control he finished with "around?"

"What do you mean?"

"You got hit by the car."

"Who hit me anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged. He would have said "No one knows" but he figured the less he spoke the better. Naruto didn't hold it against him.

"They haven't figured it out?"

Sasuke shook his head.

At this point, Naruto was pulling out the ramen. Damn it, he was hungry! He was able to pick the ramen out of the bag and open the lid, but he couldn't, just_** couldn't**_ break the chopsticks apart with one hand. Sasuke noticed this and lent him a helping hand. The two chopsticks broke apart in two even wooden pieces. He handed them back to Naruto but once more, Naruto was having difficulty eating using his left hand.

Why did it have to be his right arm that got injured? He could live with his right hand better than just his left. With his left hand, he couldn't hold the chopsticks right and the noodles wouldn't leave the bowl.

Sasuke took the chopsticks from Naruto and used them to grab a good amount of noodles. He held them out to Naruto. Naruto allowed a wicked smile play across his face. Sasuke was feeding him.

"Now, aren't _**I**_ supposed to be the daddy?"

Sasuke grimaced at Naruto's crappy joke. Naruto kindly opened his mouth and Sasuke put the noodles in the space. Naruto closed his mouth and accepted the food gratefully. The process was repeated.

"So, who hit me?" Naruto asked between bites.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know."

Naruto pondered. "Why would someone hit me and then leave?"

"Afraid."

"Of what?"

"Getting in trouble." Sasuke held out the next bite of ramen. "Like everyone."

**1010101010101010101010101010**

**Because this chapter was so short, I decided to make it up to you by giving you a small preview of the next chapter. And the next chapter I'm hoping will be a lot longer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Madara stood looking out of the window. The rain drummed loudly on the glass. The water cascaded almost on contact and distorted all the light from outside that tried to make its way in. "Remember Konan when I said that we should wait before moving?"**_

_**She nodded.**_

**_"Well, I've never been a patient man."_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**He wasn't smiling in a good way. It was like the smile a cat gives a mouse before it eats it. It was evil. He was taking in some enjoyment in his torment like it was a game. "You aren't going anywhere."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Naruto wanted to cry, to scream out, to break something he was so frustrated. Was there anything that he could do? "Sasuke, if you don't stop I'm going to break up with you."**_


	30. Falling Apart

**I, Uchihabrotherslover proudly present the 30****th**** chapter!! I never thought that I would get this far. Today, I'm dedicating this chapter to L i l " M i s s for being my 1111 reviewer! Oh and sakurali19 for being the 1110! **

**Okay, I finally figured out how I'm going to end this story. I've already finished writing it. Also, there isn't going to be a sequel. Where I'm ending it, there's just nowhere else to go afterward. Really, it is an all out closure. I know that it is sad, but every thing good must come to an end. (Pause for sudden realization of my own words…followed by uncontrollable sobs.)**

**P-please (sniff) J-J-J-JUST READ ALREADY!! (More sobs)**

10101010101010101010101010

Chapter 30: Falling Apart

Naruto yawned as he sat through Asuma's class. His arm was cased in an orange cast and a few people had signed it. The scribbled messy black letters decorated it and made Naruto smile every time he looked at them. Kyuubi took up most of the space, thought it was funny seeing Naruto yelling at him for signing his name across half of the cast. Sasuke was next and his name was just below Kyuubi's.

All of Naruto's old friends (besides Ino and Sakura) signed the cast too. Apparently, they decided that Naruto was in the right that whatever was between him and Sakura would not have lasted much longer. Not that Naruto didn't still feel bad for them. They were dropping in popularity like him. The school still held Sakura as the most popular girl and now new members were joining her, people Naruto had never heard of. His reign as king of Konoha High was almost officially over.

Surprisingly, he didn't care all that much. At the beginning of the school year, he would have fought to remain king with the last of his strength for his senior year. Now, how cares? What will it accomplish? Ten years from now, no one will remember him as king of Konoha High. Why did he care so much to begin with?

Trust a guy with raven hair to get your priorities straight.

Kiba had drawn a picture on the cast instead of signing his name. His big goofy grin was clue enough for Naruto to know that he drew a dog's face. It wasn't drawn to scale but it was still pretty good. Nowhere near as good as Sasuke's, but good for Kiba.

Hinata signed but her hands kept shaking as she wrote. It made Naruto smile. Even her writing seemed to stutter. Then Naruto learned that Kiba was taking Hinata out for a date on Friday.

Lazy Shikamaru put an X calling it troublesome the whole time he was making his two strokes with a marker.

Naruto hid his cast behind his back when Lee received the marker. "Don't worry Naruto! With our power of youth, we'll beat this broken arm!" Lee signed it almost as big as Kyuubi's. It covered most of the other signatures.

The closet was dark and it smelled like a hundred different cleaners but it was the best place to make out and not get caught. Anyone else who wanted to make out would enter an empty classroom like Naruto did when he was dating Sakura. This was literally the last minute resort place but it never got to that point. No one would find them here.

The instant the door was shut, Sasuke and Naruto were on each other. Both were kissing lightly at first but it slowly became more and more intense.

Naruto deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the other's mouth like he was new to the area. Sasuke pushed in as close as he was able. His lips bruised themselves against the other boy's then he tied his fingers in the golden hair on Naruto's head.

After a while, Naruto broke the kiss and placed his mouth on Sasuke's ear, licking and nibbling at it. The raven moaned in ecstasy. Naruto moved downward, biting, sucking on Sasuke's lower neck leaving red hickeys behind as evidence. Sasuke whimpered and buried his face in the sunny locks, wrapping his arms around his neck. Naruto smiled beneath his assault on the younger boy. Naruto allowed his hands to wander over his lover's body. One found its way to the small of his back, pulling his dark blue shirt up, preparing for any other sexual conduct that was sure to follow. The other started at the knee but made its way slowly up Sasuke's thigh. Suddenly, Sasuke let out a yelp. Instantaneously, Naruto jerked his hand back like he was shocked. In a way, I guess he was.

Naruto felt his way to Sasuke's injury.

When he pulled back, Naruto gazed at Sasuke with worry. What happened? What ails him? Naruto shifted his gaze, checking Sasuke's body for injury, mainly around Sasuke's neck where he had been biting. But Naruto could find no real injury besides the broken blood vessels that painted his skin as red marks. Maybe he was too rough with them.

Nope, just normal love bites. Nothing more.

Naruto looked at his boyfriend's face hoping that his eyes would hold an answer. Sasuke was biting his lip and had his eyes shut tightly. "Did I hurt you?" Naruto asked as he placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke shook his head. "Its nothing, I just-" he sucked in a hiss of air. "I just cut my leg the other day, that's all."

Naruto looked down and sure enough, where his hand had just been a moment ago blood was seeping through the rough fabric of Sasuke's jeans. Naruto stupidly brushed his fingers against it making Sasuke smack him in the shoulder. "Don't do that!" he cried.

He inspected his fingers where he touched Sasuke. A thin layer of light red blood stuck to them. Without delay the air dried it. Naruto said nothing to Sasuke as he forcefully made Sasuke's pant leg ride up. Sasuke made a sound of protest but Naruto ignored it. He was able to reveal the bandages that lay beneath the clothing. Long white strips wrapped themselves over and over again around his thigh, but the blood seemed to have slipped through.

Three days had past and yet it still existed. The wound was too deep and it was healing very slowly, every now and then being reopened and allowing blood to spill out.

Naruto eyed the raven with a slight trace of anger. Sasuke avoid his gaze. "Have you seen a doctor about this?" was the first question out of his mouth. Sasuke didn't answer. He couldn't tell the truth. Naruto wouldn't like it.

"I take that as a no." Naruto practically threw himself off of Sasuke. "What happened to you? How did this happen?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He wouldn't lie to Naruto, but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "You…someone did this to you. You were with another man weren't you?" Naruto fought himself to try and keep his voice down but it was hurting so much. The thought that Sasuke was being with other people was tearing his mind apart in so many ways.

"I have to Naruto." Was all Sasuke answered.

"NO!" Naruto shouted taking hold of Sasuke. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Sasuke glared at his lover in the dark. "What do you expect me to do?"

Naruto shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "STOP! STOP NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"I can't stop!"

"LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO HAKU!" Naruto reasoned. "HE'S DEAD! THAT CAN BE YOU!"

Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of Haku. "Haku was careless and to trusting. You don't have to worry about me making his mistakes."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?"

"I can hear fine thank you very much."

Both of them glared at each other, the romantic mood was lost in a twister of pain and annoyance. It was Naruto who broke first because of his jealousy and his worry. Naruto wanted to cry, to scream out, to break something he was so frustrated. Was there anything he could do? "Sasuke, if you don't stop I'm going to break up with you."

Sasuke blinked in disbelief. '_What did he say_?' But Sasuke bit his lip. "Are you listening to _**yourself**_?"

"I care about you too much to watch this and I love you too much to stand this." Naruto said without feeling like he was empty of all emotions. "I will leave you right now unless you promise me that you won't do this anymore."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said desperately. He could tell that Naruto was serious but he could just stop. Pein will kill him and maybe hurt Naruto too. What was worse? Pein's wrath or Naruto's? "I…I…"

Naruto let him go, knowing what Sasuke's choice was going to be. Naruto turned to leave the closet in a daze. Instantly, Sasuke shot out and hugged him. "No!" he screamed as he threw his arms at him. "Please…"

Naruto could feel the tears building up behind his eyes begging to be let out. But he couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry in front of Sasuke. That might only make it harder on both of them.

Naruto pried Sasuke's fingers off of him. "Naruto!" Sasuke screamed this time tears spilling over his cheeks. "Naruto! Please don't go!"

Naruto opened the door to the closet and left out. Sasuke followed him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to follow after him down the hallway. People were on their way to class and they stopped to watch what was happening. Some of the people just happened to be Hinata, Shino, and Sakura. "Naruto, I'll try! I'll try!"

Naruto swung his body around, his face murderously angry. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO TRY, I WANT YOU TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Sasuke sobbed. "I can't, Naruto. I'll try, but I can't promise you."

Naruto shook his head, already regretting his decision but sticking to it. "I love you Sasuke," a few people gasped. "But I can't watch this anymore. You're killing yourself and I don't want to see you turn out like Haku. I can't bear it."

Naruto left Sasuke there. Sasuke watched his retreating back but didn't case after him. He did cry out, "NARUTO! NARUTO!" as he left but Naruto didn't' stop for anything.

"Naruto," Sakura said as he passed her by. Naruto glanced at her and she saw his eyes red rimmed and tears beginning to spill over more and more as Sasuke continued to call after him. She felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"NARUTO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke screamed as he fell to his knees. "FINE! LEAVE JUST LEAVE YOU FUCKER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sasuke ended with burying his face in his hands and shamelessly crying by himself. Shino and Hinata were the ones to approach him and help him up.

The other high school members who just witnessed the whole thing whispered excitedly to one another. It was after all good gossip. Yet, of all the faces out in the crowd, Sakura's was wet and miserable.

1010101010101010101010101010

Neji drove Sasuke home when Hinata beg him to help. It didn't take as much begging as she thought since Neji had already heard what had happened. The rest of the evening was a blur. Sasuke didn't want to walk, he didn't want to eat, he just wanted to lay in his bed and die.

Poor Sasuke-kun.

Katrina saw him and ran over to him like a big sister. Instead of confiding in her the problem (knowing that she would grab the pan and find out where Naruto lived and hunt him down with it and beat him like no tomorrow) he just asked for Itachi. She said that he was in a therapy session in his room and wouldn't be done for another hour. Sasuke didn't want to bother him when Itachi was trying to get better.

Katrina instead handed him a letter that was addressed to him. "I'll get you some cookies fresh from the oven." She said. Sasuke wasn't listening, he was checking out his letter. He knew what it was. The ANBU symbol on the back was evidence enough. He didn't open it in front of Katrina. He went out on the balcony, away from anyone. He didn't want to enter his room where a new picture of Naruto was being made and laying on his bed.

The letter opened easily enough. The looked inside and on the note it said, "Meeting at 5:30 pm at Akarui no Kohaku. You are needed."

Sasuke's didn't need to read it twice. Looking at his watch and realizing he would be late he took off. He left before Katrina came back with the cookies.

101010101010101010101010

It had started raining hard outside. It was January and it was raining yet again. The poor younger children were upset about the lack of snow and therefore the remainder of classes at school. It was a depressing sight.

Madara and Konan were alone in the room. Madara stood looking out of the window. The rain drummed loudly on the glass. The water cascaded almost on contact and distorted all the light from outside that tried to make its way in. "Remember Konan when I said that we should wait before moving?"

She nodded.

"Well, I've never been a patient man."

She didn't need to be told twice. She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement of his words. "When are we moving in?"

It took but a second for Madara to think of that. "Once we are sure that _**they**_ are not involved."

"The ANBU?" She asked.

"That's the main reason I guess. I'd like to move when they have their backs turned." He explained. She was the only one he explained things to. "I hate Orochimaru, I loathe the Jinjuuriki, but above all, I despise those ANBU."

She laughed and approached the older man. "What is the plan Madara-sama?" she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"The plans are the same, we're just moving it ahead of schedule. Instead of waiting for June 9th to come by, we do this by next week."

"What about the Uchiha?" she asked, her blue lips close to Madara's ear. "I heard for Zetsu that he is secretly working for the ANBU."

Madara smiled. "You think I know nothing when in fact I know _**everything**_." He gently drew Konan to face him. She smiled all the while. "I've already had it dealt with." He pressed his face closer to hers and she braced herself for a kiss. He stopped a few inches from her and left her hanging. She opened her eyes disappointed. "Tell the others." He ordered.

She backed away and bowed. "Hai, Marada-sama."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. Madara turned back around and watched he outside world once more through the window.

The rain was beginning to subside.

101010101010101010101010

He was waiting for the boy to arrive with patience at the bar with a big grin on his face. He wasn't smiling in a good way. It was like the smile a cat gives a mouse before it eats it. It was evil. He was taking in some enjoyment in his torment like it was a game. "You aren't going anywhere." He said almost like the boy could hear him from where he was. The smile widened. "I'm waiting for you, Sasuke-kun. And this time, you'll be mine forever."

10101010101010101010101010

**Next chapter coming up soon! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	31. Slaves to this Love

**Well, this is the 31****st**** chapter. The 35****th**** chapter shall be the last chapters of this fic, so you have another four to look forward to, don't worry. **

**Another honorable mention for my list of most devoted fans (counting the ones that I know about, who always review and such). This time it is KrazyNaoko! **

**10101010101010101010**

Chapter 31: Slaves to this Love

Naruto was lost.

Not in the physical sense but in the emotional context.

Okay, it was a little bit of both, but Naruto knew that he'd find his way physically out of…wherever the hell he was. He was so emotionally lost due to the fact that he just broke up with Sasuke that he missed his turn like forty miles back. Then he made the wrong turn when he tried to correct his mistake. But he'd be home soon enough.

Then again, Kyuubi wouldn't let this go so easily. Naruto knew that the instant that he would walk through the door, Kyuubi would let him have it till next July. Maybe till the next millennium. Naruto didn't need his brother to yell at him (or his mother when she realizes that he let such a powerful ally in the Japanese noble scheme get away). He was eating himself up enough as it was.

Can anyone blame him? He couldn't stand it anymore! Sasuke was still killing himself. After everything that happened, after Haku's death, Itachi waking up, and after everything Naruto did to try and help him, Sasuke was still letting himself fall into his trap. Naruto couldn't-no! WOULDN'T watch. Sasuke meant too much to him. He wouldn't see him fall; he couldn't watch him get hurt.

But what could Naruto do? He had absolutely no control of the situation. Sasuke was a free person. He would do what ever he wanted to do and there was nothing that Naruto could say or do that would stop him. It made Naruto feel so helpless and weak. What do you do when the one you love makes the wrong decision and won't listen to reason? ((A.N./ This thought, I believe, is similar to what Naruto felt when he wanted to take Sasuke back to Konoha after the whole retrieve Sasuke arc.))

But was breaking up with him the best choice?

Maybe, somewhere deep down, Naruto expected Sasuke to stop this destructive lifestyle of his, if not for his health or uncertainty gained after his friend's death, but at least for Naruto's sake. Naruto loved him so much…

Why wouldn't Sasuke stop? Why wouldn't Sasuke stop? Why would he choose this?

Naruto arrived home later than he should have been. The sun had long set behind the trees. The once bright beautiful day was ending in a blue haze. He parked his car in the driveway and turned off the engine, but he refused to exit the vehicle. He didn't feel like facing the world today. Everything on the inside was hurting too much. The only thing that wasn't in pain in any way shape or form was his broken arm, which was numb from being forcibly straight.

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned his whole body back into his seat. The car still smelled new though Naruto had possessed it for almost six months to the day. Naruto took a deep inhale of the unnatural smell.

He hated the scent of new car. For some reason, it made him nauseated. Already the faint smell had forced its way past the lungs and into his stomach. Focusing just on that helped put Sasuke out of his mind, but not nearly long enough. Beyond that smell was another; the faint aroma of a certain black-haired male who had the last name Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes clenched tightly till they hurt.

Sasuke.

The word was so bittersweet; sweet like honey slowly dripping on his tongue but it flowed in him and though him much faster than any liquid. But at the same time, it was so bitter, like eating unsweetened chocolate. Naruto almost laughed at his food analogy, but Naruto had to admit he loved food. That was as good a reason as any.

Then he wished that Sasuke were here to hear this. Maybe he would make fun of him, call him a dope with nine stomachs. Naruto chuckled lightly to himself, but each breath that he took left a pang of pain in his heart.

Naruto opened his eyes.

He turned the key and put the car in reverse.

1010101010101010101010101010

Akarui no Kohaku was busy as usual. Jiraiya sat in his usual space on the black couch of the VIP lounge. His workers were carrying shots, cocktails, and beer by the tray-full to the demanding customers. One short blue-haired girl forced her way through the packed dance floor, her tray held high for anyone to take a drink off. People paused as she came around, grabbing the drinks that they wanted to badly to have. The DJ increased the noise of the rave music until the whole place rumbled with vibrations. The crowd cheered when he did some special technique with the music and they held up their half-filled glasses in recognition.

The bar was unnoticeable behind the dozens of people waiting in front of it. The bartenders worked extra fast, not only to fill the orders of those standing in front of the bar, but for the ladies who would come demanding the next round of drinks to a special party. The bartenders were talented and they finished in record times. Each show ended with money being place into their tip jar.

It was because it was so roaring busy that no one noticed when Sasuke entered the club. The line out front was exceptionally long for a weekday, but Sasuke never had to wait. He could walk in and no bouncer would stop him. One time, a bouncer did stop Sasuke at the door and Yakashimaru, the head of security at Akarui no Kohaku, scolded him mercilessly. From then on, no one dare deny Sasuke access into the club. It was one of Jiraiya's rules. Never make Sasuke or a sexy woman wait outside in the cold.

Sasuke glanced into the crowd, looking for someone, anyone wearing a familiar porcelain mask. No ANBU members seemed to be in sight. That was weird. One or two would usually pop up when he arrived.

A woman bumped into him and it almost made Sasuke fall over. She looked at him with bright happy eyes and red tinted cheeks. Defiantly drunk. "I'm sorry." She apologized with her hands held up like a prayer.

Sasuke struggled but kept his equilibrium. Once he was no longer in danger of falling over and making an ass of himself in public, he fixed his sweatshirt and said, "Forget about it."

The woman continued to stand there and stare at Sasuke. He didn't notice at first, still looking around for an ANBU, but he eventually came face-to-face with her again. She looked at him like she was trying to remember something.

"Can I help you?" He asked when she didn't get the clue from Sasuke's annoyed gaze that he wanted nothing to do with her.

She moved closer, close enough that their noses touched. "Where have I seen you before?" she asked in a drunken slur. Sasuke could smell the alcohol on her breath till it burned his eyes. It was like God had decided to turn alcohol into the new oxygen and Sasuke was getting his first lungful of it.

"You're mistaken me for someone else." Sasuke could safely say that he never had set eyes on this woman before. She was a mystery to him. He's never fucked with her before, gone to school with her, or met her through anybody else.

She shook her head. "No, I've seen you before." She stepped back, waved her fingers, and laughed. She cupped her chin like she was thinking hard. "Now, where did I see you before?"

"Nowhere." Sasuke commented and tried to push past her.

She grabbed onto his arm. She smiled, looked pleased with herself. "I know! I 'member now!" she laughed. "I'm so drunk."

"I know, you don't have to tell me that."

"Someone showed me a picture of you a few minutes ago." She left Sasuke go and furrowed her brow. "Someone called Abu…"

That caught Sasuke's attention. "Do you mean ANBU?"

She smiled and snapped her fingers. The sound, however, was muffled out by the loudness of the music and the talking. "That's it! ANBU. Yeah."

"Where?"

She thought again and her whole body swayed like she was having a hard time standing up. Sasuke wanted to hit her and hope that it would jog her memory quicker, but Sasuke figured that it would only make her unconscious sooner than he wants her to be.

"Oh, I don't know." She swung her arm over Sasuke's shoulder and her quickly forced her off of him. "One minute he's here, the next he's there."

Sasuke had had enough of her. She shoved her aside, making her fall to the floor. She giggled and someone went over to help her up, maybe a guy who thinks that he could get lucky with her since she was drunk.

Sasuke walked up the stairs, thinking that was where the ANBU were. They tended to keep to themselves, so a more private area was the best bet. Besides, Sasuke didn't make out any of them on the ground floor. Once he reached the top of the staircase, someone grabbed him. At first, Sasuke thought that it was one of the ANBU pulling him away from everyone's sight. But he looked and saw no mask.

It was Kabuto.

"Yakushi-san? What are you-?" Sasuke didn't finish with "doing here?" because that was when Kabuto stopped pulling him and let go of his arm. Sasuke gave a confused questioning look at Kabuto for a few seconds, but then turned away from him to look into a pair of golden eyes similar to that of a snake.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped. "Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru was seated in one of the three big black chairs. It was out of sight of everyone on the second and third floors, but open to those on the first floor who would bother to look up, which they never do. Sasuke skimmed where he was and noticed that barely anyone bothered to sit on the upper levels. They were usually as crowded as the downstairs on weekends, but not so much as the weekdays. It was a good spot not to be seen and with the loud music, no one would hear him this far away from everyone.

Orochimaru thought all of this through.

"Good evening Sasuke-kun." A wicked smile crossed Orochimaru's face and it made Sasuke flinch. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

10101010101010101010101010

The Akarui no Kohaku was the place that Naruto decided to go. He wanted to get loaded-no! wasted tonight. He needed something to make everything cloudy, make him unable to think clearly. He just needed to forget Sasuke all together and the best way to do that was to get so drunk off of his ass that he wouldn't know which way was up.

Naruto regretted going to Akarui no Kohaku because the place reminded him so much of Sasuke. The jello shooters were being carried around by some of the waitresses. They were the same kind that he shared with Sasuke on their first time here together.

(Flashback) ((A.N./ because we love them so much and so that you don't have to click to return to the chapter to read the scene. Just trying to make your lives easier.))

"_That's a Jello shooter." Sasuke told him after he was able to tear his eyes away from Jiraiya and his pretties._

"_This isn't a Jello shooter." Naruto muttered as he shook the glass. It was obviously liquid._

"_Its heated Jello." Sasuke explained. "That's why the glass is warm. When Jello is heated, it turns to a liquid."_

"_I know that. I'm not stupid."_

"_Then why are you asking?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I just never heard of a liquid Jello drink." 'Or anyone eating in for that matter.'_

"_Don't worry about it." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick up and down. "You know what your problem is?"_

"_What?"_

"You worry too much. Just try to be happy tonight. If not for my sake, then for the sake of Jiraiya and my customers."

(End Flashback)

Naruto grimaced at the memory. Sasuke had sex with another man that evening to, Yakushi a guy. Naruto couldn't remember his first name.

(Flashback) ((A.N./ don't worry, this will be the last one and it will be very short.))

_Naruto looked into Sasuke's dark pools and they stared back at his. Sasuke reached his hand up and gently stroked the other boy's cheek, taking in all the feeling that he could while he could. "Naruto, didn't you find it weird that you're the only client that I call by their first name?"_

(End Flashback)

Naruto grabbed one of the warm green liquid jello shooters and drank it fast. Naruto never doubted for a mille-second that Sasuke loved him. So why would Sasuke sleep with a bunch of other people while they were dating?

Naruto just didn't understand. Maybe Sasuke didn't love him as much as he thought he did.

Naruto shuttered and then grabbed yet another much stronger drink from the next waitress that passed him by and chugged it fast. The waitress paused and looked at him. "You know sir, we watch to see how many drinks you drink. You will be charged for it." She told him. She lost count how many people thought the drinks on the trays were free.

Naruto was about to tell her, "I know! I'll pay for the dumb thing," but he was frozen stiff when he noticed Sasuke on the second floor talking with a man. The man looked a lot older than him, like thirty years older than him with long greasy black hair and golden eyes. Beside Sasuke was the same silver-haired man that Naruto had seen that first time that he came here. That Yakushi! At first Naruto thought, _'Oh no, Sasuke is already back to his old ways with clients.'_ Naruto balled his fists painfully and bit his lip until he could taste the blood. Naruto turned his head away, no longer wishing to see the raven turn himself into some creepy stranger's toy.

A young woman caught Naruto's eye. She stood alone by the bar. Her outfit was a creamy short sleeves dress that cut off at her knees in the front, but trailed in frills in the back. Her hair was dark and long, left to cascade in a beautiful dark river down her back. And the most startling thing about her was these perfect pair of lime-green eyes. When she caught Naruto was looking at her, she smiled and beckoned him to come and join her.

Naruto faked a smile and contemplated flirting with her. Maybe finding someone else was the answer to forgetting about Sasuke.

_**Sasuke.**_

Naruto couldn't help but look back up to the landing on the second floor. Sasuke might be in the process of being with someone, but Naruto could help but gaze at him pained. But the idea that Sasuke was here for sex left his mind when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It was fearful and surprised.

The sight froze Naruto. It was exceptionally rare when he sees Sasuke scared of anything. He's seen him happy, sad, and of course mischievous, but afraid? Naruto took one step towards the stairs that lead to the upper levels. He stopped, thinking against getting in the middle of whatever Sasuke was doing, but something just felt wrong. Naruto was halfway between taking another step when he saw the creepy man stand up. Sasuke took a step back. Kabuto grabbed Sasuke before he could walk away from the other man. Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke struggled to get free, but then two other men came out of nowhere and also grabbed the raven.

That was enough for him.

Naruto rushed forward, his feet touching the steps as he went further and further away from the woman and closer to his ex-boyfriend.

10101010101010101010101010101010

**ONLY FOUR MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!!**


	32. HalfRescue and Danger

**Alright, it has been ****forever**** since I last posted. You don't have to tell me, I know. Sorry. But in case any of you haven't gone through the process yet, filling out the forms and such for college applications is a bitch. Now, if I only had one college, that's fine, but no! I had to apply to seven. It was a total pain in my ass and I probably won't get into the one I want to get into either because it is so competitive. Seriously, only 2% who apply get in! Then I had to study for all my finals…so much crap kept coming my way and still is.**

**Sorry but the chapter is still not complete. I apologize. I've been typing every now and then trying to get some more added, but like I said, I've been way too busy to get much down. But since you've all been so patient, I decided to post what I have so far and hopefully in the next week or so, I'll have the chapter finished and reposted.**

**Sorry. Here's what I have so far.**

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Both Naruto and Sasuke could no longer feel their bodies. Sasuke had closed himself up to Orochimaru's advances and in doing so lost touch with himself. Naruto, on the other hand, was stricken with fear. Remembering Haku, seeing his lifeless blue body rolling into the hospital on a metal board was enough to make Naruto nearly throw up. If something like that were to happen to Sasuke, if Naruto couldn't save him…

No! He was going to save Sasuke. It wasn't debatable; he _**had **_to.

Before Naruto realized it, he was at the top of the stairs standing ten yards away from where Sasuke was being kept. Naruto was lucky since none of the bad men seemed notice him. At the same time, Sasuke too didn't seem to become aware of his presence. They were locked in their own bubble, oblivious to anyone and everyone unaware to them. Except Naruto of course.

Sasuke had his back to him. Naruto had a good view of the two strangers who morphed from the shadows holding each of Sasuke's arms behind his back. They twisted his wrists in such a way that must have been painful. Yakushi still remained to Sasuke's right, but had a fistful of Sasuke's hair, forcing him to face the middle-aged man.

The world had turned to slow motion as the man, the leader perhaps, touched Sasuke's nose with an extended finger. It was such a small gesture, one that was mostly used as a method of teasing. It made Naruto want to throw something, but he was frozen where he was. The leader then moved his hand across Sasuke's face and began caressing his check.

That was what set Naruto off. How dare anyone touch Sasuke's flawless skin! It belonged to him-

No, Sasuke didn't belong to him, not now, not then, not ever. Sasuke was his own person and he gave himself away to whomever he wanted. Naruto's despair with the fact that he broke up with Sasuke was short lived. Sasuke jerked his head back, making another attempt to get away but Yakushi tightened his grip making Sasuke yelp in pain. It was barely audible over the music, but Naruto was paying close enough attention to hear it. It made Naruto's heart sink, but caused his anger to flare till his head hurt. "Get off him!" Naruto screamed.

Nothing. No one looked at him or noticed that he was there. Sasuke and those who held him kept their backs to him and the leader was so focused on the Uchiha that he wasn't looking anywhere else. Naruto took another angry step forward and shouted once more, "Get your fucking hands off of him!"

Nada.

It was then that Naruto realized that no one could hear him. The music this evening was so loud that even if they did decipher it from the rest of the background noise, they would just brush it off as something going on downstairs.

Naruto started closing the distance between himself and the men, but suddenly stopped. Once in every man's life, he has a revelation, a moment in the spotlight, a time when they have a thought that is on the borderline of genius. For Naruto it was this moment.

Anyone else would have dived in there right then, fought with all of his might letting his emotions control him. But not Naruto, not this time. Getting in the middle of it right now when no one had noticed him yet was a bad idea. For one thing, there was four of them and only one of him. Screams would be unheard, lost in the beat of the music. Above all, it was futile. But it wasn't hopeless, not by a long shot.

Naruto had an idea.

The blonde turned heel and made his way back down the stairs.

101010101010101010101010101010

Kyuubi moved away with displeasure. He breathed deeply, letting oxygen flow back into his lungs as quickly and as efficiently as possible. Long, pale fingers ran through Kyuubi's red hair, grasping the slightly damp locks without a sign of displeasure. Itachi quickened his breathing, getting as much in as possible without hyperventilating and held his breath as he smashed his lips against the red-head's. Not that Kyuubi complained. It felt great to hold Itachi like this again. It had been so long…

"Are you sure you're strong enough for this?" Kyuubi panted when they broke away once more. "You've only just gotten out of the hospital. Shouldn't you be trying to recuperate?"

"Yes. And you're the best cure the doctors could ask for." Itachi smirked fumbling with Kyuubi's buttons as their legs sunk deeper into the mattress. Kyuubi marveled at how beautiful Itachi was especially when he was horny. The sexual drive made Itachi's skin glow like moonlight in the dimness of his room. Yes, that is what Itachi was to him, moonlight dancing in the darkness, lighting his way on the path of life. And to think, these two used to be bitter enemies, constantly at each other's throats, trying to kill one another.

"Wait." Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's hands before he could undo the last button in the center of his chest (Kyuubi never buttoned the first three buttons). Itachi looked him in the eyes with disdain. Itachi didn't want to wait. He didn't want Kyuubi to be constantly worried about him and his health. God dammit! He wanted to have sex with his boyfriend and fuck the shiiznit*, he was going to have it!

"What?" asked Itachi impatiently.

Kyuubi gave him an apologetic grin knowing full well that he had upset Itachi. Kyuubi gave him a quick kiss on his cheek in condolence. Itachi "hmph"ed but the edges of his mouth did move up a bit. "I'm sorry love," Kyuubi explained, "It's not that I don't want to. Not at all! I've been thinking about this since you went into a coma. It's just that I was wondering how you were planning on doing this?" Kyuubi emphasized his point by taping his lover's legs. "You're still weak. I don't want you to over-exert yourself just yet. Maybe you should be patient and wait until you've healed a bit more. It won't be romantic if you collapse on me in the middle of making love."

Itachi's dirty smirk returned. Kyuubi raised his eyebrows, wondering what the other man was planning behind that expression. Itachi undid the last button and pushed Kyuubi's shirt down his arms, exposing his well toned chest and shoulders. Itachi's lips found their way to a spot on his neck and latched themselves there, holding fast. Kyuubi moaned as Itachi sucked and nipped ruthlessly. When he did removed himself, a deep violet blotch marred his once perfect skin.

Itachi marveled at his handy work with a satisfied smile.

Kyuubi reached up and touched the spot. It was wet with Itachi's spit and the sudden soreness of the area gave proof to Kyuubi what Itachi had done. Kyuubi gave a small laugh and shook his head. "You can't just give a hickey can you?" This time it was Itachi who was curious. Kyuubi laughed again burying his cherry red eyes into Itachi's dark obsidian ones. "You have to bite it so that it hurts, huh?"

Itachi shrugged. "Just letting you know that it is there."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, breaking the contact for a second. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Kyuubi leaned into it, letting himself be overcome with the Uchiha's scent. Oh, how he missed how Itachi smelled: cologne, tea…jasmine perhaps, and something else, something very earthy that Kyuubi couldn't place, smelling like himself again, not like that anti-bacterial hospital cleaner.

"You didn't answer my question." Kyuubi muttered into Itachi's hair.

Itachi sighed. "That's because it is hard for me to say it."

"Say what?" Kyuubi pressed.

"That I want to be with you tonight."

"That doesn't sound so hard to say."

"I'll do anything to be with you again."

"That isn't hard either."

"Anything,"

"Okay."

"_Anything_," Itachi repeated.

"I got that."

"ANYTHING."

Kyuubi paused and pulled away for a second, leaving Itachi to lay out on the bed. He seemed to have been stricken with disbelief as he assessed the poor desperate raven. "You…you're going to let _**me**_ top _**you**_."

Itachi's smirk was the only answer Kyuubi needed. Kyuubi was so overcome with excitement that he practically threw his body back on Itachi's, kissing him with a more intense passion (if it were humanly possible).

"You're going to regret letting me be seme." Kyuubi mumbled teasingly.

"Why?"

"Because all's fair in love and war, as they say." He said as he moved to undo Itachi's pants. Sadly, Itachi never knew what Kyuubi had meant (at least for then) because the door slammed open. They stared at the intruder for a moment and Kyuubi spit. "HA! Naruto was right." He gazed back down at his disturbed lover. "That is annoying."

10101010101010101010101010

**Like I said, you should see the rest in a week or so when I finish and repost. Oh, and there will be an ItachiXKyuubi lemon before the end. If you don't want to read it and wish only to stick to NaruSasu, I'll tell you when it is coming.**

***Shiiznit: a cuss word used by the younger kids in my family (made up by me and my brother) when they when they want to curse but can't because of adults. Now it is a curse word and they can't say it anymore (I think my cousins used it too much and my aunt figured out what it meant…which is nothing really.) I couldn't think of another word better to use to stress out my meaning.**


End file.
